Naruto : The King Of Heroes
by Omnipotence08
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto! Seorang pahlawan perang yang mati karena menyegel Juubi didalam tubuhnya, saat ia berpikir akan pergi ke alam kematian, dia malah bereinkarnasi menjadi anak dari Dewi sihir dan seorang Raja agung. Mungkinkah ini akan menjadi kehidupannya yang baru? Hmm... Mungkin tidak.
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruto : The King Of Heroes**_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_

 _ **Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Fate/Stay Night : Datto Nishiwaki**_

 _ **High School Dxd : Ichiei Ishibumi**_

 _ **Rate : -?-**_

 _ **Pair : -?-**_

 _ **Presented by : Undying08**_

 _ **Genre : Action, Fantasi, Supranatural,?**_

 _ **Warning : Typo, HumanNaru!, OOC, Author Newbie, Isekai, and Etc.**_

 _ **Summary**_

 **Uzumaki Naruto! Seorang pahlawan perang yang mati karena menyegel** _ **Juubi**_ **didalam tubuhnya, saat ia berpikir akan pergi ke alam kematian, dia malah bereinkarnasi menjadi anak dari Dewi sihir dan seorang Raja agung. Mungkinkah ini akan menjadi kehidupannya yang baru? Hmm... Mungkin tidak.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Perpisahan dan... Kehidupan baru?**

 _ **Blaaarrr!**_

"Akkkhhh!"

"Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto. 'Cihh Sial! Makhluk itu terlalu kuat jika diteruskan bukan hanya aku, Sasuke-teme, Kakashi-sensei, dan Sakura-chan yang akan tewas. Semua semua orang di dunia akan masuk kedalam dunia mimpi. Ayolah otak bodoh! Berfikir!' Batinnya panik.

'Itu dia! Dengan teknik _itu_ aku bisa menyegel Juubi selamanya. Tapi... Jika aku melakukan itu, aku tak bisa merayakan kemenangan ini... Ha~ah, Gomen ne minna. Aku akan merindukan kalian semua.' Lanjutnya dengan wajah masam.

"Sakura-chan! Kau bantu dan sembuhkan Sasuke, Sensei kau juga! Aku akan melawan makhluk ini, jadi akan kuberi kalian waktu sebanyak mungkin untuk lari sejauh mungkin." Teriak Naruto pada gadis berambut merah muda.

"Apa kau gila, Naruto?! Mana mungkin kami meninggalkan kau sendirian melawan makhluk ini! Aku akan membantu Sasuke lalu membawanya kemari." Setelah mengatakan itu, Sakura langsung berlari menuju tempat Sasuke terlempar. Lalu Kakashi menghampiri Naruto dengan keadaan yang menyedihkan.

"Dia benar Naruto, kami tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sendirian disini. Aku, Sasuke, dan Sakura akan membantumu. Semustahil apapun itu." Kakashi memberikan kata-kata bijak darinya.

"Aku tahu Sensei, aku tahu. Sangat, tapi... Tak bisakah kau melihat sekeliling kita. I-ini sangat mustahil melawan makhluk yang kekuatannya tak terbatas. Aku ingin kalian menyelamatkan diri kalian, lalu menyelamatkan mereka yang terperangkap dalam ilusi ini." Jawab Naruto dengan wajah yang serius bercampur dengan keputusasaan. Kakashi yang melihat Naruto yang tak pernah putus asa pun kaget. 'Tak mungkin... Naruto tak akan pernah menyerah, sesulit apapun itu. Aku... Merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan.' Pikirnya.

"Lalu... Apa yang akan kau lakukan Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi dengan wajah cemas walaupun tak kelihatan, tapi itu terlihat jelas dari tatapan matanya.

"Aku... Aku akan menggunakan teknik penyegelan _**Shiki Fujin**_ Kakashi-sensei. Dengan begitu Juubi tak akan pernah bisa dibangkitkan kembali." Balas Naruto dengan senyum pahitnya.

"A-apa! Tak mungkin! Itu jurus terlarang Naruto! Aku tak mengijinkan mu menggunakan teknik penyegelan itu, pasti ada jalan lain. Aku yakin, pasti ada. Jadi kumohon jangan gunakan teknik itu." Kakashi berucap dengan wajahnya yang menggeras.

"Maaf, Sensei... Tapi aku tak yakin ada jalan lain. Kumohon biarkan aku melakukannya, untuk sekali ini saja, biarkan aku mengorbankan diriku untuk semua orang." Naruto menjawab dengan wajah yang masih tersenyum pahit.

"A-a... Apa, apa ada yang bisa kami lakukan untuk membantumu? Walaupun itu hanya hal kecil sekalipun?" Kakashi bertanya, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Air matanya sudah terkumpul di pelupuk matanya, tapi ia menahan sekuat tenaga agar air matanya tak jatuh didepan murid kesayangannya.

"Tentu... Sensei, kumohon beritahu kepada semua orang bahwa aku! Naruto Uzumaki! Anak dari Hokage keempat. Ayahku, Minato Namikaze dan dan anak kesayangan dari ibundaku Kushina Uzumaki, putri dari klan Uzumaki. Adalah pahlawan perang yang menyelamatkan dunia dari kehancurannya, agar mereka semua mengingat diriku ini. Beritahukan hal itu Sensei! Berjanjilah padaku!" Naruto berteriak dengan sekuat tenaga, dengan senyum 'Khas'-nya yang kembali pada wajahnya mambuat Kakashi bangga sekaligus merasa tidak berguna, disaat muridnya... Murid kesayangannya berusaha mengorbankan dirinya untuk orang lain.

'Mungkin... Kau tak akan pernah berubah... Sekecil apapun itu, Naruto. Sungguh aku sangat bangga padamu. Dan maafkan aku, gurumu yang tak berguna ini tak bisa membantumu kali ini Naruto, Maaf.' Batin Kakashi pedih, dengan air matanya yang mengalir di pipinya Kakashi pun menjawab Naruto.

"Tentu Naruto, tentu! Dengan senang hati aku akan melakukannya. Dan biarkan aku memberitahukan sesuatu padamu bahwa, sebagai gurumu. Aku merasa bangga, sangat bangga dan juga merasa terhormat sekali bisa mengajari dan membimbingmu sampai saat ini. Terima kasih atas samuanya Naruto."

"Hei~ ada apa dengan wajahmu itu guru? Kau tahu? Kau jelek sekali saat kau menangis... Yahh walaupun sampai sekarang aku tak pernah bisa melihat wajah mu dibalik topeng sial mu itu. Dan terima kasih kembali untuk semua yang sudah kau ajarkan kepadaku Sensei." Ucap Naruto dengan wajah mengejeknya yang gagal karena ada air matanya mengalir dari matanya.

 _ **Grroooaaaahhhhh!**_

"Ugghh! S-sepertinya makhluk itu sudah pulih dari serangan panah Susano'o milik Sasuke. Sensei, kumohon cepatlah menyingkir dari sini aku akan memulai ritual pemanggilan _Shinigami_ , pergilah dan beritahu Sakura-chan dan Sasuke-teme agar tidak mengganguku." Ucap Naruto dengan wajah yang kembali menjadi serius, memandang Juubi tajam.

"Baik, dan Naruto?" Merasa gurunya memanggil dirinya, Naruto pun mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Kakashi.

"Ya? Ada apa Guru? Tanya Naruto balik kepada Kakashi.

"Jika... Kau berhasil melakukannya... Sampaikan salam ku pada Ayahmu, guruku, Minato-sensei dan Kushina-san bahwa, aku sangat bersyukur karena kau telah menjadi murid ku." Ucap Kakashi memberikan Naruto kata-kata perpisahan.

"Tentu Guru! Akan ku sampaikan salam mu pada mereka berdua, tenang saja ini janjiku padamu!"

"Sayonara... Naruto."

"Selamat tinggal juga untukmu Sensei. Dan juga... Jika perang ini telah usai, berusahalah untuk mencari pasangan hidup. Kau menyedihkan sekali sendirian seumur hidupmu." Ejek Naruto.

 _ **Jlebb!**_

"Dan usahakan untuk menghilangkan sifat mesummu itu, itu menjijikkan kau tahu. Hehehehe." Tambahnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

 _ **Jlebb!**_

'A-anak ini...' batin Kakashi miris, kata-kata Naruto tadi telah menusuk hati kecilnya yang paling dalam.

"E-errr... Akan kuusahakan." Jawabnya sebelum pergi ke tempat Sasuke dan Sakura.

'Sayonara Minna.' Naruto menutup matanya sejenak untuk mengingat kejadian-kejadian didalam hidupnya yang sangat berharga baginya.

'Tsunade-Baa-chan, Sakura-chan, Teme, Shikamaru, Kakashi-sensei, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Tenten, Semuanya... Sayonara. Aku sangat senang bisa berkenalan dan menghabiskan waktu bersama kalian semua, kuharap setelah ini kalian bisa hidup damai dan tentram tanpa takut akan ada lagi perang yang akan terjadi. Selamat tinggal teman-teman, aku menyayangi kalian semua.'

"Baiklah! Makhluk jelek! Mari kita lanjutkan pertarungan kita! Heyyyaaa!" Naruto langsung mengaktifkan _**Sennin Mode**_ dan menerjang kearah Juubi.

Juubi yang melihat kedatangan Naruto, mengangkat tangan raksasanya untuk meremukkan Naruto.

"Cihh, _**Hiraishin**_!" Naruto langsung berpindah tempat, jauh dari jangkauan tangan Besar Juubi.

 _ **Bumm!**_

"Sekali saja kena serangan seperti itu, aku pasti langsung K.O. jika begini aku harus menuju aku butuh pengalihan." Naruto lalu memposisikan jari-jarinya agar membentuk _Handseal_ berbentuk tanda tambah.

" _ **Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu!**_ " Seketika ribuan klone dirinya timbul, " Menyebarlah! Dan alihkan perhatiannya dariku!" Perintah Naruto pada para tiruannya.

Tanpa diperintah dua kali oleh sang 'asli', para tiruan langsung menyebar dan mengalihkan perhatian Juubi pada mereka. Bahkan beberapa tiruan yang melemparkan _Rasenshuriken_ kearah mata Juubi.

'Itu tak akan bertahan lama, aku harus cepat.' Naruto lalu mengeluarkan dan melemparkan sebuah Kunai bermata tiga kearah pundak Juubi.

"Yosh! _**Hiraishin!**_ "

 _Sringg!_

Dalam sekejap mata Naruto sudah berada di pundak Juubi, tapi karena Juubi yang terus bergerak Naruto hampir saja jatuh jika tidak mengalirkan chakranya ke telapak kakinya. 'Y-ya ampun, h-hampir saja.' Naruto menghela nafas lega.

'Ini saatnya, aku harus segera memanggil Shinigami untuk membantuku.' Tak lama setelah berfikir seperti itu. Naruto langsung merapalkan Handseal secepat yang ia bisa.

" _ **Kuchiose no jutsu : Shiki Fujin!**_ " Naruto langsung menempelkan tangannya ke permukaan kulit Juubi. "Haa-ah... Ha-ha... Haa-ah" setelah mengeluarkan jurus tersebut, Naruto langsung kehabisan nafasnya. 'Y-y-ya a-ampun... Setengah dari chakranya habis untuk menggunakan jurus ini... bahkan chakra yang diberikan Kurama sebelumnya habis seperempatnya... Memang jurus yang mengerikan.' Batin Naruto dengan keringat yang membasahi dahinya.

" _ **Hmmm? Ada apa kau memanggilku, manusia?"**_ Sabuah suara berat nan mencekam menyapa indera pendengarannya. Melihat keasal suara yang bertanya padanya, Naruto langsung menentukan sosok astral berwarna putih dan berambut panjang putih, wajah menyeramkan dengan gigi-gigi runcing serta taring yang mencuat keluar serta tanduk berwarna putih tulang mencuat dari dahi sosok tersebut santai lupa sebilah pedang yang digigit oleh sosok tersebut yang kelihatan sangat, sangat tajam, Tentu saja Naruto tahu siapa sosok astral tarsebut adalah sosok yang dipanggilnya, _Dewa kematian._ _ **Shinigami.**_

"A-ah, Shinigami-sama maaf jika aku menggangu dirimu, tapi ak-" Belum selesai Naruto mengatakan niatnya memanggil dirinya, Shinigami dengan seenaknya memotongnya.

" _ **Aku sudah tahu apa maksudmu memanggil ku manusia, kau tak perlu menjelaskannya lagi padaku. Kau ingin aku membantumu untuk menyegel Monster ini kedalam tubuhmu, bukan?"**_ Tanya Shinigami.

"Benar, Shinigami-sama. Hamba membutuhkan bantuan anda untuk mengalahkan makhluk ini." Ucap Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

" _ **Baiklah, tapi kau harus memberikan persembahan untukku. Apa kau memilikinya, manusia?"**_ Tanya sang dewa lagi.

"Persembahannya adalah diri hamba sendiri, Shinigami-sama." Naruto lalu menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandang Shinigami.

" _ **Apa kau yakin, manusia?"**_ Tanya Shinigami sekali lagi.

"Saya yakin, Shinigami-sama. Dan juga nama hamba Naruto." Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto maju beberapa langkah, hingga jaraknya dengan sang dewa kematian hanya tinggal satu meter saja. Dan Naruto merasakannya dengan jelas, semakin dia mendekati sang dewa, semakin ia merasakan hawa dingin yang mencekam, seakan-akan Naruto merasa bahwa saat itu juga kematian datang dan merangkulnya dari belakang.

'Sungguh, kekuatan seorang dewa bukan omong kosong semata.' Batin Naruto berkeringat dingin.

" _ **Baiklah... Kalau begitiu mari kita mulai ritualnya, manu- Naruto"**_ Ucap Shinigami sehalus mungkin, yang malah hanya membuat Naruto semakin bergetar ketakutan.

Shinigami lalu mencabut pedangnya.

 _ **Jleebbb!**_

"U-hukk?!" Tanpa peringatan apapun, Shinigami tiba-tiba menusuk Naruto tepat di perutnya. Shinigami lalu mencabut pedangnya dari perut Naruto, mengarahkan tangannya kearah lubang astral di perut Naruto, sang dewa menarik sesuatu yang berbentuk transparan dan panjang, lalu mengikatkan benda tersebut ketangannya, sang dewa memandang Naruto.

" _ **Apa kau siap? Naruto?"**_

"T-tentu saja Shinigami-sama, kumohon cepat lakukan" Pinta Naruto kesakitan saat nyawanya di dalam genggaman Shinigami.

Mengganguku sedikit, Shinigami lalu menggumamkan sesuatu yang sayangnya tak bisa didengar oleh Naruto.

'Apa yang ia gumamkan?" Pikir Naruto.

 _ **Grroooaaaahhhhh!**_

Setelah Shinigami selesai menggumamkan sesuatu, tiba-tiba Juubi meraung kesakitan.

"H-huh?" Naruto memandang kejadian itu dengan wajah bodoh.

Setelah raungannya mereda, Jubbi tumbang dan tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit memudar menjadi cahaya berwarna-warni, yang terbang dan mulai merasuki tubuh Naruto.

"A-apa in- AKHHH!" Kini Naruto yang meraung kesakitan, rasa sakit yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya bahkan lebih parah dari rasa sakit yang ia terima saat ia berubah menjadi Rubah raksasa berekor delapan.

'S-sakit sekali! A-apa ini!?'

"Arrrggghhhh!"

Beberapa detik kemudian, rasa sakit itu mulai berkurang dan memudar, tampak Naruto yang terengah-engah dengan wajah pucat.

" _ **Sekarang, tinggal pembayarannya."**_ Tanpa peringatan, Shinigami langsung menarik jiwa yang ada di genggaman tangannya.

 _Sreett_

 _ **Brukkh!**_

Seketika itu pula, tubuh Naruto tumbang dan jatuh ke tanah. Wajahnya sekarang tidak menampakkan tanda-tanda kehidupannya lagi, wajah putih pucat, mata yang membuka dan hanya berwarna putih, serta mulut yang ternganga.

" _ **... Sekarang, tugasku sudah selesai, kini saatnya bagiku untuk kembali ke kahyangan."**_ Shinigami lalu mulai memudar meninggalkan sebuah tubuh yang kini sudah terbujur kaku.

Tap.. tap.. tap.

Setelah sang dewa pergi, tak lama kemudian datang tiga orang, mereka adalah Kakashi, Sasuke, dan Sakura.

"N-naruto... I-ini tak mungkin, k-kenapa" Sakura langsung terjatuh dan terduduk di atas tanah yang kering dan gersang.

"..." Sasuke tak mengatakan apapun, tapi dari raut wajahnya yang menggeras, dapat disimpulkan bahwa dirinya merasa menjadi orang yang tidak berguna bagi 'teman'nya.

"Naruto..." Ucap Kakashi sambil melihat ke arah tubuh kaku milik Naruto.

'Semoga kau tenang di alam sana, Naruto. Terima kasih atas segalanya, dan selamat tinggal.'

.

.

.

.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

'Urrggh, k-kepalaku... Sakit sekali, apa sekarang aku sudah di alam para orang mati?' Tanya Naruto sambil mencoba untuk memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut, tapi entah mengapa ia merasa lemah dan tak bisa menggerakkan tangannya.

'Eeh? Apa ini? Kenapa aku tak bisa menggerakkan tanganku? Dan kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat? Dan perasaan hangat apa ini, kenapa aku merasa mengapung?' Rentetan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan muncul di otaknya, semakin ia berfikir, semakin banyak pula pertanyaan baru yang muncul.

'E-eh... T-tunggu dulu. Perasaan ini... J-jangan bilang kalau ini...' Dengan kecerdasan yang entah darimana ia dapatkan, Naruto mulai berfikir dan mengambil kesimpulan bahwa ia sekarang berada di-

'RAHIM!' Ah... dia sudah menjawabnya lebih dulu.

 _ **Meanwhile**_ _(again)_

"Ahh... Lugalbanda~ sayangku... Aku merasakan kalau bayi kita hari ini sangat bersemangat." Ucap seorang wanita yang mempunyai paras wajah yang mungkin hanya dimiliki oleh para Dewi saja, sambil mengelus perutnya yang tampak membuncit.

"B-benarkah itu? Memangnya apa yang ia lakukan sekarang?" Tanya seorang pria bertubuh tegap dan gagah, serta dengan paras yang tampan yang dapat memikat semua wanita.

"Dia menendang perutku cukup kuat hari ini, Hihihi... Kurasa dia sudah tak sabar untuk melihat dunia luar." Ucap sang Wanita dengan wajah sumringah.

"Hahahaha... Mungkin kau benar. Aku setuju dengan mu, anak kita mungkin sudah tak sabar dan ingin segera melihat dunia yang indah ini, Ninsun." Balas sang Pria dengan wajah tak kalah senangnya.

"Hihihi. Mungkin kau benar, sayang."

 _ **Meanwhile**_ _(Naruto)_

'Ahhhhhhh! Bagaimana mungkin aku! Seorang Ninja yang gagah, tampan, dan hebat ini. Kembali menjadi seorang bayi!? Bagaimana bisa!' Pikir Naruto sambil terus menendang-nendang apapun yang berada di dekatnya.

'Lagipula bagaimana bisa aku malah bereinkarnasi, sedangkan jiwa ku saat itu di genggam oleh Shinigami-sama? H-ha~ahh, y-ya ampun... Kami-samaaa, ujian apalagi yang kau berikan pada hambamu yang **Tampan** ini?' Batin Naruto meringis dengan narsisnya.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?'

 **Chapter 1**

 **End**

Uhhh... H-halloo? Saya Author Newbie disini, sebenarnya gak banyak yang mau saya terangkan disini. Yang pasti disini Naruto penggantinya Gilagamesh, atau Naruto jadi 'Gilagamesh'-nya disini.

Tentang Kekuatan Naru, maaf di cerita saya Naru gak bisa pakai Chakranya lagi. Karena : 1. 'Naruto' asli udah mati, jadi dia ganti tubuh yang pastinya bedaaa jauh dengan tubuh lamanya, 2. Seperti alasan pertama, Naruto sekarang 'lahir' kembali di dunia lain. Yang konsep Chakranya itu beda jauh dengan miliknya. 3. Naruto disini kekuatannya campuran antara UBW milik Archer, Gate Of Babylon milik Gilagamesh, dan Magic maker, jadi maaf jika ada Author yang merasa idenya tentang 'Magic Maker' di plagiat. Saya usahakan konsep Magic maker-nya Naru bakal beda. Dan juga kalo ada yang beranggapan kalau Naruto di cerita ini overpower, well... Saya memang sengaja melakukannya, karena ya... Naruto sebagai pengganti Gilagamesh, tetap menyandang gelar Rajanya para pahlawan, dan tentu saja ia sangatlah kuat, juga kalau _**Gate**_ milik Naru di cerita ini berisi **Segala** macam senjata dari masa lalu, sekarang, dan masa depan selagi senjata-senjata itu masih memiliki legendanya masing-masing, ya... Konsep _**Gate**_ disini bisa 'menyimpan' senjata dan kekayaan apa saja dari segala macam zaman dan legenda, jadi... Jangan kaget kalau Nanti Naru bakalan punya Caliburn dan Excalibur serta Avalon, dan Ketiga-tiganya sama-sama asli. Dan 4. Yap~ orangtuanya Naru adalah Raja Dinasti Uruk, Raja lugalbanda dan Dewi sihir, Dewi Rimat-Ninsun, jadi Naruto punya prana yang 'hampir' tak terbatas.

Dan juga chapter 1 ini sebenarnya Cuma prolog kalau bisa dibilang, karena inti ceritanya, petualangan Naruto gak bakal berhenti di sini saja. Naruto bakal pergi ke dunia Dxd karena 'suatu' kejadian.

...

.

.

.

Sepertinya itu saja sudah yang ingin Author Newbie ini sampaikan, kalau begitu sampai bertemu lagi di Chapter-chapter yang akan datang... Sebelumnya

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

_**Naruto : The King Of Heroes**_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_

 _ **Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Fate/Stay Night : Datto Nishiwaki**_

 _ **High School Dxd : Ichiei Ishibumi**_

 _ **Rate : -?-**_

 _ **Pair : -?-**_

 _ **Presented by : Undying08**_

 _ **Genre : Action, Fantasi, Supranatural,?**_

 _ **Warning : Typo, HumanNaru!, OOC, Author Newbie, Isekai, and Etc.**_

 _ **Summary**_

 **Uzumaki Naruto! Seorang pahlawan perang yang mati karena menyegel** _ **Juubi**_ **didalam tubuhnya, saat ia berpikir akan pergi ke alam kematian, dia malah bereinkarnasi menjadi anak dari Dewi sihir dan seorang Raja agung. Mungkinkah ini akan menjadi kehidupannya yang baru? Hmm... Mungkin tidak.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Kehidupan Sang Raja yang penuh... masalah**

 _ **Bertemu dengan Ea...**_

 _ **Timeskip**_

 **5 Years later...**

"Haa~ahh... Sepertinya aku memang harus mulai menerima 'kehidupan' baruku yang aneh ini." Gumam seorang bocah laki-laki berusia 5 tahun, berambut pirang lurus, bermata merah dan memiliki tatapan tajam, dan kulit putihnya yang tampak lebih halus daripada sutra, memandangi negerinya di malam hari dari balkon kerajaannya. Walaupun umurnya baru menginjak usia 5 tahun, tapi dapat dilihat dengan jelas bahwa ia sudah memiliki wajah yang amat rupawan.

'Walaupun sangatlah sulit untuk diterima akal sehatku sekalipun.' Tambahnya dalam hati.

 _ **Sriiinnggg!**_

"Huh?" Semua pemikirannya langsung hilang seketika saat tiba-tiba, ada sebuah bintang jatuh melintas.

"Ohh hanya bintang jatuh, tapi... ada yang aneh dengan bintang jatuh itu. Kenapa bintang jatuh itu berwarna merah?" Ucap sang bocah penasaran. Benar saja, semakin bintang jatuh itu mendekati tanah semakin terang sinarnya.

"E-eh?"

 _ **Blaarrr!**_

"... Ok, apapun benda itu. Aku sangat yakin bahwa itu bukanlah bintang jatuh... Lebih baik aku pergi dan menyelidiki benda apa itu." Ucap sang bocah sambil berlari kearah gerbang kerajaannya, saat ia hampir mencapai gerbang kerajaan, ia dihadang oleh dua prajurit penjaga.

"Pangeran? Apa yang anda lakukan malam-malam begini? Bukankah Anda seharusnya beristirahat?" Tanya salah satu penjaga. Dua penjaga ini membawa senjata yang berbeda yang satu membawa kapak dan pedang biasa, sedangkan di yang satunya lagi membawa tombak dan pedang pendek serta tiga pisau belati berwarna perak yang tersemat di pinggangnya.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan saja, lagi pula hari belum terlalu malam, jadi tak masalah bukan?" Jawab sang bocah dengan senyum tipis. Kedua penjaga itu saling memandang satu sama lain untuk beberapa saat, sampai prajurit yang memakai kapak menjawabnya.

"Tentu saja, pangeran. Tapi, apa tidak sebaiknya salah satu dari kami menemani anda?" Tanya prajurit itu dengan kepala sedikit menunduk.

"Hmm... Kurasa itu tak perlu. Lagi pula mana ada musuh dari kerajaan lain yang akan menyerang diriku, terlebih didalam wilayah kerajaan ku sendiri, jadi lebih baik kalian disini saja, menjaga keamanan istana, apa kalian mengerti?" Jelas sang pangeran dengan wajah serius. "Lagipula... Haha~ aku bosan di dalam istana saja, sekali-kali aku ingin jalan-jalan tanpa harus di jaga oleh penjaga." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ah~! Baiklah kami mengerti pangeran, silahkan anda boleh pergi. Tapi ingat, anda harus selalu waspada." Kata sang prajurit menasehati sambil tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah pangeran muda mereka.

"Ya, ya aku mengerti, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, dah~!" Sang pangeran langsung melanjutkan perjalanannya. Meninggalkan dua prajurit yang masih berdiri dan melihat kepergiannya dengan senyum diwajahnya keduanya.

"Hei, menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi jika pangeran _Gilgamesh_ mengambil alih kekuasaan nantinya?" Tanya prajurit yang membawa tombak kepada rekannya.

"... Yang pastinya, kerajaan _Babylonia_ akan semakin jaya dan mahsyur, aku yakin itu." Jawab prajurit kapak dengan bangganya.

"Dan jika, pangeran Gilgamesh menjadi raja suatu hari nanti, aku akan berusaha menjadi tangan kanannya nanti." Lanjutnya dengan senyuman mengejek pada temannya.

"Wah... Kalau begitu aku tak boleh kalah dari mu, baiklah suatu hari aku akan menjadi tangan kirinya nanti, aku bersumpah akan hal itu." Balas prajurit tombak tak kalah semangat.

"Hahaha... Senang mendengar hal itu dari mu temanku."

"Aku juga."

 _ **At Naruto**_

"Kemana jatuhnya benda tadi? Padahal aku sangat yakin kalau benda itu tadi jatuh disekitar sini." Ucap sang pangeran muda, ia sudah mencari 'benda' yang jatuh tadi sudah cukup lama, tapi sama sekali tidak menemukannya.

"Apa karena aku mencarinya pada malam hari ya? Ah~ Bodohnya aku..." Saat Sang pangeran membalikkan tubuhnya dan ingin pergi, tiba-tiba muncul sinar merah terang yang terasa familiar olehnya dibalik beberapa pohon besar yang menghadang penglihatannya.

'Ini kan... Bukankah ini sinar dari benda itu? Lebih baik ku ikuti sinarnya sebelumnya sinarnya padam.' Pikirnya.

Sang pangeran lalu berlari secepat mungkin kearah sinar tersebut, saat sudah hampir sampai, ia sudah bisa melihat bentuk dari benda jatuh itu.

'Pedang? Jadi itu benda itu tadi yang jatuh dari langit? Bagaimana bisa?' Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah sampai di tempat benda itu, yang menancap pada batu yang ukurannya cukup besar, tanah sekitarnya langsung kering dan tandus, kini ia sudah bisa melihat bentuknya dengan jelas, benda itu memiliki bentuk silindris dengan garis-garis merah di sekelilingnya, pada ujung lancipnya benda itu mempunyai emas padat yang dibentuk menjadi kerucut yang sangat tajam, pada ujung lainnya, terdapat palindung tangan yang terbuat dari emas murni yang memiliki tiga lapisan dengan ukiran-ukiran indah terukir padanya, dan memiliki gagang yang juga terbuat dari emas.

"... Apapun benda ini, aku sangat yakin kalau ini bukanlah pedang, tapi tombak. Bentuknya saja sudah bisa menjelaskannya." Gerutu sang pangeran muda dengan wajahnya yang sedikit mengerut. Sang pangeran pun mencoba mendekatinya, semakin didekatinya semakin terang dan menyala sinarnya.

 _Grepp_

Tak terjadi apa-apa, kecuali benda itu tak mengeluarkan sinarnya lagi.

"...Itu saja?" Tanyanya sambil mengangkat satu alis matanya. Ingin mencoba sesuatu, sang pangeran pun mencoba untuk mengangkat bend-, peda-, tomb-... Apapun benda itu ia tak peduli, yang ia ingin ketahui adalah kenapa bisa benda ini jatuh di sini.

"Seharusnya dengan ukuran yang jauh lebih besar dari tubuh ku, pastinya akan sangat susah untuk ku mengang- tidak, bahkan menggesernya dari tempatnya pastinya akan sangat mustahil bagi anak seusiaku." Ucap Pangeran kebingungan.

"Hmm... Garis-garis merah di tombak ini sepertinya sebuah kata atau kalimat, peletakannya mirip gaya penulisan bahasa Babilonia, tapi apa?" ia memeriksa benda tersebut dan benar saja, garis-garis merah di sekeliling benda itu membentuk sebuah kata.

"E-e..n-nu...m-m-ma.. Enuma, ok aku sudah dapat satu kata. E-l-l... I-ish. Enuma Elish?" tak lama setelah mengucapkan dua kata tersebut, benda itu kembali bersinar, tidak seterang tadi, tapi tatap bersinar.

"hmm... Begitu ya? Baiklah, kini saatnya untuk mencari tahu apa benda ini berbahaya atau tidak." Sang pangeran menutup matanya sejenak, lalu mempersiapkan badannya dalam posisi yang siap menusuk dengan tombak aneh tadi di genggaman tangan kanannya.

"Enuma Elish!" Ucapnya lantang sambil menusukkan 'tombak'-nya pada udara kosong, jika sang pangeran lebih teliti lagi, pasti ia akan melihat jika ada sebuah cahaya merah kecil yang berukuran lebih kecil dari kelereng, terbang dan meluncur dari benda itu.

...

Belum ada apa-apa

...

Masih belum

...

...

...

Krik~ krik~ krik~

Bahkan saking heningnya, suara jangkrik bahkan terdengar sangat keras. Melihat senjata di tangannya, sang pangeran facepalm.

"... Baik, kurasa aku terlalu berharap banyak atau terlalu paranoid tenta-"

 _ **Booommm!**_

Belum selesai dirinya berbicara, sebuah suara yang keras dan memekakkan telinga terdengar tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. "Apa it- Astaga..."

Tentu saja ia kaget. Sebuah gunung yang menjulang tinggi ke langit kini hanya tersisa setengahnya. Tak hanya itu setelah ledakan tadi, tercipta sebuah 'jalur' yang lebarnya sekitar 50 meter dengan panjang yang bahkan menembus hutan, bebatuan, dan gunung tadi masih sangat panjang. Sampai sejauh matanya memandang hanya ada kehancurannya yang menyapa matanya.

"I-ini... S-senjata ini terlalu berbahaya... U-untung saja aku tidak mengarahkannya ke arah kerajaan ku, aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika aku melakukannya. Dan... Arah yang ku pakai tadi sepertinya arah kerajaan tetangga..." Kata-kata yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya harus terhenti

"..." 'Gilgamesh' lalu berjalan kembali menuju kearah dimana ia mencabut senjata tadi, lalu menancapkannya kembali pada batu.

"..." Masih terdiam, tiba-tiba dengan spontan, sang pangeran membalikkan tubuhnya lalu dengan berlari dengan kencang

"Sial! Sial ! Sial! Kenapa hidupku harus selalu sial?!" Teriak pangeran muda frustasi sambil berlari menuju istananya.

 _ **Timeskip**_

"hah... Hah...hah.. huftt, kuharap esok hari tak ada yang menanyakan tentang kehancuran gunung dan kerajaan tetangga. Bisa bahaya jika ayah tahu..." Ucap pangeran sambil menahan badannya dengan kedua tangannya yang menumpu pada lututnya. "H~aah... Lebih baik sekarang aku istirahat dan semoga saja mimpi ku tidak tentang benda mengerikan tadi." 'Gilgamesh' pun membuka pintu kamarnya, dan sesuatu yang tak ingin dilihatnya lagi mulai dari hari ini, muncul dan tergeletak manis di tempat tidurnya.

 _Brukkh!_

Dan dapat dipastikan kalau para pembantu di istana itu akan langsung heboh dan panik, saat melihat pangeran muda mereka tergeletak di depan pintu kamarnya. Sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa ada benda asing tergeletak di dekat kasur pangeran mereka.

 _At morning_

"Uggghh... K-kepalaku... Kenapa sakit sekali..." Lenguh seorang bocah pirang yang sedang tergeletak di atas tempat tidurnya, matanya sesekali mengerjai pelan sambil berusaha mengusir rasa pusingnya, pandangannya masih sedikit memburam.

"A-ah... Pangeran Gilgamesh... Syukurlah, anda sudah sadar rupanya, kami sempat panik karena tadi kami menemukan anda pingsan di depan pintu kamar anda." Sebuah suara wanita mengalihkan perhatiannya, 'Gilgamesh' pun mengedarkan pandangannya kearah wanita tersebut yang sedang membawa sebuah mangkok sedang berisi air dengan sebuah handuk kecil di pundaknya.

"Ah... Bibi... Ternyata itu kau... Aku... Sudah pingsan berapa lama?" Tanya Sang pangeran pelan dengan mata yang setengah tertutup.

"Ah... Baru semalam saja, pangeran... Dan... Pangeran Gilgamesh?" Panggil wanita itu sambil mendekati sang pangeran.

"Ya bibi... Ada apa?" Tanya sang pangeran saat merasa terpanggil, sambil menatap wajah sang wanita dengan penasaran.

"Apa... Anda punya senjata baru lagi?" Tanya sang wanita lagi, kali ini sambil mencelupkan lalu sedikit meremas handuk yang telah basah, lalu dengan lembut membaringkan kembali tubuh sang pangeran dan meletakkan handuk tersebut di keningnya.

"... Sepertinya tidak, bibi... Memangnya kenapa?"

"Er... Itu... Tadi pagi salah satu pembantu menemukan sebuah senjata yang tergeletak di dekat kasur anda, jadi... Kami kira itu milik anda..." Jawab sang wanita sambil terus mengulang perkerjaannya, sang pangeran muda yang merasa ada yang janggal, menanyakan kembali kepada sang wanita

"Ano... Bibi... Bentuknya seperti apa?" Tanya sang pangeran yang entah kenapa merasa was-was, berharap jika jawaban yang ia terima bukankah seperti yang di pikirannya.

"Hmmm... Bentuknya panjang, berwarna hitam dengan garis-garis merah di sekelilingnya, lalu dengan gagang emas... Memangnya ada apa, pangeran?" Tanya sang wanita dengan penasaran, berbeda dengan sang pangeran yang menunjukkan wajah terkejut.

'Itu! Itu! Tak mungkin!' Teriak sang pangeran dalam hati, dengan cepat ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, pandangannya langsung terkunci pada sebuah benda besar berwarna hitam yang menjadi mimpi buruknya.

"... Ahhhhh!..." Sebuah teriakan membahana langsung terdengar dari ruangan tersebut, sang pangeran langsung pingsan seketika, tubuhnya putih pucat, dengan tubuh yang bergetar dengan mulut yang mengeluarkan gumpalan busa.

"Ah! Pangeran! A-anda kenapa!?" Sang wanita berteriak histeris karena panik, ia berlari kencang kearah tubuh kecil sang pangeran muda yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Tolong!"

...

...

...

 _ **Timeskip**_ _(again...)_

 _ **Pertemuan dua sahabat...**_

"Wahai engkau... Raja Uruk yang gagah perkasa dan agung, Gilgamesh. Apa alasanmu tidak lagi mengikuti kode etik dan peraturan yang sudah para dewa berikan padamu?" Tanya seorang pria yang memiliki rambut hijau panjang serta tubuh dan parasnya yang lebih ke arah feminim, memakai pakaian putih panjang, dengan sebilah pedang perak berserta sarung pedang tersebut berada di genggamannya.

"Aku tak perduli dengan hal itu! Kau! Para dewa mu itu! Dan juga peraturan bodoh yang kalian! Para dewa ciptakan! Telah merenggut nyawa dari ibundaku tercinta, Dewi Rimat-Ninsun. Dengan kejadian itu sudah memberikanku sebuah alasan agar tidak! Pernah! Menundukkan kepalaku pada siapapun! Tak peduli siapapun dirimu! Raja, Dewa, bahkan Tuhan sekalipun aku tak peduli!" Ucap dari seorang pemuda yang menggunakan zirah emas, dan menggenggam pedang silindris yang kini ia beri nama Ea. Tampak raut wajah menggeras dan menahan sebuah amarah yang tak dapat dibendung lagi.

"... Kau, memang keras kepala dan sangat sombong seperti yang dibicarakan, jika begitu jalan yang tersisa untuk menyadarkanmu kembali hanya dengan jalan kekerasan." Ucap sang pria hijau sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya dari sarungnya.

"Datanglah padaku, hei! Engkau pesuruh dewa! Datang dan kalahkan diriku jika kau memang mampu melakukannya!" Teriak sang raja dengan murka. "Bangunlah! Ea!" seketika itu juga pedang yang berada di genggamannya bersinar merah menyala seakan-akan merespon perintah tuannya. Tanpa peringatan, sang raja berlari dengan cepat kearah pria di hadapannya.

"Baiklah jika itu pilihanmu. Wahai engkau, Raja Uruk. Kuterima tantangan darimu." Lalu sang pria hijau pun berlari dengan kencang kearah sang raja.

"Heaaa!"

"Haa!"

 _ **BOOOMMM!**_

Dan sebuah ledakan besar yang di akibatkan oleh kedua senjata yang saling bertabrakan, menandakan bahwa ada sebuah pertarungan dahsyat, yang bekas dari pertarungan itu akan selalu dikenang.

 _ **Timeskip**_

 _ **7 days later...**_

Ditengah sebuah padang gersang dan kering, tampak dua tubuh dari dua orang yang telah bertarung selama berhari-hari tanpa istirahat sedikit pun, dapat dilihat jika keduanya tak dapat lagi melanjutkan pertarungan mereka.

"Ha..ha..ha.. kau... Pesuruh dewa... Kau sangat hebat, hingga kau bisa memaksaku menggunakan seluruh senjata dan mengeluarkan hampir semua prana milikku. Baru pertama kalinya, dalam hidupku ada sebuah makhluk yang dapat mengimbangi diriku seperti itu. H-hahahahaha!... Hei pesuruh dewa! Katakan padaku siapa namamu?!" Ucap Sang raja dengan wajah senangnya, tidak memperdulikan keadaannya sekarang yang terlihat menyedihkan itu. Luka besar, kecil, dan lecet serta lebam tercetak jelas di seluruh tubuhnya, walaupun dilindungi oleh zirah sekalipun. Zirah sang raja pun terdapat goresan di seluruh bagian badannya.

Sang pria hijau pun tak jauh menyedihkan keadaannya. Dengan luka tusuk, gores, serta tebasan di sekujur tubuhnya. Pakaiannya yang tadinya putih bersih kini tampak kotor dan kusam. Melihat sang raja, pria hijau pun menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku tak memiliki nama, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Enkidu, nama dari sebuah gumpalan tanah yang digunakan oleh dewi Aruru, untuk menciptakan diriku. Dan aku merasa sangat tersanjung saat seorang Raja yang digadang-gadang menjadi Raja terkuat yang tak akan pernah terkalahkan, mengakui bahwa pertarungan ini seri. Dan aku juga tak menyangka bahwa kau bisa memaksaku untuk menggunakan semua lumpur yang berada di tubuh ku ini, dan hanya menyisakan 1/10 dari totalnya. Kau memang hebat, Raja Uruk." Ucap Pria hijau yang kini bernama Enkidu, dengan wajahnya yang menampakkan senyum tulusnya.

"Kha...hahahaha! Baiklah! Dengan ini, aku meminta mu. Enkidu! Untuk menjadi temanku!" Ucap sang raja yang berusaha bangkit walaupun seluruh tubuhnya merasakan sakit.

"Dengan senang hati kuterima tawaran mu itu, Raja Uruk, Gilgamesh." Jawab Enkidu sopan.

"Baguslah! Mari! Biarkan aku membantumu dan mengantarkan mu ke kerajaan milikku, lalu kita akan merayakan pertemanan kita dengan pesta yang meriah." Sambil mengulurkan tangannya, sang raja tetap berusaha agar tubuhnya tidak tumbang.

"Baiklah, temanku... Gilgamesh." Mereka berdua pun pergi dan meninggalkan tempat itu, tempat yang sejauh mata memandang kini hanya ada tanah tandus dan kering, serta kehancuran dimana-mana.

 _ **Timeskip**_

 _ **Pesta perayaan yang...**_

Di sebuah ruangan aula yang luas dan megah, terlihat kumpulan orang-orang yang berkumpul mulai dari tua, muda, laki-laki, perempuan, sampai anak-anak. Mereka berkumpul di depan sebuah singgasana yang terlihat begitu megah, mereka semua berkumpul bukan tanpa alasan, raja mereka mengumpulkan mereka semua disini untuk merayakan sesuatu.

"Rakyatku! Dengarkanlah! Setelah pertempuran hebat, aku telah menemukan seseorang yang pantas untuk menjadi temanku! Enkidu!" Ucap sang raja lantang sambil duduk di singgasananya yang tercipta dari emas, tak lama setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya, Enkidu muncul sambil memakai sebuah gaun yang terlihat lebih mirip seperti gaun pengantin. Enkidu terus menatap dan menggenggam erat pakaian yang dipakainya.

"W-wah... Cantik sekali..."

"Itu... Bukankah pakaian pengantin...?"

"Apa dia pengantin raja?"

"Entahlah... Tapi yang pasti ia cantik sekali..."

Para warga yang berkumpul di sana berbisik-bisik saat melihat wajah Enkidu, mereka semua terpesona akan kecantikannya.

 **Grepp**

 **Srettt!**

" **!"**

Tiba-tiba Enkidu langsung melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya, membuat semua orang yang berkumpul disana termasuk sang raja terkejut, para orang-orang yang berkumpul tersebut langsung menutup mata mereka, tetapi mereka tetap saja masih mengintip.

"E-eh... Bukan seorang wanita..."

"Tapi juga bukan lelaki..."

"J-jadi yang mana?"

Para orang-orang yang berkumpul itu langsung berbisik-bisik kembali saat melihat kejanggalan pada tubuh Enkidu. 'Gilgamesh' yang penasaran dengan tingkah Enkidu yang tiba-tiba melepaskan pakaiannya langsung bertanya.

"Enkidu... Kenapa kau melepaskan pakaian mu?" Tanya 'Gilgamesh' heran, matanya terus melihat Enkidu yang mengangkat pakaiannya tinggi-tinggi.

"... Ini... Terlalu... Lembut..." Jawab Enkidu yang menatap datar pakaian yang baru saja di pakainya. 'Gilgamesh' yang mendengar jawaban itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa?" Gumam 'Gilgamesh' tak yakin dengan apa yang barusan di dengarnya.

Orang-orang yang melihat Enkidu mulai berbisik kembali.

"Tapi... Jika 'dia' melakukannya..."

"Dia baru saja menolak benda yang diberikan raja kepadanya..."

"Dia akan di bunuh!"

'Gilgamesh' terus melihat Enkidu, perlahan-lahan sebuah senyum tipis muncul di bibirnya yang lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi senyuman lebar sebelum akhirnya sang raja tertawa keras.

"Fu...fuahahahahahaha! Jadi... Kau tak menyukainya, baiklah... Aku paham, kau tak menyukainya! Hahahaha!"

Orang-orang yang berkumpul itu tentu saja sedikit kaget dengan respon raja mereka yang tidak seperti yang mereka pikirkan.

"Eh... J-jadi Raja tak akan membunuhnya..."

"Walaupun 'Dia' baru saja menolak benda yang di berikan Raja, ia tak akan membunuhnya?"

Gumam mereka keheranan, mereka terus melihat raja yang terus berbicara dengan 'makhluk' di depannya.

"Yang ingin kulakukan hanyalah memberikan sesuatu yang indah untuk seseorang sepertimu, dan kukira kau akan menyukainya..." Ucap 'Gilgamesh' dengan sebuah senyum miring yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Enkidu hanya melihat wajah 'Gilgamesh' sebentar, lalu menjawabnya.

"Aku... Lebih suka pakaian yang sedikit kasar..." Ujarnya enteng dengan wajahnya yang tetap datar.

'Apa! Kalimat macam apa itu? Dan... 'Dia' baru saja menolaknya lagi!' Batin semua orang yang berkumpul disana, mereka sedikit berkeringat dingin saat membayangkan sebuah hal yang buruk yang mungkin saja akan terjadi.

"Baiklah... Aku mengerti... Dan... Terlebih lagi... Hanya dengan setengah hari dari pertarungan kita... Kau sudah pulih?" Tanya 'Gilgamesh' mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka.

"... Umm... Ya mau bagaimana lagi... Aku bukan manusia..." Jawab Enkidu sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada 'Gilgamesh'.

"... Dua pertiga diriku juga bukanlah manusia... Enkidu..." Balas 'Gilgamesh' datar, kedua mata merahnya menatap Enkidu malas. Enkidu yang mendengar ucapan dari 'Gilgamesh' sedikit tersenyum.

"Ah~... Fufu... Jadi... Jika kita bertarung sekarang... Mungkin akulah yang akan menang..." Ucap Enkidu sambil menatap 'Gilgamesh'.

 _ **Twitch~**_

"Kheh!... Kau, orang yang tidak bisa menciptakan pakaian mu sendiri dan sekarang sedang telanjang. Hah! Lelucon konyol... Simpan omong kosong mu itu untuk dirimu sendiri." Ucap 'Gilgamesh' sambil berdiri dari singgasananya, kedua matanya sedikit tertutup oleh poni rambutnya, tatapan tajamnya terarah pada Enkidu.

 _Tep~_

Mereka langsung berhadapan dan memandangi tajam satu sama lain.

 _ **Sringg!**_

 _ **Jrash! Jrash! Jrash!**_

Sebelum ada rantai-rantai yang besi, yang keluar dari tanah dan juga muncul lingkaran-lingkaran yang sama-sama mengeluarkan rantai-rantai yang terbuat dari emas.

" **!"**

Orang-orang yang melihat kejadian itu, melebarkan mata mereka. Tak lama, mereka semua langsung berlari kencang untuk keluar dari tempat itu.

'Pengantin cantik itu memang temannya Raja!'

'Tolong! Jangan bertarung di dalam aula!'

'Apa yang akan terjadi pada kami, mulai dari sekarang!?'

Batin para warga yang panik tentang keselamatan mereka, mengabaikan dua makhluk yang terus berseteru di dalam aula.

...

...

...

 _ **Timeskip**_

 _ **Awal mula sebuah masalah...**_

"Jadi... Apa kau menerima lamaranku?" Tanya seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang dengan wajah cantik dan putih mulusnya, bertanya kepada seorang raja yang sedang duduk tenang di singgasana emasnya sambil mengelus surai emas seekor singa jantan besar yang berada di pangkuannya, dengan ditemani oleh temannya yang selalu berdiri di sampingnya.

"... Kau tahu... Aku akan menerima lamaran mu... Tapi... Aku harus menolaknya karena kau itu seorang Dewi yang tidak bisa dipercaya, kejam, dan suka menipu para lelaki, Ishtar...Jadi lamaran darimu kutolak mentah-mentah!" Ucap sang raja dengan nada dingin, matanya menatap tajam sang Dewi yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya, sang Dewi yang mendengar jawaban itu terkejut, tak lama raut wajahnya berubah menjadi murka.

"Kau! Beraninya kau menghinaku seperti itu, raja Uruk! Gilgamesh! Hinaan mu ini tak akan pernah aku maafkan!" Ucap sang Dewi dengan marah, sang raja yang di bentak oleh Dewi tersebut hanya menyeringai dan membalasnya dengan angkuh.

"Lalu... Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan? Ishtar? Aku raja agung berdarah murni! Jadi aku tak butuh seorang pendamping yang derajatnya serendah dirimu yang hanya akan mengotorinya, pergilah... Kau tak dibutuhkan disini." Ujar sang raja dengan sedikit mengibaskan tangannya. Sang Dewi yang diperlakukan seperti itu, semakin merasa terhina.

"Hinaan mu ini tak akan pernah aku lupakan! Lihatlah, balasanku atas perlakuanmu ini akan segera datang!" sang Dewi langsung pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan sang raja dan temannya yang masih melihat arah perginya sang Dewi.

"Gilgamesh... Apa kau yakin ini pilihan yang tepat? Aku... Merasakan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi." Ucap Enkidu halus kepada sahabatnya, 'Gilgamesh' yang mendengar ucapan Enkidu hanya sedikit mendengus lalu menjawabnya dengan santai.

"Kheh... Seorang raja sepertiku tak membutuhkan seorang pendamping seperti dirinya, Ishtar, dia itu Dewi rendahan. Lagipula... Apa yang kau khawatirkan? Didunia ini tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kita berdua, walaupun itu para dewa sekalipun." Ujarnya angkuh, Enkidu yang mendapat jawaban itu hanya sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas. Matanya lalu menatap lelah sang sahabat.

"Baiklah... Terserahmu saja, aku akan mengikuti apapun ucapanmu." Ucap Enkidu lelah, ia sudah tahu benar sifat dari sahabatnya ini, sangat sombong dan angkuh tapi sangat baik dan perhatian di saat yang bersamaan, sungguh Enkidu tak habis pikir dengan sifat dari sahabatnya ini yang sangat sulit untuk ditebak.

"Khahahahaha! Baguslah kalau begitu! Ayo, ini sudah saatnya untuk makan malam!" sang raja dengan cepat langsung turun dari singgasananya, dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar, meninggalkan Enkidu sendirian.

"... Hah... Mungkin... Seberapa lama pun aku berteman dengannya, kurasa aku tak akan pernah bisa untuk mengenalnya lebih dalam." Gumamnya sambil melihat sang sahabat yang melenggang pergi, perlahan sebuah senyuman tipis muncul di wajah feminimnya.

'Dan kurasa... Kau tak akan pernah berubah Gilgamesh... Tak akan pernah.' Lanjutnya dalam hati sambil melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti arah yang dituju oleh temannya.

 _Beberapa hari kemudian_

Sudah beberapa hari sejak Ishtar mengajukan lamaran kepadanya, dan pada beberapa hari itu juga perasaannya mulai tak mengenakkan. 'Gilgamesh' yang kini duduk di atas singgasananya, terlihat sedang berfikir keras, Enkidu yang melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang berbeda dari biasanya, menanyakan keadaan sang raja.

"Gilgamesh... Kenapa beberapa hari ini engkau terlihat begitu tak bersemangat? Ada apa? Wahai temanku?" Tanya Enkidu halus.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Enkidu, membuat lamunan sang raja hilang. 'Gilgamesh' lalu mengalihkan matanya kepada Enkidu, sebelum dengan lemas sang raja menjawabnya.

"Entahlah Enkidu... Beberapa hari ini... Aku merasakan sesuatu yang akan datang... Tapi sialnya, aku tak tahu apa itu..." Ucap sang raja sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya, matanya lalu melihat kearah pemandangan diluar jendela istananya, pemandangan kerajaannya yang amat luas dan indah.

"Benarkah? Jika begitu kita har-" Enkidu belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya ketika seorang prajurit istana berlari dengan terburu-buru ke hadapan sang raja. Setelah sampai dihadapan sang raja, sang prajurit tersebut langsung berlutut dihadapannya.

"Raja! M-maafkan hamba... Hah... T-tapi ada... Hah... Hal penting yang harus saya laporkan...Hah... Kepada yang mulia!" Ucap sang prajurit dengan nafasnya yang memburu. Sekujur tubuh prajurit tersebut dibasahi oleh keringatnya sendiri, menandakan bahwa prajurit tersebut baru saja berlari dari tempat yang jauh.

"Ada apa, prajurit? Kenapa kau terburu-buru seperti itu? Bangkitlah, dan ceritakan padaku." Ucap 'Gilgamesh' dengan nada memerintah. Walaupun memerintah, ia tetap membiarkan prajuritnya mengambil nafasnya terlebih dahulu.

"K-kerajaan kita d-diserang, Yang mulia!" Ucap sang prajurit dengan gugup, prajurit tersebut takut jika sang raja murka dengan tingkahnya barusan yang sangat tak sopan.

Mendengar jawaban dari prajurit tersebut, tentu saja membuat 'Gilgamesh' dan Enkidu terperanjat kaget. Sang raja langsung bangkit dari tahtanya dan bertanya kepada sang prajurit dengan mata merahnya yang melebar.

"Apa?! Siapa!? Siapa yang berani menyerang kerajaan ku!? Siapa!?" Tanya sang raja dengan suaranya yang meninggi, membuat sang prajurit mengambil langkah mundur.

"G-gugalanna... Gugalanna tuanku! Gugalanna, sang banteng surga yang menyerang kerajaan kita!" Ucap sang prajurit dengan cepat, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. 'Gilgamesh' yang mendengar jawaban dari sang prajurit menggeram, matanya langsung melihat kembali kearah jendela istananya. Ia menajamkan kembali matanya untuk melihat lebih jauh, seketika matanya membulat ketika melihat sebuah makhluk raksasa yang wujudnya mirip seekor banteng dengan tanduk dan kepala emas dan tubuh yang tercipta dari gumpalan awan pasir tengah mengamuk di wilayah kerajaannya.

'Ini pasti perbuatannya, Ishtar... Beraninya kau!... Awas saja kau!... Ishtar! Akan ku balas perbuatanmu ini!' Sang raja mengutuk didalam hatinya, ia sangat yakin jika ini adalah perbuatan dari Dewi 'kotor' yang datang ke hadapannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Matanya lalu menatap sang prajurit, membuat sang prajurit semakin ketakutan dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Prajurit! Kuperintahkan kau untuk mengungsikan seluruh penduduk ketempat yang aman, sekarang!" Perintah sang raja dengan cepat dilaksanankan sang prajurit, prajurit tersebut langsung berlari dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan melaksanakan perintah.

'Gilgamesh' lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sahabatnya, Enkidu yang paham arti dari tatapan 'Gilgamesh' menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku mengerti, Gilgamesh. Kalau begitu, mari kita hadapi makhluk itu." Ucap Enkidu dengan wajah seriusnya, tak lama kemudian muncul sebuah cahaya keemasan darinya, setelah cahaya tersebut redup, Enkidu memakai sebuah pelindung kepala emas dengan tanduk yang mencuat keatas, dan di genggaman tangannya kini terdapat sebuah tombak emas berbilah tajam dengan panjang yang bahkan melewati tinggi tubuhnya. 'Gilgamesh' pun mengubah pakaiannya menjadi pakaian tempur, kini tubuhnya tertutupi oleh zirah emasnya, tak lupa Ea yang kini telah berada di tangan kanannya.

"Kalau begitu... Ayo..." Ucap 'Gilgamesh' yang berlari kencang diikuti oleh Enkidu dibelakangnya, kearah makhluk berbentuk banteng yang tengah mengamuk tersebut. Saat sudah berada tepat dihadapan makhluk tersebut, mereka berdua melompat tinggi sehingga mereka berdua tepat di wajah makhluk tersebut.

"Hah!/Heah!" Teriak mereka berdua sambil mengayunkan senjata mereka secara bersamaan ke wajah banteng tersebut.

 _ **Bllaarrr!**_

Dan sekali lagi, sebuah pertarungan yang amat dahsyat terjadi lagi, ditandai dengan adanya sebuah ledakan besar yang tercipta setelah senjata milik 'Gilgamesh' dan Enkidu bersentuhan dengan makhluk tersebut.

 _ **7 tahun kemudian...**_

Di sebuah lapangan yang sangat luas tapi sangat gersang dan tandus, terlihat dua tubuh dari dua orang yang sedang terbaring di atas tanah tandus, mereka terlihat tak bisa bangkit kembali karena kelelahan.

"Hah... Hah... Hah... A-akhirnya... Akhirnya makhluk itu mati juga..." Ucap 'Gilgamesh' yang saat ini tengah berbaring di tanah tandus sambil mengambil nafasnya, keadaanya sungguh memperihatinkan. Zirah emas yang selalu dikenakannya ketika maju kemedan perang, kini hanya menyisakan bagian zirah bagian bawah tubuhnya yang hanya melindungi pinggang dan kakinya saja, selendang merah yang tersemat di bagian pinggangnya kini robek di sana-sini, serta warnanya yang mengusam, tubuhnya yang atletis dan dihiasi oleh tatoo berbentuk garis-garis merah kini di penuhi luka yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuh bagian atasnya, Ea tergeletak begitu saja di samping tangan kanannya yang masih tertutupi oleh sarung tangan emas miliknya.

'Gilgamesh' mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping kirinya, melihat keadaan temannya yang keadaan tak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya sendiri, pakaian putih yang selalu di pakai oleh sahabatnya itu kini telah kotor dan kusam karena bercak darah dan juga pertarungan sengit mereka, tombak emas yang di gunakan oleh Enkidu kini tak memiliki ujung tajamnya lagi, dan pelindung kepala yang dikenakannya telah rusak dan hanya menyisakan satu tanduknya saja, itupun sudah retak dan hampir hancur.

"E-enkidu..." Panggil 'Gilgamesh' dengan pelan, nafasnya masih terengah-engah, Enkidu yang dipanggil pun menggeser kepalanya kesamping agar bisa melihat 'Gilgamesh' yang memanggilnya.

"Y-ya? Gilgamesh? A-ada apa?" Tanya Enkidu terbata-bata, ia berusaha untuk bangkit, tapi tenaganya sudah tak ada lagi. 'Gilgamesh' yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Enkidu, menjawab dengan suaranya yang masih pelan.

"Kita mengalahkannya... Akhirnya banteng itu mati... Enkidu..." Ucap 'Gilgamesh' dengan nada senang walaupun kata-kata terpotong-potong. Enkidu yang melihat temannya senang, juga menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Ya... Gilgamesh... Aku tahu, tapi... Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada sisa-sisa dari Gugalanna?" Tanya Enkidu sambil melihat kearah sisa-sisa tubuh dari Gugalanna. 'Gilgamesh' mengikuti arah yang dilihat oleh Enkidu, matanya langsung melihat sebuah kepala banteng raksasa tanpa tubuh yang seluruhnya terbuat dari emas murni. 'Gilgamesh' terdiam sejenak, ia memikirkan akan ia apakan sisa makhluk tersebut.

"... Kurasa... Aku akan menyimpannya di tempat penyimpanan harta milikku... Aku akan menciptakannya kembali... Mungkin, memilikinya akan berguna untukku suatu hari nanti..." Ucap 'Gilgamesh' santai.

 _ **Sringg!**_

 _ **Sringg!**_

 _ **Sringg!**_

 _ **Sringg!**_

Tak lama setelah 'Gilgamesh' menyelesaikan ucapannya, muncul empat gerbang emas berukuran besar dari udara kosong, masing-masing dari gerbang tersebut keluar puluhan rantai emas yang mengikat sisa-sisa dari Gugalanna dan menariknya untuk masuk ke gerbang-gerbang emas tersebut.

Setelah yakin seluruh bagian dari kepala Gugalanna sudah masuk, ia bangkit dari tempat berbaringnya, tubuhnya bergetar ketika rasa sakit menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"K-kuh! S-sakit sekali... Sial, walaupun darah dewaku sudah berusaha untuk menyembuhkan diriku, tapi tetap saja rasa sakitnya masih ada..." Geram sang raja pada dirinya sendiri, matanya lalu melihat Enkidu yang masih terbaring di atas tanah tandus, tak memperdulikan keadaan sekitar, bahkan 'Gilgamesh' samar-samar dapat mendengar sebuah dengkuran halus yang berasal dari teman baiknya itu.

"ZzzzZ...Zzzz...Zzzz..."

...

...

...

'Dia... Malah tidur...' Batin sang raja dengan wajah datar, ia menghela nafas lelah, ia melihat kearah Ea tergeletak, dengan perintah batinnya, Ea perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang dan berubah menjadi butiran emas.

...

"... Mungkin... Lebih baik aku tidur saja... " Ucap 'Gilgamesh' pelan sambil mendekati sang sahabatnya yang sedang tertidur pulas, ia pun membaringkan tubuhnya kembali di samping tubuh Enkidu.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar dua buah dengkuran dari dua orang yang sedang tertidur lelap di atas tanah kering, tak memperdulikan sama sekali jika tanah tersebut kasar dan berpasir.

"ZzZzzZzzZ..."

 _ **Timeskip**_

 _ **Sang Raja yang kehilangan harta kesayangannya...**_

"Enkidu! Apa yang terjadi pada dirimu, wahai temanku? Dan mengapa hal ini terjadi padamu?" Tanya sang raja panik, sambil merengkuh tubuh lemah temannya di pangkuannya.

"Wahai temanku... Gilgamesh, ini... U-urkkh!... A-adalah kehendak para dewa, dan kau tahu bahwasanya, aku diciptakan dari kehendak dewa tak bisa menolaknya." Balas Enkidu sambil menahan rasa sakit yang menggerogoti tubuhnya selama selama 12 hari, kini tampak tubuhnya yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai berubah menjadi tanah dan lumpur.

"T-tidak, aku tak akan pernah mengizinkan mu meninggalkanku sendirian. Tak akan pernah! Jadi bertahanlah Enkidu! Aku akan menemukan sebuah cara untuk menyembuhkanmu." Sang raja berkata lantang dengan air mata yang perlahan-lahan mulai mengalir di kedua pipinya.

"Sungguh... Diriku juga ingin terus bersamamu, wahai temanku. Tapi... A-arrgh... M-maafkan aku. T-tapi kali ini... S-sepertinya aku tak bisa memenuhi permintaan dari mu." Ucap pelan Enkidu yang setengah tubuhnya yang kini sudah berubah menjadi tanah dan lumpur.

"Maafkan aku, Gilgamesh. M-maaf..." Dengan itu, satu-satunya temannya di dunia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"Tidakkk! Enkidu! Kenapa?! Kenapa?! Kenapa bukan diriku saja yang menerima hukuman ini?! Kenapa?!" Teriak Sang Raja kepada langit yang tadinya cerah kini berubah menjadi mendung, sambil memeluk sebuah gumpalan tanah liat dingin yang sebelumnya adalah tubuh sahabatnya, sang raja pun membuat sebuah sumpah yang akan ia penuhi suatu hari nanti.

"Enkidu! Dengarkanlah sumpahku ini! Aku bersumpah aku akan membawa mu kembali hidup, apapun caranya! Dan kalian! Para dewa! Dengarkan sumpahku! Suatu hari nanti akan kuhancurkan kalian semua berserta kerajaan langit kalian itu! Dengarkan itu!"

 _ **Bllaarrr!**_

Langit pun bergemuruh, seakan-akan setuju dengan pernyataan yang baru saja ia lontarkan tadi. Dan rintik demi rintik hujan pun mulai turun, membasahi tubuh sang raja yang masih terduduk sambil memeluk gumpalan tanah yang kini mulai terhapuskan oleh air hujan.

 _ **Timeskip**_ _(again, again, and~ again...)_

 _ **Pencarian yang sia-sia...**_

"Akhirnya aku menemukan semua bahan-bahan ramuan keabadian, dengan ini aku dapat membalaskan kematian Enkidu, dan membangkitkannya lagi." Tampak seorang pemuda yang sedang berada di hutan, menggenggam sebuah tanaman yang entah apa jenisnya.

"Tapi... U~uh... Hari ini panas sekali tak seperti biasanya, lebih baik aku mencari dan melihat-lihat apa ada sungai di sekitar sini, aku ingin mendinginkan tubuhku dengan berendam." Katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah berjalan lumayan lama, akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah sungai yang airnya tampak sangat jernih. "Akhirnya... Ada juga sungai disini, sekarang lebih baik aku segera berendam saja. Tapi... Dimana harus ku letakkan bahan-bahan ini?" Tanyanya sambil melihat bungkusan kecil seukuran tiga jari yang berada di genggamannya.

"Hmm... Lebih baik ku letakkan saja disini, lagi pula tidak ada seorangpun yang akan mencurinya disini." Tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda itupun langsung menanggalkan pakaiannya satu demi satu, setelah selesai menanggalkan pakaiannya, ia langsung menceburkan dirinya kesungai.

"Puah~! Ahh... Segarnya!" Teriaknya girang.

Tapi ia tidak melihat jika ada seekor ular yang tidak jauh dari posisinya yang sedang berendam, ular itu merayap kearah bungkusan tadi, dan seperti yang diketahui. Semua makhluk hidup tahu apa yang namanya 'Lapar', jadi tanpa berfikir benda apa itu, ular itu langsung melahap bungkusan itu bulat-bulat dengan sekali lahap.

Ketika melihat bungkusan ramuan keabadian miliknya, dimakan oleh mahkluk melata itu. Pemuda langsung keluar dari sungai dan mencoba mengejar ular tersebut, tapi usahanya gagal ketika ular itu hilang di balik semak-semak yang lebat.

Melihat hal itu, sang pemuda bukannya marah, sedih, atau kecewa, ia malah mentertawakan hal itu, lebih tepatnya mentertawakan kecerobohannya.

"Hahahahaha... Ya ampun... Aku ceroboh sekali. Khe-hehehehe...Jika sudah begini lebih baik aku kembali ke kerajaan ku saja." Pemuda itu lalu memakai kembali seluruh pakaiannya, lalu meninggalkan tempat itu seakan-akan tak ada yang terjadi di sana, selama perjalanannya, ia terus mentertawakan keteledorannya.

 _ **Timeskip**_

 _ **Sang Raja yang... Selalu sial.**_

"Akhirnya! Aku mendapatkan mu _*Sephiroth Grall_. Dengan ini aku bisa memenuhi sumpahku!" Ucapan lantang itu berasal dari seorang pemuda yang memakai sebuah zirah emas, yang mengeluarkan aura suci. Digenggamnya terdapat sebuah pial-, gela-, apapun itu, benda itu terbuat dari emas murni dengan dihiasi oleh batu intan dan permata dari segala macam jenis, dengan bentuknya yang menyerupai piala atau pun gelas. Tangkai benda itu berada di antara jari tengah dan jari manisnya.

"Sekarang, aku hanya harus membuat sebuah permohonan." Entah karena terlalu senang atau terlalu fokus pada apa yang ingin ia mohon, pemuda itu tidak melihat ada sebuah siluet hitam yang bergerak cepat ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Sephiroth Graal! Aku memintamu untuk mengembalikan tem-"

 _ **Jlebb!**_

"Uhukk?!" Ucapannya terpotong ketika sebuah pedang panjang dan tajam menembus tubuhnya.

'S-siapa?' Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Maaf, Raja para pahlawan, tapi sepertinya kau harus gugur disini. Dan kurasa benda yang kucari-cari kini berada di genggaman tangan mu." Ucap sebuah suara di belakangnya.

'A-assasin?! B-bagaimana bisa!? Aku tak merasakan siapapun dibelakangku tadi. Jika memang ada _*Sha Nagba Imuru_ seharusnya sudah memperingatkan ku dari tadi.' Batin sang Raja sambil menahan sakit yang diterimanya, tapi bagaimana pun ia mencoba untuk menutup luka yang dialaminya, usahanya selalu gagal karena luka tersebut tak ingin menutup.

'P-pedang terkutuk!?' Batin sang raja itu terkejut.

"Hmm... Sepertinya kau masih bisa bertahan ya? Baiklah sepertinya aku harus mengakhiri 'pertemuan' kita ini." Sang raja merasakan bahwa pedang yang menusuknya dicabut dengan paksa dari tubuhnya. Dengan mata yang mulai memburam, sang raja berusaha melihat wajah penyerangnya, dan hasil yang ia dapatkan adalah gambaran buram seorang pemuda yang jauh lebih muda darinya, memakai topeng dan pelindung tangan serta kaki, membawa sebuah pedang hitam panjang nan tajam yang amat sangat dikenalnya, sebuah katana.

'I-inikah akhir hidupku? Ha...hahaha menyedihkan sekali, bahkan aku belum sempat memenuhi sumpahku dahulu.' Batinnya miris. Melihat sekali lagi orang yang menyerangnya, yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk menghabisinya.

'Mungkin ini lebih baik, a-ah... E-enkidu... Maaf, sepertinya aku tak bisa memenuhi sumpahku padamu.' Dengan itu, sang raja menerima nasib yang diberikan kepadanya.

 _ **Splatth~**_

Dan dengan suara itu, kepala sang raja lepas dari tubuhnya.

.

.

.

 _ **Ini Void**_

Di suatu tempat antah berantah yang hanya memiliki warna hitam sejauh mata memandang, terdapat sebuah sosok transparan yang melayang-layang, dan terombang-ambing, tampak bahwa sosok itu adalah sebuah tubuh yang terlihat masih hidup jika dilihat dari pergerakan dari dadanya yang terus naik-turun.

"U-urrghh... K-kepalaku..." Sosok itu akhirnya sadar, setelah membuka matanya, ia harus bingung karena di sekelilingnya hanya ada warna hitam.

"I-ini... Perasaan familiar apa ini?" Gumamnya. Mengingat kembali perasaan apa yang sangat mirip dengan keadaanya saat ini.

'I-ini kan... Perasaan waktu itu! T-tapi... Kenapa tak ada rasa hangat yang kurasakan waktu itu... Berarti aku tidak jadi Bayi lagi! Horeeee!' Bibirnya pun langsung tersenyum lebar. Melihat sekelilingnya sekali lagi, membuat dirinya harus menghentikan perasaan senangnya.

'Tapi ini dimana!? Bagaimana bisa aku ada disini?! Bukankah seharusnya aku berada di **Thrones of Heroes** saat aku mati? Lalu ini dimanaaa!?' Teriaknya dalam batin. Karena merasa panik, ia tidak menyadari ada sesuatu bersinar terang di belakangnya.

"H-huh? Apa itu?" Melihat keasal cahaya, ia mendapati sebuah lubang yang berukuran lebih besar dari tubuhnya, bergerak mendekat kearahnya. Merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, ia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk minggir dari jalur lubang yang ingin menyedot dirinya, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya, seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya agar untuk tetap diam ditempatnya.

Membelalakkan matanya, sosok tersebut mulai mengutuk saat lubang tersebut tinggal berjarak kurang dari satu meter di belakangnya.

"F***, B****. Sh**, T-tolong!" Ucap/Teriaknya pada tempat hampa itu saat tubuhnya mulai tersedot kedalam lubang 'asing' itu, saat setengah tubuhnya masuk kedalam lubang tersebut, ia mendengar sayup-sayup suara seseorang yang seperti sedang melafalkan sebuah mantra.

" _Wahai pahlawan perang, dengarkanlah panggilanku, aku membutuhkan kehadiranmu disini. Wahai pahlawan perang, dengarkanlah permintaanku, datang dan bantulah kami disini. Hai, engkau sang pahlawan."_

Kira-kira seperti itulah, suara yang didengarnya, sebelum cahaya terang yang menelannya membutakan pengelihatannya.

 _Sriiinngg~!_

Sebuah cahaya yang amat terang, menyinari tempat kosong itu untuk sementara, setelah itu tempat itu kembali gelap, sunyi dan dingin kembali, bagaikan tak pernah ada yang terjadi padanya.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

 _ **At Heaven**_

 _ **7 menit yang lalu...**_

Di sebuah kuil yang terbuat dari bebatuan berwarna putih, terdapat tiga figure yang berada kuil tersebut, dua figure yang dapat diketahui sebagai seorang wanita muda dan seorang pria muda yang sama-sama melihat sebuah sosok yang hanya berwarna putih mengeluarkan aura suci disekelilingnya. Di kepala mereka terdapat sebuah lingkaran berwarna putih yang melayang-layang. Sedangkan sosok yang mereka lihat, sedang berlutut didepan lingkaran yang terdiri dari garis-garis dan simbol-simbol kecil yang membentuk sebuah lingkaran besar, sosok tersebut menggumamkan sesuatu yang sangat sulit untuk didengar karena sangat pelannya cara pengucapannya.

"Umm... Ayah... Kurasa ayah gagal memanggilnya." Sebuah suara merdu yang berasal dari seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang, bermata biru dan berwajah amat sangat cantik. Disampingnya ada seorang pria muda yang hampir mirip dengannya, hanya saja lebih tinggi. Hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui ucapan dari wanita disampingnya.

"Ha~ah... Aku tahu Gabriel, aku tahu. Sepertinya roh para pahlawan tak ada yang meresponnya." Seorang sosok putih yang dipanggilnya 'Ayah' oleh wanita tadi menjawab. "Atau kurasa, mereka menolaknya. Entahlah aku tak tahu."

"Hmm... Ayah lebih baik kita berhenti hari ini, bukankah kita bisa mencobanya esok hari?" Kini Pria muda itu mulai berbicara, mengutarakan maksudnya dengan halus kepada 'Ayah'-nya.

"... Baiklah, kalau begitu kalian boleh kembali keruangan kalian." Ucap sosok bercahaya itu dengan aura bijaknya yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan mu, Ayah?" Wanita pirang tadi mengangkat suaranya kembali.

"Tak apa-apa, aku akan disini sebentar untuk mencoba mantra pemanggilan sekali lagi. Michael, antar adikmu pulang." Perintahnya pada pria muda di hadapannya yang kini bernama Michael.

"Baik Ayah, Gabriel... Mari, kita pergi."

"U-umm baik..." Michael dan Gabriel, pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan 'Ayah' mereka sendirian di kuil itu.

"Ha~ah... Sepertinya aku harus mencobanya sekali lagi." Ucap sosok putih itu. Saat hendak membalikkan badannya, sebuah sinar terang menyapa matanya.

 _Sriingg~_

Saat sinar itu padam, ada sebuah tubuh dari seorang manusia tergeletak di tengah lingkaran tadi, dan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Ah... Ternyata berkerja." Ucap sosok putih tadi facepalm.

 _Beberapa menit kemudian..._

"A-akkhh... K-kepalaku." Orang yang tak sadarkan diri tadi mulai bangkit dan memegangi kepalanya, "Kepala ku tambah berdenyut karena sinar aneh tadi... Ugghhh." Tambahnya lagi.

"Halo... Jika aku boleh tahu... Siapa dirimu?" Merasa dirinya dipanggil, Pemuda itu langsung berusaha mencari asal suara itu. Saat melihat kebelakang, ia melihat sebuah sosok putih yang memiliki bentuk.

'H-hantu?' tanyanya dalam hati, wah... Ternyata walaupun sudah terlahir di dunia lain, ketakutannya dengan hantu tak pernah hilang.

"Ah... Hahahaha maaf, tapi aku bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan." Sosok putih itu kembali berkata, seakan tahu jalan pikirannya.

'Pembaca pikiran?' Tentu saja dirinya bingung, walaupun di dunianya dahulu banyak lawan-lawannya yang dapat membaca pikirannya. Dan ia sangat yakin kalau sekarang ini bukan dunia asalnya lagi.

"Err... Bisa dibilang seperti itu... Tapi, bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaan ku tadi?" Tanya sosok putih itu lagi, sambil berjalan mendekatinya. Semakin dekat maka semakin ia bisa merasakan kalau mahkluk didepannya ini bukan makhluk biasa, mengingat kembali apa yang di tanyakan oleh sosok didepannya ini. Pemuda itu langsung menunjuk dirinya, menanyakan apakah dirinya yang ditanya.

"Benar... Aku bertanya padamu, jadi... Bisakah kau menjawabnya?"

Menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit, pemuda tadi lalu memperkenalkan dirinya. "Perkenalkan, Aku Gilgamesh, Raja para pahlawan serta Raja Ke lima Dinasti Uruk, Babilonia. Tapi kau juga bisa memanggilku Naruto. Salam kenal." 'dan ya... Aku masih menyukai nama lamaku, terima kasih banyak.' Pikirnya hati-hati agar sosok di hadapannya ini tidak membaca pikirannya tanpa seijinnya.

"Gilgamesh? Raja para pahlawan? Raja Uruk? Kerajaan Babilonia?... Aku tahu dua julukan terakhir... tapi maaf sepertinya aku tak pernah mendengar dua julukan pertama yang kau sebutkan itu..." Ucap Sosok itu sedikit bingung, penasaran tentang pahlawan yang dipanggilnya.

'Benar kan... Aku berada di dunia lain... K-kenapa... Kenapa hidupku tak bisa normal untuk sekali saja...' Batin Naruto miris, ketika mengingat kembali kehidupannya yang penuh masalah dan hal-hal aneh.

"Lalu... Siapa kau? Jika kalau aku boleh bertanya." Tanya Naruto pada sosok didepannya.

"Ah? Aku? Kau bisa memanggilku _Kami-sama_ atau Tuhan dunia ini. Salam kenal." Ucap 'Kami-sama' kepadanya.

"..." Naruto tampak diam dengan wajahnya yang tetap datar, tapi didalam hatinya ia berteriak-teriak tidak jelas.

'K-kami-sama? Kami-sama?!' Teriaknya membahana di dalam hatinya

 **Chapter 2**

 **End**

Author note :

Haloo~ bertemu lagi dengan saya, author Undying08 disini... Kali ini tidak banyak yang ingin saya jelaskan, tapi yang pasti patahan-patahan cerita di atas tadi adalah penjelasan tentang kehidupan sementara Naruto sebagai raja Babilonia.

Kedua, bagaimana dia ke dunia Dxd?... Hmmm... Sepertinya cerita di atas sudah menjelaskannya bukan?

*Sephiroth Grall, atau yang lebih di kenal dengan Holy Grail. Kalau yang menonton semua series _**Fate**_ pasti tahu apa itu.

*Sha Nagba Imuru, salah satu Noble Phantasams milik Gilgamesh, bertipe selalu aktif. Dengan fungsinya untuk mengetahui segala kelebihan serta kekurangan, bahkan masa lalu dari lawannya hanya dengan **Satu** kali melihatnya. Yah... Ini Noble Phantasams Ketiga Overpower milik Gilgamesh yang saya tahu setelah Ea dan Enkidu.

Sepertinya hanya itu saja yang bisa saya sampaikan...

Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lain waktu...

Dan jangan lupa...

 _ **Please R &R~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Naruto : The King Of Heroes**_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_

 _ **Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Fate/Stay Night : Datto Nishiwaki**_

 _ **High School Dxd : Ichiei Ishibumi**_

 _ **Rate : -?-**_

 _ **Pair : -?-**_

 _ **Presented by : Undying08**_

 _ **Genre : Action, Fantasi, Supranatural,?**_

 _ **Warning : Typo, HumanNaru!, OOC, Author Newbie, Isekai, and Etc.**_

 _ **Summary**_

 **Uzumaki Naruto! Seorang pahlawan perang yang mati karena menyegel** _ **Juubi**_ **didalam tubuhnya, saat ia berpikir akan pergi ke alam kematian, dia malah bereinkarnasi menjadi anak dari Dewi sihir dan seorang Raja agung. Mungkinkah ini akan menjadi kehidupannya yang baru? Hmm... Mungkin tidak.**

 **Author Note :**

 **Ada yang merindukan saya?...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Krik~ krik~**

 **...**

 **Tidak ya? Ya sudahlah... Dan... Seperti yang sudah saya duga... Bakalan banyak yang gak ngerti dengan alur cerita di chapter 2. Sebenarnya di chapter 2 itu, seperti yang sudah saya tuliskan di chapter sebelumnya, itu hanyalah patahan -patahan kehidupan Naruto sebagai Gilgamesh. Selain itu lagipula, saya tidak terlalu tahu tentang kehidupan Gilgamesh dari ia muda sampai dewasa, selain yang sudah saya tulis, dan... Itu bukan tujuan dan alur utama dari cerita ini.**

 **Dan... Wow... Sudah banyak review yang saya terima, dan juga banyak Flamer yang flame-nya lebih panas dari jagung bakar yang lagi saya makan ini *Nyam...*.**

 **Satu hal lagi, Naruto tetap jadi 1/3 manusia dan 2/3 dewa, gak bakal jadi malaikat atau iblis, dan lain-lain.**

 **Dan untuk pair... Yah, sebenarnya saya ingin merahasiakannya dari chapter awal, tapi kalau hanya ada satu tokoh saja yang ditampilkan di cover, terasa kurang... Apalah itu, dan kemungkinan besar akan ada tambahan pair untuk Naruto, tapi nanti dan saya ingin merahasiakannya dulu.**

 **Dan... Untuk lemon... Sepertinya kalau itu saya tidak bisa menuliskannya, karena :**

 **Saya jomblo.**

 **Saya gak terlalu mengerti tentang itu.**

 **Saya payah -sekali- dalam hal itu.**

 **...**

 **(Pundung dipojok ruangan) Hiks-hiks... Untuk selanjutnya, sampai pesan penutup nanti... Saya serahkan pada kedua kucing peliharaan saya...**

 **...**

 **Shiro : Kuro, nyann? *Sambil melihat author yang pundung dipojok ruangan, dengan aura suram mengelilinginya***

 **Kuro : Apa, miaw?**

 **Shiro : Tuan kenapa, nyaa? *Terus melihat tuannya, dan entah dari mana muncul lagu** _ **aku rapopo.**_ *

 **Shiro : 'Ajaib, nyaaa~. Author-sama memang hebat~.'**

 **Kuro : ... Biasa, lagi kumat, Shiro nyaa.** ***Dengan malas dan datar, menjelaskan pada Shiro.***

 **Shiro : Apa tidak kita tolong saja, meww? *Tanyanya***

 **Kuro : Tak usah, nyann. Kalau sudah begitu, tuan bakalan suram sampai besok, nyann~. *Menjelaskan sekali lagi, sambil melihat kearah tuannya.***

 **Kuro : '... Menyedihkan sekali, nyaa~.'**

 **Shiro : *Growwll* Tapi aku sudah lapar, nyaa~. Dari tadi siang belum makan~ *Sambil mengelus perutnya dengan ekornya***

 **Kuro : Ya sudah, nyaaa. Kita selesaikan dulu tugas kita ini, nyaa~ lalu kita bisa makan. *Jelas Kuro lagi, sambil pergi kearah dapur.***

 **Shiro : Baik, nyaann~. *Menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.***

 **Kuro : Baik, sampai bertemu lagi di akhir cerita, Reader-san nyaan~ *Melambaikan kaki depannya dengan pelan.***

 **Shiro : Da~ da~ nyaa~ *Mengikuti Kuro, tapi lebih semangat.***

 **Chapter 3**

 **Dunia baru yang penuh warna.**

"Ha~ah..." Naruto tak yakin sudah berapa banyak ia menghela nafasnya. Sambil duduk dibawah pohon rindang, ia mengurut kepalanya yang terasa semakin berdenyut setelah menerima informasi yang ia dapatkan.

Melihat sekeliling, Naruto melihat banyak pohon rindang dan besar, matanya dimanjakan dengan banyak bunga yang sangat indah serta sebuah sungai yang sangat jernih yang memantulkan cahaya matahari bagaikan sebuah kaca.

Mengingat kembali percakapannya dengan Kami-sama, Naruto sama sekali tak dapat mempercayai pengelihatan serta pendengarannya.

"Hmm..."

 _ **Flashback**_

"... Apa kau yakin tak pernah mendengar namaku? Kami-sama?" Tanya Naruto setelah sudah bisa meredam kekagetannya, ia tetap terduduk di tempatnya muncul tadi, _Kami_ - _sama_ yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto menjawab dengan tenang.

"Tentu saja... Aku sangat yakin, karena Raja terakhir dinasti Uruk adalah Lugalbanda, setelah kematiannya kerajaan Babilonia mulai runtuh." Jawab _Kami_ - _sama_ pelan, ia sangat yakin jika didunianya tak ada raja yang bernama Gilgamesh.

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban Kami-sama membelalakkan matanya.

'A-apa?! Bagaimana mungkin?! Aku! Tak 'ada' di dunia ini?!' Batin Naruto kaget, ia tak percaya jika ia tak pernah 'terlahir' di dunia ini.

'jika begitu... Ayahanda Lugalbanda dan ibunda Rimat-Ninsun tak pernah menikah?!' Lanjut Naruto di hatinya, entah kenapa pandangan matanya kehilangan sinarnya, dengan kepalanya yang menunduk menghadap tanah.

Kami-sama yang melihat perubahan derastis dari orang di depannya ini, bertanya dengan nada sedikit khawatir.

"Gil-"

"Naruto... Panggil saja aku Naruto." Ucap Naruto memotong _Kami_ - _sama_ dengan pelan.

'Karena... Aku tak yakin dengan namaku yang lain akan dikenal di sini...' Batin Naruto lemah.

"... Apa kau baik-baik saja? Keadaan mu buruk sekali." Tanya _Kami_ - _sama_ sambil terus melihat Naruto yang tertunduk.

"Aku baik-baik saja... Jadi. Bagaimana dan kenapa aku bisa berada di sini? _Kami-sama?_ " Tanya Naruto yang mulai menenangkan dirinya. Memandang Kami- _sama_ yang, ia sangat yakin jika masih terus tersenyum dari tadi.

"Aku menciptakan lingkaran pemanggil untuk meminta bantuan dari para pahlawan masa lampau... Tapi, sepertinya aku membuat kesalahan saat menciptakannya... Aku malah memanggil dirimu, seseorang yang seharusnya keberadaannya tak pernah ada di dunia milikku." Jawab _Kami_ - _sama_ sambil mendekati Naruto, lalu duduk di dekatnya.

'Dunia lain ya... Heh~ ... Kurasa... Membangun kembali legenda ku akan menyenangkan.' Batin Naruto dengan sedikit tersenyum miring, matanya lalu menatap _Kami_ - _sama_ yang berada di sampingnya.

"Lalu... Mengapa kau membutuhkan bantuan... Bukankah ini dunia ciptaan mu? Jadi... Kau bisa mengatasinya sendiri bukan?" Tanya Naruto penasaran dengan alasan Kami-sama yang notabenenya adalah **Makhluk** yang **Menciptakan** alam semesta, membutuhkan sebuah bantuan? Itu terdengar tak masuk akal baginya.

"Aku tahu... Ini terdengar tak masuk akal bagimu... Tapi percayalah. Masalah ini bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa, Aku, yang **Maha Kuasa** lakukan sendiri." _Kami-sama_ berubah menjadi serius, itu terasa dari tekanan udara disekitarnya yang berubah. Naruto mulai penasaran dengan 'masalah' yang dibicarakan.

"Masalah apa yang kau bicarakan disini, _Kami-sama_?" Tanya Naruto, tatapan matanya penuh dengan rasa penasaran.

"Ini tentang perang yang terjadi antara _Akuma, Dai-tenshi,_ dan , _Tenshi_. Perang yang disebut **Great war,** perang ini sudah berlangsung selama ribuan tahun." Jelas _Kami-sama_ padanya, dan hal itu bukannya membuat Naruto mengerti, malah semakin membuat banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan baru muncul di kepalanya.

'Ribuan tahun? Tapi, mengapa dan bagaimana perang ini bisa terjadi? Dan siapa yang memulainya?' Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan muncul di kepalanya, karena rasa penasarannya yang tak bisa dibendung lagi, Naruto bertanya kembali.

"Mengapa perang ini bisa terjadi? Kenapa dan bagaimana? Dan siapa yang memulainya?" Tanyanya tak sabaran, Naruto ingin tahu akar permasalahan dari perang ini.

"Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaan dari mu, izinkan aku untuk menceritakan bagaimana ku menciptakan malaikat pertama, anakku yang paling kusayangi."

"Baiklah... Silahkan."

Setelahnya, sisa dari percakapan mereka diisi dengan _Kami-sama_ menceritakan tentang dirinya yang menciptakan malaikat pertama, Lucifer. Tak lama setelahnya ia menciptakan kembali sebuah mahkluk yang bernama _manusia_ , manusia pertama itu bernama _Adam_ , lalu _Kami-sama_ memerintahkan seluruh malaikat-malaikatnya untuk bersujud kepada _Adam_ , semuanya melakukannya, kecuali Lucifer.

Murka akan tingkah laku Lucifer yang angkuh, _Kami-sama_ mengutuknya dan mengusirnya dari surga, menjadikan Lucifer dari seorang malaikat termulia menjadi iblis terkutuk dan tinggal di _**Underworld**_ atau __Neraka, tak lama kemudian banyak malaikat yang menjadi pengikut Lucifer, mereka juga berubah sama seperti dirinya. Lalu juga banyak malaikat yang jatuh, tapi tak berubah menjadi iblis, melainkan menjadi _malaikat jatuh_ dengan sayap putih merpati mereka yang berubah menjadi sayap hitam sekelam malam dan berbentuk seperti sayap gagak, itu karena mereka telah berbuat suatu dosa yang tak seharusnya dilakukan oleh seorang malaikat, mereka juga tinggal di Underworld, berseberangan dengan wilayah milik para iblis, mereka menamainya _**Grigori**_.

Dan tak lama setelahnya, Underworld yang dipimpin oleh Lucifer, mendeklarasikan perang terhadap para malaikat jatuh, karena mereka merasa para malaikat jatuh telah 'mengambil' wilayah milik mereka, para iblis.

Dan perang pun terjadi, perang yang amat dahsyat, yang memakan korban tak hanya dari ras iblis dan malaikat jatuh saja, tapi juga berimbas kepada para manusia, karena kasihan terhadap mahkluknya yang paling sempurna juga yang paling di sayangi oleh- **Nya** , Kami-sama akhirnya mengutus para malaikatnya untuk melerai dan mengakhiri perang yang dimulai oleh kedua ras yang sedang berseteru itu.

Tapi, bukannya mereda. Perang malah semakin membara karena kedatangan para malaikat yang dianggap sebagai ancaman oleh ras iblis maupun malaikat jatuh. Akhirnya perang itu pun berlangsung selama ribuan tahun, dan masih berlangsung sampai sekarang.

Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dari Kami-sama, Naruto meminta izin pergi kepadanya untuk 'mengistirahatkan' kepalanya yang sakit akibat menerima terlalu banyak informasi.

 _ **Flashback end**_

"Berfikir bahwa seorang malaikat yang suci berubah menjadi makhluk lain karena kehendak- **Nya** , h~aah... Kekuatan yang sungguh mengerikan, hanya dengan kehendak saja, bisa mengubah sesuatu yang mustahil menjadi mungkin. Kurasa, aku perlu istirahat sebentar, untuk meringankan pikiranku yang sedang kacau." Memandang langit yang biru Naruto teringat sesuatu, sebuah teman lama yang ia miliki sebelum pertemanannya dengan Enkidu.

'Ah... Kurama, sedang apa kau di sana, heh~ rubah tua. Aku merindukan mu disini. Kuharap kau bahagia disana, kawan lama.' Naruto sedikit tersenyum saat mengingat sesuatu tentang rubah merah besar pemalas yang menjadi temannya itu, ya... Walaupun dalam waktu yang tak lama, tapi itu tetap bisa disebut sebagai pertemanan, bukan?

Naruto pun menutup matanya untuk beristirahat sejenak dibawah naungan pohon yang rindang, dengan angin sepoi-sepoi yang membelai wajah serta rambutnya dengan lembut.

Rambut pirang halusnya menari pelan akibat hembusan angin, tak lama kemudian, mulai terdengar suara dengkuran darinya.

"Zzzz~..."

 _ **Meanwhile**_

 _ **At Gabriel**_

Pada pagi yang cerah, terlihat Gabriel sang Seraphim kedua surga sedang berjalan di taman surga. Pagi ini, ia berencana untuk menemui kakaknya, Michael, tapi saat masuk keruang kerja milik kakaknya, ia harus pergi karena sang kakak dan 'Ayah' yang sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu yang tak boleh diketahui olehnya, dengan berat hati, Gabriel pun pergi dari tempat itu, ia lalu pergi kemana pun langkah kakinya membawa dirinya, selama perjalanan banyak para malaikat yang menyapa dirinya.

"Pagi, Gabriel-sama"

"Gabriel-san, apa kabar?"

"Gabriel-sama, selamat pagi!"

Kira-kira itulah ucapan dan sapaan yang diterimanya. Merasa bosan, Gabriel lalu pergi kearah sungai yang jaraknya paling dekat dengan taman dimana ia berada sekarang.

" Lebih baik aku menghabiskan waktu ku disungai saja." Ucapnya, melangkah pergi meninggalkan taman tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, ia sampai di tujuannya, saat ingin mendekati sungai, ia melihat seseorang yang baru pertama kali dilihat olehnya.

"Eh? Siapa dia?" Tanya Gabriel penasaran sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya kesamping dengan wajah imut miliknya.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Di sebuah ruangan yang serba putih dengan banyak banyak rak-rak buku dan lembaran-lembaran kertas bertumpuk dimana-mana, tampaklah ada dua orang yang sedang berbincang mengenai sesuatu sambil melihat sebuah bola permata yang menampilkan sebuah gambar seorang pemuda yang sedang tidur dengan lelapnya.

"Ayah... Apa kau yakin meminta bantuan dari lelaki ini?" Tanya Michael kepada orang dihadapannya, sambil melihat bola permata dihadapannya dengan seksama.

"Tentu saja, Michael. Aku sangat yakin akan hal itu. Dan percayalah padaku, ia mempunyai kekuatan yang bahkan bisa membuat _Longinus_ ,bahkan _True_ _Longinus_ sekalipun, akan menjadi mainan anak kecil dihadapannya."

Michael yang mendengar hal itu, tentu saja kaget dan tak percaya dengan yang diucapkan oleh sang 'Ayah'.

"A-apa? Bagaimana mungkin, ayah? Bagaimana caranya seorang manusia bisa melampaui kekuatan senjata-senjata yang engkau ciptakan itu?" Tanya Michael sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Michael, anakku, tenanglah. Tentang hal itu, aku memang bisa merasakannya, tapi kekuatan macam apa itu, aku sendiri, Yang Maha Mengetahui, tak tahu kekuatan apa itu, mungkin... Itu karena ia adalah makhluk dari dunia lain yang seharusnya tak pernah ada di sini. Tapi... Biarkan itu menjadi sebuah rahasia, sampai pemiliknya sendiri yang menunjukkannya." Kata-kata bijak dari sangat 'Ayah' menghentikan semua pertanyaan yang ingin dilontarkan olehnya, melihat kembali bola permata yang tergeletak manis di meja kerjanya. Michael masih tak dapat mempercayainya.

'Tapi... Tetap saja, sebuah kekuatan yang bahkan melampaui kekuatan sebuah True Longinus. Itu tak bisa dipercaya, sama sekali.' Barunya sambil terus melihat bola permata itu dengan intens.

 _ **At Naruto**_

" _Gilgamesh..."_ Naruto membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar sebuah bisikan, mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah untuk mencari sumber suara tersebut, tapi yang ia dapatkan hanyalah Padang gurun yang gersang dan luas sejauh mata memandang.

"S-siapa itu? Dimana kau? Jawab aku!" Ucap Naruto sedikit berteriak, sambil terus mengedarkan pandangannya dan meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. Ia tidak tahu dimana dirinya berada sekarang, tapi ia yakin harus tetap berjaga-jaga jika ada musuh yang menyerangnya dari segala sisi.

" _Gilgamesh..."_ Kali ini suara itu terdengar lebih jelas dari sebelumnya.

'I-ini... Suara ini... Enkidu!' Naruto mengenali suara ini, ini suara sahabatnya. Ia mengedarkan kembali pandangannya, berharap yang didengarnya tadi adalah suara milik sahabat karibnya.

"Enkidu! Dimana kau? Jika kau mendengarkan ku maka, Jawablah aku!" Teriaknya dengan keras barharap sang sahabat bisa mendengar dan membalasnya.

"Gilgamesh... Temanku, aku... Disini."Kali ini suara itu berasal dari arah belakangnya, dengan cepat Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan pandangannya langsung terkunci pada sosok didepannya, seseorang yang amat sangat dikenalnya, seseorang yang menjadi satu-satunya teman baginya, yang masih berpenampilan sama saat pertama kali bertemu sampai saat-saat perpisahan mereka.

"E... Enkidu..." Ucap Naruto terbata, matanya mulai berair, raut wajahnya terlihat sangat senang walaupun ia berusaha sekuat tenaga agar air matanya tak jatuh dan membasahi pipinya.

"Apa kabar, wahai temanku, dan rajaku... Gilgamesh, bagaimana kabarmu sekarang wahai temanku?" Tanya Enkidu sambil tersenyum.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, b-bagaimana dengan dirimu? Enkidu?" Naruto berucap dengan senyum lebarnya, membiarkan air matanya yang jatuh dari pelupuk matanya dan membasahi pipinya.

"Kabarku sama baiknya dengan dirimu, wahai temanku. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku sampaikan pada mu. Jadi kumohon padamu, dengarkanlah ini baik-baik."

"Baiklah... Apa itu? Katakan saja padaku." Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman yang masih menempel di bibirnya.

"Haha... Sungguh, Ribuan tahun tak berjumpa. Sifatmu yang ceria yang ku kenal itu tak pernah berubah, dan aku sangat senang dan sangat bersyukur karena kau masih seperti itu." Enkidu menghentikan sejenak ucapannya, melihat temannya dengan senyumnya yang mengembang di wajah putihnya.

"Dan hal yang ingin ku sampaikan adalah, nikmatilah hidupmu sekarang, temanku. Dan jangan lagi kau berusaha untuk memenuhi sumpahmu dan janjimu padaku dahulu, kau tahu... Melihat dirimu masih ceria dan masih bisa tersenyum seperti dahulu saat kita bersama, itu sudah membuatku sangat, sangatlah bahagia. Jadi kau tak perlu lagi berusaha untuk menghidupkan ku kembali, karena... Aku selalu mengawasi mu setiap waktu, jadi, mulai sekarang hiduplah dengan kehendakmu sendiri." Jelas Enkidu panjang. Mendengar hal itu Naruto tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tertawa pelan atas pernyataan dari temannya itu.

"H-hahahaha, kau memang tahu bagaimana diriku ini, Enkidu. Dan apa kau yakin jika aku menghapuskan janji dan sumpahku padamu?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengusap air matanya dengan lengannya.

"Tentu saja, aku tak keberatan sama sekali, lagipula melihat dirimu bertingkah sombong seperti itu, aku kurang menyukainya, tapi saat aku tahu mengapa kau bertingkah seperti itu hanya untuk menghidupkan ku kembali, sungguh, aku sangat menghargainya." Enkidu berjalan mendekati Naruto yang matanya membengkak karena banyaknya air matanya yang dikeluarkannya.

"Hanya itu yang bisa ku sampaikan, sampai jumpa, temanku. Dan... Sepertinya ada orang yang menunggumu untuk bangun." Ucap Enkidu dengan senyum tipisnya.

"H-huh?"

"Dan dari yang ku lihat, dia gadis yang manis dan juga cantik, cocok untuk menjadi ratumu suatu hari nanti." Tambah Enkidu.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu? Enkidu?" Tanya Naruto yang semakin keheranan.

"Haha... Kau akan segera tahu jika kau bangun nanti, rajaku. Selamat tinggal." Perlahan, sedikit demi sedikit, tubuh Enkidu mulai memudar bagaikan pasir yang ditiup oleh angin.

"Selamat tinggal juga untuk mu wahai temanku..." Naruto menjawab ucapan dari Enkidu, saat temannya memudar dan menghilang, tak lama kemudian ia merasakan kesadarannya mulai menghilang.

Saat kesadarannya sudah terkumpul, Naruto merasakan sebuah tangan halus yang mengelus pipi mulusnya, dan tentu, Naruto langsung membuka matanya. Dan pandangannya langsung bertemu dengan sepasang mata biru yang sangat indah, serta wajah yang amat cantik berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Huh?" gumamnya bodoh.

 _ **10 menit yang lalu.**_

 _ **At Gabriel**_

Gabriel yang mulai penasaran, mendekati seorang pemuda yang sedang tertidur pulas itu. Saat berada disampingnya, Gabriel memandangi orang tersebut dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kakinya, masih penasaran. Gabriel pun duduk di samping kiri pemuda itu, melihat wajah yang tampan dan menawan dari pemuda tersebut, perlahan-lahan Gabriel mulai merasakan pipinya agak memanas.

 _Bluushh~_

"U-uhh... K-kenapa aku tiba-tiba merasa aneh? P-perasaan h-hangat apa ini?..." Ucap Gabriel kebingungan dengan keadaan sendiri. Entah mengapa saat ia melihat wajah dari pemuda didepannya, ia merasakan kalau jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak kencang. Melihat sekali lagi wajah rupawan pemuda didepannya, entah dorongan dari mana, Gabriel mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi putih dan mulus pemuda itu menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

 _Poke~_

"H-halus... Seperti kain sutra, apa ini benar-benar makhluk hidup?" Tanya Gabriel takjub, bahan kain sutra terhalus disurga pun tak sehalus pipi pemuda itu. Terlalu mengagumi dan menyentuh pipi pemuda itu terus-terusan, Gabriel tidak menyadari jika alis dari pemuda yang sedang tidur tersebut berkedut, menandakan bahwa ia akan segera bangun.

Pemuda itupun lalu membuka matanya, Gabriel yang belum menyadarinya masih terus menyentuh pipi pemuda itu.

"Huh?"

Sebelum sebuah suara, membuyarkan perhatiannya. Melihat wajah pemuda itu yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran, Gabriel yang tertangkap basah pun mulai panik.

"U-uuhh... E-ettoo, a-aku... A-ahh... Maaf!" Gabriel yang panik, langsung saja bersujud kepada pemuda itu, karena telah menyentuh pipinya yang tanpa izin. Sedangkan sang pemuda yang tidak mengerti apa maksud dari Gabriel pun semakin heran.

"...Huh? Nona? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan." Tanyanya.

"E-eh?"

 _ **At Naruto**_

 _ **Setelah bangun dari tidur.**_

Melihat seorang perempuan cantik sedang menyentuh dan mengelus pipinya dengan penuh kekaguman, membuat Naruto heran dengan perempuan itu.

'Dia ini... Siapa? Dan darimana datangnya, dan kenapa ia terus menyentuh pipiku?' Pikir Naruto heran, menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil terus melihat perempuan cantik itu. Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya Naruto sangat menikmati sentuhan dari tangan lembut perempuan tersebut.

"U-uuhh... E-ettoo, a-aku... A-ahh... Maaf!" Akhirnya perempuan itu pun sadar dengan situasi yang sudah terjadi, mambuat Naruto senang sekaligus merasa sedikit kecewa karena tidak dapat merasakan sentuhan halus darinya lagi.

Menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran, saat sang lawan jenisnya bersujud di sebelah tubuhnya, tak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud olehnya, Naruto pun bertanya dengan wajah santainya.

"...Huh? Nona? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan." Tanya Naruto sambil berusaha menghilangkan kantuk dari tidurnya.

"E-eh?" Gumam perempuan itu tak mengerti, sambil sedikit memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Naruto yang melihat keimutan dari perempuan dihadapannya langsung berkeringat dingin.

'U-uggh... S-sial, aku tak tahan dengan benda-benda yang imut dan manis. A-akhh! K-kawaii desu~.' Batin Naruto sambil menggenggam dada kirinya yang terasa seperti habis terkena serangan jantung.

'U-uggh, k-kurasa aku akan terkena diabetes.' Batinnya tak jelas.

Melihat Naruto yang memegangi dada kirinya, Gabriel pun menanyakan keadaan sang pemuda.

"Pemuda-san, apa anda baik-baik saja?" Gabriel terus melihat Naruto dengan wajah imutnya.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, tak usah khawatirkan aku." Naruto berusaha untuk tersenyum, walaupun sangat sulit ketika melihat wajah lawan bicaranya.

'Tak mungkin kan, aku berlutut lalu mengatakan "Aku jatuh cinta padamu! Gadis-san! Menikahlah denganku! Dan jadilah ratuku!" disini bukan? Itu... Tak etis.' Batin Naruto menahan dirinya agar tidak melakukan sesuatu yang bisa merusak harga dirinya dihadapan gadis ini.

"T-tapi, kenapa kau memegangi dada kirimu?" Tanya Gabriel lagi dengan wajah penasaran dan imutnya yang semakin meningkat.

'Akhh! Aku tak tahan lagi!'

"Aku baik-baik saja, dan... Nona? Siapa namamu? Perkenalkan namaku Naruto." Tanya Naruto dengan wajah datarnya, tapi jika dilihat lebih teliti lagi, maka maka akan terlihat ada sebuah keringat yang mengalir deras dari keningnya. Badannya yang sedikit bergetar karena menahannya agar tidak melakukan sesuatu hal yang bodoh.

"Ah! G-gomen! Namaku Gabriel, s-salam kenal." Ucap Gabriel terbata-bata karena ditatap mata merah delima milik Naruto yang entah kenapa, terlihat sangat indah baginya.

"Gabriel? Nama yang sangat cantik dan indah sama seperti pemiliknya." Naruto memuji gadis didepannya sambil sedikit menunjukkan senyum miringnya.

"U-uuhhh, t-terima kasih, Naruto-san." Ucap Gabriel terbata-bata sambil memainkan kedua jarinya. Dan itu mengingatkan Naruto dengan seorang gadis pemalu yang amat sangat dikenalnya.

'Entah mengapa... Dia sangat mengingatkan ku dengan dirimu, Hinata.' Batin Naruto saat mengingat kesamaan antara gadis dihadapannya ini dengan seorang gadis pemalu dan berambut indigo di dunianya dahulu. Mengingat hal itu membuat Naruto tersenyum saat ingat betapa lucunya Hinata saat malu.

"Naruto-san?" sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya. Naruto kembali memberikan perhatiannya pada Gabriel.

"Ya? Ada apa, Gabriel-san?"

"A-anda k-kenapa? Apa anda sakit?" Tanya Gabriel sedikit khawatir.

"H~ahh, bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak menghawatirkan ku? Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit mengingat seorang temanku yang sifatnya agak mirip dengan mu." Jelas Naruto

"B-benarkah?" Gabriel bertanya dengan wajah penasaran, Gabriel sendiri heran kenapa ia bertingkah seperti itu.

"Ya begitulah, kalian sama-sama manis dan imut." Ucap Naruto santai, tak mengetahui konsekuensi dari kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

'Dan juga sama-sama cantik dan seksi... MANA MUNGKIN AKU MENGATAKAN HAL MESUM DAN BODOH SEPERTI ITU! Pertapa tua mesum! Kusalahkan semua ini padamu!' Pikiran Naruto mulai kacau saat dirinya tak 'sengaja' melihat gudukan 'gunung kembar' milik gadis didepannya.

 _ **Blush**_

"A-auuhh...uuhh, t-terima kasih, N-naruto-san." Gagap Gabriel saat mendengar pujian dari Naruto, wajahnya memerah bagaikan tomat ranum.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, entah tak paham atau memang masih tak peka dengan tingkah gadis didepannya, Naruto akui memang, jika gadis didepannya ini sangat, sangatlah cantik. Naruto tahu karena ia sudah pernah bertarung dengan seorang Dewi dan juga pernah dilamar oleh salah satunya... Hei, jika kau menjalani sebuah kehidupan seperti miliknya, maka kau akan mengerti bagaimana perasaannya sekarang.

"Sama-sama, Gabriel-san. Jadi... Kenapa kau ada disini?" Naruto mengingat kembali pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan.

"A-ah i-itu... Aku sedang menghabiskan waktuku disini saat kakakku, Michael-onii-sama menyuruhku untuk tidak menggangu percakapannya dengan ayah." Ucap Gabriel dengan nada sedih. Naruto tiba-tiba merasa bersalah karena telah membuat gadis didepannya menjadi sedih.

"Maaf... Jika aku membuatmu menjadi sedih... Bagaimana jika kau mengajakku keliling surga? Err... Kau tahu kan kalau aku baru datang disini. Kau mau bukan?" Naruto berusaha untuk menghibur gadis didepannya dengan mengajaknya jalan-jalan... Err, sebenarnya ia yang meminta sang gadis untuk mengajaknya berkeliling agar mengetahui lebih banyak tentang surga.

"Ah! Ide bagus, Naruto-san! Baiklah ayo kita pergi!" Tanpa peringatan, Gabriel langsung menggenggam tangan Naruto dan menariknya untuk pergi bersamanya.

'Gadis ini... Kuat juga untuk ukuran perempuan manis sepertinya... Akhh, Naruto! Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh!' Batinnya berteriak tak jelas.

'Mungkin... Kurasa aku harus mulai menikmati kehidupan ku ini.' Lanjutnya dengan sedikit tersenyum.

 _ **Timeskip**_

Di taman surga pada sore hari, terlihatlah ada dua insan yang saling bercengkrama di sebuah bangku yang terbuat dari perak. Mereka saling berbicara satu sama lain dan sesekali tertawa bersama.

"Hihihi~... Cerita mu tentang seorang pria yang selalu tertangkap basah saat ingin mengintip wanita mandi, itu lucu sekali Naruto-san." Kekeh Gabriel saat mendengar sebuah cerita dari Naruto, Naruto menceritakan tentang gurunya yang mesum yang selalu dipukuli tetapi tak pernah kapok sama sekali. Tentu saja Naruto tidak menceritakan tentang dirinya yang pernah menjadi murid dari pria tua mesum itu, bisa hancur harga dirinya.

"Hahaha... Ya, dan kau tahu ia tak pernah kapok walaupun dihajar sampai babak belur sekalipun, dan lucunya ia selalu bisa bertahan hidup seusai di hajar habis-habisan." Balas Naruto sambil terkekeh pelan mengingat pertapa mesum berambut putih panjang yang menjadi gurunya tersebut.

"hihihi~" Gabriel tak menjawab, ia hanya terkekeh geli dengan pernyataan dari Naruto.

Melihat langit yang mulai menjadi jingga, Naruto menyadari jika hari mulai malam.

"Ano... Gabriel-san, lebih baik kau pulang, lihatlah. Hari sudah mulai malam. Pastinya kakak mu akan mencari mu nanti." Ucap Naruto mengingatkan Gabriel.

"Ahh... Kau benar, tapi... Aku masih ingin bersama mu sebentar lagi, bisakah?" Tanya Gabriel memelas dengan matanya yang bulat dan indah, tentu Naruto tak bisa menolaknya.

"Baiklah... Bagaimana jika aku mengantarkan mu ke kakakmu? Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Naruto, sebenarnya ia juga tidak tega membiarkan seorang gadis pergi sendiri, ya.. walaupun ia tahu mereka berada di surga yang pastinya sangat aman. Tapi bagaimana pun juga, hati kecil Naruto berteriak dan menyuruhnya untuk jadi pria yang baik dan mengantarkan seorang gadis manis untuk kembali kerumahnya.

"A-ah... Terima kasih Naruto-san!" Ucap Gabriel senang. Selama perjalanan mereka, sedikit demi sedikit Gabriel mulai merasa nyaman berada di dekat Naruto, ia tak tahu apa itu. Tapi yang pasti, ia akan menanyakannya nanti pada kakaknya atau 'Ayah'-nya saat ia bertemu dengan mereka.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Mari kita pergi." Ucap Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah Gabriel. Dengan malu-malu, Gabriel menerima uluran tangan dari Naruto.

"U-umm, baik. Ayo kita pergi, Naruto-san." Ucap Gabriel sedikit tergagap saat merasakan tangan halus dan kekar milik Naruto, ia dapat merasakan jika jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang, meletakkannya tangan kirinya pada dada kirinya untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang tak terkontrol.

'Perasaan ini lagi... P-perasaan apa ini?... M-mungkin aku bisa menanyakannya pada Ayah...' Tanya Gabriel pada dirinya sendiri, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang berjalan didepannya sambil menggenggam tangannya, Gabriel bisa merasakan jika pipinya kembali memanas.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu, dengan background sinar matahari yang indah, mereka berdua terlihat layaknya sepasang kekasih yang baru menjalin tali kasih.

 _ **Timeskip**_

"Inikah tempatnya?" Tanya Naruto saat melihat tempat tinggal milik Gabriel, sebuah rumah berwarna putih bertingkat dua dengan atap mengkilap, dan berukuran besar, sangat besar untuk ditinggali hanya oleh dua orang saja.

"Benar ini tempatnya, Naruto-san, terima kasih telah mengantarkan ku kemari. Terima kasih banyak." Ucap Gabriel sambil sedikit membungkuk badannya.

"Ah, tak perlu segan seperti itu, Gabriel-san, sama-sama, aku juga berterima kasih karena kau telah menemani ku hari ini." Balas Naruto yang juga membungkukkan tubuhnya kearah Gabriel.

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit undur diri, Gabriel-san. Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam Naruto-san, sampai bertemu esok hari." Jawab Gabriel sambil tersenyum di bibir merahnya, mengingat percakapan mereka sepanjang perjalanan tadi.

Hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit, Naruto membalikan badannya berniat untuk pergi sebelum sebuah suara menghentikan niatnya.

"Maaf... Apa kau... Orang yang bernama Gilgamesh?"

Merasa terpanggil, Naruto membalikkan sedikit badannya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil dirinya. Sampai pandangannya terkunci pada seorang pria yang sangat mirip dengan Gabriel hanya saja dalam versi laki-laki, seorang laki-laki yang memiliki wajah feminim... Jika ia boleh menambahkan.

"Ya itu aku, apa aku mengenal mu?" Tanya balik Naruto saat ia melihat lebih jelas pria tersebut, Gabriel yang masih setia berdiri ditempatnya semula, mulai bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

'Gilgamesh? Bukankah namanya Naruto?' Pikir Gabriel heran, kenapa ada seseorang yang memiliki dua nama? Apa itu sebuah nama samaran?

"Kurasa tidak, tapi izinkan aku untuk memperkenalkan diriku, nama ku adalah Michael, Seraphim pertama dan juga kakak dari Gabriel, salam kenal." Ucap Michael dengan sopan, bagaimana pun juga, makhluk didepannya ini sangat, sangatlah kuat. Salah berucap walaupun hanya satu kata saja, itu akan sangat beresiko.

"Baiklah, dan kau bisa memanggilku dengan Naruto, Gilgamesh adalah nama lainku." Jelas Naruto, apapun yang terjadi, ia tetap menghargai kedua nama yang di berikan olehnya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu baiklah, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah menemani dan mengantarkan adikku kembali."

"Seperti kata ku sebelumnya, tak perlu segan padaku. Dan terlebih lagi, aku juga berterima kasih karena adikmu telah banyak membantu ku untuk mengenal sekitar." Ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, entah kenapa ia sedikit merasa gugup saat ini.

Sedangkan Gabriel yang mendengar percakapan mereka dari awal, pipinya merona saat Naruto kembali menggungkit kebaikan yang telah ia lakukan.

"Aku mengerti. Dan... Naruto-dono, bisakah anda datang ke gedung pertemuan esok hari?" Tanya Michael tersenyum simpul saat mendengar perkataan Naruto, ia merasa bangga kepada adiknya karena selalu menolong orang lain yang membutuhkan.

"Hmm... Gedung pertemuan... Baiklah, aku akan datang, lagi pula tak ada hal yang bisa ku lakukan saat ini." Jawab Naruto santai sambil mengangkat bahunya tak peduli.

'Lagipula memangnya apa yang bisa ku lakukan saat ini?' Sambungnya dalam hati.

"Terima kasih banyak, Naruto-dono. Dan juga... Apa anda tidak menginap di sini malam ini?" Michael kembali.

"Ahh... Kalau itu tidak per-" Belum selesai berbicara, sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

 _ **Kruuyukk~**_

Karena belum makan seharian, maka perut Naruto berbunyi meminta jatahnya. Pipi Naruto memerah karena rasa malunya.

'P-pengkhianat... K-kenapa kau malah berbunyi di saat seperti ini...' Batin Naruto menangis ala anime.

"Ah... I-itu..." Naruto berusaha mencari sebuah alasan agar ia tidak terlihat memalukan, dan usahanya seratus persen gagal karena tingkahnya yang konyol.

"Hihihi~ Naruto-san... Lebih baik kau makan malam bersama kami, dan menginap disini saja malam ini." Kali ini Gabriel yang mengangkat suaranya, terdengar kekehan pelan darinya saat mendengar suara 'sakral' dari perut Naruto.

"Adikku benar, Naruto-dono... Lebih baik kau menginap saja disini saja malam ini." Tambah Michael sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Naruto.

"A-ah... T-terima kasih banyak, Michael-san... Gabriel-san." Gagap Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau begitu masuklah, Naruto-san, mari." Ajak Michael mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk kerumahnya.

"Ayo Naruto-san, jangan malu-malu, anggap saja rumah sendiri." Ucap Gabriel senang.

"B-baik." Naruto pun langsung masuk ke rumah Michael, saat kedua pemiliknya sudah masuk lebih dulu.

'Kurasa... Sekarang hidupku akan menjadi lebih menarik.'

 _ **Timeskip**_

Saat sang Surya mulai menampakkan sinarnya, terlihatlah Naruto yang masih memakai baju putihnya, serta kalung dan gelang emasnya. Rambut pirang halusnya bergerak pelan karena tiupan manja dari sang angin. Mengedarkan pandangannya kearah sebuah pintu besar yang berada di hadapannya, saat ini Naruto sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Dimana dia? Bukankah dia mengatakan kalau aku harus datang di pagi hari?" Gumam Naruto tak sabaran, ia sedang menunggu Michael yang dari tadi belum menampakkan diri.

"Ah... Naruto-dono, maaf aku terlambat, tadi ada urusan penting yang harus aku selesaikan terlebih dahulu. Sekali lagi maaf." Sebuah suara yang dikenalnya membuatnya bernafas lega, ternyata orang yang ditunggu-tunggu kehadirannya datang juga.

'Panjang umur, baru dibicarakan sudah muncul saja.'

"Jadi... Apa yang kita tunggu disini? Apa kita tak langsung masuk?" Tanya Naruto, jujur saja ia sudah merasa kesemutan karena berdiri terlalu lama.

"Ahh... Baik, kalau begitu, mari kita masuk." Dengan ucapan dari Michael, pintu didepan mereka terbuka dengan sendirinya.

 _Krieett~_

Tak mau menunggu lama lagi, Naruto berserta Michael langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut, dan Naruto dapat melihat ini adalah sebuah ruang pertemuan yang sangat besar. Mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, pandangan Naruto terkunci pada sekumpulan orang yang duduk pada sebuah meja panjang dengan di ujungnya, terlihat Kami-sama yang duduk dengan tenang. Dan Naruto sangat yakin kalau semua malaikat yang hadir adalah malaikat-malaikat yang sangat penting. Tapi Naruto melihat ada sebuah kursi dengan ukiran angka 2 yang kosong, entah milik siapa, ia tak peduli.

Michael pun mengangkat suaranya yang mendapat perhatian dari semua orang yang berkumpul, termasuk Kami-sama.

"Baiklah, karena semua orang sudah berkumpul di sini, lebih baik kita mulai saja pertemuannya." Ujar Michael sambil menuju ke tempat duduknya yang memiliki ukiran angka 1.

"Tapi sebelum itu, apa kau bisa menjelaskan kenapa kau datang terlambat Michael? Dan... Siapa orang yang bersama mu itu?" tanya seorang malaikat yang duduk tak jauh dari posisi Michael.

"Ah... Kalau soal itu, maaf tadi ada sebuah urusan kecil yang harus segara aku selesaikan, Raphael, dan orang yang bersama ku ini akan mengikuti pertemuan kita." Jawab Michael kepada seorang malaikat yang bernama Raphael tadi.

"Baiklah, lain kali jangan kau ulangi lagi perbuatan mu itu, dan bisakah kau memperkenalkan dirinya." Ucap Raphael sang Seraphim ke empat, sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto.

"Dia adalah orang yang ayah panggil beberapa hari yang lalu." Jelas Michael sambil tersenyum simpul, tak lama setelah mengatakan hal itu seluruh orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu kaget, kecuali Kami-sama.

"A-apa?!"

"B-benarkah itu?!"

"Dia orangnya!?"

Begitulah kira-kira tanggapan yang diberikan oleh beberapa malaikat yang hadir. Melihat keributan itu, Kami-sama akhirnya mengangkat suaranya untuk menenangkan mereka semua.

"Kalian semua, tenanglah. Ia memang orang yang ku panggil untuk membantu kita dalam perang ini." Jelas Kami-sama menengahi. Dalam sekejap semua malaikat itu kembali tenang dan duduk ditempat mereka masing-masing.

Melihat situasi yang mulai tenang, akhirnya Naruto mulai bertanya.

"Jadi... Ada apa aku dipanggil kemari?" Tanya Naruto dengan santainya sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke kantung celananya. Semua perhatian tertuju padanya, dan Naruto mengangkat satu alisnya heran.

'Kenapa reaksi mereka seperti itu?' pikirnya heran.

"Naruto-san, apa anda ingat perbincangan kita sehari yang lalu?" Tanya Kami-sama padanya.

"Tentu saja aku mengingatnya... Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Naruto sedikit penasaran.

Sedikit mengangguk saat Naruto mengerti apa maksudnya, Kami-sama melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Alasan dari aku memanggil dirimu adalah agar membantu kami semua untuk menghentikan perang yang sudah berlangsung ribuan tahun ini." Jelas Kami-sama kepada Naruto.

Mendengar penjelasan dari Kami-sama, Naruto tampak berfikir sejenak, entah dari mana sebuah ide aneh muncul di otak cerdasnya, lalu dengan nada angkuh ia berkata.

"Kau tahu bukan, aku melakukan sesuatu secara tidak 'gratis', jadi... Apa yang bisa kau berikan padaku? Emas? Permata? Maaf semua itu sudah kumiliki. Jadi... Jika kau bisa memberikan sesuatu yang tidak aku miliki, baru aku akan membantumu." Ucap Naruto dengan seringai angkuhnya, ia tak melakukan ini tanpa sebab. Ia hanya mengetes saja apa mereka semua benar-benar serius atau tidak.

"Apa-apaan kata-katamu itu!"

"Sombong sekali dirimu!"

"Ayah! Ia sangat sombong!"

Michael dan Kami-sama juga sedikit terkejut dengan kata-kata dari Naruto. Tapi Kami-sama yang mengetahui maksud dari Naruto, mengangkat tangannya untuk menenangkan kembali para malaikat yang merasa terhina karena ucapan dari Naruto.

"Jika memang emas dan permata tak bisa memuaskan mu. Kurasa aku tak bisa memberikan sesuatu padamu."

Mendengar ucapan dari Kami-sama, Naruto merasa sedikit kecewa.

"Baiklah kalau begitu... Kurasa aku hanya perlu pergi dari surga dan pergi ke bumi... Kurasa di sana akan ada hal yang bisa menarik minat ku." Ucap Naruto datar sambil membalikan badannya kearah pintu, berniat untuk pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

"Tapi... Kurasa aku bisa memberikan hal lain padamu." Suara dari Kami-sama menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Dan... Apa itu?" Tanya Naruto tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Holy Grail dan Ramuan keabadian." Ucap Kami-sama dengan tenang.

 _Deg!_

Naruto tersentak, dengan matanya yang sedikit melebar. Naruto dengan cepat membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kami-sama.

"Bagaimana kau tahu tentang hal itu?!" Tanya Naruto sedikit memerintah. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana rahasianya yang paling dalam bisa diketahui.

'Seharusnya Sha Nagba Imuru menolak segala macam jenis pembacaan pikiran.' Lanjutnya.

"Aku hanya mengetahuinya, saat kau sedang pingsan. Aku sedikit membaca pikiran mu, ya... Sedikit, karena ada sesuatu yang menahan diriku untuk mengetahui lebih banyak tentangmu." Jelas Kami-sama sambil tersenyum saat dirinya berhasil mengambil perhatian dari Naruto. Naruto bernafas lega saat mendengar kata-kata itu.

'Syukurlah... Sha Nagba Imuru ternyata masih berfungsi dengan baik.' Batin Naruto lega.

"Lalu... Apa yang perlu ku lakukan?" Balas Naruto terdengar malas.

"Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah, bertarung dengan para pasukan iblis dan para malaikat jatuh agar tidak menggangu diriku saat melawan _**Three Apocalyptic Beast**_."

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Three Apocalyptic Beast? Apalagi itu?" Tanya Naruto heran, selama di dunia ini, ia banyak mendengar julukan-julukan seperti Akuma, Dai-tenshi, dan Tenshi. Tapi ini... Ia baru mendengarnya julukan seperti itu.

"Mereka adalah makhluk-makhluk ciptaan ku, mereka amat kuat. Ophis sang perwujudan dari kekuatan tak terhingga, Great Red sang perwujudan dari impian, dan TriHexa sang perwujudan dari Malapetaka. Saat perang berlangsung, mereka turun dan mengacaukan segalanya, diikuti juga oleh dua Naga Surgawi, Ddraig dan Albion. Jadi, saat aku ingin menghentikan para Akuma dan Dai-tenshi, Ddraig dan Albion malah membuat rusuh medan perang, mengundang TriHexa karena tekanan kekuatan yang dikeluarkan oleh mereka berdua, tak lama Great Red dan Ophis juga ikut andil dalam perang karena rival mereka ada di sana. Maka dari itu aku membutuhkan bantuan dari mu untuk mengurus para Akuma dan Dai-tenshi, agar aku bisa menyegel TriHexa dan mengalahkan sisanya." Jelas Kami-sama panjang, Naruto mendengar sesuatu hal yang ganjil dari penjelasan Kami-sama.

"Kenapa kau hanya menyegel TriHexa saja? Kenapa kau tidak menyegel Ophis dan Great Red juga? Bukankah mereka sangat berbahaya? Lalu bagaimana dengan kedua naga surgawi itu?" Tanya Naruto, ia sedikit bingung saat Kami-sama berencana untuk menyegel TriHexa, tapi meninggalkan Great Red dan Ophis serta kedua naga surgawi tetap bebas.

"Alasan ku adalah, Great Red dan Ophis adalah penjaga gerbang dimensi, jika tak ada yang menjaganya walaupun salah satu dari mereka. Dimensi ini akan kacau. Sedangkan Ddraig dan Albion, akan kuambil jiwa mereka dan kuubah menjadi _Sacred Gear_." Kami-sama menjelaskan dengan perlahan, Michael dan malaikat lainnya juga mendengar dengan seksama, kecuali Naruto yang ingin tahu apa itu Sacred Gear, tapi mengesampingkannya.

"Baiklah... Akan ku lakukan, jika. Begitu kita punya kesepakatan?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat dengan Kami-sama, yang mengerti akan maksud Naruto pun, berjabat tangan dengannya.

"Ya... Kita punya kesepakatan." Balas Kami-sama, Michael dan para malaikat lainnya tersenyum senang, akhirnya perang yang berlangsung ribuan tahun akan segera berakhir.

"Kalau begitu, pertemuan ini kita akhiri. Silahkan kalian boleh pergi." Ucap Michael.

"Baik!" Semua malaikat menjawab serentak sambil bangkit dan pergi dari tempat itu, menyisakan hanya Naruto, Michael, dan Kami-sama saja.

"Naruto-dono... Terima kasih banyak atas bantuan dari mu, kami sangat menghargainya." Suara dari Michael membuat Naruto memandangnya, dan tersenyum kecil saat melihat Michael yang sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu, untuk tidak segan padaku? Michael?" Ucap Naruto dengan sedikit kekehan kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tapi tetap saja... Sebuah bantuan dari mu sangat berharga bagi kami." Sanggah Michael yang masih membungkuk badannya.

"Sudahlah, Michael, berdirilah." Ucap Kami-sama, mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Naruto yang terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Kami-sama melanjutkan ucapannya. "Sepertinya ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, wahai Raja Uruk." Kami-sama sedikit bertele-tele, membuat Naruto sedikit terkekeh.

"Kau tak perlu memanggil ku seperti itu, Kami-sama. Kau bisa memanggilku dengan namaku saja."

"Nama yang mana yang harus aku gunakan untuk memanggil dirimu, hai Raja Uruk? Naruto atau Gilgamesh?" Canda Kami-sama dengan senyumnya yang terhalang oleh cahayanya sendiri.

"Hahaha... Bukankah sudah kubilang padamu jika kau bisa memanggilku dengan Naruto? Aku lebih suka dipanggil dengan nama itu." Naruto tertawa kecil mendengar candaan dari _Kami-sama_ yang menurutnya lucu itu.

"Baiklah, Naruto-san. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan pada ku?" Tanya Kami-sama dengan nada yang berubah serius, melihat perbedaan suasana, Naruto pun juga menjadi serius.

"Ini soal Holy Grail... Jika aku boleh bertanya padamu, apa yang bisa dilakukannya?" Tanya Naruto sedikit penasaran, karena Holy Grail di dunianya hanya bisa mengabulkan permintaan saja.

'Mungkinkah jika konsep Holy Grail di dunia ini sama dengan di dunia ku?' Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Holy Grail ciptaan ku, dapat meregenerasi segala macam penyakit serta luka. Besar, kecil, serta yang fatal sekalipun. Juga bisa menyembuhkan seseorang atau menghidupkan kembali orang yang sudah mati, tapi jika orang tersebut tidak mati dalam waktu yang tak lama. Serta mengabulkan permintaan, dengan syarat permintaan itu tak bertujuan untuk menghancurkan dunia." Ucap Kami-sama tanpa beban, Naruto yang mendengar hal itu membelalakkan matanya.

'S-sekuat itu kah? Menyembuhkan segala macam penyakit serta luka fatal, menghidupkan kembali orang yang telah mati, bahkan juga bisa mengabulkan segala macam permintaan... I-ini... Sangat jauh berbeda dari apa yang aku bayangkan.' Batin Naruto terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa Holy Grail di dunia ini lebih kuat daripada di dunianya dahulu. Karena penasaran, Naruto pun kembali bertanya.

"Sekuat itu kah? Lalu... Mengapa kau dengan sangat mudah memberikannya pada ku?"

"Untuk sebuah bantuan yang sangat berharga dari mu... Kurasa itu sepadan." Ujar Kami-sama enteng.

...

...

...

Sweatdrop...

...

...

...

'Jika semudah itu kau mempercayai orang lain... Aku tak yakin kerajaan surga mu ini bisa bertahan lama, Kami-sama...' Batin Naruto dengan sebuah keringat sebesar biji jagung di dahinya. Menatap sang Kami-sama, seakan-akan sang Kami-sama tiba-tiba memiliki dua kepala.

"Kenapa kau melihat ku seperti itu?" Tanya Kami-sama saat dirinya terus dipandang oleh Naruto, sedikit merasa risih lebih tepatnya.

"... Tak apa-apa... Hanya... Ah sudahlah, lupa kan saja... Jadii... Kapan kita berperang?" Tanya Naruto yang masih sweatdrop.

"Esok hari, jika kau tak keberatan."

Menganggukkan kepalanya, Naruto bangkit dan beranjak pergi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku mohon pamit, aku ingin beristirahat untuk besok."

"Tunggu sebentar Naruto-san. Biarkan aku memberikan mu Holy Grail dan Ramuan keabadian terlebih dahulu." Suara sang Kami-sama, menghentikan langkah kaki Naruto lagi.

"Huh? Bukankah seharusnya kau memberikan ku kedua benda itu saat perang sudah usai?"

Menggeleng pelan, Kami-sama mengutarakan alasannya. "Aku tahu... Tapi, entah kenapa. Aku merasa harus memberikannya kepada mu sekarang juga, aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi esok hari."

Naruto mengangkat bahunya tak peduli, "Itu terserah padamu, jika kau memang mau memberikannya sekarang juga atau tidak... Semua itu terserah padamu." Ucap Naruto malas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Tak lama kemudian. Kami-sama menyatukan kedua tangannya, seketika keluar sebuah cahaya yang amat terang, sangat terang hingga seluruh inci ruangan itu tersinari.

 _Sriingg~_

'S-silau sekali.' Batin Naruto dan Michael bersamaan, mereka berdua berusaha menutup mata mereka agar cahaya yang terang itu tidak merusak penglihatan mata mereka.

Saat cahaya itu mulai meredup, tampaklah di tangan kanan Kami-sama, ada sebuah cangkir yang terbuat dari emas yang mengkilap, dihiasi dengan permata serta manik-manik, sebuah mahakarya yang sangat indah yang tak bisa Naruto pungkiri, di sekeliling Holy Grail, tampak pendar putih keemasan yang bersinar dengan tenang.

'Ini... Tak salah lagi... Ini Holy Grail. Ha~hahaha tak peduli walaupun berbeda dunia, aku tetap mengenal perasaan tenang dan damai ini.' Pikir Naruto tersenyum senang saat melihat Cawan Suci itu.

Mengalihkan pandangannya dari tangan kanan Kami-sama, Naruto melihat sebuah botol berada di genggaman tangan kirinya, sebuah botol kecil seukuran genggaman tangan yang berisi cairan berwarna merah.

'Dan... Itu pasti Ramuan keabadian, agak berbeda dari yang kutahu.' Pikirnya lagi sambil melihat botol kaca tersebut dengan seksama. Tak lama kemudian suara dari Kami-sama membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ini adalah Holy Grail dan Ramuannya. Kuberikan ini padamu sebagai tanda terima kasih ku." Ucap Kami-sama sambil menyodorkan kedua benda itu kepada Naruto.

"Sebelum aku menerimanya... Aku... Ingin bertanya sesuatu... Bagaimana kau bisa menciptakan ramuan keabadian dengan begitu mudah?" Tanya Naruto saat mengetahui ada yang ganjil dari munculnya ramuan itu.

"Kalau hal itu... Aku menciptakannya dari seluruh tanaman herbal yang ada di surga... Tentu saja dengan bahan dan komposisi yang sama dengan ramuan yang dulu kau miliki." Jelas Kami-sama santai, itu memang benar karena surga punya banyak jenis-jenis tanaman yang tidak ada di bumi.

"Ah... Baikla-" Saat ingin mengambil kedua benda itu. Holy Grail tiba-tiba berubah menjadi cahaya dan dengan cepat masuk ke tubuhnya.

"H-huh?" Naruto melongo. Melihat tangan kanan Kami-sama yang sekarang kosong lalu kearah badannya, tangan-badan-tangan-badan, seterusnya sampai akhirnya ia bertanya.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah bodohnya. Michael yang melihat tingkah Naruto, tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa.

"Hahaha... Naruto-dono tenang lah, biarkan ayah yang menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padamu." Ucap Michael sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Itu benar, Naruto-san. Holy Grail telah menerima diri mu sebagai tuannya, jadi jangan bingung karena Holy Grail memasuki tubuhmu, sekarang... Apa kau merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dengan dirimu?" Naruto yang mulai merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dengan dirinya, menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, dan ini... Ramuan keabadian milikmu, ambillah." Tanpa perlu di katakan dua kali Naruto langsung menerimanya, merasa belum membutuhkan ramuannya, Naruto pun berniat menyimpannya di tempat penyimpanan harta miliknya.

 _Sringg~_

Seketika di belakangnya ada sebuah lubang berwarna putih keemasan berdiameter 50 centimeter. Melihat sedikit pertunjukan kekuatan miliknya, Kami-sama dan Michael menunjukkan ketertarikan mereka.

'Inikah... Kekuatan miliknya itu? Luar biasa.' Batin Michael dan Kami-sama kagum. Lalu dengan santai, Naruto melemparkan botol kaca yang dipegangnya ke arah lubang itu, seketika itu pula lubang tersebut menutup.

"Eh? Naruto-san kenapa kau membuangnya?" Tanya Michael heran saat Naruto melemparkan botol kaca tersebut dengan entengnya.

"Hmm? Ah... Tidak, aku tidak membuangnya... Aku menyimpannya di tempat penyimpanan milikku, jadi... Apa masih ada yang ingin kita bicarakan disini?" Naruto bertanya dengan wajah datarnya, melihat kedua orang didepannya tidak menjawabnya, Naruto menyimpulkan kalau tak ada lagi yang perlu di bahas.

"Baiklah... Kalau begitu, aku mohon pamit." Naruto langsung pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan kedua orang yang masih terdiam di tempat mereka

"Jadi... Bagaimana menurutmu, Michael?" Tanya Kami-sama, mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Michael saat Naruto sudah keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Jujur saja, Ayah... Aku amat kagum akan kekuatan yang dimilikinya... Aku dapat merasakannya... Aura itu... Sebuah kekuatan yang begitu indah, megah, dan begitu agung, tapi... Juga sangat amat berbahaya dan mematikan di saat yang bersamaan." Jawab Michael yang masih tetap memandang pintu yang baru saja di lewati oleh Naruto.

Senang akan tanggapan dari 'Anak'-nya, Kami-sama pun tersenyum senang.

"Aku pun berpikiran hal yang sama denganmu." Mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu yang di lihat Michael.

'Kurasa... Dunia akan menjadi lebih menarik dengan hadirnya Naruto.'

 _ **At Naruto**_.

"Hmm~... Hmm~... hmm~... Sekarang... Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Naruto bersenandung sambil berjalan santai di jalan setapak, ia berhenti sejenak memikirkan seorang gadis manis yang kemarin menjadi temannya.

"Hmm... Apa aku menemui Gabriel saja ya? Ah... Tidak, tidak... Mungkin sekarang dia sedang sibuk, jadi lebih baik aku tak mengganggunya sekarang. Jadi... Apa yang bisa ku lakukan?" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Mengangkat bahunya saat tak menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Naruto pun melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Mungkin aku menunggu di rumah mereka saja, hmm... Memasak sesuatu untuk menghabiskan waktu luang ku mungkin tak masalah untukku." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar ketika ada sebuah ide cemerlang muncul di otaknya.

 _ **Timeskip**_

 _ **Esok harinya...**_

Terlihat banyak malaikat berkumpul ditengah lapangan yang sangat luas, bahkan saking luasnya, malaikat yang jumlahnya jutaan itu ketika dikumpulkan disana, lapangan itu masih amat sangat luas ukurannya.

Para malaikat yang berkumpul itu memakai pakaian perang yang mengeluarkan aura suci, sambil membawa senjata-senjata tajam mulai dari pedang, tombak, kapak, mace, trisula, panah, dan lain-lain, juga ada yang membawa senjata tumpul seperti palu, gada, dan sebagainya.

Tak jauh dari para malaikat itu, terlihat Naruto, Michael, dan Kami-sama yang berdiri di atas podium. Naruto memakai sebuah zirah emas yang menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya kecuali bagian kepalanya, dan zirah yang dikenakannya mengeluarkan aura yang membuat para malaikat bahkan Michael, bersusah payah menahan diri mereka agar tidak bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. (Bayangkan saja zirah emasnya Gilgamesh.)

"Hooaamm~... Y-ya ampun... Kenapa kita harus berkumpul pagi-pagi buta?" Tanya Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan mengantuk. Memang, hari masih sangat pagi... Untuknya...

"Maaf soal itu, Naruto-dono. Tapi kita memang harus pergi ke medan perang secepat yang kita bisa, karena para Akuma dan Dai-tenshi pasti sudah memulai peperangan mereka." Ucap Michael tersenyum simpul saat melihat keadaan Naruto.

"Kalian juga ikut berperang?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ia mengira hanya dirinya dan Kami-sama saja yang berperang.

"Tentu saja, Naruto-dono. Memangnya ada apa anda bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya balik Michael saat ia mendengar sebuah pertanyaan yang menurutnya aneh itu.

"Tak apa-apa, hanya saja. Aku mengira hanya diriku dan Kami-sama saja yang pergi berperang." Jelas Naruto santai sambil menguap, dari tadi ia berusaha untuk menghilangkan kantuknya.

"Ah... Aku mengerti apa maksudmu, tapi... Bukankah lebih baik menerima bantuan sebanyak mungkin?" Michael kini mulai mengerti apa maksud Naruto.

"Ya sudahlah kalau itu yang kau mau. Apa kita bisa pergi sekarang?"

Michael sedikit mengangguk sebagai jawaban, membalikkan badannya menghadap jutaan malaikat yang sudah siap tempur di depannya. Michael mulai berbicara dengan suara lantang.

"Wahai saudaraku! Hari ini kita semua barkumpul disini untuk menghentikan sebuah perang yang sudah berlangsung lama, dan banyak merenggut nyawa orang-orang yang tidak bersalah. Maka dari itu! Mari berperang bersama! Untuk menghentikan ulah dari para saudara kita yang telah tersesat." Ucapan lantang Michael yang penuh dengan aura kepemimpinan, membuat Naruto kagum dengan sikap Michael yang langsung berubah 180° derajat ketika dibutuhkan.

"Uoohh!"

"Ayoo!"

"Dengan sepenuh hati, kami akan melakukannya, Michael-sama!"

Begitulah seruan-seruan yang berasal dari para prajurit malaikat itu, dengan semangat yang berkobar-kobar, mereka semua mengembangkan sayap mereka lebar-lebar, menunggu perintah lain dari sang komandan perang mereka.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Mari turun ke bumi!" Teriak lantang Michael membuat para prajurit malaikat mulai mengibas-ibaskan sayap mereka, tak lama kemudian mereka terbang ke langit dan menuju ke arah pintu gerbang raksasa surga yang terbuka lebar.

"Jadi... Apa kita bisa pergi sekarang?" Tanya Naruto sambil melipat tangannya di dadanya, penampilannya sekarang sangat berbeda selain memakai zirah emasnya. Rambut pirang halusnya kini terlihat berdiri tegak dan terarah kebelakang, serta memakai sepasang anting emas di kedua telinganya, selain itu, tak ada hal lain yang berbeda darinya.

"Baiklah, mari... Kita pergi." Kini Kami-sama bersuara setelah lama terdiam. Dengan cekatan, Michael langsung membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna putih yang berpola aksara rumit.

 _Sring~~_

Lingkaran itu bersinar terang sesaat sebelum akhirnya meredup, saat sinar itu padam, Naruto dan yang lain tak dapat ditemukan lagi, meninggalkan tempat itu menjadi sunyi.

 _ **Di medan perang.**_

Ditengah medan perang, tampaklah dua kubu yang sedang berseteru satu sama lain, mereka saling melemparkan serangan demi serangan yang berkekuatan penghancur skala tinggi ke arah lawannya.

Ditempat lain yang agak jauh dari medan perang, terlihat ada dua makhluk yang saling memandang satu sama lain, yang satunya memiliki 12 sayap hitam legam di belakang tubuhnya, berambut hitam pendek, dan memegang sebuah tombak cahaya di tangan kanannya, dan yang lainnya memiliki rambut hitam, bermata merah dan membawa sebuah pedang besar dan sebuah tombak hitam. Pandangannya mereka terus bertemu, sampai ada salah satu dari mereka yang berbicara.

"Lucifer... Tak bisakah kau menghentikan perang ini? Lihatlah... Ras mu dan ras ku sama-sama merasakan penderitaan disini... Kenapa?" Tanya sang malaikat jatuh dengan pelan kepada orang di depannya, Lucifer, yang hanya mendengus saat mendengar ucapan malaikat jatuh ini, lalu dengan lantang Lucifer membalasnya.

"Kau tahu Bellial! Semua itu salah kalian! Para malaikat terbuang yang mengotori tempat tinggal kami, Underworld, yang seharusnya menjadi milik kami sendiri!" Ucap Lucifer lantang, seketika muncul dua sayap kelelawar besar berwarna hitam kelam yang muncul di punggungnya.

"Jadi... Kau lah yang seharusnya menyerah dari awal! Bellial!" Teriak Lucifer sambil menerjang kedepan, Bellial yang melihat Lucifer berniat menyerangnya hanya sedikit menghela nafas lelah, sebelum melemparkan tombak cahaya yang ada di genggamannya dengan kencang ke arah Lucifer.

 _ **Syutt!**_

Lucifer dengan cepat menghindar kesamping, ia tak mau menerima serangan Bellial secara langsung. Lucifer tahu kalau serangan Bellial tak bisa diremehkan.

 _ **Sring-**_

 _ **Dhuarr!**_

Sebuah ledakan langsung tercipta ketika tombak cahaya tersebut menyentuh tanah, diiringi dengan sebuah cahaya terang dan sebuah gumpalan asap yang membumbung tinggi, Lucifer melirik sebentar kejadian itu, sebelum perhatiannya teralih kepada Bellial yang sudah menyiapkan puluhan tombak cahaya di sekelilingnya, Lucifer sedikit menyeringai saat Bellial mulai terlihat serius.

"Bagus! Bellial! Seharusnya kau bersikap seperti itu dari tadi! **Mokushiroku : Shi no Koro! (Apocalypse : Maw of The Death!)** " Setelah selesai bicara, Lucifer langsung menciptakan lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam di telapak tangannya, seketika lingkaran sihir itu membesar dan mengeluarkan asap hitam yang berjumlah puluhan. Asap hitam tersebut langsung membuka 'mulutnya', terlihatlah deretan gigi-gigi dan taring tajam yang dapat menembus daging dengan mudah.

Asap hitam itu terus meluncur ke arah Bellial, berusaha untuk mencabik-cabik tubuhnya. Bellial langsung melemparkan tombak-tombaknya kearah puluhan asap hitam itu agar tidak sampai menyentuh dirinya.

 _ **Syuutt**_

 _ **Jrasshh**_

 _ **Jrasshh**_

 _ **Jrasshh**_

Asap-asap hitam yang terkena lemparan tombak Belial langsung menjadi kumpulan asap tipis sebelum akhirnya memudar, tapi ada beberapa asap hitam yang lolos dan langsung mengigit beberapa bagian tubuh Bellial.

"Ughh! S-sial..." Bellial sedikit meringis saat tangan dan kakinya terkena gigitan dari asap hitam tersebut, meninggalkan bekas gigitan yang mengeluarkan aura hitam. Bellial langsung saja menggunakan sihir penyembuh pada dirinya sendiri, tak berapa lama, semua lukanya sembuh dan tak meninggalkan bekas apapun.

"Hahahaha! Bellial! Tak ku sangka kau begitu lemah untuk ukuran seorang gubernur malaikat jatuh!" Lucifer tertawa keras sambil memperlihatkan senyum sadisnya.

"Jangan senang dulu Lucifer, aku belum kalah." Ucap Bellial yang mengeraskan wajahnya. Tanpa aba-aba, Bellial dengan cepat menciptakan sebuah tombak cahaya raksasa dan melemparkannya ke arah Lucifer, Lucifer yang tak mau menerima serangan tombak milik Bellial begitu saja, mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang menuju Bellial yang melemparkan tombak cahayanya padanya.

 _ **Swoosshh!**_

 _ **Sringg!**_

Lucifer sedikit bermanuver di udara saat tombak Bellial hampir mengenai tubuhnya, Lucifer menahan gesekan tombak cahaya tersebut dengan kedua senjata yang di bawanya, setelah tombak tersebut melewatinya, Lucifer semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Belial yang melihat Lucifer semakin mendekat kearahnya, dengan cepat menciptakan dua buah pedang cahaya.

 _ **Tringg!**_

Senjata Lucifer dan Bellial menciptakan sebuah hempasan angin yang kencang saat senjata mereka beradu, mereka saling menatap tajam satu sama lain. Lucifer menyeringai sebelum berucap dengan angkuh kepada Bellial.

"Boleh juga seranganmu, Bellial! Tapi itu bel-"

 _ **Sringg~**_

Belum sempai Lucifer menyelesaikan ucapannya, sebuah sinar terang berwarna putih keemasan muncul dan menggangunya.

"Huh?/Huh?" Lucifer dan Bellial menggumamkan kata yang sama saat mereka melihat asal cahaya terang tersebut, tak lama kemudian muncul sebuah siluet seseorang yang berdiri tegak di udara kosong.

'Apa itu?' Batin heran Lucifer dan Bellial bersamaan, sambil terus melihat cayaha terang tersebut, melupakan bahwa fakta jika mereka berdua sekarang sedang berperang.

 _ **At Naruto**_

 **Beberapa saat yang lalu**

Saat Naruto membuka matanya, bukan lapangan yang sangat luas yang menyapa pengelihatannya, tapi sebuah medan perang yang sangat mengerikan, semuanya bertarung, malaikat, malaikat jatuh, dan iblis menyerang satu sama lain. Naruto menyadari jika Michael ataupun Kami-sama tidak bersama dirinya, Naruto mendengus geli sambil ujung bibirnya sedikit terangkat ke atas.

'He~h... Memisahkan ku dengan dirinya, agar aku tidak menggangu pertarungannya, heh~ licik sekali.' Batin Naruto sambil menyeringai saat mengetahui jika dirinya di pindahkan di tempat yang tak seharusnya.

Melihat kembali medan perang yang ada di depannya, matanya melihat hal lain, banyak senjata-senjata mulai dari yang beraura suci sampai yang terkutuk bertebaran dimana-mana. Mengedarkan pandangannya kearah lain, pandangannya terkunci saat ia melihat dua orang yang juga melihat dirinya, Naruto dapat merasakan jika dua orang di depannya ini adalah dua makhluk supranatural.

'Jadi... inikah aura yang dikeluarkan oleh malaikat jatuh dan juga iblis? Aura mereka terasa sama tapi... Juga berbeda di saat yang bersamaan... Gelap dan kelam...' Pikir Naruto saat merasakan aura dari dua orang di bawahnya, ya... Di bawah, karena saat ini Naruto sedang melayang dengan sedikit mengalirkan Prana-nya agar tidak terjatuh karena teleportasi dadakan tadi.

"Hei... Manusia! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya salah satu makhluk di bawahnya dengan sombong, Naruto hanya sedikit melirikkan matanya kearah iblis yang berdiri di dekat sang malaikat jatuh yang tadi bertarung dengannya, sedangkan sang malaikat jatuh diam dan memandang tajam Naruto yang terbang di atas mereka. Naruto hanya sedikit menyeringai sebelum menjawab dengan wajah mengejeknya.

"Memangnya kau punya hak apa untuk bertanya padaku? Zasshu! (Anjing kampung!)" Ejek Naruto dengan wajahnya yang tak kalah sombong.

"Kau! Beraninya kau menghinaku seperti itu, manusia!" Sang iblis pun marah sambil mengeluarkan tekanan kekuatannya yang membuat tanah pijakannya bergetar, malaikat jatuh yang berada disampingnya tatap diam, tapi gerak-gerik tubuhnya berada di posisi siap menyerang.

"Kau tak tahu siapa diriku?!" Teriak iblis tersebut dengan murkanya.

"Aku tak tahu dan tak mau tahu tentang dirimu, anjing kampung." Naruto terus menghina iblis di depannya, matanya lalu berpindah kepada malaikat jatuh di samping iblis tersebut yang masih terdiam, Naruto merasakan jika dua orang didepannya ini belum mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatan yang mereka miliki.

'Heh... Ini akan menarik...' Batin Naruto sambil menyeringai.

"Kurang ajar! Berani sekali kau manusia! Aku Lucifer! Iblis pertama dan rajanya para iblis, jadi takutlah padaku!" Ucap Lucifer marah sambil sedikit mengeluarkan kekuatannya yang membuat tanah disekitarnya melayang, melawan hukum gravitasi karena tekanan kekuatan darinya. Naruto masih berdiri tegap di udara kosong, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan tekanan yang di berikan oleh Lucifer.

"Lalu? Kau tahu, kau tak pantas untuk memerintah seorang raja agung sepertiku, jadi... Sadarilah tempatmu, iblis kecil." Naruto terus menghina Lucifer, seringainya semakin melebar saat melihat wajah Lucifer yang semakin terlihat marah karena terpancing hinaannya.

"Kau!-" Lucifer belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya karena ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Lucifer..." Akhirnya sang malaikat jatuh mengangkat suaranya, Lucifer yang merasa terpanggil mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada malaikat jatuh yang berada di sampingnya.

"Ada apa Bellial? Apa kau tidak melihatku berurusan dengan manusia disana?!" Ucap Lucifer sambil menunjuk Naruto dengan pedang besar hitamnya, wajahnya terlihat sangat marah.

"Tenangkan dirimu dahulu Lucifer... Apa kau tak sadar jika ia hanya memancing amarahmu... Lagipula, aku merasakan jika dia bukan manusia biasa... Jadi kusarankan agar kau berhati-hati." Bellial tidak gentar dengan bentakan dari Lucifer, matanya terus memandang tajam Naruto sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada kedua pedang cahayanya. Lucifer memandangi Bellial sebentar, sebelum pandangannya kembali ke arah Naruto.

"Kheh... Aku tak peduli jika dia bukan manusia biasa, bagaimanapun juga dia tak akan bisa mengalah-"

 _ **Sringgg-**_

 _ **Jlebbh!**_

"?!"

Lucifer terpaksa harus menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi, karena sebuah pedang bergagang emas berusaha untuk menusuk tubuhnya. Tak hanya dirinya, Bellial pun juga terkejut dengan pedang tersebut yang muncul secara tiba-tiba. Bellial dan Lucifer langsung mengedarkan pandangan mereka kepada manusia yang tetap terbang dengan tenang diatas mereka, dengan tangan kanannya terulur kedepan.

"Kau... Apa kau yang melakukannya?" Tanya Bellial yang mulai mengibaskan pelan keduabelas sayap hitamnya. Naruto hanya menutup matanya dan sedikit mendengus, sebelum kembali membuka mata merahnya dan memandang tajam kedua makhluk didepannya.

"Jika memang aku melakukannya... Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan? Gagak kotor?" Ucap Naruto yang memunculkan kembali sebuah pedang di tangan kanannya, Naruto kembali menunjukkan seringainya.

"Kau tak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan raja seperti diriku! Jadi... Menyerahlah dan biarkan aku membunuh kalian berdua!"

 _ **Dasshh-**_

"!"

 _ **Trankkk!**_

Bellial terkejut saat musuhnya muncul di hadapannya dalam sekejap mata, Bellial dengan cepat langsung memblokir tebasan yang mengarah pada lehernya dengan pedang di tangan kirinya. Ia dengan cepat menebaskan pedang di tangan kanannya untuk membalas serangan tersebut.

 _ **Sreett-**_

 _ **Singg!**_

 _ **Trankk!**_

Tapi usahanya sia-sia ketika sebuah perisai berbentuk bundar dan berwarna emas melayang dan menghalangi arah serangannya.

"Cih!" Bellial mendecih tak suka saat serangannya gagal, ia terbang menjauh dan mendarat di dekat Lucifer, Lucifer yang melihat Bellial mundur malah mengejeknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Bellial? Dia hanya manusia! Tak ada apa-apanya, kenapa kau malah mundur, apa kau takut padanya?" Ucap Lucifer sedikit menghina Bellial, Bellial yang dihina tak menggubrisnya sama sekali.

"Kau tahu Lucifer... Dia kuat. Apapun kekuatan yang ia miliki, itu benar-benar berbahaya. Ia bisa menciptakan senjata-senjata dari udara kosong." Ucap Bellial pelan, matanya terus melihat Naruto yang tetap berdiri tegak dengan sebilah pedang tajam di tangan kanannya dan sebuah perisai bundar yang terus melayang dan berputar-putar di dekatnya.

"Sepertinya... Kita harus berkerja sama untuk mengalahkannya. Aku tak yakin jika kita melawannya tanpa berkerja sama akan berhasil dengan mudah." Lanjut Bellial, pandangannya lalu terarah ke Lucifer yang malah mendengus kesal.

"Kenapa aku harus berkerja sama denganmu? Aku tak sudi! Lagipula aku tak akan kalah dengan mahkluk rendahan sepertinya, kau itu hanya terlalu lemah dan pengecut untuk mengalahkannya Bellial! Jadi kau tak perlu membuat-buat alasan jika manusia itu sangat kuat! Itu tak akan pernah terjadi!" Lucifer berucap dengan lantang, kedua senjata yang dapat genggamannya semakin mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat.

"Lucifer! Kali ini dengarkan diriku! Ia sangat kuat! Aku bisa merasakannya, ia bahkan menahan kekuatannya dari tadi!" Bellial mulai kehabisan kesabarannya, matanya menatap tajam Lucifer yang tetap menyeringai dan menatapnya dengan pandangan merendahkan.

"Kau kira aku akan mendengarkan ucapanmu Bellial? Jangan bermimpi!" Lucifer menjeda ucapannya sebelum melanjutkannya dengan berteriak kencang.

"Akan ku bunuh manusia rendahan itu!" Ucapnya lantang sambil mengibaskan dan mengembangkan sayapnya dan terbang kearah musuhnya.

Naruto yang melihat datangnya Lucifer hanya menyeringai dan tertawa kecil, ia lalu menghilangkan perisai dan pedang yang ada di tangan kanannya menjadi serpihan debu berwarna emas. Naruto yang melihat jarak Lucifer mulai mendekat, hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya.

" **Wake up**... **Ea**." Ucap Naruto pelan.

Tak lama muncul sebuah lingkaran emas di samping kanannya yang mengeluarkan sebuah gagang berwarna emas.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam gagang tersebut, lalu menariknya keluar. Setelah seluruh bagian benda itu keluar, tampaklah sebuah pedang yang berbentuk silinder berwarna hitam dengan garis-garis merah yang menghiasi tiap bagiannya, dan dengan sebuah pelindung tangan emas berlapis tiga. Naruto sedikit mengayunkan pedangnya ke kanan dan kiri, lalu dengan santai menebaskan pedangnya ke depan.

 _ **Trankkk!**_

Naruto dengan santai memblokir tebasan dari Lucifer, Naruto akui Lucifer memiliki tenaga yang besar, itu terbukti dari tanah yang menjadi pijakan Naruto retak dan menciptakan bentuk jaring laba-laba. Lucifer sedikit terkejut saat serangan di tahan dengan mudah oleh manusia di hadapannya. Naruto yang melihat wajah terkejut Lucifer semakin melebarkan seringainya, sebelum pandangannya bertemu dengan pedang yang berada di genggaman tangan Lucifer.

"Hmm... Heh~... Kau tahu... Iblis kecil, aku punya pedang yang sama seperti yang kau genggam sekarang, tapi... Kurasa menjelaskannya padamu hanya akan menghabiskan waktuku, jadi..."

 _ **Trink-!**_

 _ **Swoosshh!**_

Naruto mendorong pedang Lucifer, membuat sang pemilik sedikit oleng karena sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan, sebelum menyerang Lucifer dengan menusuknya.

Lucifer terpaksa terbang menjauh untuk menghindari tusukan dari Naruto, Naruto yang mengetahui jika lawannya akan menghindari serangannya, langsung mengubah jalur serangannya dan menebaskan pedangnya ke udara kosong, seketika tercipta sebuah gelombang horizontal berwarna merah yang bergerak cepat kearah Lucifer.

 _ **Wosshh!**_

"Cih! Kurang ajar!" Lucifer kembali mendecih, ia lansung menancapkan pedangnya ketanah lalu dengan kuat menariknya dan menebaskannya kearah gelombang merah yang terus bergerak kearahnya.

 _ **Voomm!**_

 _ **Sringgg-**_

 _ **Dhuarrr!**_

Sebuah gelombang vertikal berwarna hijau kehitaman tercipta, tak lama kemudian kedua gelombang energi penghancur tersebut beradu satu sama lain, dan menciptakan sebuah ledakan besar.

Lucifer masih berdiri kokoh di tempatnya, pandangannya terhalangi oleh asap debu yang tercipta setelah ledakan terjadi. Matanya terus melihat ke segala arah, mencari keberadaan sang lawan.

 _ **Swoosshh!**_

"!" Lucifer terkejut saat sebuah pedang silinder tiba-tiba keluar dari kepulan debu dan menerjang kearahnya.

 _ **Trinkkk!**_

Lucifer langsung menahan serangan tiba-tiba yang mengarah langsung ke tubuhnya, pandangannya bertemu dengan mata yang berwarna sama seperti miliknya.

"Heh~ bagus... Bagus sekali, iblis kecil... Kau masih bisa bertahan sampai sekarang." Ucap Naruto yang melihat serangannya gagal. Seringai angkuhnya semakin melebar sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tapi... Waktu bermain sudah sele-"

 _ **Syuut!**_

 _ **Jlebbh!**_

Naruto langsung melompat mundur ketika sebuah tombak cahaya sepanjang dua meter berusaha menusuk kepalanya, matanya langsung terkunci kepada malaikat jatuh dengan dua belas sayap hitam, yang mendarat di dekat Lucifer.

"Lucifer, bukankah sudah kukatakan... Kita harus berkerja sama... Dia kuat." Ucap Bellial pelan, yang kembali menciptakan sebuah tombak cahayanya. Lucifer yang mendengar perkataan dari Bellial mendecih tak suka.

"Cih! Baiklah... Tapi ingat! Kita berkerja sama hanya kali ini saja! Setelah manusia ini musnah, kita menjadi musuh kembali." Ucap Lucifer sambil menggeram marah, matanya kembali terarah kepada manusia dihadapannya.

"Heh~... Jadi... Kalian ingin berkerja sama untuk mengalahkanku?... Hmm boleh juga..." Ucap Naruto yang membuat kedua makhluk didepannya terkejut, bukan karena apa, jarak mereka dari Naruto cukup jauh.

"Bagaimana bisa ia tahu rencana kita?" tanya Bellial terkejut, Lucifer yang ditanyai seperti itu membalas dengan sarkas.

"Jika aku tahu, aku tak akan terkejut seperti mu Bellial!" Jawab Lucifer kasar.

'Sha Nagba Imuru... Heh... Kau memang sangat berguna sekali.' Batin Naruto sambil terus melihat kedua makhluk di depannya yang terlihat terkejut.

"Kheh~... Apa kalian terkejut? Apapun yang kalian rencanakan, tak akan berguna padaku!" Ucap Naruto lantang. Tanpa aba-aba, Naruto langsung menerjang kearah Lucifer yang tersentak melihat kecepatan lawannya yang jauh berbeda dari tadi, Bellial langsung terbang menjauh saat Naruto mendekat kearah mereka.

 _ **Dashhh**_

 _ **Trankk**_

 _ **Trinkkk!**_

 _ **Sringgg!**_

Lucifer dan Naruto pun beradu pedang, walaupun berhasil menahan semua serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Naruto, Lucifer tampak kewalahan dengan kecepatan yang dimiliki oleh lawannya. Bellial yang melihat Lucifer kesulitan langsung membantunya.

 _ **Syuutt**_

"Hmm?" Naruto bergumam heran saat ujung matanya melihat datangnya sang malaikat jatuh, yang membawa sebuah tombak cahaya sepanjang dua meter, berniat untuk menusuknya.

'Oh... Jadi dia ingin menusukku dari belakang? Curang sekali...' Naruto mendorong Lucifer dengan mudah, menyebabkan sang iblis sedikit terdorong kebelakang. Setelah mendorong Lucifer, Naruto dengan cepat menciptakan sebuah tombak dengan ujung perak dan melemparkannya kepada Bellial.

 _ **Syuuutttt-!**_

Bellial melebarkan matanya saat melihat kecepatan dari tombak perak yang mengatakan kepadanya, ia tak punya waktu untuk menghindar atau pun menciptakan sebuah lingkaran pelindung. Dengan gerakan lambat ia bisa melihat tombak tersebut meluncur deras kearah pundak kanannya.

 _ **Jlebbhhh!**_

"Urkkhh!" Bellial menggeram menahan rasa sakit, tubuhnya yang terbang di udara harus rela terbanting ketanah saat keseimbangannya menghilang, karena tombak perak yang mengenainya, menembus pundaknya dan juga tulang-tulangnya. Bellial langsung menggenggam erat bagian pundaknya yang terasa amat sakit. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mencoba menarik tombak tersebut dari pundaknya walaupun terasa amat menyakitkan baginya.

"Urghhh! G-gahh!" Bellial berteriak keras saat tombak perak tersebut berhasil tercabut dari pundaknya. Setelah tombak itu tercabut, tampaklah sebuah lubang bekas tusukan dari tombak tersebut yang menembus daging dan tulangnya, Bellial langsung merapalkan sihir penyembuh kearah lukanya.

Naruto yang melihat keadaan Bellial dari kejauhan melebarkan seringainya, matanya kembali terarah ketempat dimana Lucifer berdiri, tapi pengelihatan tak menemukan sang iblis. Saat mengedarkan pandangannya kearah lain, sebuah kepalan tangan yang berselimut aura hitam bergerak cepat ke bagian perutnya.

 _ **Buakkhh!**_

Lucifer dengan kuat memukul perut Naruto dengan dengan kepalan tangannya yang sudah berselimut sihir penghancur skala tinggi yang dipadatkan, ia berniat untuk memusnahkan lawannya dengan satu serangan mematikannya.

 _ **Syutt~ Blar! Blar! Blarr! Bummm!**_

"Ugh!" Naruto tersentak dengan matanya yang sedikit melebar saat menerima pukulan penghancur dari Lucifer sebelum ia terlempar jauh ratusan meter dan membentur tanah dan akhirnya berhenti saat tubuhnya menabrak tanah dengan keras, menciptakan sebuah asap tebal dan retakan yang cukup lebar.

Lucifer yang melihat hasil dari serangannya tersenyum senang, tak hanya dirinya. Bellial yang melihat kejadian itu sedikit menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Tapi kesenangan mereka memudar saat melihat sebuah siluet seseorang yang keluar dari kepulan asap tebal tersebut. Lawan mereka keluar dari asap tebal tersebut dengan santai dan dengan malas mengelus zirah yang di bagian perut, seakan-akan membersihkan debu yang menempel di zirahnya

"Apa!?" Teriak Lucifer tak percaya saat serangan mematikannya tak berdampak apapun kepada makhluk dihadapan mereka.

Bellial tak berkata apa-apa, tapi wajahnya menunjukkan kekagetannya yang sama seperti Lucifer rasakan.

 _ **Tap~**_

 _ **Tap~**_

 _ **Ta-**_

 _ **Swoosshh!**_

"!"

Lucifer dan Bellial melebarkan mata mereka ketika melihat musuh mereka menghilang dari pandangan mereka, Lucifer dengan panik melihat kesegala arah, berusaha mencari keberadaan sang lawan.

"Kau melihat kemana?... Aku disini..." Sebelum sebuah suara seseorang yang berada di sampingnya mengagetkannya, Lucifer dengan cepat membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah lawannya, tapi yang di dapatkannya adalah telapak tangan yang terbuka lebar dan menggenggam wajahnya dengan erat.

 _ **Dash!**_

 _ **Brakh! Brakh! Dhuasss! Bummm!**_

Lucifer merasakan jika tubuhnya didorong dan diseret dengan kuat oleh tangan yang menggenggam wajahnya, tubuhnya terbanting ke tanah dan terus terseret dan akhirnya berhenti saat menabrak sebuah batu besar yang berada tepat di belakangnya.

"Ohok!" Lucifer langsung memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

"Lucifer!" Bellial yang sudah pulih, melihat keadaan Lucifer. Ia bangkit untuk menolongnya sebelum sebuah bilah pedang tajam menyapa pengelihatannya.

 _ **Jrasshh!**_

"A-arrrkkhhh!" Bellial kembali terjatuh ketanah ketika tangan kirinya tertebas oleh pedang tersebut, tak hanya tangan kirinya saja yang tertebas, dua sayap kirinya juga ikut terpotong. Menyisakan sepuluh sayap hitam, enam di bagian kanan dan empat di bagian kiri tubuhnya.

Naruto yang memotong tangan kiri serta dua sayap hitam Bellial hanya menatap datar keadaan sang malaikat jatuh tersebut. Naruto menghilangkan pedang perak yang berada di genggaman tangan kirinya, tangan kanannya masih setia menggenggam erat Ea, mengangkat tangan kirinya, Naruto menatapnya lekat-lekat.

'Jadi... Inikah kekuatan Holy Grail?... Sangat berguna sekali.' Sebenarnya Naruto juga tak memerlukan Holy Grail, karena darah dewanya juga terus menyembuhkan semua luka yang diterima tubuhnya, matanya kembali melihat kedua makhluk yang menjadi lawannya. Entah kenapa Naruto sedikit merasa kecewa.

"Huh... Jadi... Inikah kekuatan dari para makhluk supernatural? Mengecewakan sekali..." Ucap Naruto merendahkan, wajahnya yang awalnya menunjukkan sikap sombong kini menunjukkan raut datar. Lucifer yang merasa terhina, menggeram marah dan memaksakan tubuhnya bangkit walaupun sekujur tubuhnya merasa sakit.

"Jangan pernah rendahkan diriku manusia! Aku tak selemah yang kau pikiran!" Lucifer langsung bangkit dan berlari kearah Naruto, ia tak melihat jika lawannya sedikit menyeringai. Ucapan Naruto selanjutnya membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jadi... Kau masih bisa berdiri? Baiklah... Kurasa ini sudah saatnya untuk menunjukkan kepadamu betapa jauhnya perbedaan kekuatan kita berdua... Iblis kotor... **Alter** __ **Mundo** __ **:** __ **Tesoro Del Rey** _ **,**_ **Babylonia! (Alter World : The King's Treasury, Babylon!)"** Ucap Naruto lantang sambil melangkahkan kakinya, seketika seluruh medan perang berubah menjadi sebuah padang pasir yang terbuat dari emas.

Lucifer dan Bellial kembali dibuat terkejut oleh kejadian dihadapan mereka, mereka berdua mengedarkan pengelihatan mereka ke segala arah, tapi yang mereka lihat hanyalah padang pasir emas, jutaan senjata yang tertancap tepat di atas pasir emas, tumpukan emas dan permata yang menggunung, dan juga Piramida emas yang menjunjung tinggi ke langit yang seluruhnya terbuat dari balok-balok emas murni.

Mereka mengedarkan pengelihatan mereka kearah langit yang juga berubah, memperlihatkan sebuah istana terbang yang seluruh bagiannya terbuat dari emas,permata, dan juga berlian, yang dikelilingi oleh bulatan-bulatan berukuran raksasa yang semuanya juga terbuat dari gumpalan emas yang mengintarinya. Sederhananya, mereka sekarang merasa sedang berada di dunia lain.

"Indah bukan... Ini... Adalah tempat penyimpananku... Tempat harta-harta milikku, harta yang tak akan habis! Walaupun kugunakan untuk membeli dunia yang kalian kotori itu, ribuan kali. Harta-harta ku tak akan berkurang sedikitpun."

Lucifer kembali memasang posisi siaga, begitupula yang dilakukan Bellial, walaupun kehilangan satu tangan, ia masih berusaha berdiri dan menciptakan sebuah tombak cahaya yang saat ini berada di genggaman tangan kanannya.

"Ada apa? Kalian terkejut? Ini adalah kekuatan dari seorang raja seperti ku... Jadi kalian tak perlu terkejut seperti itu." Ucap Naruto yang mendekati Lucifer dan Bellial, Naruto masih memegang erat Ea di genggaman tangan kanannya, dan menentengnya di bahunya dengan santainya. Matanya melihat kearah Lucifer dan Bellial yang terlihat kebingungan.

'Sepertinya 5 menit sudah cukup untuk mengalahkan mereka berdua... Aku benci berlama-lama, jadi... Sebaiknya ku selesaikan saja dengan cepat.' Batin Naruto yang mengatur waktu dunia miliknya.

"Dimana ini?" Tanya Lucifer yang semakin bersiaga, keadaanya saat ini sangat memperhatikan, tubuh mulai merasa lemah sedikit demi sedikit.

'Apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa semakin lemah?' Batin Lucifer yang heran dengan keadaanya, ia melirik Bellial yang menganggukkan kepalanya seakan mengetahui arah pikiran Lucifer.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang... Ini dunia ciptaanku, tempat penyimpanan harta milikku, dan juga..." Naruto menjeda ucapannya, ia sedikit membungkuk badannya, dan mengarahkan pedangnya ke depan. Lalu, dengan tiba-tiba menerjang kearah Lucifer dan Bellial berada.

"Tempat yang akan menjadi kuburan kalian." Lanjut Naruto yang mengangkat tinggi-tinggi Ea untuk menusukkannya kepada Bellial, yang langsung menciptakan berlapis-lapis perisai cahaya untuk melindunginya.

 _ **Trankk!**_

 _ **Trankk!**_

 _ **Trankk!**_

Tapi perisai cahaya yang diciptakannya ditembus dengan mudah oleh senjata musuhnya itu, membuatnya harus menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri agar tak terkena serangan musuhnya secara langsung. Setelah mendarat cukup jauh, Bellial langsung melemparkan tombak yang digenggamnya dengan kuat.

 _ **Wussshh!**_

 _ **Tringg!**_

"Jangan terus menghindar makhluk kotor, datang dan hadapi aku!" Teriak Naruto saat ia menghindari tombak cahaya Bellial. Lucifer yang melihat Bellial menjadi sasaran empuk, berusaha untuk menolongnya.

 _ **Deg!**_

"Ukhh! A-apa ini? Dan kenapa aku tak bisa mengeluarkan sihir ku?" Tanya Lucifer ketika ia ingin mengeluarkan teknik sihirnya, entah kenapa selalu gagal, dan ia merasakan jika tubuhnya semakin memberat. Matanya langsung melihat kearah kakinya, matanya membulat ketika ia melihat jika kedua kakinya seperti terjerembab ke dalam tanah dan sangat berat untuk diangkat.

"Urrgghhh!"

Mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah asalnya teriakan, Lucifer melihat Bellial yang tubuhnya diikat dan diangkat dengan rantai-rantai emas yang muncul dari sebuah lingkaran emas, Lucifer melebarkan matanya saat tahu apa yang akan dilakukan lawannya.

"Bellial! Kurang ajar kau manusia! **Shi no Yari!** " Teriak Lucifer marah, ia melemparkan tombak hitam di genggamannya kearah Naruto yang bersiap untuk menusuk Bellial.

 _ **Wushhh!**_

"Hmm?" Naruto yang berniat untuk menusuk tubuh Bellial setelah berhasil menangkapnya, merasakan datangnya sebuah serangan. Ia hanya melirikkan matanya kearah tombak hitam yang meluncur dengan cepat kearahnya.

'Padahal waktunya sudah hampir habis... Cih! Dasar pengganggu.' Batin Naruto yang tetap berdiri di tempatnya, saat tombak itu mulai dekat dengannya Naruto hanya memiringkan kepalanya, membiarkan tombak hitam itu melewatinya, surai pirangnya bergerak pelan karena tertiup angin.

 _ **Blarrr!**_

Sebuah ledakan besar terjadi setelah tombak hitam itu melewatinya, Naruto memutar sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat dampak serangan itu. Naruto mendengus ketika melihat hanya kepulan debu emas yang membumbung tinggi akibat serangan itu.

"Menyedihkan..." Ucap Naruto datar, matanya kembali melihat Bellial yang sangat kesulitan untuk melepaskan dirinya dari jeratan rantai emasnya. Tanpa rasa bersalah Naruto membanting tubuh Bellial dengan keras ke permukaan pasir.

 _ **Sringgg-**_

 _ **Bummm!**_

"Akkhhh!" Bellial berteriak kencang saat tubuh lemahnya dibanting dengan kuat, pandangannya mulai memburam. Dengan susah payah, Bellial berusaha untuk bangkit, dan ia harus kembali terjerembab karena rantai-rantai yang mengikatnya menariknya untuk tetap tergeletak di atas pasir.

"Uggh..." Dengan pandangan memburam, Bellial melihat musuhnya yang berjalan dengan santai kearah Lucifer.

"T-tidak... J-jangan... J-jangan l-lawan dia... Lucifer... L-larilah..." Ucapnya lirih, walaupun pandangannya memburam, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas jika Lucifer diserang habis-habisan.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Tringg!**_

 _ **Trankk!**_

 _ **Sringg!**_

 _ **Buakh!**_

 _ **Bamm!**_

Jual beli serangan pun tak bisa dihindari, Lucifer dengan susah payah harus menahan dan menghindari setiap serangan yang dilancarkan oleh lawannya, ia kesulitan dengan kecepatan lawannya yang menurutnya tak masuk akal.

 _ **Dash!**_

 _ **Swusshh!**_

 _ **Trankk!**_

Dan ia kembali menahan sebuah tebasan yang mengarah ke lehernya, Lucifer melihat kesegala arah, ia tak dapat menemukan Naruto yang bergerak begitu cepat.

'Jika di teruskan seperti ini... Aku akan berakhir di sini... Jadi pilihan yang tersisa hanyalah kabur dari tempat ini... Tapi bagaimana caranya?' Batin Lucifer yang terus melihat ke sekelilingnya.

 _ **Swushh!**_

'Atas!' Batinnya berteriak, Lucifer cepat-cepat mengangkat pedangnya dan menahan serangan yang datang dari atas tubuhnya, lalu dengan cepat kembali melapisi tangannya dengan sihir penghancur. Tanpa pikir panjang, Lucifer langsung memukul Naruto yang belum sempat untuk menghindar.

 _ **Buakh!**_

 _ **Syutt-Blarrrh!**_

'Lagi-lagi?' Batin Naruto saat perutnya kembali menerima mentah-mentah pukulan penghancur milik Lucifer, tubuhnya langsung terlempar jauh dan membentur tumpukan pasir emas yang menggunung. Setelah Naruto menerima serangan Lucifer, dunia yang tadinya penuh dengan emas kini kembali seperti semula. Lucifer yang melihat semuanya kembali seperti semula, menyeringai senang.

'Beguitukah caranya? Jadi ia harus benar-benar berkonsentrasi. Jika konsentrasinya hilang maka semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Hahahaha! Mudah sekali!' Batin Lucifer berteriak kesenangan berfikir jika ia sudah menang, ia lalu memanggil tombak hitam miliknya, seketika muncul sebuah tombak hitam di tangan kirinya. Lucifer terus tersenyum senang.

"Kau kira aku akan kalah dengan begitu saja! Jangan bercanda!" sebelum sebuah teriakan membuat kesenangannya langsung lenyap begitu saja, matanya menatap kearah lawannya yang kini sudah bangkit kembali dan tanpa luka apapun di tubuhnya. Jauh berbeda dengan keadaan dirinya, tubuhnya penuh dengan luka gores dan tebasan akibat serangan yang tak bisa ia tahan.

'Cih! Sudah kuduga serangan milikku tak akan berdampak apapun padanya. Aku harus cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat ini!' Lucifer langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan terbang menjauh dari tempat itu dengan cepat. Naruto yang melihat musuhnya ingin melarikan diri tak membiarkannya begitu saja.

"Enkidu! Tangkap dia!" Sepuluh lingkaran emas langsung tercipta di belakang tubuhnya, lalu menembakkan rantai-rantai dengan ujung tajam berwarna emas, rantai-rantai itu meliuk-liuk di udara dan mengejar Lucifer yang terus menghindari setiap rantai yang berusaha untuk menangkapnya. Rantai-rantai itu berhenti bergerak ketika targetnya sudah jauh dari area jangkauannya. Naruto yang melihat Lucifer ingin memanggil hartanya yang lain, sebelum sesuatu menghentikan niatnya.

"Ah... Malaikat jatuh tadi... Aku hampir melupakannya." Ucap Naruto sambil mencari keberadaan sang malaikat jatuh, matanya dengan cepat terkunci pada sang malaikat jatuh yang kini sedang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas tanah dengan tubuhnya yang masih terikat oleh rantai-rantainya. Naruto lalu memerintahkan rantainya untuk mengangkat tubuh sang malaikat jatuh tinggi-tinggi, dan-

 _ **Syuu-**_

 _ **Bumm!**_

 _ **Bumm!**_

 _ **Bumm!**_

Membanting tubuh lemah sang malaikat jatuh ketanah berkali-kali, sang malaikat jatuh yang di perlakukan seperti itu hanya berteriak lemah.

"Akkhh..." Bellial menggeram lemah saat tubuhnya diangkat dengan kasar, tubuhnya kini diselimuti oleh darahnya sendiri, seluruh tulang yang berada di dalam tubuhnya remuk saat ia dibanting tadi. Ia kesakitan, sungguh, rasa sakit yang saat ini diderita olehnya membuatnya lebih memilih kematian.

Naruto yang melihat Bellial mulai pasrah, menciptakan dua buah lingkaran emas di hadapannya, kedua lingkaran emas itu mengeluarkan dua buah benda yang mirip seperti dua buah pedang kembar emas, Naruto mengulurkan tangannya kanannya yang sudah tak lagi menggenggam Ea, karena sudah terselip di punggungnya.

" **Enki!** " ucap Naruto setengah berteriak.

 _ **Sringg-**_

 _ **Tak!**_

Kedua bilah pedang emas itu langsung menyatu, menciptakan sebuah busur emas. Naruto lalu menciptakan sebuah anak panah yang lebih mirip pedang yang berbentuk seperti bor panjang, dari udara kosong. Naruto lalu meletakkan pedang aneh itu di tali busurnya dan menariknya dengan pelan.

" **Let me show you the true rainbow is! Caladbolg!** " Teriak Naruto sambil menembakkan pedang spiralnya yang kearah Bellial.

 _ **Syutthhh!**_

Pedang itu meluncur deras kearah Bellial, meninggalkan jejak distorsi angin yang berputar dan berwarna-warni.

 _ **Jlebbhhh!**_

Pedang itu dengan mulus menancap dan menembus tubuh Bellial, Bellial membelalakkan matanya saat tubuhnya tertembus pedang itu, dengan lidah yang mulai kelu, Bellial mengucapkan dua buah kata.

"A-azazel... S-shemhazai."

 _ **Booommm!**_

Itu kata-kata terakhir dari sang malaikat jatuh, sebelum tubuhnya hancur karena ledakan besar yang berasal dari pedang yang tertancap di tubuhnya, menghempaskan segalanya, tanah di sekitarnya terbang kesegala arah, gunung tinggi yang berada di belakang tubuhnya hancur dan rata dengan tanah, serta rantai-rantai yang mengikat tubuhnya kini menghilang, menyisakan kehancuran sejauh mata memandang. Naruto yang melihat Bellial sudah musnah, menghilangkan busurnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu berjalan menjauh.

" **Vimana!** " Ucap Naruto pelan. Seetika dari udara kosong, muncul sebuah bahtera atau tahta terbang yang terbuat dari emas dan zamrud. Naruto lalu menaikinya dan duduk dengan tenang di singgasana emasnya.

"Kejar dia! Cepat!" Perintah Naruto kepada bahtera terbangnya sambil sedikit mengelus perutnya yang terasa sedikit berdenyut. Tanpa diperintah dua kali oleh tuannya, Vimana terbang dan mengejar Lucifer.

'Cih! Aku lengah. Jika aku lebih cepat tadi, tentu aku bisa dengan mudah membunuh kedua makhluk kotor itu... Aku terlalu meremehkan mereka berdua, sekarang... perutku terasa nyeri.' Batin Naruto yang menahan nyeri di bagian perutnya yang dipukul dua kali. Matanya terus menatap tajam kearah perginya Lucifer.

"Kau kira bisa melarikan diri dariku begitu saja? Iblis kecil? Mari kita lihat..."

 _ **Vommmm!**_

Dalam sekejap mata, Naruto dan bahtera terbangnya tak dapat dilihat lagi, selain blur berwarna emas dan hijau yang bergerak sangat cepat.

 _ **At Azazel and Shemhazai**_

 _ **Beberapa menit yang lalu...**_

Ditempat yang sangat jauh dari tempat pertarungan Naruto, Bellial, dan Lucifer, terlihat banyak malaikat, malaikat jatuh, dan iblis yang saling bertarung satu sama lain dengan sangat sengit, tapi diantara mereka semua ada seorang malaikat jatuh yang dengan santainya terbang dengan kedua belas sayap hitam kelamnya yang mengepak dengan pelan. Penglihatannya terus melihat ke sekitarnya, dan dengan cepat ia menciptakan sebuah tombak cahaya.

 _ **Jrashhh!**_

"Arrghhh!" Seekor iblis terkena serangan dari tombak cahaya yang ia ciptakan, sebuah tombak cahaya yang ukurannya dua kali panjang tubuh sang iblis. Ia melihat sang iblis yang menderita karena terkena tombaknya, sebelum berubah menjadi kepulan debu hitam. Merasakan ada yang ingin menyerangnya dari belakang, Sang malaikat jatuh kembali menciptakan sebuah tombak cahaya dan melemparkannya ke belakang tanpa memutarkan tubuhnya.

 _ **Jlebbhh!**_

"Grukkhh!" Satu ekor iblis kembali terkena tombaknya, tepat mengenai dan menembus leher sang iblis. Iblis tersebut berusaha untuk mencabut tombak yang menusuk tenggorokannya, sebelum akhirnya ikut berubah menjadi kepulan debu hitam seperti iblis sebelumnya.

"Huh... Membosankan... Apa tak ada seseorang yang kuat?" Ucap sang malaikat jatuh tersebut dengan malas, ia memiliki perawakan seorang pria yang memiliki rambut hitam yang anehnya memiliki poni pirang.

"Azazel!" Merasa terpanggil, Azazel membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil dirinya, pandangannya langsung terkunci kepada seorang malaikat jatuh yang memiliki sepuluh sayap hitam, berambut perak, dan mata violet. Ia tahu betul siapa malaikat jatuh tersebut, malaikat jatuh itu adalah salah satu teman seperjuangannya, Shemhazai.

"Shemhazai? Ada apa? Kenapa kau terlihat sangat terburu-buru seperti itu?" Tanya Azazel heran saat melihat temannya yang terengah-engah, terlihat dari nafasnya yang memburu dan keringat yang mengalir deras dari pelipisnya.

"Hah... Kau... Hah... Apa kau merasakan tekanan kekuatan dari Lucifer dan Bellial, dan sebuah energi asing yang muncul ditengah pertarungan mereka? Tanya Shemhazai terbata-bata sambil berusaha untuk menstabilkan nafasnya.

"Ya... Aku merasakannya. Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya balik Azazel yang masih belum mengerti apa maksud dari Shemhazai.

"Aku... Merasakannya... Mereka bertarung sengit... Tapi, Lucifer ataupun Bellial tak sanggup untuk mengalahkannya. Lalu, dalam sekejap aku merasakan jika pancaran energi Lucifer, Bellial, maupun orang yang bertarung dengan mereka hilang dalam sekejap, lalu muncul kembali... Tapi... Bagian terburuknya adalah... Aku merasakan energi kehidupan Bellial sedikit demi sedikit mulai menghilang..." Ucap Shemhazai panjang lebar yang lama-kelamaan mulai mengecil di bagian akhir.

Tapi tentu saja Azazel dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas, seketika matanya melebar mendengar kabar yang dibawa oleh Shemhazai.

"Apa? Kalau begitu ayo kita bantu Bellial!" Teriak Azazel lantang, saat ia bersiap untuk terbang kearah lokasi Bellial, ucapan Shemhazai menghentikannya.

"Jangan Azazel! Jangan pergi ke sana! Makhluk yang di hadapi oleh Bellial dan Lucifer jauh lebih kuat daripada mereka berdua! Jika kau pergi ke sana itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri!" Shemhazai berusaha memperingatkan sahabatnya agar tidak pergi kearah Bellial berada.

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkan sahabat ku yang sedang dalam bahaya begitu saja! Shemha-"

 _ **Booommm!**_

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan ucapannya, sebuah ledakan besar yang memekakkan telinga menginterupsinya. Dengan cepat Azazel dan Shemhazai melihat kearah ledakan, tak hanya mereka saja, seluruh malaikat, malaikat jatuh, dan iblis menghentikan pertarungan mereka untuk melihat kearah terjadinya ledakan tersebut.

"A-apa itu..." Seekor iblis mengangkat suaranya, ia menggenggam erat senjatanya walaupun seluruh tubuhnya bergetar setelah merasakan pancaran energi yang sangat besar dari ledakan tersebut.

"D-demi Ayah... Kekuatan macam apa ini, b-besar sekali..." Kali ini seorang malaikat yang berbicara, seluruh tubuhnya menegang, matanya bergetar saat melihat dampak dari ledakan tersebut, sebuah gunung yang menjulang tinggi tiba-tiba lenyap tak bersisa.

Walaupun jarak ledakan tersebut sangat, sangatlah jauh dari tempat mereka bertempur sekarang, tapi mereka tetap bisa merasakan hempasan dari ledakan tersebut.

"S-shemhazai..." Azazel berujar pelan dan bergetar, lehernya terasa kering dan sulit untuk berbicara.

"Ya... A-ada apa Azazel?" Tanya Shemhazai yang juga terbata-bata, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar dan berkeringat dingin.

"Apa kau merasakannya? Bellial... Energinya... Lenyap..." Ucap Azazel terbata-bata, ia berusaha untuk merasakan energi kehidupan dari sahabat karibnya, Bellial, yang lenyap begitu saja setelah terjadinya ledakan.

"... Ya... Azazel... Bellial... Dia gugur..." Shemhazai berucap pelan, tubuhnya bergetar, tangannya mengepal erat sampai tangannya memutih. Air mata perlahan-lahan mulai turun dari matanya.

Azazel terdiam, tangannya terkepal kuat, raut wajahnya menggeras, lalu pandangannya beralih ke arah Shemhazai.

"Shemhazai! Tegarkan dirimu! Ini peperangan, maka hal seperti ini adalah hal yang wajar, jadi hapus air mata yang mengalir dari matamu itu." Ucap Azazel lantang, tubuh Shemhazai menegang sesaat, Sebelum akhirnya Shemhazai menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, air mata yang sebelumnya mengalir dari matanya kini menghilang.

"Baiklah... Aku paham... Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Shemhazai kedapatan Azazel, Azazel terlihat berfikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya memutuskan sebuah pilihan yang menurutnya lebih baik.

"Kita mundur dahulu... Aku tak yakin jika makhluk yang melawan Lucifer itu akan berhenti." Ucap Azazel dengan bijaksana, Shemhazai yang mendengar kata-kata dari Azazel menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui pilihan yang diajukan Azazel.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti!" Shemhazai dengan cepat membalikkan tubuhnya, membuat para malaikat jatuh mengalihkan perhatian mereka padanya.

"Semuanya! Kita mundur! Sekarang ju-" Belum sempat Shemhazai menyelesaikan ucapannya, sesuatu yang terbang dengan cepat menggangunya.

 _ **Swusshh!**_

"Huh?" Azazel dan Shemhazai seketika bergumam bersama, mereka melihat Lucifer, sang raja iblis terbang kearah mereka dengan cepat, keadaannya sangat buruk, luka gores dan sabetan senjata tajam ada di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Itu Lucifer! Serang dia!" Teriak seorang malaikat jatuh lantang dengan melemparkan tombak cahayanya kearah Lucifer dan di ikuti oleh semua malaikat jatuh disana.

Lucifer yang melihat ada senjata yang datang ke arah, tentu saja dengan mudah menghindarinya.

"Kenapa dia datang kemari?" Gumam Azazel dan Shemhazai bersamaan, mereka semakin heran saat melihat Lucifer yang terburu-buru, beberapa saat kemudian barulah mereka mengerti apa yang terjadi.

'Lucifer sedang dikejar!' Batin mereka berdua panik, saat mereka mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah datangnya Lucifer, mereka melihat sebuah blur berwarna emas dan hijau yang bergerak sangat cepat dengan seseorang yang duduk di atasnya. Mereka seketika berkeringat dingin saat merasakan tekanan kekuatan dari orang yang menaiki benda tersebut.

'Sial!' Batin mereka berdua berteriak keras.

 _ **At Somewhere ini Underworld**_

Disebuah ruangan gelap yang hanya di terangkan oleh beberapa lilin saja, terlihat dua sosok lelaki yang sedang duduk saling berhadapan dengan meja sebagai pembatas mereka. Mereka duduk diam tanpa melakukan apapun sampai sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka berdua.

 _ **Brakkhh!**_

"Asmodeus! Beelzebub!" Teriak seorang iblis wanita berambut ungu panjang sedikit kehitam-hitaman dengan warna mata violet yang mendobrak pintu ruangan tersebut, dan memanggil seorang iblis lelaki berambut coklat dengan mata biru kehitaman dan iblis lelaki berambut hijau tua panjang sepundak dengan mata biru pucat dengan kencang.

"Ada apa Leviathan? Kenapa kau berteriak keras seperti itu?" Tanya Asmodeus kepada rekannya, Leviathan.

"Benar, lebih baik kau tenang dan ceritakan pada kami apa yang terjadi." Ujar Beelzebub untuk menenangkan teman perempuannya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?! Jika Lord Lucifer sedang diserang?!" Teriak Leviathan tiba-tiba, Asmodeus dan Beelzebub tersentak kaget dengan teriakan dari Leviathan.

"Di serang? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Asmodeus heran, Beelzebub hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui pertanyaan dari Asmodeus. Mereka tidak pergi ke medan perang, karena Lucifer menyuruh mereka untuk menjauhi medan perang agar tidak menggangu 'kesenangannya'.

"Apa kalian tidak merasakannya? Lord Lucifer sekarang hampir mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatan penuhnya! Sekarang Lord Lucifer dalam bahaya! " Ucap Leviathan keras, Asmodeus dan Beelzebub yang mendengarnya, langsung melebarkan mata mereka.

"Apa?!"

"Bagaimana mungkin?!"

Mereka berdua berteriak, tuan dan raja mereka, serta iblis pertama sekarang sedang dalam bahaya.

 _ **Brakk!**_

"Kalau begitu kita segera pergi ke medan perang! Sekarang!" Ujar Asmodeus sambil menggebrak meja didepannya dengan kuat. Beelzebub hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan langsung berdiri.

"Baik! Aku akan langsung mempersiapkan lingkaran sihir perpindahannya." Leviathan dengan cepat langsung menciptakan lingkaran besar berwarna biru cerah dengan aksara-aksara sihir kuno yang sangat untuk sulit dibaca.

 _ **Sringg!**_

Dan tak lama kemudian, ruangan tersebut menjadi kosong dan hening.

 _ **At Michael**_

Michael yang dari tadi mencari-cari Naruto yang terpisah dari tempat seharusnya, terdiam karena merasakan sebuah energi sihir yang beberapa hari ini dirasakannya. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke area medan perang lain yang jaraknya amat jauh dari tempatnya berada sekarang. Di tempatnya berada sekarang tak terjadi pertempuran karena mereka memang mencari tempat yang aman dari para iblis dan malaikat jatuh.

"..." Michael terdiam melihat para pasukan malaikat kembali dari pertarungan mereka. Setelah agak lama memandangi pasukan-pasukannya, Michael lalu mengangkat suaranya.

"Jadi... Bagaimana keadaan di sana?" Tanya Michael dengan wajahnya yang terlihat serius.

"Sesuai yang anda dan Ayah yang beritahukan kepada kami, Michael-sama. Naruto-dono datang dan sekarang sedang melawan para malaikat jatuh dan iblis." Jawab seorang malaikat yang memakai armor perak di sekujur tubuhnya bahkan sampai menutupi wajahnya, menundukkan tubuhnya dan diikuti oleh seluruh rekan-rekannya.

"Begitukah?... Naruto-dono... Kau terlalu bersemangat ya?" Ucap Michael sambil tersenyum, sebenarnya ia tidak memisahkan Naruto dengan dirinya dan Kami-sama saat ingin pergi ke medan perang, tetapi sang Kami-sama sendiri yang melakukannya.

'Kurasa ini saatnya untuk kami membantu Ayah.' Batin Michael mengingat jika 'Ayah'nya sedang bertarung sendiri dengan tiga makhluk penghancur dan dua naga surgawi.

"Baiklah! Ini saat kita pergi untuk membantu ayah yang sedang bertarung sendirian." Michael langsung mengepakkan dua belas sayap merpatinya, berbeda dengan para malaikat yang bersayap putih bersih, Michael memilikinya dua belas sayap yang berwarna emas terang.

"Mari! Kita pergi dan bantu ayah!"

"Ha'i!" Jawab seluruh malaikat serentak, Michael lalu terbang dan diikuti oleh para malaikat yang dipimpinnya.

Michael sedikit melihat kearah dimana para iblis dan malaikat jatuh berada, ia sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto yang melawan jutaan iblis dan malaikat jatuh sendirian, ia ingin membantunya tapi mengingat kembali apa yang di katakan oleh Kami-sama, Michael mengurungkan niatnya.

'Naruto-dono... Semoga kau baik-baik saja.'

 _ **At Lucifer**_

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Lucifer terbang dan melewati dan menghindari serangan tombak cahaya dari malaikat dan malaikat jatuh. Ia berniat untuk mendapatkan bantuan dari jenderal-jenderal perangnya dengan telekinesis, tapi dengan para malaikat dan malaikat jatuh yang menyerangnya terus-terusan ia tak bisa melakukannya.

"Cih! Sialan! Kenapa mereka terus menyerang ku!?" Lucifer menggeram marah, ia terus menghindar dengan kedua sayap hitam besarnya.

'Sial! Dimana mereka?! Seharusnya mereka sudah ada disini karena tekanan kekuatanku yang sudah aku keluarkan dari tadi!" Batin Lucifer sedikit panik saat ia mulai merasakan lawannya mulai mendekat, dengan sangat cepat.

"Iblis! Jangan lari kau!" Lucifer membelalakkan matanya, ia melihat ke belakang mendapati musuhnya yang sedang mengejarnya dengan menaiki sebuah benda terbang aneh.

'Apa?! Cepat sekali!' Tak hanya dirinya saja yang mendengar teriakan Naruto, seluruh malaikat dan malaikat jatuh yang menyerang Lucifer berhenti untuk melihat siapa yang berteriak. Lucifer berhenti dan bersiap untuk melemparkan tombaknya.

"Matilah kau manusia! **Spear of the death**!" Ucap Lucifer lantang, lalu melemparkan tombaknya kearah Naruto, tombaknya mengeluarkan aura hitam serta kehijauan.

 _ **Wushh-**_

 _ **Grepp!**_

Lucifer melebarkan matanya, melihat serangannya tak hanya gagal tapi tombaknya yang digenggam dengan mudahnya oleh lawannya dengan tangan kanannya, bahkan musuhnya terlihat malas untuk menangkapnya.

"... Bukankah sudah kubilang, Iblis? Kau tak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan diriku, jadi menyerahlah dan biarkan aku membunuhmu!" Ucap Naruto datar yang menangkap tombak hitam dengan tangan kanannya, menarik tangannya yang mengenggam tombak milik Lucifer, lalu dengan kuat melemparkan tombak tersebut ke arah pemiliknya, dua kali lebih cepat.

 _ **Wusshh!**_

Tombak hitam itu meninggalkan jejak garis hitam di jalur yang dilewatinya, dengan mengeluarkan aura yang lebih besar dari saat Lucifer melemparnya. Lucifer yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa pasrah saat tombak tersebut mendekat ke arahnya, banyak pasukan iblis yang ingin membantunya tapi sebelum mereka membantunya, iblis-iblis itu sudah terlebih dahulu di serang oleh para malaikat jatuh, para malaikat tidak menyerang, mereka mundur karena jumlah pasukan mereka mulai menyusut.

 _ **Sringg!**_

"Lord Lucifer!" Lucifer dengan cepat langsung melihat asal teriakan, mendapati jika teman-teman dan jendral perangnya datang tepat waktu.

 _ **Wuss-**_

 _ **Grepph!**_

 _ **Sretthh!-brakh!-brakh!-brakh!**_

Lucifer menangkap tombak yang hampir menusuknya, dan dengan sekuat tenaga menahannya dengan kedua tangannya, Lucifer terseret jauh kebelakang karena menahan laju tombaknya sendiri, tanah yang menjadi pijakan kakinya tak bisa menahan tubuhnya yang terseret.

"Haah... Haah... Haah, k-kalian terlambat." Ucap Lucifer disela-sela nafasnya, melihat tiga temannya. Asmodeus, Beelzebub, dan Leviathan, yang berlari kearahnya.

"Maafkan kami, Lord Lucifer, kami datang terlambat karena kami tak menerima telepati dari Anda, dan kami kira anda tak mau diganggu saat melawan para malaikat dan malaikat jatuh." Ucap Beelzebub sambil membungkuk badannya, berharap jika Lucifer tidak memusnahkan dirinya disini.

"My lord, izinkan aku menyembuhkan mu." Ucap Leviathan sedikit panik saat melihat keadaan Lucifer.

"Silahkan, tapi usahakan kau melakukannya dengan cepat." Ujar Lucifer yang terduduk lemas di atas tanah, matanya tetap memandang tajam musuhnya yang jauh di hadapannya. Asmodeus yang melihat Lucifer memandang tajam, mengalihkan arah penglihatannya ke musuh tuannya.

'Jadi... Dia orang yang melawan Lord Lucifer? Dia... Sangat berbahaya.' Batin Asmodeus. Asmodeus adalah ahli strategi jadi ia terus memperhatikan lawannya untuk mencari celah.

 _Sringg_

Asmodeus dengan cepat merapalkan mantra dan membuat lingkaran sihir kacil di telapak tangan kanannya, lingkaran sihir itu bersinar hijau redup sebelum menembakkan sebuah energi hijau tua sebesar kelereng kearah Naruto, lebih taptnya kearah kepalanya.

" **Noroi no Kyu : Bakuhatsu (Curse Orb : Explosion).** " Ucap Asmodeus pelan.

 _Syuut~_

"Hmm?" Naruto sedikit menaikkan alisnya ketika melihat sebuah benda hijau kecil meluncur deras ke arahnya, Naruto menganggap remeh benda kecil itu, sebelum benda itu mengenai kepalanya, Naruto merasakan tekanan sihir yang dipadatkan, Naruto yakin jika ia menerimanya begitu saja, mungkin kepalanya yang akan hancur. Naruto hanya sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk menghindari 'serangan' tersebut.

 _Tink!_

 _Sringg-_

 _ **Dhuuaarrr!**_

Tepat sesudah menghantam tanah, benda hijau itu bersinar terang sebelum akhirnya membuat ledakan besar. Naruto hanya memandang malas kejadian itu, melihat kembali ke arah Lucifer yang sudah siap untuk bertarung kembali dengannya dan dibantu oleh ketiga temannya.

'Huh... Menarik... Tapi kurasa aku harus cepat menyelesaikan tugasku sebelum semuanya semakin sulit dan semakin la-'

" **Zero** _ **Sesshi : Burizādo! (Zero Celcius : Blizzard!)**_

 _ **Srink!**_

 _ **Syuut!**_

 _ **Jrasshh!**_

Naruto dipaksa untuk menghentikan pikirannya ketika ada sebuah bongkahan es berukuran raksasa dan tajam yang datang ke arahnya, dengan perintah batin tuannya, Vimana langsung bermanuver untuk menghindarinya.

'Sangat lama.' Batin Naruto malas sambil melihat kearah iblis wanita yang menyerangnya.

'Ku akui... Dia memang cantik... Tapi sayang... Dia iblis.' Tambah Naruto saat ia melihat sepasang sayap kelelawar besar di punggung wanita itu. Melihat kearah lain, Naruto mendapati seorang iblis lelaki berambut hijau tua yang bersiap menyerang dengan lingkaran sihirnya.

" **Tenki Sosa-Shiki : Sandaboruto! (Weather Manipulation Formula : Thunderbolt!)** "

Awan bergemuruh sesudah Beelzebub menyelesaikan mantranya, Awan hitam kelam berkumpul di atas Naruto, Naruto memandang tertarik hal itu.

 _ **Dhuuaarrr!**_

Sebelum akhirnya ia harus melompat dari Vimana saat ada sebuah kilat besar yang ingin menyambarnya, Vimana yang tersambar hanya sedikit bergetar sebelum memudar menjadi cahaya emas. Lucifer yang melihat Naruto yang terus menghindar dari serangan teman-temannya, mulai merapal dan membuat lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam di tangannya.

" **Mokushiroku : Shi no Nigiri! (Apocalypse : Grips of Death!)** " Ucap Lucifer lantang yang menghantamkan tangannya ke tanah dengan kuat, seketika muncul retakan-retakan besar yang terus menjalar sampai ke tempat Naruto berada, Naruto yang merasa ada sesuatu yang datang dengan cepat melompat menjauh dari retakan tersebut.

Tak lama setelah ia melompat muncul puluhan tangan besar berwarna hitam dari retakan tersebut, yang terus bergerak mengejarnya untuk menangkapnya. Naruto yang tak ingin tertangkap langsung mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah tangan-tangan tersebut.

"Cih! Ea! Musnahkan mereka!" Sebuah pusaran berwarna merah muncul dan menyelimuti seluruh bagian dari Ea yang mulai berputar kencang dan menciptakan suara bising.

 _Wurrrrr!_

"Heaa!" Naruto langsung menusukkan pedangnya ke depan, kearah puluhan tangan yang terus bergerak kearahnya.

 _ **Blarr!**_

Puluhan tangan yang mengejarnya musnah seketika, Naruto dengan sigap langsung melihat ke sekelilingnya untuk mencari lawan-lawannya yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Naruto terus mencari sebelum sebuah suara keras mengalihkan perhatiannya.

" **Mokushiroku : Tamashi to Jinsei no Nusumi! (Apocalypse : Orb of Soul and Life Steal!)** "

Naruto melihat Lucifer yang terbang di udara dan melemparkan sebuah bola energi berwarna merah, hitam, dan hijau yang berputar kencang kearahnya. Naruto mempersiapkan kembali pedangnya untuk membalikkan serangan tersebut, sebelum tiga suara lain mengganggu dirinya yang berasal di atasnya.

" **Kumiawase Gijutsu : Shumatsu-Ron! (Combination Technique : Doomsday!)** " Tiga suara yang berteriak bersamaan itu adalah Leviathan, Beelzebub, dan Asmodeus kencang yang menggabungkan kekuatan penghancur mereka menjadi satu bola energi raksasa. Mereka melakukan ini karena Lucifer memberi tahu mereka jika orang yang sedang mereka lawan sekarang bukan manusia biasa. Dengan sekuat tenaga, mereka bertiga melemparkan bola raksasa itu.

 _ **Gruuuuhhh!**_

Bola energi raksasa itu bergetar hebat sebelum akhirnya meluncur kearah Naruto. Naruto mendecih saat ia tahu tak punya kesempatan untuk menghindar.

"Cih! Excalibur! Avalon! Datanglah!" Teriak Naruto lantang, sebelum ia ditelan dua serangan penghancur tingkat tinggi.

 _ **Sringg-**_

 _ **Dhhuuuarr!**_

Sebuah ledakan yang sangat besar, membuat langit malam bersinar terang bagaikan langit siang, tempat dimana Naruto berada sebelumnya kini telah menjadi kawah raksasa dengan asap hitam yang menjulang tinggi ke langit. Lucifer dan teman-temannya yang melihat ledakan tersebut menghela nafas lega, sekarang... Musuh mereka telah lenyap. Lucifer sedikit menyeringai senang, sekarang ia hanya harus mengalahkan Kami-sama dan menjatuhkan surga.

"Kha-hahahaha... Akhirnya pengganggu sudah lenyap! Sekarang saatnya untuk membunuh Ayah dan menjatuhkan sur-"

 _ **Sringg!**_

Sebuah sinar yang amat terang, lebih terang daripada sinar dari ledakan tadi membuat Lucifer menghentikan ucapannya.

"Huh? Apa itu?" Tanya Lucifer heran saat melihat arah datangnya sinar terang itu, ia merasakan aura suci yang amat kental datang dari tempat di mana musuhnya di musnahkan. Merasa ada yang janggal, Lucifer langsung membelalakkan matanya saat menyadari sesuatu.

"I-ini... Tak mungkin! Bagaimana ia masih bisa hidup?!" Teriak Lucifer saat melihat sebuah siluet seseorang yang berdiri tegap di tengah kawah raksasa yang masih berasal tebal. Leviathan dan dua temannya yang lain juga tak kalah terkejut, serangan kombinasi mereka yang bisa menghancurkan satu negara dengan sekejap mata, tak bisa untuk memusnahkan musuh mereka.

"Apa?!" Teriak mereka serentak, tiba-tiba dari tempat musuh mereka berada muncul ribuan persegi sebesar pintu dengan warna emas bertebaran sepanjang area pertarungan. Mereka mendengar sebuah kalimat sebelum seluruh persegi terbang tersebut menembaki mereka dengan berbagai macam senjata.

" _ **Puerta de Babylonia! (Gate of Babylon!)**_ "

Tak hanya Lucifer dan teman-temannya saja yang kaget dengan jutaan senjata yang tiba-tiba menghujani mereka, jutaan pasukan iblis dan malaikat jatuh, serta Azazel dan Shemhazai yang terus melihat pertarungan mereka dari jauhpun tak kalah terkejutnya.

"Cepat menghindar dan buat sihir pelindung!" Perintah Lucifer kepada para bawahannya, mereka semua berusaha untuk menghindari serangan mendadak tersebut dengan bermanuver di udara dengan sayap mereka, ada juga yang membuat barrier pertahanan dan ada juga yang mencoba menangkis senjata-senjata yang datang kearah mereka, tapi masih banyak para iblis dan malaikat jatuh yang terkena serangan itu.

"Cih! Sia-!"

 _ **Syuuutttt!**_

Lucifer terpaksa harus menghentikan ucapannya ketika ia melihat sebuah tombak panjang berwarna merah darah meluncur ke arahnya, menargetkan jantungnya sebagai sasaran, Lucifer menyiapkan pedangnya untuk menghalau tombak tersebut.

 _ **Tinggg!**_

 _ **Sret-**_

Lucifer melebarkan matanya saat tombak tersebut mengubah arah lajunya, menggagalkan upaya Lucifer untuk menghalaunya.

"T-tak mungk-"

 _ **Jleebbb!**_

"Ohok!" Lucifer langsung memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya saat tombak merah tersebut berhasil mengenai titik vitalnya, jantungnya. Lucifer bersimpuh sambil memegangi tombak yang mengenai jantungnya untuk mencabutnya.

"Grrkkh!" Lucifer menggeram kesakitan saat ujung tajam tombak tersebut bergesekan dengan dagingnya.

 _ **Trink!**_

"Akkhhh!"

Tombak itu jatuh dan tergeletak begitu saja di atas tanah, sebelum akhirnya memudar dan menghilang menjadi partikel-partikel emas. Lucifer memegangi dadanya yang terluka. Entah mengapa, luka tersebut tak mau menutup padahal ia sudah menggunakan seluruh sihir penyembuh yang diketahuinya.

'K-kenapa? Kenapa lukaku tak mau menutup? Apa... Ini kutukan?' Batin Lucifer yang masih menahan rasa sakitnya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, banyak iblis bawahannya yang mati mengenaskan karena dihujani senjata suci. Perlahan-lahan wajahnya mengeras, Lucifer mulai bangkit walaupun tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

"Grrrhh! Manusia! Beraninya kau!" Teriak Lucifer marah, perlahan wujudnya berubah, di dahinya muncul dua tanduk hitam panjang, dan di belakang tubuhnya muncul sebuah ekor dengan ujung bagaikan bilah pedang tajam, sayap berubah menjadi tulang tetapi terbungkus oleh api hitam kemerah-merahan, matanya berubah hitam dengan pupilnya yang tetap berwarna merah, Lucifer merenggangkan tangannya dan membuka kedua telapak tangannya.

" **Gram! Shi no Yari! Musnahkan!"** Tak hanya wujudnya saja yang berubah, suaranya berubah menjadi berat dan menakutkan, seketika kedua senjatanya yang tadinya tergeletak jauh darinya muncul di genggamannya.

" **Lord Lucifer!/Lucifer-sama!** " Lucifer membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, ia melihat ketiga temannya yang juga merubah wujud mereka, Leviathan berubah drastis dengan kulit putihnya berubah menjadi ungu, telinganya menjadi runcing dan mata violetnya menjadi tajam dengan pupilnya menjadi vertikal bak mata kucing, gigi taringnya menjadi semakin tajam, kuku-kuku jarinya pun semakin memanjang dan meruncing, di atas telinganya tumbuh dua tanduk yang membengkok ke atas, sayapnya tak berubah hanya warna hitamnya yang semakin terlihat jelas, di belakang tubuhnya muncul sebuah ekor dengan bentuk ujung mata anak panah yang terlihat mengeluarkan cairan berwarna ungu.

Beelzebub merubah wujudnya, di atas kedua matanya muncul dua mata lainnya, diatas dan samping kepalanya tumbuh tiga tanduk yang terarah kebelakang mengikuti rambutnya yang memanjang sampai pinggangnya, dan di alis matanya masing-masing muncul tiga tonjolan tajam bagaikan tanduk kecil, sayapnya pun juga membesar dengan sebuah ekor panjang berwarna hijau tua kehitam-hitaman, dibelakang tubuhnya muncul ekor berwarna sama seperti sayapnya dengan ujung berbentuk seperti mata kail yang tajam.

Wujud Asmodeus berubah, rambut coklatnya sedikit memanjang dengan ujung-ujungnya terdapat warna hitam, di pundak dan lututnya keluar tulang berwarna hitam yang mencuat keatas bagaikan bilah pedang, di dagunya terdapat tiga buah tonjolan tajam, semua giginya meruncing, telinganya meruncing seperti milik Leviathan, sayap berubah menjadi aura kehijauan yang memiliki bentuk sayap kelelawar.

Mereka bertiga sedari tadi terus menghindar, akhirnya mulai tenang saat mereka tak dihujani lagi oleh jutaan senjata-senjata suci dan terkutuk. Leviathan yang diikuti kedua temannya turun dan mendekati Lucifer.

"Lord Lucifer, apa anda baik baik saja?" Tanya Leviathan dengan nada khawatir saat melihat tubuh tuannya yang sedikit bergetar.

"A-aku... Tak apa-apa... Tak usah khawatirkan diriku." Ujar Lucifer sedikit meringis saat lukanya berdenyut, ia dengan cepat menegakkan kembali tubuhnya agar ketiga temannya tidak panik.

"Lebih baik kita bersiap-siap, aku merasakan ia mulai datang." Ucap Lucifer sedikit terengah-engah, ia merasakan lawannya mendekat dengan aura suci yang baru saja ia rasakan tadi. Lucifer semakin mengeraskan wajahnya seketika saat sebuah siluet keluar dari kepulan asap tebal.

'Aku... Tak yakin jika aku bisa hidup, jika aku terus melawan manusia ini.'

 _ **At Naruto**_

 _Beberapa menit yang lalu..._

"Uggghh... Sial, Jika saja aku tidak memanggil Excalibur dan Avalon, mungkin saja tadi aku sudah hancur lebur. Iblis itu... Benar-benar menjengkelkan." Ucap Naruto yang saat ini sedang bersimpuh, sekujur tubuhnya tampak banyak luka gores dan bakar, tapi tidak membahayakan, karena Holy Grail yang ada di dalam tubuhnya terus menyembuhkan luka-lukanya.

Di pinggangnya tersemat sebuah pedang bertipe Longsword lengkap dengan sarungnya yang indah berwarna emas dengan garis-garis bernuansa biru. Dari sarung pedang itu keluar cahaya putih yang terlihat ikut menyembuhkan Naruto, tak lama kemudian ia berdiri kembali, pulih tanpa luka gores kecil sekalipun.

"Ha~ah... Excalibur, Avalon, terima kasih karena kalian telah membantu ku." Ucap Naruto sambil menggenggam Sarung pedang Excalibur, Avalon.

" **Tentu saja tuan** **Gilgamesh.** / **Itu sudah menjadi kewajiban kami, Master.** " Dua buah suara yang nyaring dan indah berucap secara bersamaan, Naruto sedikit menyunggingkan senyum saat mendapat jawaban dari Excalibur dan Avalon.

"Baiklah... Sekarang waktu bermain sudah selesai, _**Puerta de Babylonia!**_ " Naruto mengeraskan wajahnya, seketika muncul ribuan persegi terbang sebesar pintu yang di belakangnya.

'Deteksi musuh, Iblis dan malaikat jatuh, Hujani mereka semua.' Dengan perintah batin, ribuan persegi tersebut mengeluarkan dan menembakkan jutaan senjata setiap detiknya.

"Arghh!"

"Akhh!"

"Tolong!"

"Ahh!"

Naruto mendengar banyak teriakan dari para pasukan iblis dan malaikat jatuh yang terkena senjata-senjata miliknya, hanya menjinjing Ea di pundaknya. Naruto berusaha mencari dimana Lucifer berada, saat sudah merasakan keberadaannya, sebuah lingkaran muncul di samping Naruto.

" **Your heart! It's mine! Give it to me! Gáe Bolg!** " Ucap Naruto lantang, mengangkat tangan kirinya lalu menurunkannya dengan pelan. Saat tangannya turun kebawah, muncul sebuah tombak panjang berwarna merah darah dan meluncur kencang dari lingkaran tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto merasakan Lucifer terkena serangannya, sedikit demi sedikit energi kehidupannya mulai meredup karena terkena kutukan dari Gáe Bolg, sebuah tombak terkutuk yang diciptakan dari sisa tengkorak monster laut Curruid, yang selalu bisa menargetkan dan menusuk jantung musuhnya, walaupun sang lawan lari sekalipun.

"Huh... Ternyata dia masih bisa bertahan... Luar biasa." Ucap Naruto malas sambil menonaktifkan _**Ruang penyimpanannya**_ , dengan pelan ia mulai melangkah ke tempat Lucifer, sedikit demi sedikit asap tebal yang mengelilinginya mulai menipis, menampakkan medan perang yang sekarang sudah di penuhi oleh jutaan harta karun miliknya. Naruto hanya terus melangkah, tak memperdulikan sekelilingnya yang sudah seperti pemakaman senjata, ekor matanya melihat enam makhluk yang masih bertahan, dua malaikat jatuh dan empat ekor iblis.

Wajah Naruto kembali menyeringai, menunjuk ke arah enam makhluk supernatural tersebut dengan tangan kirinya, lalu mengangkat suaranya.

"Wah... Wah... Wah... Luar biasa, iblis kecil. Luar biasa, kau memang sangat hebat bisa menghindari serangan mendadak dari ku, dan kalian berdua juga Dai-tenshi." Ujar Naruto mengejek, ia tetap berjalan santai kearah mereka tak memperdulikan jika para musuhnya sudah mempersiapkan serangan masing-masing.

Naruto memandang satu-satunya wanita yang ada disana, wajahnya berubah menjadi datar.

...

'Kutarik kembali kata-kata ku tadi, dia ternyata tidak cantik sama sekali... Jadi... Inikah wujud iblis sebenarnya?' Batin Naruto penasaran, ia sedikit tertarik dengan ras iblis, bagaimana tidak? Sebuah makhluk yang dulunya suci berubah menjadi terkutuk.

'Ya... Itu bukan urusanku juga.' Naruto mengangkat bahunya tak peduli, melihat kembali ke arah empat musuhnya, karena ia tak menganggap dua lainnya sebagai lawannya. Naruto menggeser jari telunjuknya, menunjuk kearah Azazel dan Shemhazai yang terlihat menegang ketika mata merahnya melihat mereka berdua.

"Kalian... Pergilah... Kalian tak pantas menjadi lawanku. Pergilah, makhluk kotor, kali ini sang raja sedang berbaik hati untuk mengampuni kalian berdua, cepat pergi sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Ucap Naruto datar, ia tak memperdulikan dua makhluk hina yang sekarang berada di belakang empat iblis incarannya. Matanya terus menatap tajam ke empat iblis itu.

"Kau... Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Bellial?!" Sebuah teriakan lantang membuat Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada seorang malaikat jatuh dengan sepuluh sayap hitam dan rambut silver. Naruto tak menjawabnya, dia malah bertanya balik.

"Memangnya kenapa? Gagak kotor itu mengganguku, jadi dia kupanah saja agar tidak mengganguku lagi." Ucap Naruto santai, matanya menatap sang malaikat jatuh yang tubuhnya menegang setelah ia berbicara.

"K-kau! Beraninya kau!" Teriak sang malaikat jatuh itu dengan marah, ia menciptakan sebuah tombak cahaya besar yang siap ia lemparkan, sebelum sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Shemhazai! Hentikan itu sekarang juga! Lebih baik kita mundur dari medan perang ini!" Ucap Azazel sambil berteriak keras, membuat Shemhazai tersentak kaget, sebelum dirinya juga membalas teriakan dari Azazel.

"Tapi dia yang membunuh Bellial! Jadi aku ha-!"

"Cukup! Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang juga! Dia terlalu kuat untuk kita lawan!" Azazel kembali berteriak, kali ini dengan nada membentak, membuat Shemhazai menghilangkan tombak cahaya miliknya, lalu terbang menjauh dari tempat itu mendahului Azazel. Azazel hanya melihat Shemhazai yang pergi dengan pandangan sedih, sebelum mengeras. Azazel melirikkan matanya kepada orang yang memusnahkan sahabat karibnya.

'Shemhazai... Jika saja kau tahu, aku sebenarnya juga ingin membalaskan kematian Bellial... Tapi... Orang itu... Ia terlalu kuat untuk kita lawan...'Batin Azazel, sebelum dirinya ikut terbang menjauh dari medan tempur, diikuti ratusan malaikat jatuh yang selamat. Naruto menatap kepergian para malaikat jatuh itu dengan pandangan malas, sebelum perhatiannya kembali terarah ke para iblis di depannya.

"Sekarang hanya tersisa kalian dan diriku saja, jadi... Bisa kita mulai saja sekarang?" Tanya Naruto dengan datar sambil menarik pedang Excalibur dari Avalon.

 _ **Sringg!**_

Sebuah bunyi nyaring dan yang diikuti oleh sebuah cahaya terang, saat cahaya meredup tampak sebuah pedang Longsword berwarna putih keemasan dengan ukiran-ukiran indah pada gagang pedangnya. Excalibur, sebuah Divine Construct, puncak segala pedang suci, pedang yang ditempa dari kristalisasi seluruh harapan seluruh umat manusia untuk menang.

Naruto sedikit mengedipkan mata setelah menerima sedikit informasi tersebut, ia sudah terbiasa, karena setiap menggenggam senjata selain Ea di genggamannya, ia akan menerima informasi kecil mengenai sejarah senjata tersebut.

'Walaupun sudah lama aku mengenal kalian, tapi... Tetap saja, aku belum mengetahui semua hal tentang kalian.' Naruto sedikit menghela nafas, ia tahu tentang kekuatan dari tempat penyimpanannya bisa mengambil versi asli dari senjata-senjata para pahlawan di dunianya dahulu. Menghela nafasnya sekali lagi sebelum, memfokuskan perhatiannya kepada Lucifer dan ke tiga temannya.

Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain untuk beberapa saat, bagaikan sebuah perjanjian bisu, mereka langsung menerjang satu sama lain, Leviathan dan yang lainnya, mempersiapkan lingkaran sihir mereka untuk membantu Lucifer.

 _ **Dashhh!**_

 _ **Srin-**_

 _ **Trangg!**_

 _ **Dhuasss!**_

Kedua senjata milik Naruto beradu dengan senjata milik Lucifer, hempasan angin kencang langsung tercipta, Naruto yang masih beradu dengan Lucifer, tak melihat kearah musuhnya yang lain.

" **Zero Sesshi : Hidoi Toketsu-Ba! (Zero Celsius : Thorned Frezzing Field!)** " Leviathan berteriak, puluhan balok es besar nan tajam langsung tercipta diatas tubuh Naruto dan menargetkannya. Naruto hanya sedikit melirik kearahnya, sebelum senyum tipis tercipta di bibibirnya.

'Mari... Kita lihat kejutan apa yang kalian miliki, nee~ Iblis?' Batinnya. Naruto lalu menghempaskan Lucifer dengan mendorongnya kuat, mambuat Lucifer terbang menjauh dan jatuh ke tanah.

"Lucifer-sama! Cih! Serang dia! Asmodeus! Beelzebub!" Leviathan berteriak memerintahkan kedua temannya.

"Baik!/Ha'i!" Jawab Asmodeus dan Beelzebub bersamaan, mereka berdua langsung merapal sesuatu.

" **Noroi no Obu : Eien no Togoku! (Curse Orb : Eternal Imprisonment!)** " Setelah Asmodeus meneriakkan nama tekniknya, di sekeliling Naruto muncul lingkaran aksara berwarna hijau besar, lalu menyelubungi tubuh Naruto, mengikatnya.

"Hmm?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya, tapi tak berhasil. 'Begitukah? Baguslah... Aku suka sedikit tantangan.' Batin Naruto menyeringai senang, lalu pandangannya melihat kearah iblis berambut hijau.

'Jadi dia sudah selesai kah? Hehehe~.' Naruto langsung menggenggam erat senjatanya.

" **Tuan Gilgamesh, kenapa anda terus bermain-main? Bukankah Anda bisa langsung mengalahkan mereka semua?** " Tanya Excalibur pada Naruto yang masih menggenggamnya, Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Excalibur hanya tersenyum tipis, sebelum senyumnya berubah menjadi seringai.

"Kau tahu... Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengetes seberapa kuat para makhluk yang diciptakan oleh Kami-sama... Heh~ aku sedikit kecewa, ternyata mereka semua sama saja, lemah." Ucap Naruto yang masih terus melihat Beelzebub yang terus merapal tekniknya, tak lama kemudian Beelzebub langsung meneriakkan nama tekniknya.

" **Kisho Sosa-Shiki : Doku Saikuron! (Weather Manipulation Formula : Poisonous Cyclone!)** "

Tak lama setelah Beelzebub meneriakkan nama tekniknya, muncul pusaran angin raksasa yang berputar kencang dengan Naruto menjadi pusatnya, balok-balok es tajam ciptaan Leviathan terlihat lebih tertarik sebelum akhirnya menyatu dengan pusaran besar berwarna hijau itu.

"Avalon bisakah kau?" Tanya Naruto ambigu pada sarung pedang yang ada di pinggangnya, sebenarnya ia tidak perlu bantuan dari avalon, karena darah dewanya dan Holy Grail sudah cukup untuk menolak efek dari racun yang diciptakan oleh Beelzebub, tapi... Tentu saja, ia akan sedikit sesak nafas.

" **Tentu saja Master. Selama aku berada di sampingmu, tak akan ada satupun racun dunia ini yang akan meracuni tubuhmu.** " Ucap Avalon halus, Avalon sedikit bercahaya redup, lalu cahaya tersebut menyelubungi tubuh Naruto sebelum akhirnya menghilang.

"Terima kasih nee~ Ava-chan." Ucap Naruto sedikit menggoda Avalon, bagaimanapun juga Avalon adalah benda sentient, yang artinya memiliki jiwa dan kesadaran masing-masing.

" **A-ah... Naruto-sama... T-tolong, jangan menggoda saya.** " Ucap Avalon tergagap.

"Hehehehe... Baik-baik, maaf ya Avalon." Naruto sedikit tertawa renyah, sebelum wajahnya kembali menjadi serius.

'Jadi... Jurus kombo lagi eh? Baiklah... Mari~ kita lihat apa yang bisa kalian tunjukkan padaku.' Ucapnya dalam hati, Naruto tetap diam di tempatnya. Ia bisa saja melepaskan diri dari perangkap buatan Asmodeus, tapi ia lebih memilih untuk 'sedikit' bermain-main dahulu.

"Rasakan ini! **Konbo Tekunikku : Shimo Piasu Doku Saikuron! (Combo Technique : Frost Piercing Poisonous Cyclone!)** " Teriak Beelzebub dan Leviathan bersamaan, seketika pusaran angin itu mengecil dan membawa balok es tajam yang sudah berubah warna menjadi ungu, untuk semakin dekat kearah Naruto.

Naruto malah semakin senang ketika melihat hal itu, menurutnya para iblis punya banyak kejutan karena mereka punya banyak teknik.

'Jadi... Mereka berusaha untuk menusukku dan mencabik-cabik tubuhku ya? Hebat~.' Naruto merentangkan tangannya yang masih menggenggam Ea dan Excalibur.

"Datanglah padaku!" Ujar Naruto lantang dengan senyum maniaknya.

 _ **Whusssss!**_

 _ **Trankk! Trankk! Trankk!**_

 **At Lucifer**

'Ugghh, S-sial... K-kenapa tubuhku terasa semakin lemah? Kenapa kutukannya tak mau menghilang juga?' Batin Lucifer bertanya-tanya, Lucifer masih berada di kawah bekas tempat 'landasannya'. Tangan kanannya menggenggam dada kirinya yang terasa semakin berdenyut, itu terasa menyakitkan untuknya. Lucifer yakin... Jika dia tidak memakai mode True Form-nya, ia pasti sudah mati dari tadi.

Matanya melihat kearah ketiga temannya yang melakukan gabungan serangan, Lucifer sedikit menyeringai saat melihat Naruto terperangkap jebakan buatan Asmodeus.

"Ha-hahaha tak akan mungkin dia akan selamat dari serangan gabungan milik Leviathan dan Beelzebub." Lucifer sangat yakin jika lawannya akan musnah, karena ia sendiri sangat sulit untuk melepaskan dirinya jika sudah terkena jebakan milik Asmodeus.

 _ **Whusssss!**_

 _ **Trankk! Trankk! Trankk!**_

"Kheh~ hahahahah- Ohok! Ohok! C-cih! S-sial... Rasa sakitnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Bila tidak cepat-cepat... Aku akan mati." Lucifer terbatuk-batuk, ia berusaha untuk bangkit dengan bantuan kedua senjatanya, tubuhnya bergetar menahan sakit yang diterimanya.

"Kurasa aku harus mundur terlebih dahulu untuk menyembuhkan lukaku, sebelum menyer-"

 **Boom!**

Matanya kembali melotot saat pusaran hijau yang mengurung lawannya menghilang terkena hempasan berwarna putih yang tiba-tiba muncul. Keringat dingin kembali muncul di pelipisnya.

"B-bagaimana b-bisa?... Bagaimana caranya kami mengalahkannya?..." Ucap Lucifer yang merasa marah dan putus asa semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada kedua senjatanya, ketika melihat ketiga temannya di kalahkan dengan mudah.

"Grrrrrhhhh! Manusiaaaa! Kau tak akan pernah ku ampuni!" Lucifer langsung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kembali menyerang, mengabaikan dada kirinya yang semakin terasa menyakitkan.

"Raaaaahhh!"

 _ **Dashhh!**_

Lucifer kembali menerjang kearah Naruto, berusaha untuk menyelamatkan teman-temannya walaupun ia tak yakin jika usahanya akan berhasil.

'Levi, Asmo, Beel, Bertahanlah! Aku datang!'

 **At Naruto**

 **Beberapa detik yang lalu**

Naruto yang masih berada di tengah pusaran tetap santai tak bergeming, semua balok es tajam yang ingin menusuknya tak mampu menembus zirah emasnya. Karena mulai merasa bosan dan sedikit sesak nafas, Naruto menebaskan Excalibur ke depan dengan pelan.

 **Boom!**

"H~ahh membosankan." Naruto sedikit menguap, ia melihat ketiga musuhnya yang terkejut dengan malas.

"Kalian tahu... Aku mulai merasa bosan dengan hiburan kalian yang begitu-begitu saja... Jadi..." Naruto menjeda ucapannya, tanpa peringatan ia langsung menerjang ke atas, tempat di mana Leviathan, Asmodeus, dan Beelzebub berada.

"Selamat tinggal, Anjing kampung." Ucapnya datar. Naruto menebaskan Excalibur secara horizontal ke tubuh Asmodeus yang tak bisa menghindari serangan tiba-tiba miliknya.

 _ **Slasshh!**_

"Asmo!" Teriak Leviathan ketika melihat rekannya terbelah menjadi dua, dan langsung berubah menjadi abu hitam dan hilang tertiup angin.

"Kurang ajar!" Leviathan kembali merapal mantra, sebelum ada rantai emas yang muncul entah dari mana, mengikat dan melilit lehernya dengan kencang.

 _ **Sringg!**_

 _ **Grepp! Syutt~**_

 _ **Brakk!**_

"Ukh!?" Leviathan mengeluh kesakitan ketika tubuhnya di dilempar dan dihantamkan ke tanah dengan kuat, ia langsung menyentuh dan berusaha untuk melepaskan rantai yang melilit di lehernya. Beelzebub langsung panik ketika Leviathan di lempar ke tanah dengan kuat dari tempat yang tinggi.

"Leviathan! Sialan! **Kish** -"

 _ **Jlebb!**_

Ucapan Beelzebub terpotong saat ada sebuah belati tajam yang merupakan ujung tombak menusuk kepalanya. Leviathan yang melihat kedua temannya mati di depan matanya, mulai panik. Dengan sekuat tenaga Leviathan berusaha melepaskan rantai yang mengikatnya, tapi semakin ia berusaha melepaskan, rantai itu malah semakin mengetat dan semakin membuatnya tak bisa bernafas.

 _Tep_

 _Tep_

 _Tep_

Leviathan langsung melihat kearah musuhnya yang dengan santai berjalan kearahnya sambil membawa sebuah tubuh yang sangat di kenalinya. Matanya melebar ketakutan saat Naruto semakin mendekatinya.

"T-tak... M-mungk-kin..."

.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan kearah Leviathan sambil membawa mayat temannya yang tak memudar karena ujung Enkidu masih tertancap di kepalanya, Ea tersemat di punggungnya dengan Excalibur yang berada di tangan kanannya.

 _Tep~_

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat Leviathan yang masih menggenggam erat rantai di lehernya, sebuah senyum merendahkan muncul di wajah Naruto. Lalu dengan seenaknya melemparkan mayat Beelzebub ke hadapan Leviathan.

 _Brukk!_

Senyumannya semakin melebar ketika melihat tubuh Leviathan yang bergetar hebat karena ketakutan.

"Kau pasti ingin tahu kenapa temanmu tak berubah menjadi abu hitam, bukan? Jawabannya ada di keningnya, itu adalah ujung dari rantai emas yang mengikatmu sekarang. Enkidu, rantai surgawi, sebuah rantai yang tak akan pernah hancur sekuat apapun kau mencobanya, kenapa? Karena rantai tersebut menghisap energi dari targetnya untuk memperkuat dirinya sendiri. Hebat bukan?" Ucap Naruto angkuh, lalu mendekati tubuh kaku Beelzebub dengan seenaknya menginjakkan kakinya di mayat Beelzebub dan mencabut ujung tajam Enkidu, tak lama kemudian tubuh Beelzebub memudar seperti Asmodeus. Leviathan yang ketakutan, memundurkan tubuhnya menjauh dari Naruto tapi rantai tersebut malah menariknya mendekati Naruto.

"Sebenarnya... aku tak ingin menggunakan harta terpercayaku untuk melawan kalian, karena itu akan menurunkan derajatku yang agung ini." Naruto sedikit menjeda ucapannya, sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya ketika Leviathan sudah dekat dengannya.

"Kalian... Para tikus-tikus kotor sangat susah untuk di musnahkan. Sayang... Ku akui kau cantik... Tapi... Kau iblis... Jadi... Ya mau bagaimana lagi." Ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. Dengan pelan, Naruto menusukkan Excalibur kearah jantung Leviathan.

 _Sringg_

 _ **Jlebb!**_

"Ukh! Akh!" Leviathan melebarkan matanya, aura dari Excalibur langsung meracuni tubuhnya. Leviathan menggeliat seperti cacing saat tubuhnya terasa seperti terbakar.

"Agh! Akhh! Khh! Aggg...gg...g.." Leviathan menggeram kesakitan dan memberontak sebelum melemah dan akhirnya berhenti. Naruto hanya memandang malas tubuh kaku Leviathan, Naruto mencabut pedangnya dari tubuh Leviathan.

 _Brusshh!_

Tak lama, tubuh Leviathan memudar sama seperti kedua temannya, meninggalkan sebuah rantai emas dengan ujung berilah tajam yang juga berwarna emas, yang mulai memudar menjadi cahaya-cahaya emas.

"... Baiklah... Sekarang... Mana iblis yang satu lagi?" Naruto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Matanya memandang sekeliling, mencari Lucifer yang tadi terlempar tak jauh dari tempatnya berada sekarang.

'Dimana dia-' Batin Naruto terpotong saat ada sebuah teriakan menggangu pikirannya.

"Raaaaahhh!"

"Hmm?" Naruto mengangkat alisnya ketika melihat Lucifer terbang kearahnya dengan cepat, sebuah seringai kembali muncul di wajahnya.

"Baguslah... Kurasa aku tak perlu susah payah untuk mencari mu... Iblis..." Ucap Naruto yang tetap berdiri tegap di tempatnya, tak bergeming sedikitpun saat Lucifer sudah sangat dekat dengan dirinya.

"Matilah!" Lucifer mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi untuk membelah Naruto menjadi dua.

 _ **Trankk!**_

 _ **Duashh!**_

Tapi usahanya sia-sia, karena Naruto dengan mudah menghalau serangannya.

"Heh~... Kau tahu... Seharusnya kau menyerah saja dari awal karena kau... Tak punya harapan untuk mengalahkan ku." Ucap Naruto mengejek untuk memancing emosi dari Lucifer.

"Tutup mulutmu! Manusia!" Lucifer menjauh dari Naruto, mempersiakan kembali serangannya.

 _Deggh!_

"Ohok?!" Lucifer langsung berlutut dan memegangi dadanya yang semakin sakit, ia memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya, membasahi tanah di bawah kakinya.

'K-kenapa ini t-terasa semakin s-sakit saat aku berusaha u-untuk menyembuhkannya? Batin Lucifer bertanya-tanya sambil menggenggam erat dada kirinya dengan kedua tangannya, Naruto yang melihat keadaan Lucifer malah semakin melebarkan seringainya.

"Ada apa nee~ iblis kecil? Apa kau merasa kesakitan? Dan... Apa kau ingin tahu kenapa sihir penyembuh milikmu tak bisa menyembuhkan lukamu? Kau tahu... Jawabannya adalah tombak ini..." Naruto menjeda ucapannya, ia sedikit mengulurkan tangan kirinya, seketika muncul tombak berwarna merah yang tadi menusuk Lucifer tepat di jantungnya.

"Gáe Bolg, sebuah tombak terkutuk yang apabila menusuk seseorang walaupun itu bukanlah jantungnya, orang tersebut tak akan langsung mati... Tetapi orang itu terkena kutukan dan luka yang diterima tak akan pernah bisa menutup, walaupun kau menggunakan ramuan penyembuh paling ampuh sekalipun... Dan... Rasa sakit yang di terima akan semakin meningkat saat kau berusaha untuk menyembuhkan luka tersebut... Benar-benar sebuah senjata yang menakutkan bukan? Tapi... Jujur saja... Aku tak menggunakan kekuatan penuh dari tombak ku ini untuk melukai mu... Kenapa? Karena itu akan mengotori hartaku ini dengan darah menjijikkan mu." Ucap Naruto yang membanggakan senjatanya sambil sedikit mengayunkan tombak tersebut kekanan dan kekiri. Merasa sudah cukup, Naruto mengembalikan senjatanya ke tempat penyimpanannya, matanya kembali melihat Lucifer yang meringkuk kesakitan.

"Enkidu... Tangkap dia." Ucap Naruto pelan. Seketika di sekeliling Lucifer muncul puluhan lingkaran-lingkaran kecil yang mengeluarkan rantai emas, lalu mengikat dan melilit sekujur tubuhnya, Lucifer yang sudah tak berdaya tak bisa menghindar. (Bayangkan saja posisi Lucifer sekarang seperti Herakles saat Gilgamesh melawannya dan Illyasivel.)

"Urkhh!" Lucifer menggeram antara kesakitan dan rasa marahnya. Ia tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya karena tangan dan kakinya terikat oleh rantai tersebut.

 _Tep_

 _Tep_

 _Tep_

Naruto berjalan pelan kearah Lucifer yang terikat, lalu berhenti saat ia sudah depan dengannya. Naruto memandang Lucifer dengan pandangan merendahkan, lalu beberapa lingkaran emas muncul dan menembakkan sebuah bilah tajam berwarna emas diikuti dengan beberapa pedang kearah Lucifer.

 _ **Jlebbh!**_

 _ **Jlebbh!**_

 _ **Jlebbh!**_

 _ **Jlebbh!**_

Bilah emas itu sukses mengenai dan menusuk jantung Lucifer, sedangkan pedang-pedang yang yang ikut di tembakkan, mengenai lengan dan kaki Lucifer dan menembusnya, membuat Lucifer semakin tersiksa.

"Ohok!" Lucifer kembali memuntahkan darah saat jantungnya kembali tertusuk, rasa sakitnya semakin bertambah saat ada pedang-pedang yang menembus kaki dan lengannya, belum lagi aura suci bilah tajam emas dan pedang-pedang itu yang mulai meracuni tubuhnya.

"Sekarang... Apa kata-kata terakhir mu? Anjing kampung? Katakan padaku." Ucap Naruto datar sambil terus memandang Lucifer yang meringkuk. Lucifer sekarang sudah menyadari bahwa dari awal ia tak punya harapan untuk bisa mengalahkan makhluk di hadapannya ini, dengan wajah yang berubah menjadi masam. Lucifer berkata dengan pasrah.

"W-wahai engkau... P-pembunuh d-dewa... K-kumohon padamu...Ohok!... Ughhh... I-izinkan aku meminta satu hal padamu..." Ucap Lucifer memelas, Naruto menaikkan alisnya saat melihat perubahan drastis dari Lucifer, tapi tetap membalasnya.

"Kalau begitu... Apa itu?" Tanya Naruto sambil menurunkan kembali Excalibur. Ia heran, bagaimana iblis di depannya ini bisa berubah kepribadian dengan amat cepat.

"A-aku ingin pengampunan dari Ayah... T-tapi... Akhh... K-kurasa aku tak akan bisa melakukannya... Kumohon p-padamu... Bisakah kau melakukannya untukku jika kau bertemu dengan A-ayah?... I-ini permintaan ku..." Ucap Lucifer terbata-bata, wujudnya kembali seperti semula, taring, cakar, ekor, tanduk, dan ekornya menghilang, meninggalkan Lucifer dalam bentuk 'normal'-nya.

"... Huh... Sebenarnya aku tak akan melakukannya pada anjing kampung sepertimu, tapi harga diriku sebagai seorang raja juga kesatria membuatku harus melakukannya... Jadi baiklah, akan ku lakukan itu sebagai penghormatan terakhirmu." Jawab Naruto enteng, ia sebenarnya tak peduli, tapi ia sudah terlanjur berjanji, dan baginya sebuah janji harus dipenuhi, tak peduli itu dari kawan ataupun lawan, karena itu jalan yang sudah ia pilih.

"T-terima kasih... S-sekarang... Bisakah kau mengakhiri penderitaan ku?" Pinta Lucifer yang sudah tak tahan dengan rasa sakitnya.

"Baiklah..." Naruto menggenggam kembal Ea, lalu bersiap untuk menusuk Lucifer.

"Enuma..."

 _ **Whiirrllll!**_

'S-sekarang aku tahu, kalau kau memang benar dari awal...A-yah... J-jika kau mendengarkan ku... K-kumohon... Ampuni anakmu yang durhaka dan berdosa ini... Walaupun aku tahu jika aku tak akan pernah bisa dimaafkan.' Batin Lucifer miris sambil menutup matanya, sebuah air mata turun dari pelupuk matanya lalu terus turun ke pipinya dan akhirnya jatuh ke tanah tandus di bawah kakinya.

"Eli-"

 _Brukkh!_

Kata-kata Naruto terpotong saat tubuh Lucifer ambruk ke tanah, rantai-rantai yang mengikatnya membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh begitu saja seakan kehilangan kekuatannya untuk mengikat Lucifer, tak lama rantai-rantai tersebut memudar meninggalkan ujung tajam yang masih setia melekat di dada Lucifer.

"..." Naruto terdiam, ia memandangi tubuh kaku Lucifer yang ambruk ketanah, Naruto sedikit melangkah dan mendekati tubuh Lucifer. Raut wajahnya yang tadi penuh kesombongan, berubah menjadi sendu.

'... Aku benci saat aku menjadi sombong seperti tadi... Sungguh aku benci sekali... Tapi, darah dewaku mempengaruhi ku.' Batinnya sedih, dengan pelan Naruto membalikkan tubuh Lucifer, lalu mencabut ujung tajam Enkidu dari dadanya.

 _Brushh_

Tubuh Lucifer memudar... Tapi tak seperti dua temannya, tubuhnya berubah menjadi kumpulan cahaya yang meredup dan terlihat kusam, lalu dengan cepat hilang dan terhapuskan oleh tiupan angin.

"Jadi... Dia... Belum sepenuhnya terkutuk kah?... Itu berarti... Ia masih memiliki sisi baiknya..." Dengan sendu, Naruto memandang langit yang hitam tanpa ada bulan ataupun bintang-bintang yang menyinarinya.

'Beristirahatlah dengan tenang di alam sana...Wahai kau... Sang putra fajar...' Batin Naruto sambil menutup kedua matanya sebentar, lalu membukanya kembali. Naruto melihat sekelilingnya, senjata-senjata miliknya masih berserakan di seluruh penjuru medan perang. Dengan perintah batin, semua senjata tersebut memudar dan kembali masuk ke tempatnya semula, termasuk Ea yang ikut memudar menjadi partikel-partikel emas. Matanya terus memandang sekitar sebelum matanya melihat sebuah pedang hitam besar milik Lucifer, Naruto pun mendekatinya dan mengangkat pedang hitam tersebut dengan tangan kanannya.

 _ **Grep-**_

"Hmm?" Naruto sedikit menaikkan alisnya saat pedang hitam tersebut terlihat menolaknya, pedang tersebut melawan dan berusaha untuk membuat Naruto melepaskannya dengan membuat aura hitam di sekitarnya. Naruto hanya memandang datar hal itu, sebelum akhirnya melemparkan pedang itu kesamping layaknya sampah tak bernilai. Naruto melihat sekitarnya sekali lagi, mencari keberadaan tombak milik Lucifer, tapi ia tak mendapati apapun.

"Huh... Jadi pedang itu menolakku? Ya sudahlah... Aku tak peduli, lagi pula aku sudah memiliki yang asli dari dunia ku... Dan sepertinya tombak milik Lucifer sepertinya ikut lenyap bersama tuannya... Sayang sekali, padahal itu tombak yang bagus..." Naruto menjeda ucapannya, menghela nafasnya sejenak lalu melanjutkan ucapannya lagi.

"Baiklah... Kurasa... Tugasku di sini sudah selesai, tapi... Apa Kami-sama sekarang juga sudah selesai dengan urusannya?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri, ia memfokuskan semua inderanya untuk mencari keberadaan Kami-sama.

 _ **Sringg-!**_

 _ **Booom!**_

Sebuah sinar terang dan ledakan besar mengganggunya, Naruto langsung melihat kearah ledakan tersebut, seketika pandangannya menajam, entah kenapa ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Aku...merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres... Vimana!"

 _ **Vooommm!**_

Naruto memanggil kembali bahtera terbangnya, dan dengan cepat langsung menaikinya.

"Ayo! Vimana! Cepat!" Naruto memerintahkan Vimana untuk terbang, seketika Vimana mengembangkan kembali sayapnya, lalu terbang kearah asal ledakan tersebut.

'Apapun itu... Semoga saja itu bukanlah hal buruk seperti yang aku bayangkan...' Batin Naruto panik, sebuah keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"Cih! Vimana! Lebih cepat!"

 _ **Vooooommm!**_

 _ **At Michael**_

 _ **Beberapa menit yang lalu**_

"Trihexa! Kali ini tindakanmu sudah kelewatan! Hentikan sekarang juga!" Kami-sama berteriak lantang kepada makhluk raksasa yang memiliki 6 kepala hewan yang berbeda-beda, tubuhnya hitam sekelam malam.

" **Hahahaha! Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku menolaknya? Aku tak selemah Ophis dan Great Red, serta dua naga surgawi bodoh yang kau kalahkan dengan mudah... Lagipula, aku yakin kau pasti sudah lelah dengan pertarungan mu dengan kedua rival ku, bukan?"** Ucap Trihexa, suaranya membahana dan menakutkan, para malaikat dan Michael yang berada jauh di belakang Kami-sama bergetar, mereka tak bisa membantu Kami-sama lagi karena tenaga mereka sudah terkuras habis saat melawan kedua naga surgawi, serta Ophis dan Great Red. Jumlah mereka yang awalnya berjumlah jutaan, kini hanya tersisa ribuan saja.

"... Kalau begitu, aku akan menyegel dirimu." Ucap Kami-sama pelan, pandangannya melihat kearah para malaikat-malaikatnya yang masih bertahan.

" **Hahahahaha! Baguslah! Mari kita lihat apa kau bisa menyegel ku? Kami-sama?"** Trihexa sedikit mengeluarkan asap panas dari setiap mulut yang ada di semua kepalanya. Trihexa sedikit mengambil ancang-ancang, sebelum menerjang kearah Kami-sama.

" **Graaaahh!"** Trihexa meraung keras, lalu mengangkat kaki depannya yang bercakar tajam tinggi-tinggi. Kami-sama dengan mudah menghindarinya, lalu dengan cepat langsung menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Jika aku tak bisa mengalahkanmu, bukan berarti aku menyerah begitu saja!" Kami-sama langsung mengulurkan tangannya kearah Trihexa, lalu sebuah cahaya terang muncul dari telapak tangannya dan menyelubungi tubuh bagian depan Trihexa.

" **VII Stratum Caelum Magia : Aeternitas Cárcerem! ( 7 Layer Heaven Magic : Eternity Prisoning! )** , Akan kusegel kau selamanya, walaupun nyawaku bayarannya!" Kami-sama terus mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menahan tubuh Trihexa, tapi Trihexa masih terus melawan.

" **Raaaahh! Lepaskan aku!"** Trihexa meraing dengan keras, ia mencoba menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya untuk lepas, tapi usahanya tetaplah sia-sia.

Michael yang melihat ayahnya kesulitan, mulai bangkit walaupun tubuhnya terasa nyeri, pakaian perang emasnya hancur, menyisakan hanya pakaian putih yang terlihat kusam.

"Saudara-saudaraku! Ayah kita sedang kesulitan. Mari kita bantu ayah kita!" Ucap Michael sambil menciptakan sebuah tombak cahaya sebesar truk, tindakannya pun langsung diikuti oleh malaikat-malaikat lainnya.

"Baik!" Ucap serentak para pasukan malaikat yang tersisa, dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang mereka miliki, mereka semua bersama-sama menciptakan ribuan tombak cahaya, lalu melemparkannya kearah Trihexa.

 _ **Syuuutt**_

 _ **Dumm!**_

 _ **Boom!**_

 _ **Dhuar!**_

" **Raagghh"** Trihexa meraung kesakitan saat semua kepalanya di hujani tombak cahaya, setelah pulih dari serangan tersebut, Trihexa semakin merengsek maju ia tak peduli jika ia akan tersegel, ia hanya ingin Kami-sama musnah di tangannya.

" **Jika memang aku akan tersegel! Segel ini tak akan pernah bisa membunuhku! Aku hanya akan tertidur, sebelum akhirnya kembali bangun dan menghancurkan dunia ini!"** Trihexa berteriak saat tubuhnya mulai dari tertelan teknik penyegelan dari Kami-sama.

" **Ingatlah ini! Kami-sama!"** Trihexa meraung untuk yang terakhir kalinya, sebelum tubuhnya menghilang.

 _Brukk_

Kami-sama langsung bersimpuh di atas tanah, seluruh kekuatannya sudah terkuras habis untuk menyegel Trihexa, perlahan-lahan cahaya di tubuhnya meredup. Michael dan malaikat lain langsung bergegas menuju tempat ayah mereka berada.

"Ayah! Apa yang terjadi padamu?!" Tanya Michael sedikit berteriak karena panik, ia merengkuh tubuh lemah sang ayah.

"K-kurasa... Aku tak akan bisa lagi membimbing kalian lagi..." Jawab Kami-sama pelan, Michael semakin panik saat mengetahui apa maksud dari ayahnya.

"T-tak mungkin... I-ini tak mungkin... Ayah! Apa tak ada yang bisa ku lakukan untuk membantumu?" Michael kembali bertanya kali ini dengan intonasi yang lebih tinggi.

"Y-ya... Kau bisa membantuku dengan memimpin para saudara dan saudari mu di surga..." Ucap Kami-sama dengan senyum lemahnya. Michael berniat menjawab kata-kata dari ayahnya, sebelum ada sebuah suara bising yang mengalihkan perhatiannya.

 _ **Vooommm!**_

 _ **Wuusshh!**_

 _ **Tep!**_

Seluruh malaikat yang ada bisa melihat jika ada benda emas dan hijau melayang dengan cepat diatas mereka, lalu dari benda yang masih terbang itu, seseorang langsung terjun bebas ke tanah dan mendarat dengan mulus. Mereka semua bisa melihat siapa orang yang barusan turun.

"N-naruto-dono? Apa itu kau?" Tanya Michael yang melihat Naruto berjalan kearahnya. Keadaannya masih sangat baik, Michael dapat melihatnya, bahkan baju zirahnya saja tak tergores sedikitpun, jauh berbeda dengan dirinya. Naruto tak menjawab, ia hanya sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya, pandangannya terkunci pada Kami-sama yang sedang tergeletak tak berdaya. Naruto dengan cepat mendekati Kami-sama dan berlutut di hadapannya. Wajah Naruto terlihat datar, tapi pandangannya menyendu.

"Ada apa... Wahai Pahlawan? Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini?" Tanya Kami-sama saat tubuhnya mulai meredup, Naruto masih terdiam, matanya terus melihat sekujur tubuh Kami-sama.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang mengganjal di hati mu? Wahai sang raja?" Tanya Kami-sama sekali lagi, Kami-sama yang melihat Naruto terus melihat sekujur tubuhnya merasa heran dengan tingkah raja di hadapannya ini.

Naruto yang ditanya dua kali, akhirnya berhenti dan menggeleng pelan, lalu pandangan matanya bertemu dengan Kami-sama.

'Tubuh ini... Kekuatannya sangat jauh berbeda dari yang kurasakan sebelum perang... Apa ini? Kekuatannya sangat kecil... Kami-sama... Apa kau berusaha untuk menipuku?' Batin Naruto saat ia sudah selesai memeriksa seluruh tubuh Kami-sama menggunakan Sha Nagba Imuru. Naruto merasa janggal dengan kejadian didepannya.

'lagipula... Jika ia benar-benar 'mati'... Bukankah seharusnya seluruh alam semesta ini juga akan ikut musnah?' Lanjutnya dalam hati, Naruto langsung menjawab pertanyaan dari Kami-sama dengan cepat agar Kami-sama tidak curiga terhadapnya.

"Tidak ada... Hanya saja... Aku tak percaya jika kau akan... Tiada..." Ucap Naruto pelan agar hanya Michael dan Kami-sama saja yang mendengarnya.

'... Tentu saja... Aku tak percaya... Ini terlalu mustahil..." Batin Naruto lagi saat matanya melihat kaki sang Kami-sama yang perlahan-lahan mulai memudar.

"Begitukah?... Tapi sepertinya ada hal lain yang ingin kau katakan padaku... Apa itu?" Tanya Kami-sama yang masih dalam rengkuhan Michael, Naruto kembali menjawabnya dengan cepat.

"Anakmu... Lucifer, dia memohon ampunan dari mu... Atas semua dosa yang sudah ia lakukan padamu..."

"... Begitukah? Bahkan... Sebelum ia meminta pengampunan dariku... Aku sudah mengampuni dirinya... Aku terlalu termakan amarahku, sehingga aku tak melihat maksud dari sikap Lucifer yang sebenarnya iri karena merasa tergantikan oleh kehadiran Adam..." Ucap Kami-sama yang tersenyum tipis, Michael yang dari tadi diam, melihat tubuh sang 'Ayah' semakin memudar membuatnya panik.

"A-ayah..." Panggil Michael panik, Kami-sama yang mendengar panggilan dari Michael mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Michael.

"Ya... Michael... Ada apa, anakku?" Ucap Kami-sama yang suaranya semakin pelan, ucapannya semakin terbata-bata, saat bagian tubuhnya memudar.

"A-apa yang bisa kami lakukan tanpa mu?" Tanya Michael terbata-bata, air mata mulai mengalir dari pelupuk matanya, tak hanya Michael, seluruh malaikat yang ada disana mulai menangis.

"Seperti yang ku katakan padamu... Pimpin dan bimbing seluruh saudara dan saudarimu, seperti aku membimbing dirimu... Sepertinya... Hanya itu yang aku minta darimu... Selamat tinggal... Anak-anakku..."

 _Srinnggg_

Tubuh Kami-sama bercahaya terang sebelum berubah menjadi cahaya-cahaya putih kecil yang berbentuk seperti kunang-kunang, sebelum terbang ke langit.

"Ayah!"

"Kenapa?!"

"Jangan tinggalkan kami Ayah!"

Ribuan malaikat langsung berteriak sekencang-kencangnya berharap jika ayah mereka kembali, Michael terdiam, ia terus memandangi kepergian sang ayah dengan sedih. Naruto yang dari tadi melihat kepergian sang Kami-sama dengan pandangan datar, sebelum matanya teralih kepada Michael yang terlarut dengan kesedihannya, mendekati Michael lalu menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Kau tahu... Tak baik terlalu berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan mu seperti ini... Tegar lah dan relakan ia pergi... Michael..." Ucap Naruto yang berusaha untuk menghibur Michael yang seperti putus asa, Michael hanya menatap Naruto sendu.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya aku bisa melakukannya, Naruto-dono? Ayah adalah satu-satunya cahaya penuntut bagi kami... Tanpanya kami bagaikan orang buta yang tersesat... Tak tahu arah jalan pulang..." Ucap Michael pelan, tak lama setelah mengucapkan kata-katanya, lingkaran emas diatas kepalanya mulai berkedip-kedip, diikuti sayapnya yang mulai mengusam. Tak hanya Michael, seluruh malaikat yang ada disana juga mengalami hal yang sama, sayap mereka mulai mengusam. Mendengar jawaban dari Michael, wajah Naruto seketika mengeras.

" Kau dengar permintaannya bukan? Hidup, jangan berputus asa, dan bimbinglah semua malaikat yang tersisa... Bimbing mereka sebagai mana Ayahmu membimbing dirimu dahulu. Jangan menghinanya dengan bersikap seperti ini Michael!" Ucap Naruto tegas, suaranya meninggi. Membuat Michael tersentak kaget, lingkaran halo di atas kepalanya kembali bersinar terang.

"I-itu... Ah... Aku paham sekarang... Naruto-dono... Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan ku..." Michael tersenyum tipis, ia sadar jika sekarang ia punya tugas berat yang harus di embannya. Michael bangkit, lalu menghadap seluruh malaikat yang ada.

"Saudara-saudara ku! Bangkitlah! Jangan biarkan pengorbanan ayah kita menjadi sia-sia karena kita tidak bisa merelakan dirinya pergi. Bangunlah, jangan berputus asa!" Ucap Michael tegas kepada para malaikat yang hampir kehilangan kepercayaan mereka terhadap Kami-sama. Perlahan-lahan satu persatu malaikat mulai bangkit, sayap mereka kembali menjadi putih dan lingkaran yang ada di atas kepala mereka bercahaya lagi. Mereka mengembangkan sayap mereka lebar-lebar.

"Mari kita pulang ke surga... Wahai saudaraku." Ucap Michael sambil mengembangkan kedua belas sayap emasnya lebar, lalu terbang ke atas langit malam terlebih dahulu, lalu diikuti oleh para malaikat lainnya, di langit malam yang gelap terlihat pilar-pilar cahaya putih yang di ciptakan oleh para malaikat yang terbang ke langit. Melupakan seseorang yang masih berdiri di medan perang.

 _ **Wushhh~**_

"... Mereka meninggalkan ku..." Ucap Naruto datar saat dirinya malah ditinggal begitu saja. Naruto lalu melihat ke langit malam.

" Kami-sama... Mungkin kau bisa menipu mereka semua dengan kematian palsumu... Tapi tidak dengan diriku... Jika kau memang tak ingin mencampuri urusan dunia lagi... Dan membiarkannya berkerja tanpa bantuan dari mu... Maka akan ku hargai kehendak mu itu... Kami-sama..." Ucap Naruto pelan, ia memanggil Vimana untuk pergi menyusul Michael kesurga, sebelum ia merasakan jika ada seseorang yang sedang memata-matai dirinya. Naruto melihat sekelilingnya, setelah beberapa lama, Naruto tak menemukan siapapun sejauh matanya memandang.

"Huh... Aneh..." Naruto pun mengangkat bahunya, ia menaiki dan duduk di atas Vimana, lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

 _ **Voommm!**_

 _ **At another place**_

Disebuah ruangan gelap yang hanya disinari oleh cahaya lilin yang redup, terlihat sebuah siluet yang sedang memegang sebuah kristal bulat berwarna kusam. Siluet itu adalah seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang dan bergelombang, matanya biru terang, kulit putih bersihnya yang begaikan salju. Mata birunya menatap datar kristal di tangannya, sebelum sebuah senyum simpul muncul di bibir merahnya.

"Jadi... Lucifer kalah kah? Fufufu~... Sepertinya manusia memang makhluk yang tak bisa diprediksi ya?" Wanita cantik itu berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, matanya terus menatap sebuah gambar yang muncul di kristal tersebut, sebuah gambar yang menunjukkan Naruto yang ingin menaiki Vimana. Senyuman wanita itu melebar saat matanya melihat wajah Naruto.

"Ara ara... Sepertinya... Kau membuatku tertarik padamu... Wahai sang raja..." Wanita itu terkekeh kecil sebelum akhirnya gambar di kristal tersebut memudar dan tak terlihat lagi.

Senyuman wanita itu semakin mengembang, memperlihatkan kedua gigi taringnya yang lebih panjang dari yang semestinya.

 _ **At Heaven**_

 _ **Dua minggu kemudian.**_

Sudah dua minggu setelah peperangan berakhir, seluruh malaikat yang tersisa mulai merelakan kepergian ayah mereka walaupun itu sangat berat, bahkan banyak malaikat yang jatuh karena mereka kehilangan kepercayaan mereka pada Kami-sama. Michael mengambil tahta surga dan menggantikan posisi ayahnya, dan Gabriel, adiknya, juga merasa kaget dan terpukul saat mendengar kabar bahwa ayahnya yang tersayang telah tiada. Selama seminggu lebih, ia mengurung dirinya sendiri dan tak mau keluar. Dalam beberapa hari kemudian dan mulai menerima hal yang sudah terjadi.

Kini terlihat Naruto yang sedang berdiri di depan sungai yang dulu dekat dengan tempatnya tertidur dan bertemu dengan Gabriel. Pandangannya datar, Naruto memakai kembali baju putih panjangnya, dengan kalung dan gelang emasnya yang terpasang manis di leher dan pergelangan tangannya. Ia sedang menunggu seseorang di tempat itu.

"... Dimana dia?... Kenapa lama sekali?" Gumam Naruto sambil mengedarkan matanya keseluruhannya penjuru. Ia sudah menunggu lumayan lama, tapi orang yang ditunggu-tunggu belum juga muncul.

"Naruto-san! Gomen, aku terlambat." Sebuah teriakan yang berasal dari belakang tubuhnya membuat Naruto sedikit menghela nafas lega.

"Akhirnya... Kau datang juga... Gabriel-san..." Naruto tersenyum senang saat orang yang ditunggu akhirnya muncul juga.

"M-maaf... T-tadi aku membantu Michael-onii-sama dengan perkerjaannya... Naruto-san... Gomen!" Ucap Gabriel gugup sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya malu-malu, Naruto yang melihatnya sedikit mendengus geli sebelum wajahnya berubah serius.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu, Gabriel-san..." Naruto menatap intens Gabriel yang masih malu-malu, Gabriel yang terus dilihat malah semakin terlihat gugup.

"A-ah... A-apa itu... Naruto-san?" Ucap Gabriel terbata-bata, pipinya sedikit merona ketika dipandang lekat-lekat oleh Naruto.

"Aku ingin mengatakan jika aku akan meninggalkan surga." Naruto langsung mengutarakan maksudnya, Gabriel yang mendengar ucapan Naruto kaget, wajahnya yang semula malu-malu berubah menjadi raut kaget.

"A-apa? T-tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau harus pergi Naruto-san?" Tanya Gabriel dengan suaranya yang meninggi, membuat Naruto sedikit mundur kebelakang saat Gabriel tiba-tiba berteriak padanya, Naruto kembali menghela nafasnya.

"kau tahu bukan... Jika surga adalah tempatnya para manusia baik yang sudah mati, lagipula tugasku disini sudah selesai... Jadi kurasa aku harus pergi..." Jelas Naruto kepada Gabriel untuk menenangkan sang gadis yang terlihat akan menangis.

'... Kalau aku mati... Lagipula aku tak yakin jika aku bisa mati..." Lanjut Naruto dalam hati.

Gabriel yang mendengar jawaban dari Naruto sedikit mengganguku, sebelum ia kembali bertanya dengan matanya yang mulai berair.

"T-tapi... Kemana kau akan pergi? Apa kau sudah membicarakan ini dengan Michael-onii-sama?" Tanya Gabriel, kali ini senyum simpul kembali muncul di wajah Naruto.

"Tentu saja... Aku sudah membicarakan hal ini dengannya... Dan tentang kemana aku akan pergi... Entahlah... Aku tak tahu..." Naruto sedikit mengangkat bahunya, ia juga tak tahu kemana tujuannya pergi. Naruto lalu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tapi... tak masalah bukan jika aku sedikit berpetualang? Itu akan menyenangkan dan menghibur untuk seorang raja sepertiku." Ucap Naruto sedikit membanggakan dirinya, membuat Gabriel yang melihat tingkahnya terkekeh geli dengan sebuah air mata yang turun dari pipinya, sebelum raut wajahnya menyendu.

"T-tapi... Jika kau pergi... Siapa yang akan menemaniku dan mengajakku bercanda lagi? Naruto-san?" Gabriel menundukkan kepalanya, ia memainkan kedua kakinya. Entah kenapa, ia tak bisa merelakan pemuda di depannya ini untuk pergi meninggalkan surga.

Naruto menaikkan alisnya heran melihat tingkah Gabriel yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sedih. Ia tak paham kenapa Gabriel bertingkah seperti itu, ia mendekat kearah Gabriel lalu menggenggam satu tangannya. Gabriel yang diperlakukan seperti itu, wajahnya yang semula sedih kembali merona hebat.

"Bukankah kau masih punya kakakmu? Juga teman-teman mu yang lain? Kau bisa mengajak mereka untuk menemani dirimu bukan?" Tanya Naruto balik, mata merahnya memandang lekat-lekat mata biru lawan bicaranya yang terlihat begitu indah baginya.

"T-tapi..." Gabriel belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya karena Naruto langsung memotongnya.

"Tak ada tapi-tapian... Begini saja... Ini... " Ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kalung yang indah dengan berbagai permata sebagai penghiasnya dari tampat penyimpanannya, lalu memberikannya kepada Gabriel.

"Jaga benda ini baik-baik... Karena suatu hari nanti... Aku akan kembali untuk mengambilnya." Lanjutnya.

Gabriel melihat kalung tersebut dengan seksama, kalung tersebut indah, sangat indah untuknya, lalu pandangannya kembali tertuju pada Naruto.

"L-lalu... Sampai kapan aku bisa bertemu dengan mu lagi?" Tanya Gabriel dengan air mata yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata birunya. Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya, dan mengusap pelan pipi mulus Gabriel untuk menghapus air mata bening milik Gabriel.

"Kalau itu... Biarlah sang waktu yang menjawabnya... Dan kau tahu... Air mata seorang gadis secantik dirimu... Tak pantas jatuh... Itu terlalu berharga... Dan jika itu jatuh... Itu hanya akan mengurangi kecantikanmu..." Ucap Naruto yang tersenyum simpul sambil menenangkan Gabriel yang hampir menangis, seketika Gabriel berhenti sedih dan wajahnya merona kembali.

"A-aauuhhh..." Gabriel langsung memegangi kedua pipinya yang terasa memanas, Naruto hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan gadis didepannya ini yang terlihat begitu lucu baginya.

"Baiklah... Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang... Sampai jumpa... Gabriel-san... Ingatlah... Ini bukanlah suatu perpisahan..." Naruto sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya, lalu memanggil Vimana, Gabriel menganggukkan kepalanya lalu sebuah senyuman yang amat manis muncul di bibir merahnya.

"Sampai jumpa... Naruto... Kun..." Ucap Gabriel pelan pada bagian terakhir agar tak terdengar oleh Naruto. Naruto mendekati Vimana, sebelum menaikinya Naruto sedikit membalikkan tubuhnya, pandangannya bertemu dengan Gabriel.

'Sebenarnya... Aku ingin memberitahumu jika Ayahmu masih hidup, Gabriel-san... Tapi... Jika aku memberitahumu, kurasa itu akan membuatnya kecewa... Lagipula, aku tak tahu di mana keberadaannya sekarang... Jadi, maaf...' Batinnya sebelum akhirnya menaiki Vimana dan terbang menjauh.

 _ **Voommm!**_

"Naruto-kun..." Ucap Gabriel pelan sambil terus menggenggam erat kalung yang berada di tangannya. Ia terus melihat arah dimana Naruto pergi, setelah beberapa saat kemudian, ia pun pergi dari tempat itu.

"S-sepertinya... Aku perlu membicarakan hal ini dengan Onii-sama, ya harus..." Gabriel membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat kembali tempat dimana ia bertemu dengan pemuda yang membuatnya selalu salah tingkah. Perlahan sebuah senyum manisnya semakin merekah di wajah cantiknya.

"Semoga... Semoga jika kita bertemu kembali... Kau juga merasakan apa yang kurasakan... Naruto-kun."

 _ **At Naruto**_

Naruto yang sudah keluar dari surga, terus terbang tanpa tujuan di bumi, ia sendiri sebenarnya belum merencanakan kemana ia akan pergi.

"H~aahh... Entah kenapa... Aku merasa sangat bodoh sekarang..." Naruto kembali menghela nafasnya sambil menggaruk kepala pirangnya yang sebenarnya tak terasa gatal. Matanya terus melihat ke segala arah, melihat tempat-tempat yang menurutnya menarik, lalu tanpa sengaja Naruto mengingat sesuatu hal yang penting berasal dari dunia keduanya.

"Hmm... Bukankah... Didunia ku dahulu seorang yang memiliki prana ataupun mana bisa memanggil seorang servant? Entah kenapa... Aku ingin mencobanya... Mungkin nanti... Siapa tahu berhasil..." Ucap Naruto pelan, ia mengingat sebuah sistem didunianya dahulu, karena perang yang memperebutkan Cawan Suci, seluruh pahlawan dari segala zaman yang telah gugur, terpaksa harus berjuang kembali untuk memenangkan Holy Grail dengan berperang sampai akhir. Naruto sedikit sedih ketika mengingat kembali hal itu.

"Itu... Sungguh menyedihkan..."

Naruto terus melanjutkan perjalanannya, tiba-tiba muncul pusaran hitam yang menghalangi jalannya, Naruto berhenti tepat di depan pusaran tersebut. Tak lama kemudian muncul seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang bergelombang yang keluar dari pusaran tersebut.

"Hallo~" Wanita itu menyapa Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya, kedua gudukan besar milik sang wanita mengikuti gerakannya, membuat Naruto lebih fokus ke dadanya daripada sapaannya.

'Menarik...' Batin Naruto sedikit tertarik, sekali lagi SEDIKIT tertarik.

"... Siapa kau?" Tanya Naruto datar setelah matanya melihat kearah wajah sang wanita, dan jujur, ia akui jika wanita di depannya ini cantik, sangat cantik malah. Tapi ia sedang tak ingin berbasa-basi dengan wanita didepannya ini, ia bisa merasakan jika wanita ini kuat, tapi tetap saja jauh lebih lemah daripada dirinya.

Wanita itu menggembungkan pipinya saat sapaannya di abaikan, tak berapa lama ia kembali ceria seperti semula.

"Ah! Perkenalkan... Namaku Lilith! Siapa namamu? Wahai pemuda-san?" Ucap wanita itu, Lilith, dengan nada ceria bagaikan anak kecil. Naruto mengangkat alisnya heran, lalu dengan cepat mengangkat bahunya.

'Memangnya apa yang berbahaya dari hanya sekedar memberi tahukan namamu.' Batin Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Namaku Naruto... Itu saja..." Jawab Naruto yang masih berwajah datar, Lilith kembali menggembungkan pipinya saat lawan bicaranya tetap saja berwajah datar.

"Huh... Kenapa kau berwajah datar seperti itu? Ayo... Tersenyumlah padaku~." Ucap Lilith dengan suara merdunya, ia mendekati Naruto yang tetap tak bergeming sedikitpun dari tempatnya, pandangannya tetap datar.

"Nona... Bisakah kau serius? Ada urusan apa kau bertemu denganku? Dan aku bisa merasakan jika kau... Manusia tapi juga iblis... Jadi... Makhluk apa kau ini?" Naruto sedikit mengeraskan wajahnya, matanya memandang tajam wanita didepannya, ia terus menggunakan Sha Nagba Imuru pada wanita didepannya ini.

"Ah... Kalau itu... Kurasa kau bisa menganggapku kedua-duanya..." Lilith menjeda ucapannya, tubuh langsingnya melayang-layang di udara, tangannya ia gunakan untuk memangku dagunya. Sebuah senyuman menggoda muncul di bibirnya.

"Dan untuk apa aku bertemu denganmu... Itu... Ah... Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu saja... Fufufu~." Lanjut Lilith sambil terkekeh kecil, lalu ia mulai mundur dan kembali masuk ke pusaran dimana ia muncul.

"Aku tahu... Kau membuatku tertarik... Jadi... Ingatlah... Akan ku buat kau menjadi milikku suatu hari nanti... Fufufu~." Ucap Lilith sebelum seluruh tubuhnya masuk ke pusaran itu.

"..." Naruto terdiam, ia tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

 _Shiver~~_

Tiba-tiba entah kenapa Naruto merasakan jika seluruh tubuhnya merinding, ia langsung memeluk tubuhnya.

"A-apa-apaan... Wanita itu... Kelakuannya... Membuatku tak enak badan... H~aah... Kurasa mulai dari sekarang hidupku akan penuh masalah... Lagi

...

..

.

Sial..." Ucap Naruto lemas, dengan perintah batin ia memerintahkan Vimana untuk turun ke tanah, setelah sampai ke tanah. Naruto turun dan mulai berjalan di tengah hutan.

"Sekarang... Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

 **Chapter 3**

 **End**

 **Author note**

 **:**

 **Shiro dan Kuro...**

 **Shiro : Kuro... Author-sama masih nge-down, nya? *Langsung bertanya kepada Kuro karena baru dari dapur***

 **Kuro : Masih... *Sambil melihat kearah author yang masih setia di pojokan***

 **Shiro : Jadi... Kita ngapain di sini nya? *Bertanya kembali***

 **Kuro : ... *Tidak menjawab, hanya menunjukkan Shiro sebuah selembaran kertas***

 **Shiro : ... *Diam***

 **Kuro : Kita baca ini nanti... *Menjelaskan kepada Shiro***

 **Shiro : Ohh...ok... Aku mengerti nya..**

 **Kuro : Baik... Erngg... Hallo reader-san... Jika ada yang bertanya kenapa author lama update, itu dikarenakan author sedang tidak mood, tidak dapat ide, sedang sakit, dan bla bla bla, pokoknya author punya banyak alasan...**

 **Shiro : Juga soal tentang jadwal update... Itu pun tergantung author-sama sendiri, apa dia sedang punya waktu luang atau tidak... Ya... Begitulah nyaaa...**

 **Kuro : *Mengangguk menyetujui Shiro* Dan lagi... Author ingin meminta usulan dari para reader... Tentang servant class Berseker yang cocok jadi servant Naruto asal itu bukan Herakles ataupun Frankenstein... Jika ada yang punya ide tolong PM author, Secepatnya.**

 **Shiro : *Bawa spanduk besar berwarna merah putih entah dari mana lalu mengibarkannya di bantu Kuro* Dan juga jangan lupa...**

 **R &R**

 **Shiro & Kuro : Dirgahayu Indonesia ku yang ke 73! *Mengangkat kaki kanan depan mereka dan menghormati spanduk merah putih di depan mereka***

 **Shiro & Kuro : Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Naruto : The King Of Heroes**_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_

 _ **Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Fate/Stay Night : Datto Nishiwaki**_

 _ **High School Dxd : Ichiei Ishibumi**_

 _ **Rate : -?-**_

 _ **Pair : -?-**_

 _ **Presented by : Undying08**_

 _ **Genre : Action, Fantasi, Supranatural.**_

 _ **Sub Genre : Humor/Comedy (Maybe)**_

 _ **Warning : Typo, HumanNaru!, OOC, Author Newbie, Isekai, and Etc.**_

 _ **Summary**_

 **Uzumaki Naruto! Seorang pahlawan perang yang mati karena menyegel** _ **Juubi**_ **didalam tubuhnya, saat ia berpikir akan pergi ke alam baka,, dia malah bereinkarnasi menjadi anak dari Dewi sihir dan seorang Raja agung. Mungkinkah ini akan menjadi kehidupannya yang baru? Hmm... Mungkin tidak.**

 **Author note :**

 **Hallo Minna-san! Lama tak jumpa, sudah ... Em... Berapa ya?...Ah-ahahahaha maaf sepertinya saya lupa sudah berapa lama saya belum Up... Hehehe...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Krik~ krik~**

 **...**

 **Ok... Itu jangkrik darimana! Dari kemaren ada terus... Ah sudahlah mungkin nanti saya akan mencarinya... Jika ada reader yang bertanya kenapa saya lama... Well... Saya sedang memperbaiki chapter tiga, dan sedikit menambahkan patahan-patahan cerita di chapter 2... Ya... Sebenarnya saya tidak ingin merubahnya sebelum... * Sambil mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu ***

 _ **Flashback (**_ _ **Sekali-sekali dari Author sendiri gak apa-apakan?)**_

" **Hmm... Hmmm... Ok... Udah bagus nih... Tinggal perbaiki aja apa masih ada typo apa gak... " Author bergumam sendiri sambil membaca tulisan-tulisan yang muncul di layar elektronik di hadapannya.**

" **Ok! Mari kita Updat-!"**

 _ **Brakkhh**_

" **-E! What the F**k! Apaan tuh!" Karena kaget, Author langsung berdiri tegak sambil melihat kesegala sisi kamar, mata Author langsung berpindah ke arah atapnya yang bolong.**

" **The H***l! Atap kamar gue! Jebol anjirrr! Kok bisa!" Author langsung panik saat langit-langit kamarnya yang kini jadi langit sungguhan, matanya bisa melihat bintang-bintang yang berkelap-kelip manja dilangit sana. Saat ingin mencari paku dan sebuah palu, mata author langsung melihat sesosok gadis kecil berambut hitam yang berdiri di hadapannya.**

" **..." Author mengucek matanya, lalu membuka matanya, kucek, buka, kucek-buka-kucek-buka. (** **Gitu aja terus, sampe mata authornya bintitan)**

 **'Ini... Loli darimana... Woi... Siapa yang ngelantarin lolinya?' Author pun bertatap muka dengan gadis mungil dihadapannya. Sedangkan si gadis pun terus menatap intens sang Author.**

" **Kau siapa..." Tanya Author yang akhirnya lelah dengan acara kontes tatap-menatap mereka.**

 **'Bisa-bisa nanti mataku bintitan...'**

" **Admin Yui..." Ucap sang gadis pelan dengan nada datar.**

" **Huh? Apa?" Author kembali bertanya ketika telinganya yang tak mendengar ucapan dari gadis mungil dihadapannya ini.**

" **Admin Yui..." Ucap sang gadis lagi dengan nada yang masih sama.**

" **..."**

 **'... Itu namanya? Gak... Mana mungkin...' Pikir Author.**

" **Maksudku... Nama aslimu..." Sang Author berbicara lagi, matanya menatap wajah sang gadis mungil yang datar.**

" **Admin Yui..." Ucap sang gadis lagi, Author yang mendengar jawaban datar itu pun mulai kesal.**

" **Ok Admin Yui! Darimana dan bagaimana kau bisa ada disini!" Tanya Author dengan nada tinggi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah imut gadis kecil itu.**

 **'Aku tak akan dengan mudah terjebak oleh wajah kawaii itu...T-tapi... I-itu terlalu m-manis, a-aku tak k-kuat... A-akkhhh!... M-moeee~ desuuu~...' Batin Author nyeleneh.**

" **Darimana aku berasal... Itu tak penting... Yang terpenting adalah aku datang kemari untuk ini." Ucap 'Yui' datar, dalam sekejap mata beberapa lembaran kertas muncul di tangan mungilnya, lalu dengan cepat menunjukkannya ke Author.**

" **Hmm? Apa ini... Eh? Ini... Bukannya ini cerita dari chapter 2 dan 3?... Darimana kau dapat ini?! Kau penguntit ya?!" Author lagi-lagi menunjuk wajah 'Yui', 'Yui' yang dituduh langsung melayang dan langsung menampar bibir sang Author dengan tangan mungilnya.**

 _ **Plakk!**_

" **Hmmppph?!" Author langsung memegangi bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya, yang terasa amat nyeri setelah ditabok oleh tangan mungil itu, kecil-kecil tapi terasa.**

" **Berani sekali kau sebut aku penguntit. Admin Yui ni... Bukan kaleng-kaleng, kau kira kaleng-kaleng." Ucap datar 'Yui' yang masih melayang-layang di udara.**

" **T-thapi-" Author yang ditabok berucap dengan mulutnya yang masih tertutup.**

 _ **Plakk!**_

 **Tapi 'Yui' langsung mengambil lembaran kertas yang ada di tangan Author dan menamparnya dengan kertas-kertas itu.**

" **Uhh!" Author langsung memegangi pipi kirinya yang sekarang terasa panas, Author terdiam.**

" **Diam... Kau banyak bicara..." Ucap 'Yui' datar sambil menunjuk Author dengan kertas di tangannya.**

" **Okh..." Gumam Author dengan sedikit mengangguk kecil.**

" **Bagus... Dan untuk apa aku datang kemari... Ini soal chapter 3 milikmu yang penuh kesalahan! Bellial dimana! Kenapa kau menghilangkannya?! Dan kenapa para malaikat jatuh tak ada perlawanan sama sekali! Apa apaan itu!" Ucap 'Yui' dengan aura hitam yang menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya dan sebuah topeng menyeramkan muncul di belakangnya, Author yang merasakan sesuatu yang berbahaya mulai berkeringat dingin.**

 **'K-kok... Rasanya kayak mau mati aja ya?'**

" **B-bhenarkh?" Tanya Author yang masih memegangi bibir dan pipinya.**

" **Ya... Jadi... Perbaiki itu." Ucap 'Yui' sambil menunjuk Author tepat di hidungnya dengan jari kecilnya. Author tanpa pikir panjang, menganggukkan kepalanya sekali lagi dengan cepat.**

" **Baik... Kalau begitu aku pergi... Tapi ingat kata-kataku... Perbaiki kesalahanmu..." Ucap 'Yui' datar sambil memutar tubuhnya, membelakangi sang Author, lalu tubuhnya tiba-tiba bersinar terang.**

 _ **Sringg**_

 **'A-akhh! Apa ini?! T-terang anjirr! Apa ini yang dinamakan siraman rohani?!" (** **Siraman rohani palalu Thor)** **Batin Author yang langsung menutup matanya, saat sinar tersebut redup, Author langsung melihat kesegala penjuru kamarnya, matanya langsung melihat kearah langit-langit kamarnya yang kini sudah kembali seperti semula.**

" **..."**

 **'Tadi itu apaan njir...'**

 _ **Flashback end**_

 **...**

 **...**

 **Yah... Sebenarnya bukan itu yang terjadi... Tapi ya begitulah, semua orang punya kesibukan masing-masing bukan? Dan juga... Selama ini, saya juga terus meremas otak saya yang lelet** **banget** **ini untuk membuat scene-scene yang pas buat chapter 3 walaupun tidak banyak yang dirubah...**

 **Dan juga... Kalo ada yang bertanya kenapa saya re-post ulang chapter 3, dan juga menertawakannya... Memangnya kenapa? Bruh, This is my story, my rule! Are you have problem with it? If you had, then just don't read my story, got it?...**

 **Lalu soal usulan Servant class Berseker... Setelah saya pikir-pikir... Akhirnya saya memilih seorang Hero dan Heroine dari class Berseker, yang... Tentu saja saya tidak akan memberitahukan nama mereka disini...**

 **Jadi jangan kecewa ya bagi yang merasa hero/ine usulannya tak saya ambil... Juga saya berencana untuk menambahkan genre Komedi/Humor disini... Jadi... Well... Begitulah... Saya sudah punya rencana untuknya nanti... Bersama dengan servant lainnya tentunya.**

 **... Dan jika yang penasaran kenapa Authornya lelet** **banget** **Up nya... Ya maklum... Otak saya... Ukurannya hanya 4 GB... Itupun banyak virusnya...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Ah~... Lupakanlah... Yang lalu biarlah berlalu bagaikan** **eek yang terbawa arus sungai** **, err maksudnya daun yang terbawa angin.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **... Well enjoy chapter 4! Minna!**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Petualangan baru sang Raja... Dengan para servantnya**

 _ **Thousand years later**_

 _ **Present**_

'Ah... Akhirnya sampai juga... Cih... Alat transportasi jaman sekarang sangat lambat dibandingkan dengan Vimana, jika seperti terus ini aku tak mau menaikinya lagi...' Batin seorang pemuda yang berjalan menuju pintu keluar bandara sambil menenteng sebuah tas di pundaknya.

Pemuda tersebut mempunyai tinggi badan sekitar 5,9 kaki dengan rambut pirang yang tegak dan terarah kebelakang dengan sebuah poni yang cukup panjang ke mata kirinya, wajah tampan dengan mata merah rubinya. Untung saja para manusia biasa tak bisa melihat mata merahnya, mereka hanya dapat melihat sepasang mata berwarna biru sapphire. Memakai sebuah jaket kulit hitam dengan kaus orange lengan panjang sebagai dalaman, memakai sebuah celana jeans hitam dengan sebuah rantai emas sebagai penghiasnya, dan sepasang sneaker hitam putih. **[1]**

Entah terlalu dalam dengan pemikirannya atau apa, pemuda tersebut menghiraukan semua reaksi para wanita ketika mereka melihatnya. Bukan, bukan hanya para wanita saja, para pria dan juga para petugas yang bekerja di bandara terus melihat dirinya.

Gumaman dan juga bisikan terdengar dari mereka tentang pemuda tersebut seperti sebuah selebriti ataupun model, bahkan ada beberapa kumpulan gadis-gadis muda yang berteriak girang karena penampilannya.

Tapi pemuda tersebut tidak terlihat terganggu dengan tatapan ataupun teriakan para gadis terhadapnya, pemuda tersebut hanya berwajah datar dan terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar bandara.

Tak lama kemudian, pemuda tersebut sudah keluar dari wilayah bandara. Matanya melihat kearah jalanan yang ramai, pemuda tersebut lalu memberhentikan sebuah taksi lalu masuk kedalam taksi tersebut.

"Anda mau kemana, tuan?" Tanya sang supir taksi dengan hormat kepada penumpangnya, pemuda itu hanya menatap wajah sang supir sebentar lalu membalasnya.

"Ke kota kuoh, secepatnya." Ucap pemuda tersebut pelan, tapi itu sudah cukup bagi sang supir untuk didengar. Sang supir menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mulai mengemudikan taksinya.

 _ **Brumm~**_

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan, pemuda tersebut hanya melihat pemandangan diluar jendela. Ia tampak seperti memikirkan sesuatu, terlihat jelas dari wajahnya yang serius.

"Hmm... 30 tahun yang lalu... Hari dimana aku memanggil 'mereka'... Ha~ah... Hari yang menyebalkan..." Gumam pemuda tersebut dengan malas sambil sedikit menghela nafasnya, matanya terus melihat keluar jendela sambil mengingat kejadian ribuan tahun yang lalu yang lalu.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Thirty years ago...**_

"Hmm... Hmm... Ahh~... Akhirnya... Sebuah pemandangan yang sangat indah setelah ribuan tahun menggembara... Ne~..." Ucap pemuda kuning saat ia sedang melihat pemandangan indah di depannya, dengan mata 'biru' indahnya, saat ini pemuda tersebut tengah berada di puncak gunung tinggi yang hutannya masih rimbun dan hijau asri.

Tak ada yang aneh dari pemuda itu, kecuali cara berpakaiannya yang sangat mencolok, bagaimana tidak. Saat ini ia sedang memakai sepasang anting emas di kedua telinganya, dan sebuah pelindung pundak yang terbuat dari emas murni disertai dengan kain sutra berwarna kuning yang juga menutupi pundak pemuda tersebut, memakai pelindung perut, pelindung kaki, dan juga sendal yang sama-sama terbuat dari emas, serta tak lupa sebuah selendang berwarna merah dengan rajutan benang-benang emas halus yang ia pakai di pinggangnya. Dan dua buah bilah pedang emas yang bertengger manis di punggung pemuda tersebut. **[2]**

"Kurasa... Tempat ini cocok untuk kujadikan tempat ritual pemanggilan...Kurasa dengan Holy Grail semuanya akan berjalan lancar." Gumam pemuda tersebut pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu pemuda tersebut berlutut dengan satu kakinya dan merentangkan tangan kanannya kedepan, tak lama kemudian muncul sebuah cangkir emas yang didalamnya terdapat sebuah cairan berwarna merah.

Lalu pemuda tersebut menuangkan cairan merah tersebut ke tanah didepannya dengan pelan, setelah cairan tersebut tertuang ketanah, muncul sebuah lingkaran emas yang lumayan besar, yang bersinar terang, dengan pemuda tersebut sebagai pusatnya. Pemuda tersebut lalu menyentuh titik pusat lingkaran tersebut dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya masih menggenggam erat cangkir emas yang tadi digunakannya.

 _ **Sringgg!**_

Lingkaran tersebut semakin bersinar terang saat pemuda tersebut menyentuh lingkaran tersebut dengan tangannya. Dengan pelan, pemuda tersebut mulai menggumamkan beberapa kalimat dengan pelan.

" _Wahai pondasi batu dan kontrak Archduke._

 _Wahai leluhur, dan guruku, Schweinorg._

 _Menutup gerbang arah mata angin._

 _Datang dari puncak, dan mengikuti jalan bercabang menuju Kerajaan._

 _Penuhilah, penuhilah, penuhilah, penuhilah, penuhilah._

 _Ulangi sebanyak lima kali._

 _Jika masing-masing terpenuhi, maka hancurkan._

 _Set._

 _Dengarkan kata-kataku._

 _Aku akan menciptakan tubuhmu, dan pedangmu untuk menciptakan takdirku._

 _Jika kau mendengarkan panggilan Cawan ini, maka patuhilah kehendak dan alasanku, Jawablah aku._

 _Dengan ini aku bersumpah… Bahwa aku akan melakukan semua kebaikan di dunia ini._

 _Bahwa aku akan mengalahkan dan menghapuskan seluruh kejahatan di muka bumi ini._

 _Ketujuh Surgamu, yang dibalut di dalam kekuatan tiga ucapan, keluarlah dari lingkaran penggekang ini, Sang Timbangan Pelindung!"_

 _ **Sringgg!**_

Lingkaran emas yang sebelumnya hanya berjumlah satu kini memunculkan dua belas lingkaran-lingkaran kecil yang mengelilinginya, layaknya angka-angka yang terletak di jam.

 _ **Flash!**_

Dua belas lingkaran itu lalu mengeluarkan cahaya putih yang amat terang, tak lama kemudian sinar terang dari lingkaran-lingkaran itu memudar dan memunculkan beberapa sosok yang sedang dalam keadaan berlutut. Naruto yang melihat ritual pemanggilannya berhasil menghela nafasnya, Naruto bisa merasakan jika _Prana_ -nya berkurang, tapi tidak dalam kadar dimana itu bisa membuatnya lelah.

'Jujur saja... Ini mengejutkan, aku tak mengira jika aku bisa memanggil 12 roh pahlawan sekaligus, tapi itu cukup menguras _Prana_ ku.' Batin Naruto sambil melihat ke arah dua belas sosok yang berhasil dipanggilnya. Walaupun ia tak bisa melihat raut wajah dari para roh pahlawan yang telah dipanggilnya, Naruto masih ingin melihat wujud mereka. Naruto lalu melihat kearah sosok pertama yang di panggilnya, sosok tersebut adalah seorang gadis kecil yang menurutnya bertubuh cukup mungil, kalau ia boleh menganggapnya seperti itu. Berambut pendek dengan warna putih keperakan, memakai pakaian hitam ketat yang terlihat kurang cocok di tubuh mungilnya, memakai stocking hitam panjang yang hanya sampai pada lututnya. Pada pinggang gadis kecil itu, terselip dua buah pedang kecil berwarna merah dengan bilah berwarna perak mengkilat. Pada kedua bahu gadis tersebut terdapat tatoo bulat berwarna merah. **[3]** Melihat cara berpakaian gadis kecil tersebut yang cukup 'menarik', Naruto sedikit menaikkan alisnya.

'Hmm... Assasin kah? Menarik... Tapi pakaiannya terlalu... Bukankah... Ah, entahlah...' Batin Naruto yang masih melihat kearah gadis mungil tersebut, setelah cukup lama memandangi gadis tersebut, Naruto akhirnya mengalihkan mata 'biru' miliknya kepada sosok lain yang di panggilnya. Jika sosok tadi yang bertubuh mungil, maka sosok kali ini berbeda, sangat jauh berbeda, Naruto sangat yakin jika sosok tersebut tinggi tubuhnya mencapai dua meter, Naruto tak perlu mengukurnya untuk tahu berapa ukuran tubuh dari sosok yang tubuhnya tinggi dan besar itu. Sosok tersebut adalah seorang pria yang menurut Naruto berada pada umur tiga puluhan, memakai sebuah zirah dan dua pelindung tangan yang juga terbuat dari perunggu dengan hiasan bulu-bulu halus berwarna putih, memakai sebuah mantel merah dengan kerah yang di hiasi dengan bulu-bulu halus yang juga berwarna putih. Pria besar itu memiliki rambut, jambang, serta janggut yang berwarna merah menyala, dan membawa sebilah pedang di pinggang kirinya. **[4]**

'Pria ini... Ia kuat...' Batin Naruto setelah memandangi sosok itu cukup lama. Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sosok ketiga yang dipanggilnya, sosok kali ini adalah seorang wanita bersurai pirang panjang yang terlihat begitu indah dan halus bagaikan sutra dengan mahkota emas di atas kepalanya, tubuhnya ramping, memakai sebuah armor perak tanpa memakai sebuah helm pelindung, dan sebuah jubah berwarna merah dengan kerah berbulu yang terpasang manis di pundaknya. **[5]** Naruto merasakan jika pipinya memanas saat melihat kecantikan wajah sang wanita yang masih menunduk tersebut. Naruto tak sadar jika ia mengambil dua langkah kebelakang akibat kedua matanya terlalu terpaku pada sang wanita.

'D-dia... C-cantik sekali... A-akh! A-apa ini! Apa yang aku pikirkan? Sadar Naruto, sadar!' Batin Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya cukup kuat untuk menghilangkan pikiran anehnya, saat pikirannya mulai jernih kembali. Naruto melihat sosok keempat yang ia panggil.

Sosok keempat adalah seorang pria muda berambut ungu dengan pakaian zirah perak dengan warna putih dan biru dengan hiasan gelang dan garis-garis halus berwarna emas yang menutupi setiap bagian tubuhnya, memakai sebuah jubah biru tipis yang tersemat di sela-sela zirah di bagian pundaknya. Laki-laki tersebut membawa sebilah pedang emas dengan bilah perak yang digunakannya sebagai sandaran kedua tangannya. **[6]** Samar-samar Naruto dapat merasakan aura suci dari laki-laki ini yang sama seperti wanita sebelumnya.

'Hmm?... Class Saber? Tapi aura yang dikeluarkannya agak berbeda... Walaupun itu juga aura suci... Apa mereka berhubungan?' Batin Naruto sambil melirik ke arah wanita sebelumnya dan ke lelaki ungu di depannya secara bergantian. Mengangkat bahunya tak peduli, ia kembali membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat sosok ke lima, sebelum sebuah suara halus nan merdu menyapa telinga sensitifnya.

"Hamba bertanya... Apa anda Master kami?" Dengan spontan, Naruto membalikkan badannya menghadap ke arah sumber suara, matanya langsung melihat kearah seorang wanita berambut ungu gelap panjang dengan mata merah rubinya yang sama sepertinya, wanita tersebut memakai sebuah pakaian yang menurut Naruto lebih cocok disebut sebuah piyama dari pada sebuah pakaian tempur, bagaimana tidak. Pakaian yang dipakai wanita tersebut begitu menampakkan lekuk tubuhnya, dan hanya menutupi bagian-bagian pribadinya dengan sempurna sedangkan bagian perut, pinggang, dan pinggulnya tidak tertutupi sama sekali, itupun hanya ditutupi oleh selembar kain tipis tembus pandang berwarna ungu pudar. Naruto sedikit mendengus geli saat melihat pakaian wanita tersebut yang begitu... 'terbuka' baginya. **[7]**

"Ya... Aku yang memanggil kalian..." Jawab Naruto dengan suara yang cukup keras agar semua roh pahlawan yang dipanggilnya dapat mendengar apa yang diucapkannya. Mendengar jawaban itu membuat sang wanita menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Baiklah... Kalau begitu... Nama hamba adalah _Scáthach, Penyihir dari Dun Scaith, Servant class Lancer, Master." Ucap wanita itu pelan. Naruto mengangguk kecil, saat ingin membalas perkenalan dari wanita ungu tersebut, sebuah suara lain menggangunya lagi._

"Jadi... Kau Master kami? Jujur saja, ini cukup mengejutkan. Baru kali ini aku melihat ada seseorang yang mampu memanggil 12 Servant sekaligus tanpa mengalami efek samping sama sekali. Luar biasa." Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap ke seorang pemuda bermata merah dan berambut biru tua dengan bagian belakangnya diikat dengan sebuah silinder emas menyerupai ekor kuda, pemuda tersebut memakai sebuah pakaian armor ketat berwarna biru dengan beberapa plat besi minimalis berwarna perak yang berada dan melindungi persendiannya dan dua buah anting perak, sambil menenteng sebuah tombak merah panjang yang terlihat begitu menakutkan. **[8]** Naruto sedikit menaikkan alisnya ketika ia mengenali tombak yang di bawa oleh pemuda tersebut.

'Tunggu dulu... Gáe Bolg? Jadi... Pemilik kedua tombak kesayanganku adalah laki-laki ini?' Batin Naruto sambil menatap tajam tombak yang di tenteng oleh lelaki biru tersebut. Ya, jujur saja. Naruto menyayangi tombak merah tersebut, selain warna merahnya yang disukai olehnya, kekuatan dari tombak merah tersebut cukup berguna sebelum ia memilih Merodach untuk mengetes apakah lawannya tersebut pantas untuk dihadapi dengan Ea, jika kekuatan dari Merodach dan Gáe Bolg tidak cukup untuk mengalahkannya.

'Tapi... Pemuda ini... Dia belum terlalu menguasainya, ia belum menguasai potensi terbesar Gáe Bolg... Hah~ mengecewakan sekali.' Naruto sedikit mendesah lelah saat ia mengetahui jika pemuda biru di depannya ini masih dalam kadar 'pemula' baginya.

"Dan juga... Kau memanggil guruku! Luar biasa, Master! Kau luar biasa!" Teriakan dari pemuda biru tersebut kegirangan membuat Naruto menatap pemuda biru tersebut aneh.

'Dia... Apa dia gila?' Batin Naruto sambil sweatdrop, berbeda dengan pemuda biru itu yang di tatap aneh oleh Naruto entah kenapa tiba-tiba merasa kesal.

"Hei, Master! Jangan lihat aku seperti itu! Kau memang memanggil Guruku! Lihat dia disana, kau baru saja berbicara dengannya." Ucap sang pemuda biru itu setengah berteriak, sambil menunjukkan Naruto dengan tombaknya, atau lebih tepatnya orang yang berada di belakangnya.

"Itu memang benar Master. Aku adalah gurunya." Lagi, Naruto mendengar suara merdu yang tadi barusan ia dengarkan, Naruto hanya memutar kepalanya dan melirik wanita ungu -Scáthach- itu di belakang tubuhnya.

"... Bagitukah... Lalu siapa namamu?" Tanya Naruto santai sambil kembali memutar kepalanya untuk menatap pemuda biru di depannya.

"Baiklah! Perkenalkan, aku Setanta. Pahlawan dari Ulster, Anjing Culann, Anak cahaya dan murid kesayangan dari guruku Scáthach! Oh! Dan kau juga bisa memanggilku dengan Cú Chulainn! Master! Hahahaha!" Jawab sang pemuda biru tersebut -Cú Chulainn- dengan wajah sumringah, lalu tertawa senang dengan lepasnya. Naruto yang mendengar julukan dari Cú Chulainn tak merasa aneh pada awalnya, sampai pada julukannya yang kedua membuat Naruto terdiam seribu bahasa.

'...Anjing... Anjing Culann katanya? Julukan konyol macam apa itu?' Batin Naruto sweatdrop sambil terus menatap Cú Chulainn dengan wajah deadpan-nya.

"... Terserah apa katamu... Aku tak peduli, Ekor kuda." Ucap Naruto pelan saat Cú sudah berhenti tertawa, Cú yang mendengar kata terakhir dari Naruto langsung berubah menjadi kesal.

"Hei! Kau panggil apa aku barusan?!" Teriak Cú kesal dengan sebuah perempatan yang terlihat jelas di dahinya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Naruto dengan ujung tombaknya. Scáthach yang melihat tingkah Cú yang menurutnya tak sopan, kembali mengangkat suaranya.

"Cú... Tenangkan dirimu, dia Master kita. Jadi jangan bersikap tak sopan seperti itu... Master, maaf. Dia kadang-kadang lepas kendali." Ucap Scáthach sambil membungkukkan badannya kepada Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Naruto hanya membalasnya pelan dengan wajah datarnya.

"Tak apa-apa... Aku sudah terbiasa... Jadi kau tak perlu kaku seperti itu." Scáthach yang mendengar jawaban halus dari Masternya tersenyum tipis walaupun ia tahu Naruto tak melihatnya.

"Jadi... Bolehkah kami mengetahui siapa nama dari Master kami?" Sebuah suara baru kembali menarik perhatian Naruto dari Cú dan Scáthach, Naruto kembali melirikkan matanya kesamping. Seketika matanya bertemu dengan sepasang manik indah berwarna ungu terang, sebuah wajah cantik dengan rambut putih panjang yang terurai dengan indahnya, asal suara tersebut adalah seorang wanita muda dengan jubah panjang yang berwarna sama seperti rambut indahnya, sambil menenteng sebuah tongkat yang cukup besar dengan hiasan berupa beberapa untaian kain berwarna ungu dan biru muda di tongkat tersebut, tapi ada hal yang janggal dari tongkat tersebut yang membuat Naruto tertarik. **[9]**

'Hmm? Apa itu? Sebuah gagang pedang?... Itu bukan hanya sebuah tongkat sihir biasa, jadi class Caster macam apa dia ini?' Batin Naruto lagi pada dirinya sendiri ketika matanya mengetahui sebuah benda aneh yang terletak di sarungnya, yang cukup mengejutkannya, adalah tongkat sihir itu sendiri.

Mencoba untuk seformal mungkin, Naruto pun menjawabnya segera. "Bukankah itu agak tidak sopan jika kau menanyakan nama seseorang, tapi kau sendiri tak memperkenalkan namamu terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Naruto pada wanita putih didepannya ini. Mendengar pertanyaan dari Masternya, sang wanita pun menjawabnya sambil tersenyum riang.

"Ha'i! Perkenalkan Master! Namaku Merlin! Penyihir bunga dari Camelot, Servant dari class Caster, Salam kenal!" Ucap sang wanita -Merlin- dengan nada kekanakan sambil mengangkat tongkatnya tinggi-tinggi lalu memutarnya dan melakukan gerakan-gerakan aneh yang layaknya hanya dilakukan oleh anak-anak, lalu diakhiri dengan Merlin melakukan pose 'aneh' dengan mencondongkan badannya kedepan, menaikkan satu kakinya, menempelkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya yang dalam bentuk 'V' di mata kanannya, dan tangan kirinya yang mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tongkat miliknya diudara.

...

...

...

 _ **Dooongg~~**_

'A-apa... A-apa-apaan ini? K-kenapa tiba-tiba dia bertingkah nyentrik seperti itu?.' Batin Naruto sweatdrop, ia tak menyangka jika Caster dihadapannya ini tiba-tiba berkelakuan aneh seperti itu, Naruto tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Menghela nafas lelah yang cukup panjang, akhirnya Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya.

"H~aahhh... Baiklah, kalau begitu perkenalkan, Namaku Naruto. Master kalian salam kenal." Tak lama setelah Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya, sebuah suara tertawa kecil terdengar di telinganya, karena penasaran siapa yang tertawa, Naruto sedikit membalikkan badannya untuk melihatnya, matanya langsung melihat Cú yang sedang memegangi perutnya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, ekspresinya seperti seseorang yang kesulitan menahan tawa.

"... Kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto yang bingung dengan pemuda biru tersebut, 'memangnya apa yang lucu?' Batin Naruto sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Cú yang sudah tidak tahan dengan tawa yang ditahannya dari tadi, akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menunjuk wajah Naruto.

"H-hahahaha! K-kue ikan! Hahaha! Itu nama paling konyol yang pernah aku dengar, Hahahaha!" Cú tertawa dengan keras, bahkan ada beberapa air mata yang menetes deras dari matanya.

 _ **T-twitch!**_

"..." Naruto yang dari awal menunjukkan wajah datarnya, yang kini entah kenapa terlihat lebih datar. Naruto lalu mengangkat satu tangannya tinggi-tinggi, tak lama kemudian sebuah bulatan transparan berwarna emas muncul di samping tubuhnya. Naruto lalu menurunkan tangannya dan menunjuk kearah Cú yang masih setia tertawa.

 _ **Syuuut!**_

"!" Merasa ada bahaya yang datang padanya, Cú dengan cepat melompat kesamping dengan refleksnya, matanya langsung melihat kearah tempatnya tadi berdiri yang kini tertancap sebuah pedang panjang berwarna perak. Setelah melihat tempatnya berdiri tadi, Cú langsung berteriak pada Naruto.

"Hei! Untuk apa itu tadi!? Hah?! Kau ingin membunuh Servant mu sendiri? Tapi... Tunggu dulu, ada yang aneh disini..." Cú yang tadinya berniat untuk membentak Masternya kini terdiam dan terlihat memikirkan tentang sesuatu. Naruto yang melihat Cú berfikir tetap memasang wajah pasifnya.

'Teknik ini... Aura ini... Tak salah lagi, ini dia! Salah satu pahlawan yang hilang dari Holy Grail! Tapi bagaimana bisa ia ada disini?!' Batin Cú ketika ia sadar akan sesuatu, Masternya, bukan manusia biasa. Cú kembali memasang wajah seriusnya, matanya menatap tajam Naruto yang masih berdiri tegap dihadapannya denagan santai.

'Selain cara berpakaiannya yang aneh... Kedua benda di belakang tubuhnya itu bukan senjata biasa, cih! Kenapa aku baru sadar dari tadi... Ayolah pasti kau tahu siapa dia. Dia yang namanya hilang dari ikatan cawan suci.' Cú terus berfikir keras, giginya bergemelatuk satu sama lain. Tak lama kemudian sebuah patahan memori tentang seorang pahlawan muncul di otaknya.

 _ **Degh!**_

"K-kau... Kau Gilgamesh... Apa aku benar?" Cú bertanya dengan wajahnya yang menggeras sambil sedikit mendesis. Scáthach, Merlin, dan 9 Servant lainnya yang dari tadi diam dan terus mendengar membulatkan mata mereka.

"A-apa?! Bagaimana mungkin! Seharusnya ia sudah terhapuskan ketika Holy Grail menghilangkan ikatannya dengan dirinya." Kali ini sebuah teriakan keras yang berasal dari seorang wanita muda yang memakai gaun hitam panjang, "Itu mustahil untuk dirinya bisa selamat dari kekangan cawan suci." Lanjutnya, wanita tersebut memiliki wajah yang amat cantik dengan rambut hitam panjangnya, tapi wanita tersebut memiliki sepasang telinga panjang meruncing yang seharusnya tak dimiliki oleh manusia biasa. **[10]**

"Kau benar Caster, Master. Siapa kau sebenarnya." Sebuah suara lain berasal dari seorang wanita yang berada di samping wanita hitam tadi, Caster, yang membenarkan ucapan dari Servant di sampingnya sebelum bertanya dengan suaranya yang merdu kepada Naruto. Perlu diketahui bahwa wanita tersebut tampak normal dengan rambut ungu panjangnya, pakaian hitam dengan strip ungunya yang terlihat tak begitu ketat di tubuh indahnya, kecuali sebuah penutup mata berwarna ungu yang dari awal menutup matanya. **[11]**

Naruto yang menyadari kesalahannya ingin sekali menepuk dahinya sekarang juga, tapi entah kenapa ia tak bisa melakukannya.

'Dasar bodoh... Kenapa kau terlalu cepat marah seperti tadi...'

"H~aahh... Baiklah... Kurasa aku harus memperkenalkan diriku sekali lagi. Perkenalkan, namaku Gilgamesh, Raja dan Pahlawan pertama di muka bumi, Raja Uruk, Rajanya para pahlawan, dan juga Master kalian... Salam kenal." Ucap Naruto pelan dan menutup wajahnya, lalu dengan pelan mengusap wajahnya serta menarik rambut depannya kearah belakang, sambil membuka matanya dan menunjukkan warna dari matanya yang sesungguhnya, dua buah bola mata yang merah menyala. Saat Naruto selesai mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, seluruh roh pahlawan yang mengelilinginya langsung berposisi siap menyerang.

"Ternyata itu memang benar kau... Raja para pahlawan... Tapi, bagaimana kau bisa melepaskan 'ikatan' dari Cawan suci dan memanggil kami?" tanya wanita ungu tadi yang masih dalam kuda-kudanya, Naruto yang melihat seluruh pahlawan yang mengelilinginya dalam posisi siap bertarung pun, kembali menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaan dari mu, bolehkah aku mengetahui namamu terlebih dahulu?" Ucap Naruto santai dengan melipat kedua tangannya di dada, ia tetap tenang walaupun dalam keadaan yang bisa dibilang tidak menguntungkan sama sekali baginya. Wanita ungu tersebut diam sesaat, sebelum akhirnya sedikit mengangguk dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Baiklah, perkenalkan. Namaku Medusa, Servant Rider, salam kenal, Raja para pahlawan." Dengan suara dan nada bicaranya yang terkesan datar, itu sudah membuat Naruto sedikit puas dengan perkenalan dari wanita ungu itu -Medusa-, Naruto lalu mengangguk sambil sedikit menarik ujung bibirnya, sangat tipis bahkan itu tak bisa dibilang senyuman sama sekali.

"Ya... Sepertinya aku harus menjelaskan sesuatu hal yang penting bagi kalian. Aku, Gilgamesh, bukan lagi roh pahlawan," Naruto menjeda ucapannya saat melihat para pahlawan yang mengelilinginya terlihat terkejut.

"Dan ya, aku tidak berbohong. Tubuh ini, jiwa ini, tidak terikat lagi dengan cawan suci."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Merlin kebingungan. 'Seharusnya tak ada satu pun pahlawan yang bisa meloloskan diri dari Holy Grail. Tak peduli sekuat apapun mereka, itu sangat mustahil.'

Naruto kembali menghela nafasnya saat ucapannya dipotong oleh Caster.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu, jika saja kau tidak terus memotong ucapanku, jadi bisakah kau tenangkan dirimu sebentar saja?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah datarnya yang sarat dengan rasa kesal. Merlin, dia hanya sedikit mengangguk kecil sebelum menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan kedua kakinya karena rasa malu yang tiba-tiba ia rasakan.

"Dan bagaimana caranya aku bisa lepas darinya? Mudah saja, dunia ini bukanlah lagi dunia yang kalian ketahui." Ucap Naruto pelan sambil mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, melihat awan-awan putih yang dengan malas dan bebasnya bergerak di atas sana. Entah kenapa saat Naruto melihat awan, ia teringat akan seorang teman lamanya yang begitu malas, berambut nanas, dan mempunyai hobi untuk tidur dengan lelapnya dimana pun ia berada, tak peduli jika itu sarang musuh sekalipun. Naruto sedikit tersenyum tipis saat mengingatnya.

'Heh... Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Shikamaru begitu menyukai melihat awan sambil bermalas-malasan, hei... Nanas malas, apa kabar mu disana? Semoga saja sifatmu yang mengesalkan itu tidak terbawa sampai kau mati... Ne~.' Batin Naruto tertawa kecil sambil terus melihat awan di langit biru. Sebelum suara baru membuatnya harus menghentikan acara melihat awannya.

"Dunia yang tidak kami ketahui? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya seorang gadis muda berambut pink pendek dengan rambut belakangnya yang diikat panjang, memakai baju hitam ketat lengan panjang, sebuah plat armor di bagian dada yang minimalis, sepasang pelindung tangan berwarna putih, rok berwarna putih dengan beberapa bagiannya berwarna merah dengan ornamen-ornamen emas yang menghiasinya. Serta sebuah jubah putih panjang dengan kerah berbulu yang tersemat di kedua pundaknya. Gadis muda tersebut membawa dua benda yang terselip di kedua pinggangnya, sebuah pedang perak bertipe Longsword di pinggang kanannya dengan pinggiran emas, dan sebuah buku bersampul coklat tua di pinggang kirinya. **[12]**

"... Maksudku adalah, kalian semua sekarang berada di dunia lain..." Ucap Naruto malas, tak memperdulikan keadaan yang terjadi setelah ia mengucapkan beberapa kata pendek tersebut.

"Apa!" Kali ini Cú kembali berteriak, ia tak percaya. 'Dunia lain?! Apa lagi ini?! Dipanggil kedunia lain itu sangat mustahil!' Batin Cú yang memasang raut terkejutnya, Naruto yang melihat Servant Lancer itu terkejut seperti Servantnya yang lain, langsung melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ya, Kalian di dunia lain. Dan bagaimana caranya aku bisa melakukannya?... Anggap saja, aku punya caraku sendiri untuk melakukannya." Naruto menjeda ucapannya, lalu menghirup udara segar disekitarnya dengan pelan. 'Tentu saja dengan Holy Grail... Dan, ah... Kurasa pilihanku memang tepat menggunakan Sha Nagba Imuru dari tadi, jadi... Aku mengetahui _basic_ dari kekuatan para _mantan_ roh pahlawan ini.' Batin Naruto sambil melirikkan matanya dan melihat satu persatu _mantan_ para roh pahlawan ini.

'Ya... Mereka bukan lagi roh... Menarik, Holy Grail dari dunia ini luar biasa... Bahkan bisa merubah sebuah roh kembali ke bentuk makhluk hidup dengan mudahnya... Tapi... Apa mereka belum mengetahuinya sama sekali?' Batin Naruto yang entah kenapa merasa sedikit kecewa. Ya, ia tahu jika para pahlawan yang dipanggilnya ini bukanlah para _spirit_ lagi, melainkan sebuah makhluk hidup yang bernafas. Ia tahu hal itu sejak ia mengaktifkan Sha Nagba Imuru kepada Kedua Belas manusia yang mengelilinginya ini.

"... Begitu kah? Menarik... Sungguh menarik... Ne~ Master... Kau membuatku kagum padamu, kau tahu? Jadi... Bisakah kau kabulkan satu permintaan ku ini?" Cú kembali berbicara, kali ini dengan nada suara yang seperti orang kesenangan, lengkap dengan sebuah senyuman lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya, sebuah senyuman yang menunjukkan deretan gigi serta taringnya yang tajam. Naruto kembali menatap wajah Cú dengan wajah datar miliknya, sebelum membalas ucapan pemuda biru itu dengan malas.

"... Apa itu?" Ucap Naruto pendek, jujur saja. Ia tahu jika sifatnya ini sangat,sangat jauh berbeda dengan dirinya yang dulu, ia akui hal itu. Tapi, hei, pernahkah kau percaya jika kau bereinkarnasi, maka sifat dirimu yang menjadi inkarnasi akan jauh, jauh berbeda dari dirimu di kehidupanmu yang lama. Yap, Naruto tahu itu adalah sebuah fakta, karena ia mengalaminya.

..

..

 _ **Sweatdrop...**_

'Ok... Aku baru sadar sesuatu... Kenapa sikap ku sekarang mulai miripsi _Sasu-Teme_?' Batin Naruto dengan sebuah keringat sebesar biji jagung muncul di kepala pirangnya.

Mendengar jawaban dari Masternya, Cú menyeringai dengan lebarnya, Naruto yang melihat seriangi yang muncul di wajah Cú berani bersumpah jika seringai itu hampir membelah wajahnya menjadi dua.

"Baguslah, Master! Kalau begitu aku meminta padamu! Lawanlah aku!" Ucap Cú lantang sambil memposisikan dirinya dengan kuda-kuda bertarung miliknya, tombak merah yang berada di genggaman tangannya mengeluarkan cahaya merah redup. Naruto yang melihat tingkah laku Cú yang melakukan sesuatu tanpa berfikir membuatnya mengingat seseorang yang mirip sekali dengan pemuda biru ini.

'Ya... Benar, kenapa aku lupa... Inuzuka Kiba... Cú Chulainn... Sama sama mempunyai gelar yang berhubungan dengan anjing... Sifatnya pun sama... Aku mulai curiga, apa laki-laki biru ini inkarnasi dari Kiba?' Batin Naruto sambil menggerinyitkan kedua alisnya, saat mengingat persamaan antara pemuda biru dihadapannya ini dengan teman pecinta anjingnya yang sangat amat berisik itu.

'Ya... Mungkin saja, kehidupan ku tak seburuk yang aku pikirkan... Kurasa ini akan menarik, ne~.' Batin Naruto dengan sebuah senyum miring yang timbul di bibirnya.

"Begitukah? Baiklah..." Naruto menjeda ucapan, ia menggengam kedua pedang kembar yang berada di belakang punggung, lalu menarik kedua pedang itu.

 _ **Sringg~**_

Suara gesekan khas sebuah pedang pun terdengar sangat jelas, setelah menarik kedua pedang itu dari tempatnya. Naruto menggenggamnya dengan erat, lalu secara perlahan, senyuman miring yang tadinya tidak terlalu terlihat kini semakin melebar.

"Ayo, kemarilah." Ucap Naruto menantang, Cú yang merasa tantangannya diterima, melebarkan seringainya yang sudah lebar tersebut. Cú lalu melihat ke sebelas pahlawan yang lain.

"Hei! Kalian semua, bisakah kalian sedikit memberikan kami ruang disini? Master dan aku akan bertarung di sini." Ucapnya lantang, kesebelas pahlawan yang lain, termasuk gurunya, mengganguku pelan sebelum mereka semua melompat dan menjauh dari tempat itu. Mereka sebenarnya juga ingin tahu seberapa besar kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh Master mereka ini sehingga bisa memanggil dua belas pahlawan sekaligus.

Cú yang melihat para pahlawan yang lain menyingkir dan mengamati dari jauh pun tersenyum senang, ia kembali melihat Naruto yang masih dalam posisi siap bertarungnya. Cú membungkuk sedikit badannya, lalu tanpa peringatan sedikit pun ia menerjang kedepan, tombak merahnya di arahkan untuk menusuk Masternya.

"Aku datang! Master!" Ucap Cú dengan wajah maniaknya, ia terus memotong jarak mereka berdua yang sedari awal memang tak terlalu jauh, dalam dua detik setelah berucap, Cú sudah berada di hadapan Naruto.

"..." Naruto yang sudah memprediksi jika Cú akan menyerangnya dengan kecepatan gila miliknya, mengangkatnya satu pedang miliknya untuk memblokir sebuah tusukan yang mengarah pada perutnya.

 _ **Tringgg!**_

"Hoh? Cukup mengesankan Master... Kau bisa memblok tusukan dariku dengan sangat mudah ne~... Tapi itu belum ada apa-apanya!" Ucap Cú dengan berteriak diakhir kalimatnya, ia menarik tombak merahnya, lalu melancarkan serangannya yang berupa tusukan-tusukan mematikan yang mengarah pada titik vital di tubuh lawannya dengan sangat cepat.

 _ **Trankk!**_

 _ **Tringg!**_

 _ **Crinnkk!**_

Tapi usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali, karena setiap Cú menusukkan tombaknya, lawan pirangnya ini dengan sangat mudahnya menangkis bahkan mementalkan setiap serangannya. Cú mendecih tak suka saat melihat wajah Masternya yang tetap pasif. Menggertakkan giginya dengan kuat, Cú melompat sambil bersalto di udara beberapa kali untuk menjauh. Naruto yang melihat Cú mundur, diam ditempatnya, ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengejarnya bahkan Naruto sama sekali tidak punya niat untuk bertarung dari awal.

"Master... Aku tahu kau kuat, sungguh kuat... Maka dari itu... Biarkan aku menunjukkan padamu... HARTA MULIA MILIKKU!" Cú berteriak kencang di akhir kalimatnya, dengan cepat Cú meringkuk di tanah, tangan kirinya digunakan untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menyentuh tanah, kakinya di tekuk dan di renggangkan, sedangkan tangan kanannya menggenggam erat di belakang tubuhnya.

 _ **Degh!**_

"I-ini... Tidak... Cú akan menggunakannya..." Scáthach yang sedari tadi melihat pertandingan yang berat sebelah dari awal bersama dengan Merlin serta 9 pahlawan lainnya, bergumam lirih. Ia tak menyangka jika Cú akan menggunakan hartanya secepat ini.

"Ano... Scáthach-san? Memangnya apa yang akan murid-murid lakukan?" Scáthach memalingkan wajahnya, seketika kedua mata merahnya bertemu dengan dua buah bola mata ungu. Scáthach sedikit berkedip saat melihat wajah Merlin yang terlihat imut saat penasaran, Scáthach langsung menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan menjawab pertanyaan dari Merlin.

"Muridku... Dia akan mengeluarkan kekuatan penuh dari Gáe Bolg, tombak yang mempunyai kutukan untuk membunuh hanya dengan satu kali tusukan mematikan miliknya." Ucap Scáthach pelan, tapi cukup untuk didengar oleh Merlin dan pahlawan-pahlawan lainnya.

"B-begitukah... Kutukannya... Begitu menyeramkan... T-tapi... Bukan kah itu akan mengancam nyawa Master kita?" Tanya Merlin kembali, kali ini sinar matanya menunjukkan rasa khawatirnya, melihat itu membuat Scáthach pun juga merasa cemas akan keselamatan master mereka ini.

"Ya... Aku juga khawatir..." 'Tapi aku juga ingin melihat seberapa besar kekuatannya itu...' Batin Scáthach yang kembali melihat kearah medan pertarungan tersebut, lebih tepatnya Naruto yang tetap terlihat santai.

"Haaahhh! Aku datang! Master!" Cú berteriak dan mengeluarkan tekanan mananya dengan gila, seketika aura kebiruan muncul dan menyelimuti tubuhnya, tapi berbeda dengan tombak merahnya yang mengeluarkan aura merah yang begitu pekat.

"Heeyaahhh!"

 _ **Dash-**_

 _ **Duashh!**_

Cú berlari kedepan lalu melompat, tapi bukan kearah Naruto, melainkan ia melompat tinggi ke udara dan membidikkan tombaknya kearah Naruto. Tombak merah yang digenggam Cú semakin mengeluarkan aura merah dengan jumlah besar dan tekanan yang menggila.

"Terimalah seranganku ini... Master! Gáe-!" Cú menarik tombak merahnya kebelakang, lalu dengan sekuat tenaga ia melemparkan kearah Naruto, yang tetap berdiri ditempatnya semula dengan wajah bosannya.

" **Bolg!** "

 _ **Whusssss!**_

 _ **Syyuuutt!**_

Gáe Bolg meluncur dengan deras setelah dilempar sekuat tenaga oleh Cú, Naruto yang menjadi targetnya tetap diam ditempatnya, tidak bergerak sama sekali, sebelum sebuah senyum miring muncul di bibirnya. Naruto menancapkan pedang emas yang berada di tangan kanannya ketanah, setelah itu Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya kearah Gáe Bolg yang meluncur kearahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

'Jujur saja... Ini cukup menarik melihat orang lain memakai senjataku dengan begitu baik... Tapi, itu belum ada apa-apanya!' Batin Naruto dengan kedua mata merahnya yang kini menajam, perlahan-lahan sebuah pendar emas pudar muncul di telapak tangan kanannya.

" **Your Master calls you... Come and protect me, Rho Aias!** " Naruto berteriak kencang, sambil menekan sedikit prana-nya keluar. Seketika sebuah perisai perunggu berukuran besar muncul di hadapannya, perisai itu berpendar sebelum memunculkan 6 perisai lainnya yang serupa tetapi memiliki ukuran yang semakin kecil pada perisai paling depan. **[13]**

 _ **Trinkkk-!**_

Gáe Bolg yang meluncur kencang kearah Naruto dengan mudah tertahan oleh perisai perunggu yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto, Cú yang melihat usahanya gagal tentu saja kaget.

'Apa?! Perisai itu... Bukankah itu milik Aias 'The Great'... Lalu... Apa itu juga salah satu Noble Phantasm miliknya?' Batin Cú bertanya-tanya, ia tak habis pikir, sebuah perisai legendaris yang amat terkenal di zaman peperangan Troya, dimiliki oleh orang di hadapannya ini. Perlahan-lahan wajah Cú yang sebelumnya menampakkan raut terkejut berubah menjadi seringai kembali.

'Meh! Siapa yang peduli dengan hal itu?! Aku semakin bersemangat dengan tantangan ini... Hahaha! Master kau memang luar biasa!' Batin Cú berteriak kesenangan, matanya terus melihat tombak merah miliknya yang terus berusaha untuk menembus ke tujuh lapis perisai perunggu tersebut, perlahan-lahan mulai tercipta retakan-retakan di perisai lapisan pertama yang di panggil oleh Naruto.

 _ **Krak-**_

 _ **Krak-!**_

 _ **Pyaar!**_

 _ **Pyaar!**_

 _ **Pyaar!**_

Saat perisai pertama tertembus, Gáe Bolg terus menerjang masuk dan menembus perisai lapisan kedua dan ketiga dengan mudahnya. Naruto yang merasa jika tombak merah tersebut lebih unggul daripada perisai perunggu miliknya pun tersenyum tipis.

'Sudah kuduga... Gáe Bolg memang kuat, Rho Aias bahkan tak mampu untuk menahannya... Tapi, bukan berarti aku akan menyerah begitu saja!' Naruto kembali menancap pedang emas ditangan kirinya ketanah, lalu menggengam tangan kanannya dengan erat sambil mengeluarkan tekanan prana miliknya.

 _ **S-sringg!**_

Perisai yang tadinya berwarna perunggu, dengan mengejutkannya berubah wujudnya menjadi perisai berwarna kuning tembus pandang, bahkan perisai paling dasarnya juga berubah wujudnya menjadi kelopak bunga emas yang mekar dengan begitu indahnya. **[13]**

Gáe Bolg yang tadinya menerjang dan menembus perisai tersebut dengan buasnya, kini terlihat kesulitan menembus pertahanan sesungguhnya milik perisai tersebut. Sedikit demi sedikit daya tusukan dari Gáe Bolg melemah, tapi aura dari Gáe Bolg tidak menghilang atau memudar sedikitpun, melainkan aura tersebut tampak semakin menyala dan memunculkan percikan-percikan api kecil yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai membesar.

 _ **C-crinkk-**_

 _ **Bwoooshhh!**_

Cú yang melihat dari kejauhan, cukup terkejut saat melihat wujud lain dari perisai yang di gunakan Masternya, ia cukup yakin jika Masternya mengeluarkan kekuatan sesungguhnya dari perisainya sejak awal pertarungan mereka, maka ia tak yakin jika tombaknya bisa menembus pertahanan dari perisai lapisan pertama miliknya sekalipun.

"Luar biasa... Memang luar biasa... Master, kejutan apa lagi yang kau miliki ne~." Gumam pelan Cú dengan seringainya. 'Ini pertama kalinya! Ya, pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang bisa membuatku sangat bergairah karena pertarungan seperti ini!' Batin Cú yang semakin melebarkan serigainya.

Jika Cú bereaksi seperti tadi, maka kesebelas orang yang melihat pertarungan mereka dari tadi bereaksi sangat jauh berbeda.

 _ **At other Servant place**_

"A-apa?! Itu! Tak mungkin, perisai itu milik Aias! Bagaimana Master bisa memilikinya?" Ucap pria besar berambut merah dengan raut wajahnya yang menunjukkan keterkejutan. Mendengar ucapan dari pria merah tersebut, sebagian pahlawan ada yang melihat pria tersebut, sebagian lagi hanya mendengar tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Ano... Maaf jika aku terdengar tidak sopan... Tapi siapa dirimu?" Pria merah tersebut menolehkan kepalanya keasal suara yang memanggilnya, tak lama kedua matanya melihat wanita putih yang tadi berbicara dengan Master mereka. Pria merah tersebut mengangkat satu alisnya sebelum menjawab wanita tersebut.

"Hmm... Sebelum aku menjawabnya... Kau Merlin bukan?" Tanya pria merah tersebut, Merlin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawabannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu perkenalkan. Aku Iskandar, Raja para penakluk, Servant class Rider. Salam kenal semuanya." Ucap pria merah tersebut, Iskandar, sambil sedikit membungkuk tubuhnya, setelah selesai dengan perkenalannya Iskandar kembali bertanya kepada Merlin.

"Jadi, apa aku benar? Maksudku... Apa itu benar-benar Rho Aias?" Tanya Iskandar dengan wajahnya yang terlihat bingung dan penasaran, Merlin yang mendengar pertanyaan Iskandar melihat pria merah tersebut dengan pandangan aneh, sebelum akhirnya menjawabnya juga.

"Ya... Kau benar, itu memang Rho Aias, kenapa kau bertanya jika kau sudah tahu akan hal itu? Iskandar?" Tanya balik Merlin sambil menatap Iskandar dengan menaikkan satu alisnya.

Mendengar pertanyaan wanita putih tersebut yang membuatnya agak malu, Iskandar tanpa sadar menggaruk belakang kepala merahnya karena entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa gugup.

"A-ah... Itu... Hahaha, aku hanya ingin mengetahui apa benda itu benar-benar asli atau tidak." Ucap Iskandar sambil menunjukkan senyum kikuknya, tak lama kemudian Iskandar menjadi serius dan kembali melihat kearah pertarungan yang dilakukan Masternya dengan orang yang bernama Cú tersebut.

"Apa kau tak merasa aneh... Jika Master kita sebelumnya adalah roh pahlawan juga seperti kita, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melepaskan dirinya dari Cawan Suci?" Iskandar kembali bertanya kepada wanita putih di sebelah, ia cukup terkejut saat Master mereka mengatakan jika ia dahulu juga roh pahlawan, tapi ada yang janggal dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Master mereka.

'Dia mengatakan jika ia punya cara untuk melakukannya... Untuk kembali menjadi makhluk hidup... Tapi apa itu?' Batin Iskandar sambil menajamkan penglihatanya kearah Naruto yang masih tetap menahan Gáe Bolg dengan Rho Aias yang kini menunjukkan bentuk sesungguhnya.

Merlin yang juga melihat kearah pertarungan Naruto dengan Cú hanya mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan dari Iskandar.

"Ya, kau benar... Tapi apapun itu, kita pasti akan mengetahuinya nanti." Ucap Merlin dengan suara merdunya, mata ungu indahnya memandang tajam kearah pertarungan tersebut. "Tapi, bukankah lebih baik jika kita melihat pertarungan mereka dahulu, agar kita tahu seberapa kuat dan berbahaya Master kita. Kau setuju bukan?" Ucap Merlin sambil bertanya pada pria merah di sampingnya ini, Iskandar hanya tersenyum miring saat mendengar ucapan Merlin. Sebelum tanpa peringatan apapun, ia berlari dengan kencang kearah pertarungan Naruto dan Cú, Merlin yang melihat Iskandar pergi ke area pertarungan tersebut tentu saja kaget.

"H-hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Kembali! Itu sangat berbahaya!" Teriak Merlin yang tidak digubris sama sekali oleh Iskandar, yang terus berlari sambil menarik pedang miliknya dari sarungnya.

"AAAALaLaLaLaLaie! Aku datang!" Iskandar dengan teriakannya yang membahana, terus maju ke tempat pertarungan, Merlin berserta ke sembilan pahlawan yang tersisa melihat tingkah gegabah dari Iskandar nyaris menepuk dahi mereka.

"D-dia itu... Gegabah sekali..." Ujar Merlin sambil mendesah pelan, ia tak habis pikir kenapa bisa pria seperti Iskandar bisa bertingkah seperti itu.

"Tapi... Ya sudah lah... Biarkan saja dia ikut, dengan begitu pertarungan ini akan semakin menarik bukan?" Gumam Merlin pelan, sambil menajamkan matanya kembali ke arah pertarungan yang kini mulai berat sebelah.

 _ **Back to Cú**_

 _ **Bwoooshhh!-**_

 _ **Blarrr!**_

Akhirnya sebuah ledakan besar pun terjadi, sebuah ledakan yang menyinari segala penjuru pegunungan dengan terangnya. Ledakan tersebut berasal dari Gáe Bolg yang akhirnya menciptakan ledakan karena tak sanggup lagi untuk menembus pertahanan perisai milik Naruto, yang sekarang tengah berada di pusat ledakan.

Cú melihat 'trik' kecilnya berhasil pun menyeringai senang, ia sangat bersyukur saat ia pernah berlatih untuk mencoba Gáe Bolg agar bisa menciptakan sebuah ledakan besar jika gagal menusuk jantung lawannya. Tapi seringainya langsung pudar ketika ia mengingat sesuatu yang baginya sangat mustahil untuk terjadi begitu saja.

'Benar juga... Ia tak akan kalah dengan begitu mudahnya...' Batin Cú yang kembali memasang kuda-kuda bertarung miliknya. Satu tangannya terulur kedepan, seketika sebuah sinar merah terang muncul ditangannya yang tak lama kemudian tombak merah miliknya kembali berada digenggamnya.

'Sepertinya aku harus benar-benar seri-' Semua pikirannya langsung hilang ketika ia mendengar seseorang yang berlari dengan kencang kearahnya, Cú langsung memutar tubuhnya untuk menyerang siapapun yang berlari kearahnya, tapi apa yang ingin ia lakukan berhenti seketika ketika melihat sebuah pria besar merah yang menenteng senjata pedangnya tinggi-tinggi keudara sambil berteriak aneh.

"AAAALaLaLaLaie! Heyyyaaa! Lancer! Pertarungan kalian sangat menarik! Jadi bolehkah aku ikut menikmatinya?!" Tanya pria besar itu ketika ia sudah sampai di hadapan Cú, yang sweatdrop melihat tingkah Servant di depannya ini bertingkah sangat aneh.

"A-ah... I-itu... Haaa~... Baiklah... Kau boleh ikut, tapi sebelum itu perkenalkan aku Cú Chulainn... Servant Lancer, siapa dirimu?" Tanya Cú dengan ramah walaupun ia masih agak terkejut dengan servant merah besar ini.

"Baiklah! Namaku Iskandar! Raja para penakluk! Servant Rider! Salam kenal, kawan!" Ucap Iskandar dengan senyuman yang menunjukkan barisan gigi putihnya yang langsung memantulkan sinar matahari.

"O-ok... Baik... Senang berkenalan dengan-"

 _ **Sringgg!**_

Dan Cú berhenti sekali lagi karena ada sebuah cahaya terang yang menyinari area tersebut.

"Huh?/Hah?" Kedua orang yang tengah berbicara di tengah area pertarungan tersebut langsung melihat kearah asal sinar tersebut, mata mereka langsung melihat sosok Naruto yang masih berdiri tegap tanpa ada luka sedikitpun di tubuhnya, kedua pedang emasnya masih setia tertancap diatas tanah yang dekat dengannya, perisai bunga emas yang tadi melindunginya kini telah lenyap tanpa sisa sedikitpun. Cú melebarkan matanya ketika melihat keadaan Naruto yang masih berdiri kokoh tanpa ada luka bahkan tak ada goresan sedikitpun di tubuhnya.

"I-itu... Seharusnya dengan ledakan sebesar itu akan membuatnya terluka parah, tapi bagaimana bisa ia keluar tanpa luka goresan sedikitpun..." Gumam Cú yang kembali mengambil kuda-kudanya, giginya bergemelatuk, matanya menajam. Sedangkan Iskandar, ia tetap melihat kearah Naruto yang masih memasang wajah datar miliknya, sebelum Iskandar menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Cú.

"Ano... Cú... Apa kau punya rencana?" Tanya Iskandar dengan menggaruk pipinya dengan satu jarinya, mendengar pertanyaan dari Iskandar yang aneh hampir membuat Cú terjungkal kebelakang.

"A-apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" Teriak Cú dengan wajah kesalnya. Iskandar hanya tertawa canggung saat melihat Cú yang memperlihatkan wajah kesalnya.

"Maa... Maa... Hahaha... Kukira kau punya rencana bagus agar kita bisa melawannya, tapi ternyata kau tidak punya sama sekali... Ha... Haha..." Ucap Iskandar dengan sedikit sweatdrop di dahinya, ia tertawa dengan garingnya. Membuat Cú menepuk dahinya dengan kuat karena tingkah absurd Iskandar.

"Tentu saja kita akan menyerangnya langsung, kau dan aku berada di dalam kelas yang menyerang dalam jarak dekat." Jelas Cú sambil mengurut dahinya, mendengar ucapan Cú, Iskandar kembali tersenyum lebar. Ia kembali mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi. Lalu dengan segenap hati ia kembali berteriak.

"Heyaaa! Baiklah! Mari kawan! Kita maju! AAAALaLaLaLaie!" Iskandar langsung menerjang kedepan, meninggalkan Cú dibelakang yang terkejut dengan Iskandar yang tiba-tiba maju tanpa peringatan.

"O-oi! C-cotto! Tunggu dulu! Dia kuat! Kenapa kau maju sendirian?!" Teriak Cú yang kini berlari kencang untuk mengejar Iskandar yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkannya di belakang.

"Hahahaha! AAAALaLaLaLaie! Ayo Maju!" Teriak Iskandar yang terus berlari kedepan tanpa memperdulikan jika ia meninggalkan Cú dibelakangnya yang sedang berlari untuk mengejarnya.

 _ **Back to Naruto**_

"..." Naruto yang sedari awal melihat tingkah konyol kedua pahlawan yang dipanggilnya pun membisu, wajahnya yang sudah tak dapat diartikan semakin menjadi misteri.

'Sungguh?... Mereka berdua itu pahlawan?... Lalu kenapa, kenapa tingkah mereka berdua begitu konyol... Dan apa-apaan itu... Mereka sedang kejar-kejaran?' Batin Naruto yang melihat Cú sedang mengejar Iskandar yang berlari bagaikan orang sakit jiwa, menurutnya mereka berdua sedang bermain kejar-kejaran karena Cú yang terlihat marah-marah entah kenapa dan juga karena ia tak tahu maksud sebenarnya dari tingkah laku mereka berdua.

Mengabaikan tingkah absurd dua pahlawan yang jauh di hadapannya itu, Naruto melihat sekelilingnya. Seketika matanya melihat pemandangan dimana sebuah hutan yang sebelumnya rindang dan tebal serta rimbun, kini berubah menjadi sebuah ladang api yang membakar serta menghanguskan pepohonan di sekitarnya dengan ganasnya. Jujur saja, Naruto akui jika trik barusan cukup mengejutkan baginya. Yang ia tahu Gáe Bolg tidak bisa digunakan seperti itu, atau itu hanya menurutnya saja.

'Cukup menakjubkan, tak kusangka pengguna kedua tombak kesayanganku itu bisa sekreatif ini... Tapi... Kurasa aku harus segera mengakhiri pertarungan ini... Sebelum para 'Dewa' pengganggu itu datang kemari... Ck... Aku terlalu cepat menggunakan 'sedikit' kekuatan sesungguhnya Rho Aias... Untung saja aku dengan cepat menonaktifkannya sesudah ledakan tadi mereda...' Naruto terlarut dalam pemikirannya, ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan keadaan sekelilingnya, bahkan Naruto tidak melihat Iskandar yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya yang jaraknya hanya beberapa langkah saja.

Iskandar yang masih berdiri dihadapan Naruto tersenyum lebar, ia cukup kagum dengan pemuda pirang dihadapannya ini yang sama sekali tidak terlihat terluka sama sekali setelah ledakan besar tadi. Iskandar kembali melihat Masternya dari atas kepala hingga bawah kakinya, dan Iskandar kembali di buat kagum dengan betapa banyaknya emas yang menyelimuti tubuh pemuda pirang ini. Iskandar pun bersiul pelan.

'Hmm... Menarik... Aku berani bertaruh jika Master dulu adalah seorang raja yang begitu kaya raya, maksudku... Ayolah, siapa yang tidak setuju denganku, seluruh tubuhnya di selimuti dengan emas murni. Ha-hahahaha... Master! Kau sungguh menarik!' Batin Iskandar sambil tersenyum lebar, pedang yang berada di genggaman tangan kirinya tetap digenggamnya dengan erat. Iskandar menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, ia berniat untuk mengejutkan Masternya yang terlihat begitu terlarut dalam pikirannya.

 _ **Huupp-!**_

Setelah menarik nafas cukup dalam hingga membuat dada kekarnya semakin membusung, Iskandar pun bersiap untuk berteriak dengan sekencang-kencangnya yang ia mampu.

 _ **Drap!**_

 _ **Drap!**_

 _ **Drap!**_

"ISKANDAR! Berhenti! Dengarkan aku dulu!" Sebelum rencananya untuk mengejutkan Masternya berhenti.

"Huh?/Hmh?" Iskandar langsung membalikkan tubuh besarnya ke asal suara yang memanggilnya, karena dipanggil dengan tiba-tiba ia lupa untuk menghembuskan udara yang ia hirup tadi sehingga kedua pipinya menggembung karena menampung udara yang tidak jadi keluar tadi, bukan hanya Iskandar saja yang melihat kearah suara, Naruto yang sudah kembali sadar dari pikirannya menatap Cú yang berlari kehadapan mereka dengan diselimuti oleh keringatnya sendiri.

"H-hah... Kau... Hah... Apa... Kau... Hah... Tak bisa... Mendengarkan... Orang sekali... Saja!" Ucap Cú yang terbata-bata sambil menarik nafasnya yang diakhiri dengan teriakan keras, ia sekarang sedang menopang tubuhnya yang dibantu dengan tombak merah miliknya dengan tangan kirinya yang mengelap keringat yang mengalir di dahinya.

'I-ini... Aneh... Kenapa aku cepat kelelahan seperti ini, aku tahu jika aku barusan mengeluarkan mana yang cukup banyak, tapi ini konyol... Mana mungkin seorang Servant bisa kelelahan hanya karena habis berlari...' Batin Cú yang kembali menarik nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Ia tak habis pikir dirinya seorang Servant dari kelas Lancer, yang terkenal dengan kecepatan serta _Agility_ mereka yang tinggi, jadi tentu saja ia merasa aneh ketika ia kelelahan begitu saja karena berlari.

"Oh? Hahaha! Maaf Lancer! Ku kira kau tepat di belakangku jadi aku tak melihat kearah belakang sama sekali, hahaha." Ucap Iskandar sambil membuka serta mengeluarkan udara dari mulutnya, sedangkan Naruto yang melihat keadaan Cú hanya menatapnya nanar.

 _ **Twitch~**_

Sebuah perempatan muncul di kening Cú setelah ia mendengar ucapan Iskandar yang ia tak tahu harus dikategorikan sebagai permintaan maaf atau sebuah ejekan. Cú membuka matanya dan menatap tajam Iskandar yang tetap menunjukkan senyum lebar miliknya yang menurutnya sangat menggangu pemandangan.

"Kau! Pertama kau menganggu pertarunganku, dan sekarang kau mengabaikan ku begitu saja?! Aku tak peduli kau raja atau apa, tapi... Kau baru saja membuatku kesal!" Cú kembali menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarungnya, tapi kali ini kepada Iskandar, Iskandar yang melihat perubahan drastis Cú tentu saja mengangkat pedangnya kedepan, siap untuk bertarung.

"Hoh? Jadi... Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Lancer?" Tanya Iskandar dengan senyumnya yang berubah menjadi seringai menakutkan. Cú hanya mendecih sebagai respon darinya.

 _ **Dash!**_

"Heyahhh!" Sebelum ia menerjang kearah Iskandar dengan kecepatan tinggi miliknya, dalam sekejap mata Cú sudah berada tepat dihadapan Iskandar dengan mata tombaknya yang siap untuk menusuk kepala Iskandar.

Iskandar membulatkan matanya ketika melihat mata tombak merah tersebut tepat berada di wajahnya, bagaikan gerakan _slow motion_ , ujung tombak merah tersebut hanya berjarak beberapa milimeter lagi dari bola mata kanan milik Iskandar.

'Sial! Ia terlalu cepat! Aku tak punya waktu untuk menghindari serangannya!' Batin Iskandar berkeringat dingin, ia tak menyangka jika Servant Lancer ini bisa bergerak selincah ini. Bahkan ia tidak sempat mengangkat pedangnya untuk memblokir tombak merah tersebut.

 _ **Syu-uu-t!**_

 _ **Trankk!**_

Tepat, sebelum tombak merah Cú berhasil menembus bola mata kanan Iskandar, sebuah pedang emas meluncur dan membentur tombak merah tersebut, membuat Cú terdorong kebelakang dan sedikit kehilangan keseimbangannya karena kuatnya hantaman dari pedang emas tersebut.

Iskandar dan Cú melihat kearah datangnya pedang emas tersebut, dan melihat Naruto yang masih berdiri santai dengan tangan kanannya yang terulur kedepan seperti baru saja melempar sebuah benda, dan tentu saja adalah pedang emas miliknya tadi yang tertancap di tanah. Naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya dengan pelan dan mengenggam gagang satu pedang emas yang tersisa di samping kirinya. Sedangkan pedang satunya lagi tepat berada di antara Iskandar dan Cú. Lalu menunjuk kedua orang dihadapannya dengan pedang tajam yang berada di tangan kirinya tersebut.

"... Kalian tahu... " Naruto akhirnya mengangkat suaranya setelah melihat kedua orang dihadapannya ini yang dari tadi mengabaikannya begitu saja, sebenarnya Naruto ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri pertarungan yang menurutnya tidak berguna dan bodoh ini secepatnya, karena ia tak ingin berurusan dengan para makhluk supernatural.

'Ya... Aku belum ingin berurusan dengan mereka dahulu... Itu akan sangat merepotkan...'

Cú menatap tajam Naruto dengan mata merahnya, sedangkan Iskandar sedang bernafas lega karena ia tidak kehilangan satu matanya. Melihat reaksi kedua pahlawan tersebut membuat Naruto kembali menghela nafasnya pelan, lalu melanjutkan kembali ucapannya.

"Dari awal aku tak ingin bertarung... Hah~... Bahkan, dari tadi aku tak serius sama sekali... Jadi... Bisakah kalian berhenti bersikap kekanakan seperti itu dan bisa kita hentikan saja pertarungan ini? Aku tak ingin berurusan dengan para dewa dan dewi..." Ucap Naruto datar dengan wajahnya yang masih tidak menunjukkan ekspresi sama sekali, mata merahnya bersinar terang menatap malas kedua pahlawan di depannya ini. Cú dan Iskandar yang mendengar ucapan dari Naruto melihat satu sama lain untuk beberapa saat, kemudian melihat Naruto lagi.

"Bagitukah?... Jika kau tak berniat sama sekali dari awal... Lalu kenapa kau menerima tantangan ku?" Tanya Cú dengan satu alis birunya terangkat keatas, tubuhnya kini terlihat lebih santai.

"... Jika soal itu, aku hanya ingin mengetes mu saja..." Jawab Naruto pendek, kali ini Iskandar yang mengangkat alis matanya.

"Mengetes? Itu saja?" Tanya Iskandar agak ragu, ia kurang percaya dengan pemuda pirang didepannya ini yang menjadi Masternya. Ia kuat, Iskandar aku itu, maka dari itu Iskandar datang ke area pertarungan agar bisa merasakan seberapa besarnya kekuatan yang dimiliki Masternya ini, tapi sepertinya pilihan yang diambilnya kali ini salah dan akan berdampak buruk baginya, sangat.

"... Ya, tapi sepertinya kau," Jawab Naruto dan menjeda ucapannya sambil menunjuk wajah Cú, "Kelihatannya mudah kehilangan kendali atas dirimu sendiri... Dan akibat dari perbuatanmu tadi, aku yakin... Para dewa dan dewi dari mitologi Celtic atau yang lain akan segera datang kemari secepatnya karena merasakan tekanan kekuatan darimu..." Ucap Naruto yang masih menunjuk Cú dengan sebilah pedang di tangan kirinya, matanya tetap memandang malas pemuda biru itu.

'Dan... Ya... Terimakasih... Berkat serangan mu tadi aku mungkin juga menarik perhatian dari dewa dan dewi Yunani karena menggunakan Rho Aias...' Batin Naruto sambil menghela nafasnya kembali.

"Jadi... Jika kalian tidak ada lagi hal yang ingin kalian lakukan... Sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari tempat ini..." Ucap Naruto sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tempat lingkaran pemanggilan miliknya yang ajaibnya masih menyala terang tanpa ada kerusakan sama sekali, ia terus berjalan dan melewati Cú dan Iskandar tanpa memperdulikan jika mereka berdua akan mengikutinya atau tidak, bahkan Naruto mengabaikan begitu saja satu pedang emasnya yang masih tertancap di tanah tanpa mengambilnya.

"M-master..." Naruto akan meneruskan langkahnya jika saja dirinya tidak dipanggil, dengan malas Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan seketika matanya melihat Iskandar beserta Cú yang sudah dalam posisi siap bertarung, Naruto lantas mengangkat satu alis pirangnya.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" Tanya Naruto penasaran, sebenarnya ia sangat, sangat malas untuk bertarung saat ini. Maksud hati ingin menggunakan tempat indah ini untuk tempat pemanggilan, lalu membawa 'Servant' yang dipanggilnya pulang ke rumahnya, kini tiba-tiba malah berubah menjadi area pertarungan. Naruto sedikit mendesah dalam hati ketika mengingat pemandangan indah yang beberapa waktu yang lalu terpapar dengan cantik dan indahnya di hadapannya, kini berubah menjadi hutan yang membara karena api akibat ledakan besar tadi.

'Hah~... Mengecewakan sekali... Padahal, tempat ini cukup indah selain taman gantung milikku... Kuharap... Tak ada satupun hewan langka yang dilindungi mati karena ledakan tadi..." Hei, walaupun ia adalah raja. Ia tetap menghormati alam, karena didikan ibunya, Ninsun. Setelah cukup berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, Naruto kembali menatap tajam kedua pahlawan di hadapannya ini.

 _Drap!_

"Huh?" Naruto cukup terkejut saat Iskandar dengan tiba-tiba menginjak tanah di depannya dengan cukup keras hingga menciptakan retakan serta suara yang cukup kuat.

"Aku memiliki satu keinginan! Jadi kuharap kau bisa mengabulkannya juga Master!" Teriak Iskandar cukup keras, ia menggenggam pedang tajam miliknya dengan kedua tangan kekarnya, Cú yang berada tepat dibelakangnya kembali menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarungnya lagi, Gáe Bolg bersinar dan mengeluarkan aura kemerahan yang mengerikan.

'... Entah kenapa tiba-tiba... Aku punya firasat buruk...'

"Baiklah... Apa itu?" Tanya Naruto yang mulai merasakan sesuatu yang akan sangat merepotkan dirinya, dan prediksinya terbukti benar ketika Iskandar dengan senyum lebarnya, berteriak kencang dengan senangnya.

"Izinkanlah aku berserta Lancer melawanmu!" Iskandar semakin melebarkan senyumnya setelah selesai berteriak, Naruto yang mendengar keinginan dari Iskandar menunjukkan ekspresi wajahnya yang semakin mendatar, dan jika kau bisa melihatnya lebih dekat lagi, dapat dipastikan jika ada sebuah keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya dengan sangat mulus.

'... Dan inilah mengapa aku membenci ketika firasatku benar-benar tepat...'

"... Baiklah..." Jawab Naruto singkat dan pelan, lalu dengan pelan Naruto memutar pedang ditangan kirinya beberapa kali sebelum menghentakkan ya dengan kuat.

 _ **T-ctank**_ _!_

Seketika gagang pedang tadi berganti posisi dari horizontal ke vertikal, sehingga sekarang pedang tersebut berubah menjadi semacam _baton_ dengan satu sisinya berbilah tajam.

"Hahaha! Terima kasih Master! Kalau begitu... **Gordius Wheel!** " Iskandar tertawa keras dan menebaskan pedangnya ke udara kosong, lalu berteriak kearah langit dengan sekuat tenaganya.

 _ **J-dherrr!**_

 _ **Gruduk!**_

 _ **Gruduk!**_

 _ **Gruduk!**_

Sebuah suara petir yang bergemuruh di ikuti oleh suara hentakan kuat dari semacam hewan tunggangan membuat Naruto langsung melihat kearah langit yang masih kelihatan cerah.

'Huh? Dari mana suara petir tadi... Padahal hari ini sangat cerah? Dan juga... Apa ini suara hentakan kaki?!' Batin Naruto bertanya-tanya dari mana asal suara yang baru saja menggelegar tadi. Matanya terus melihat kesekeliling, mencari asal dari suara tersebut, Naruto sedikit melebarkan matanya ketika tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Iskandar.

'Dia... Memanggil tunggangannya?!' Batin Naruto berteriak kencang saat menyadari jika Iskandar tengah memanggil tunggangan perang miliknya.

 _ **Gruduk!**_

 _ **Gruduk!**_

 _ **Grett!**_

 _ **Dre-dum!**_

Naruto mengalihkan matanya kembali kearah Iskandar yang kini disampingnya muncul sebuah kereta kuda perang dengan dua rodanya di selimuti oleh petir murni yang masih menyambar-nyambar, dan ditarik oleh dua banteng hitam, Naruto menatap tajam kedua banteng yang tengah menarik kereta kuda tersebut, ia dapat merasakannya dengan sangat jelas jika kedua banteng tersebut bukanlah banteng biasa.

'Aura ini... Kedua banteng itu bukan banteng biasa... Kheh!... Ternyata ada banteng 'suci' lain ya? Kukira banteng 'suci' diduniaku dahulu hanya Gugalanna saja... Ha... Ternyata... Duniaku dahulu ternyata telah berubah dengan sangat pesat ya? Kheh~... Menarik...' Batin Naruto panjang lebar, sambil menyeringai dalam hatinya, dengan terus melihat kedua banteng hitam tersebut dengan penuh ketertarikan. Tak lama kemudian matanya melihat Iskandar yang melangkahkan kakinya dan menaiki kereta kudanya.

"Har! Har! Master! Kau amat kuat untuk dilawan begitu saja... Maka izinkanlah diriku ini untuk menunjukkan padamu, harta milikku yang paling berharga! Para pahlawan! Para prajurit! Dan para teman-teman sejati milikku!" Iskandar berucap dengan lantang dengan melebarkan kedua tangannya, tak lama kemudian Iskandar mulai menggumamkan kalimat panjang yang dapat Naruto dengar dengan begitu jelasnya, tapi ia tidak melakukan apapun untuk menghentikannya.

'... Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Rider? Aku... Penasaran...'

" _Their bodies may return to ashes, but their spirit still can hear may call! These men are my legendary heroes, my loyal followers! They are my true friends! Breaking through the rules of space and time to fight once more at my side!_ " Iskandar menggumamkan kalimat demi kalimat dengan suaranya yang tiba-tiba menggema. Secara perlahan-lahan angin di sekeliling pegunungan tersebut terlihat berkumpul di satu tempat, dengan Iskandar sebagai pusatnya, angin yang berkumpul bukanlah angin kencang yang akan menghancurkan apapun dihadapannya, melainkan angin yang lembut dan terasa menyejukkan, Naruto, Cú, maupun ke sepuluh pahlawan yang melihat dari jauh terpesona dengan ucapan Iskandar maupun kejadian yang terjadi didepan mereka.

Naruto yang terus melihat Iskandar dengan begitu lekatnya, menyadari sesuatu, perlahan-lahan sebuah senyum tipis muncul di wajahnya yang semula datar dan terlihat kebosanan.

'Begitukah?... Dia... Itu _Aria_ -nya? **[14]** " Batin Naruto tersenyum tipis saat melihat Iskandar yang tubuhnya terlihat diselimuti oleh hembusan angin.

'Maa... Sepertinya... Ini akan menarik...' Batin Naruto yang mulai menyiapkan kuda kuda miliknya, pedang emas di tangan kirinya sekilas menyala, Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya kesamping tubuhnya, seketika sebuah sebuah pendar emas muncul dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang dengan cepat merayap ke tangan kanannya.

 _ **Sringgg~**_

 _ **Serrrr~**_

Bahkan benda tersebut terlihat sedikit bergerak, dan mengeluarkan suara layaknya suara ular yang mendesis. Melihat hal itu, Naruto hanya memandang benda tersebut dengan pandangan matanya yang terlihat menghangat.

"Apa kabar... Ne~ Enkidu..." Panggilnya lembut, dan rantai tersebut terlihat semakin bergerak senang, bahkan kembali membuat suara mendesis yang lebih keras.

 _ **Sringg~**_

 _ **Serr!**_

 _ **Serr!**_

Naruto semakin melebarkan senyumnya, sebelum matanya kembali menatap Iskandar yang masih menggumamkan aria miliknya, mata merah Naruto kembali serius dengan senyumnya yang menghilang digantikan dengan wajahnya yang mengeras.

" _They are my treasure within treasure! They are my right to rule! They make up for my mightiest Noble Phantasms!_ _ **Ionian Hetairoi!**_ " Dengan segenap kekuatan yang dimilikinya, Iskandar berteriak keatas langit. Seketika sebuah cahaya terang benderang muncul dari langit dan membutakan pengelihatan Naruto, Cú, dan kesembilan orang lainnya yang masih melihat dari jarak jauh.

 _ **Flashh!**_

"Ahh! S-sial! S-sinar itu terlalu terang! Mataku sakit!" Cú menggeram sambil menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan kirinya dan para kesembilan pahlawan lainnya yang menutup mata mereka, kecuali Medusa yang sedari awal memang sudah menutup kedua bola matanya dengan penutup mata, sedangkan Naruto hanya melindungi matanya dengan lengan kirinya. Tak lama pengelihatan mereka kembali, tapi pemandangan yang terhampar di hadapan mereka membuat mereka semua -kecuali Naruto yang melihatnya dengan kagum- terkejut. Karena daerah yang awalnya adalah sebuah pegunungan hijau yang luas kini berubah menjadi padang pasir yang tandus dan kering sejauh mata memandang, Naruto cukup kagum dengan harta kekayaan milik Iskandar walaupun ia juga sedikit terkejut ketika mengetahui apa jenis dari harta milik Iskandar ini.

'Ini _Reality Marble..._ Menarik... Untuk mengetahui bahwa ada seorang _penunggang_ yang memiliki harta kekayaan seperti ini... Apa lagi yang kau miliki? Iskandar? Aku ingin tahu...' Tanya Naruto dalam hatinya. Naruto semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada kedua benda di tangannya. Cú yang tepat berada di belakang Iskandar pun bertanya dengan suaranya yang agak tinggi.

"Iskandar! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?!" Tanya Cú sambil sedikit berteriak, bukan maksudnya untuk berteriak kepada Iskandar, tapi angin kencang yang berhembus di padang pasir tersebut cukup kencang membuat telinganya sedikit berdengung. Cú mengalihkan matanya dari Iskandar ke Naruto, lalu ke jauh di belakang Naruto, matanya melihat sepuluh orang beserta gurunya yang melihat mereka bertiga dengan begitu serius, jika saja ini bukan sebuah pertarungan. Cú yakin dirinya sudah tertawa dari tadi karena melihat kesepuluh orang tersebut yang berdiri dan berjejer dengan rapi di tengah padang pasir yang sangat tidak cocok dengan wajah serius mereka.

"Aku, ah, tidak... Kita akan bertarung disini melawan Master, karena disini dia tak akan bisa lari sebelum mengalahkanku." Jawab Iskandar dengan tenang, yang tentu saja membuat Cú kaget dengan perubahan sifatnya yang tiba-tiba.

"Lalu?" Cú kembali bertanya setelah ia menghilangkan rasa kagetnya, yang hanya mendapatkan respon dari Iskandar yang berupa sebuah tawa dari Iskandar yang entah kenapa membuatnya merinding.

"Hahaha...haha... _Now... To the distance ends of the earth! As long as our chest beat with ambitions and dreams for the far horizon, the Champaign shall never end! Raise your cries of war! My army! Ionian Hetairoi! AAAALaLaLaLaie!"_ Iskandar kembali berteriak dengan suaranya yang menggelegar, seketika suara bergemuruh bagaikan hentakan ribu kaki terdengar tak begitu jauh, karena penasaran apa itu Cú memutar kepalanya pelan. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika melihat apa yang berada di belakangnya, begitu juga Merlin, dan Scáthach, berserta ke kedelapan pahlawan lainnya, mendekati kaget juga kagum akan begitu banyaknya prajurit perang yang berbaris dengan begitu rapi, dengan beragam senjata perang yang mereka bawa. Tentu saja hal itu juga membuat Naruto melebarkan sedikit matanya.

'Ini... Mereka... Para prajurit itu... Mereka semua para pahlawan tak bertuan... Mereka semua memiliki atribut serta kekuatan rank-E... Tapi... Jumlah mereka... Terlalu banyak... Bahkan senjata-senjata yang mereka bawa juga masuk kategori Noble Phantasams rank-E kebawah...' Batin Naruto ketika matanya melihat lebih jauh kearah kumpulan prajurit perang tersebut, yang ternyata masih banyak prajurit yang berbaris di belakang mereka, puluhan, ratusan, ribuan. Jumlah mereka bahkan tidak terhitung karena begitu banyaknya pasukan tersebut. Tapi perlahan raut wajahnya yang tadi terlihat terkejut berubah dengan senyuman tipis menghiasinya.

'Menarik... Kau mengejutkan ku sekali lagi... Iskandar...'

"Dengan ini... Aku dapat mengalahkan Master!" Ucap Iskandar yang kini kedua matanya dipenuhi oleh hasrat perang yang sangat kental. Cú yang berada di samping Iskandar tampak sedikit bergetar, bahkan berkeringat dingin karena melihat harta mulia dari raja para penguasa di sampingnya ini.

'I-ini... Noble Phantasm macam apa ini?! Harta mulia sekelas Anti-Army?!' Batin Cú yang terus melihat para pasukan yang jumlahnya tak terkira itu, matanya terus melihat kebelakang, tapi yang dilihatnya hanyalah lautan manusia yang diselimuti oleh baju perang. Cú mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Masternya, dan ia hanya dapat melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto yang sedikit tersenyum tipis.

'Kenapa Master hanya tersenyum saja?... A-apa dia tak takut sama sekali?' Batin Cú yang mulai cemas. Ia yang tadinya hanya ingin mengetes seberapa jauh kekuatan masternya dengan menantangnya bertarung kini malah berubah menjadi peperangan.

'Sial! Ini pasti karena keberuntunganku yang sangat payah! Kenapa juga keberuntunganku pada parameter E!? Keberuntungan seperti itu hanya mendatangkan masalah yang hanya akan berimbas padaku juga!? Kenapa?!' Batin Cú berteriak kencang dalam hatinya, yang mulai menyalahkan keberuntungannya yang sangat payah itu.

"I-iskandar... A-apakah ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?" Akhirnya Cú memberanikan dirinya dan bertanya, ia sedikit menggeram ketika suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar. Iskandar yang merasa terpanggil melirik Cú yang berada di belakangnya, dengan wajahnya yang masih menampakkan senyum menyeramkan miliknya.

"Tentu saja... Untuk melawan seseorang yang sangat kuat kau harus benar benar serius bukan? Jadi... Aku akan menunjukkan betapa seriusnya aku! Hahaha! Pasukan ku! Serang!" Dengan teriakan yang memekakkan telinga, Iskandar memerintahkan para lautan manusia dibelakangnya untuk menyerang. Dengan perintah pemimpin mereka, para pasukan itu pun mulai mengangkat tinggi tombak-tombak yang mereka bawa, lalu melemparkannya keatas langit.

 _ **Syuut!**_

 _ **Suuut!**_

 _ **Sringg!**_

Ribuan suara berbeda langsung terdengar ketika ribuan tombak tersebut terbang dan meluncur keatas langit, tak lama kemudian ribuan tombak itu mulai meluncur kembali ke permukaan tanah dengan diselimuti oleh cahaya putih keemasan, tepat kearah dimana Naruto berdiri. Naruto yang menjadi target dari ribuan tombak yang meluncur deras kearahnya, Naruto sedikit mendecih saat melihat banyaknya tombak tersebut.

'Ini terlalu banyak untuk ku tangkis, jadi pilihannya hanya ada dua... Menjauh dari tempat ini atau menggunakan _itu..._ ' batin Naruto sambil sedikit menggeram, matanya langsung beralih pada satu pedang emasnya yang masih menancap di dekat Cú dan Iskandar. Dengan perintah batinnya, pedang tersebut mencabut dirinya sendiri dan meluncur cepat kearah Naruto.

 _ **Syu-uu-utt~**_

 _ **Greepp!**_

Setelah mengenggam kembali kedua pedang kembarnya, mata Naruto kembali melihat hujan ribuan tombak yang sedikit lagi menghujaninya.

"Cih! Aku tak punya pilihan lain... Walaupun aku tak bisa menggunakan Rho Aias dalam beberapa waktu kedepan... Tapi tentu saja aku masih banyak punya perisai selainnya..." Naruto menjeda ucapannya sambil melihat hujan tombak yang datang kepadanya, perlahan sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Naruto.

"Hehehe... Mari kita lihat nee~... Rider~... Mana yang lebih kuat... Tombak-tombak mu ini atau _ini_?" Ucap Naruto yang masih menyeringai sambil menyentuh pasir tandus di bawah kakinya dengan tangan kanannya, kepalanya sedikit tertunduk, sebelum sebuah sinar ungu pudar bersinar di telapak tangannya sebelum menjalar kesekelilingnya.

" **Your Master call you, so come... Allow and protect me under the auspices of your eternal protection once again... O' you... Shield of the Gods!** "

 _ **Sringgg!**_

 _ **Syuuutt!**_

 _ **Boomm!**_

 _ **Booomm!**_

 _ **Dhuarr!**_

Tepat sesudah sebuah cahaya terang muncul, ribuan tombak itu pun jatuh dan membombardir tempat di mana Naruto berpijak, kepulan debu yang membumbung tinggi langsung tercipta setelah tombak tombak itu menciptakan ledakan-ledakan yang setara dengan rocket misil yang ditembakkan dari pesawat tempur, Cú membulatkan matanya ketika melihat kerusakan yang dihasilkan oleh gempuran tombak-tombak perang tersebut.

'Tidak... Ledakan itu... Bisa membunuh Master!'

"Iskandar! Hentikan ini! Kau bisa saja membunuhnya! Hentikan! Atau aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang akan kau sesali!" Cú berteriak kencang kearah Iskandar, mata merahnya menyala, tombak merahnya juga ikut bersinar terang menyetujui tuannya. Iskandar yang diancam oleh Cú hanya tertawa kecil sebelum tertawaan kecil miliknya pecah menjadi tawa yang membahana, Iskandar terus melihat kearah dimana Naruto berdiri sambil menggenggam erat tali kekang yang berada ditangannya.

"Hehehe... Hahaha!... Lancer! Apa kau tidak melihatnya?! Master kita masih bertahan... Lihatlah!" Ucap Iskandar sambil mengangkat pedangnya dan menunjuk ke arah Naruto berada, Cú yang tak mengerti maksud dari Iskandar hanya melakukan sesuatu yang akan dilakukan semua orang yang tidak mengerti.

"H-huh?"

 _ **At other Servant place**_

Di tempat para pahlawan lainnya yang melihat pertarungan Naruto dari kejauhan, tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah terkejut mereka ketika melihat Iskandar memerintahkan jutaan pasukannya untuk menyerang Naruto, yang berakhir dengan gempuran ribuan tombak-tombak yang meluncur dan menghasilkan ledakan-ledakan di tempat Naruto berdiri.

"A-apa itu?! Semua ledakan-ledakan itu... Mereka semua setara dengan ledakan dari Noble Phantasm rank-D keatas! Bagaimana caranya sebuah senjata kelas-E dapat menghasilkan kerusakan seperti itu!?" Ucap seorang perempuan bersurai pirang pendek dengan rambut belakangnya diuntai dengan sedemikian rupa dengan pita berwarna merah, memakai sebuah gaun merah yang mencapai lututnya dengan dalaman berwarna putih, sambil membawa pedang merah-hitam yang bentuknya cukup aneh. Merlin menatap sebentar perempuan tersebut sebelum bertanya kepada wanita itu.

"Ano... Maaf jika aku terdengar tidak sopan... Tapi siapa dirimu?" Tanya Merlin dengan suaranya yang halus, ia tak ingin membuat perempuan ini merasa terganggu karenanya, ia bisa merasakan jika perempuan bergaun merah ini kuat.

'Satu hal yang pasti... Ia membawa pedang... Jadi sudah jelas ia berasal dari class Saber...'

Perempuan itu menoleh kearah Merlin saat dirinya merasa terpanggil, wajahnya yang tadi dipenuhi raut wajah kaget kini berubah drastis menjadi wajah riang seorang gadis yang begitu ceria.

"Perkenalkan... Aku Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus... Emperor of Roses... Penguasa kelima kerajaan Roma pada abad ke-5 dan ke-6 sesudah Masehi, dan juga Servant dari class Saber! Salam kenal!" Ucap perempuan tersebut dengan begitu cerianya, bahkan dengan santainya mengabaikan kejadian yang tengah berlangsung di hadapan mereka. Merlin yang melihat perubahan drastis dari perempuan merah itu tentu saja _sweatdrop._

"Jadi... Aku harus memanggilmu bagaimana?" Tanya Merlin yang masih tersenyum walaupun itu adalah senyum yang terpaksa, ia hanya tak mau membuat perempuan di sampingnya ini merasa terhina.

'N-nama... Namanya... Itu... T-terlalu panjang...' Batin Merlin sambil mengingat nama perempuan merah ini yang menurutnya terlalu 'lengkap'.

"Ah! Kau bisa memanggilku Nero! Yoshiriku!" Balas perempuan merah itu -Nero- dengan bersemangat, sambil menutup matanya dan mengangkat kepalanya cukup tinggi untuk menunjukkan betapa bangga dirinya dengan nama 'indahnya' itu, sebelum akhirnya membuka kembali mata hijau beningnya yang indah dan menatap kearah 'peperangan' tadi.

"... A-ahahaha... Baiklah aku mengerti... Namaku Merlin... Salam kenal..." Balas Merlin dengan tawa hambar miliknya, yang dibalas anggukan kecil dari Nero tanpa melepas perhatian dari pertarungan 'kecil' antara Lancer, Rider, dan Master mereka.

"Merlin... Apa kau tahu bagaimana bisa sebuah senjata berkelas E dapat menciptakan ledakan yang dapat dikategorikan dalam rank-D keatas?" Tanya Nero kembali dengan wajah serius miliknya, mata hijau beningnya terus melihat kedepan tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkannya kearah lain, Merlin hanya tersenyum simpul sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari pahlawan class Saber ini.

"Ledakan-ledakan itu tercipta akibat Prana yang dikumpulkan dalam jumlah yang banyak lalu dilepaskan sekaligus... Tentu saja itu akan menciptakan sebuah ledakan besar jika semakin banyak Prana yang dikumpulkan dalam tombak-tombak itu... Tapi, cukup menarik melihat ada seorang Penunggang yang bisa melakukan trik sihir seperti itu, walaupun Prana yang dimilikinya dalam kadar C-rank... Cukup mengejutkan jika kau bertanya pada ku tentang hal itu..." Ucap Merlin sambil tersenyum lebar, Nero merasa cukup puas dengan jawaban itu, tapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal dihatinya setelah Merlin mengatakan tentang Prana yang dimiliki Iskandar.

"Tunggu dulu... Bagaimana bisa ku mengetahui seberapa besar Prana seseorang?" Tanya Nero sambil memutar kepalanya kearah Merlin dengan satu alisnya terangkat. Ia penasaran, bagaimana perempuan disampingnya ini tahu tentang itu.

"Ara?... Tentu saja aku tahu... Kau tahu... Aku _memiliki Clairvoyance..._ dan juga... Jangan lupakan jika aku adalah Caster, Nero-san... Fufu~..." Jawab Merlin dengan mata ungu bulat indahnya kini penuh dengan kenakalan, dengan tangan kirinya yang kini menutup bibir pinknya yang mengeluarkan cekikikan kecil. Nero yang melihatnya hanya memutar matanya, ia lupa satu hal.

'Benar juga... Kenapa aku bertanya padanya... Mayoritas kelas Caster memang memiliki _Clairvoyance_ bukan?... Walaupun banyak dari mereka yang bahkan tidak menggunakannya sama sekali...' Batin Nero sambil sedikit mendesah ketika ia mengingat kembali jika class Caster selalu dekat dengan satu skill yang pasti dimiliki oleh mayoritas dari kelas mereka.

'Lebih baik aku melihat kembali pertarunga-'

 _ **Sringgg!**_

"Huh?" Nero langsung kebingungan saat sebuah sinar terang menginvasi matanya secara tiba-tiba. Tak hanya dirinya, Merlin berserta ketujuh pahlawan lainnya langsung menutup mata mereka agar sinar terang tersebut tidak membutakan pengelihatan mereka walaupun itu hanya sementara waktu, dan sekali lagi Medusa hanya berdiri diam tanpa melakukan apapun, karena matanya masih tertutup oleh penutup mata miliknya.

Medusa yang kali ini hanya mengandalkan pendengarannya tentu saja merasa bingung ketika ke delapan orang di sekitarnya ini tiba-tiba sedikit berteriak karena sesuatu yang sialnya ia tak tahu apa itu.

"Apa yang terjadi...?" Gumamnya pelan.

 _ **At Naruto, Cú, and Iskandar place**_

 _ **Sringgg!**_

Dari kepulan debu yang membumbung tinggi serta asap-asap hitam yang menggumpal yang berasal dari ledakan-ledakan yang terus-menerus, sebuah sinar ungu terang muncul, tak lama kemudian hujan ribuan tombak tersebut berakhir, tapi asap dan debunya masih mengepul dan tebal.

'Apa tadi itu... Aku melihatnya sekilas... Sinar, tapi apa?' Batin Cú bertanya-tanya sinar apa yang muncul di balik kumpulan debu dan asap yang tak jauh dari tempatnya dan Iskandar berdiri, Iskandar masih terus melihat tempat di mana Naruto berdiri dengan penuh semangat bagaikan seseorang yang menunggu sebuah kejutan besar untuknya.

"Hahaha... Hahaha! Luar biasa! Dia memang benar-benar hebat!" Ucap Iskandar saat melihat sebuah siluet bayangan benda yang besar, dan itu benar, setelah debu dan asap yang menghalangi pandangannya, Cú, beserta kesepuluh orang lainnya hilang, sebuah perisai raksasa berwarna ungu dengan ornamen dan ukiran indah berupa bunga raksasa yang berada diatasnya Naruto, melindunginya dari ledakan-ledakan yang mengincarnya. Perisai tersebut terlihat sangat kokoh, bahkan setelah menerima ribuan ledakan tanpa henti, perisai tersebut tidak tampak lecet sedikitpun.

Cú yang melihat Masternya yang baik-baik, mengembuskan napas leganya, ia tak mengira jika Masternya memiliki Noble Phantasm lain berjenis Pertahanan seperti itu.

'Hahaha... Kukira ia akan celaka tadi... Master, sialan kau... Bagaimana bisa kau punya Noble Phantasm sebesar dan sebanyak itu?' Batin Cú sedikit mendengus geli saat mengingat dirinya terlalu cepat cemas seperti itu. Cú kembali menegakkan badannya dan menghadap Iskandar.

"Iskandar... Kau lihat bukan? Master... Dia kuat, sangat kuat... Jadi bisa kita hentikan ini? Aku tak ingin membuat masalah lagi kepada Mas-" Sebelum ucapan miliknya selesai, Iskandar sudah terlebih dahulu memotongnya dengan suara baritonnya.

"Hahahaha! Menarik sekali! Pasukan ku! Kuperintahkan kalian untuk maju dan menyerangnya! Heya!" Teriak Iskandar sambil memecutkan tali kekang yang ada di genggamannya, membuat dua banteng hitam yang berada didepannya bergerak maju dan mulai berlari kencang kedepan, meninggalkan jejak petir biru yang menciptakan suara menggelegar.

" **Uoooohh!** "

" **Haahhhh!** "

" **Hraaaa!** "

Seketika ribuan teriakan saling bersahut-sahutan satu sama lain sebelum ribuan pasukan tersebut maju kearah Naruto sambil mengangkat senjata-senjata mereka yang beragam jenis, dan mengikuti Iskandar yang sudah maju terlebih dahulu. Cú yang melihat Iskandar berniat menyerang, berusaha untuk menghentikannya, tapi usahanya sia-sia karena para pasukan yang terus mendorong tubuhnya.

'C-cih! S-sial! Kenapa ia tak mau mendengarkan ku sama sekali! Ia sungguh keras kepala!' Cú menggeram dalam hatinya, ia hanya bisa melihat dari jauh ketika Iskandar dengan kereta perangnya melaju bersama dengan para prajuritnya kearah Naruto.

 _ **At another Servant place**_

"O-oh... Ini terlihat tidak bagus sama sekali..." Ucap Merlin yang akhirnya mengangkat kembali suaranya setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya, yang hanya di balas anggukan setuju para pahlawan yang berada di samping kanan dan kirinya.

"Jadi... Merlin... Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Apa kita harus menghentikan mereka?" sebuah suara berat yang dapat diyakini berasal dari seorang pria membuat Merlin memutar kepalanya kesamping kirinya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, matanya dengan cepat melihat seorang pria muda berambut ungu dalam balutan armor putih yang berkilauan. Merlin menaikkan satu alisnya ketika ia mengetahui siapa pria ungu ini.

"Lancelot? Kau... Juga terpanggil disini?" Bukannya menjawab, Merlin malah bertanya balik kepada pria ungu dihadapannya ini, yang hanya mendesah melihat betapa lambatnya kinerja otak wanita muda ini.

"Hah~... Ya, aku juga terpanggil disini... Bukankah kau seharusnya mengetahuinya dari tadi?" Pria ungu -Lancelot- menghela nafasnya, Merlin yang ditanya seperti itu hanya menggaruk kepala ungunya gugup sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Tehe~... Hehehe... Maaf~... Aku tadi terlalu fokus dengan pertarungan antara Master dengan Lancer hingga aku tak mengetahui keberadaanmu sama sekali... Hehe...he..." Ucap Merlin sambil tertawa kikuk, tak lama kemudian matanya melebar ketika menyadari sesuatu.

"Lancelot? Kenapa kau terpanggil dalam class Saber? Bukankah seharusnya kau terpanggil dalam kelas Berseker?" Tanya Merlin dengan mata ungu beningnya yang kini menganalisa pria ungu tersebut, Lancelot tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Entahlah Merlin, aku tak tahu... Tapi yang pasti... Ini suatu kehormatan bagiku untuk bisa bertemu denganmu sekali lagi... _My King..._ " Ucap Lancelot yang mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, saat pandangannya bertemu dengan dua buah mata biru kehijauan yang indah, Lancelot langsung berlutut dengan tangan kirinya yang menopang tubuhnya, serta tangan kanannya yang menggengam pedangnya, _Arondight,_ dan menancapkannya ketanah berpasir di sampingnya.

Orang yang dihadapan Lancelot adalah seorang wanita yang amat cantik, berambut pirang panjang yang tampak sehalus sutra dengan mahkota emas kecil diatas kepalanya, tubuhnya tinggi dan langsing, dengan memakai sebuah armor berwarna biru dan perak, jubah merah dengan kerah berbulu yang berada dipundaknya.

Wanita itu mengalihkan matanya dari area pertarungan, dan melihat Lancelot yang berlutut sejenak, sebelum sebuah senyuman manis nan indah merekah di wajah bidadarinya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga... Wahai kesatriaku... Lancelot of the Lake..." Ucap wanita itu dengan suaranya yang begitu halus dan merdu, mata hijaunya bersinar hangat ketika ia mengatakannya.

" _My King..._ Setelah apa yang telah ku perbuat... Engkau masih menganggapku sebagai kesatria mu... Kenapa?... Kehancuran kerajaan kita, Camelot... Akibat dari perbuatanku yang membuat perpecahan diantara kerajaan... Lalu kenapa? _My Lord?"_ Ucap Lancelot yang masih berlutut dekatnya wajahnya yang menyediakan, ia mengingat kembali apa yang telah ia perbuat hingga menciptakan kehancuran kerajaan Camelot.

"... Aku tahu... Tapi.. itu semua bukan salahmu saja... Lancelot..." Ucap wanita itu yang memalingkan wajahnya kembali kearah area pertarungan, matanya menajam, senyum indah yang tadinya menghias wajahnya kini tergantikan oleh wajah serius, layaknya seorang pemimpin yang amat bijaksana.

"Apa maksud anda? _My Lord?"_ Tanya Lancelot yang kini tampak kebingungan, ia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah wanita di hadapannya ini dengan lekat.

"Kehancuran Camelot... Bukan hanya kesalahanmu... Itu kesalahan kita semua... Aku, sebagai raja yang tidak memperdulikan perasaan rakyatnya, Guinevre, Bedivere, Tristan, Kau, Galahad, Gawain, Morgan... Itu semua kesalahan kita... Ketahuilah, tak ada seorang pun yang sempurna... Kita semua punya kesalahan... Dan aku, sebagai raja... Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan sedikitpun rakyat-rakyatku... Jadi... Dari awal semuanya adalah salahku..." Ucap wanita itu sambil menutup matanya, sambil menutup matanya wanita tersebut dapat mengingat kejadian masa lalunya yang begitu mengerikan.

" _M-my Lord..._ I-itu..." Lancelot ingin mengangkat suaranya, tapi entah kenapa ia merasakan jika suaranya tercekat di tenggorokannya dan tak mau keluar, ia kembali menunduk, memandangi pasir di bawah kakinya, dan semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada pedang miliknya.

"A-arthuria-sama..." Kali ini, Merlin maju dan menggengam pundak wanita pirang -Arthuria- tadi dengan cemas, ia tahu, Merlin tahu bahwa rajanya punya hal tabu yang tak boleh untuk diucapkan. Dan Merlin dapat melihat jelas bahwa ada setetes air mata yang mengalir pelan di pipi putih dan halus Arthuria, dan Merlin merasakan jika tubuh rajanya ini sedikit bergetar.

"A-aku... Aku tak apa-apa Merlin... Jadi kau tak perlu cemas..." Ucap Arthuria sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menghapus air matanya, ia kembali memutar kepalanya dan menatap Merlin dan Lancelot dengan matanya yang kembali menunjukkan kehangatannya, perlahan-lahan senyuman indah kembali muncul di wajah cantiknya.

"Dan Lancelot... Bangunlah kesatriaku... Semua kesalahanmu dahulu... Sudah kumaafkan, jadi berdirilah dan... Hapus air matamu, kau kelihatan cengeng..." Ucap Arthuria sambil sedikit tertawa kecil saat melihat Lancelot yang dengan terburu-buru menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya dengan kedua tangannya. Setelah selesai menghapus air matanya, Lancelot kembali bangkit, tapi kepalanya masih menunduk, ia tak bisa menatap rajanya, entah kenapa ia tak tahu.

"Lancelot? Ada apa? Kenapa kau masih menunduk?" Tanya Arthuria dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya kesamping, ia merasa bingung dengan kesatrianya ini yang masih tetap tak mau menatap wajahnya.

" _M-my King..._ Setelah apa yang telah ku perbuat... Dan walaupun kau telah mengampuniku... Tapi tetap saja... Aku masih merasa tak pantas untuk menjadi kesatriamu..." Ucap Lancelot lemah, ia kembali mengingat kejadian dimana cintanya, Guinevre, 'Istri' dari rajanya, yang menjadi kekasih gelapnya di belakang rajanya sendiri, dihukum mati didepan matanya dan jasadnya dibakar hingga hangus tanpa meninggalkan apapun, yang ia ingat hanyalah tumpukan debu yang ia lihat pada saat itu.

Karena terpancing dan terbutakan oleh amarahnya sendiri, ia pun mengangkat pedangnya dan mendeklarasikan perang kepada rajanya sendiri, menimbulkan perang saudara yang cukup lama berlangsung dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang gugur di tempat yang dekat dimana ia menerima pedangnya, sebuah danau yang dengan indahnya memantulkan cahaya matahari pada siang hari, dan bersinar dengan terangnya pada malam hari karena cahaya rembulan.

Lancelot menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia berusaha menahan rasa penyesalan, bersalah dan kesedihan yang ia rasakan saat ini, ia sadar, ia melakukan itu semua karena dibutakan oleh amarahnya semata, perlahan-lahan air matanya mulai kembali menetes dari kedua bola matanya.

 _ **Brekk!**_

Lancelot jatuh bersimpuh, kakinya tiba-tiba terasa lemah, kedua tangannya kembali menjadi tumpuannya, ia kembali menangis, air matanya turun dan membasahi pasir kuning di bawahnya.

"A-aku... Hiks... A-aku tak pantas untuk mendapatkan ampunan darimu... Hiks... Apa yang kulakukan... Hiks... sudah melampaui batas..."

 _ **Grepp!**_

"Huh?!" Lancelot tercengang, ia kaget ketika rajanya tiba-tiba memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Pelan namun pasti, ia mendengar rajanya yang berbisik padanya.

"Kuatkan dirimu kesatriaku... Aku mengampunimu... Dan ingatlah... Setiap orang memiliki kesempatan kedua... Tak peduli siapapun dirinya, ia pantas untuk memilikinya... Termasuk dirimu... Lancelot..." Ya, Lancelot mendengarnya, walaupun hanya berupa bisikan semata, ia dapat mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Suara lembut dan hangat serta menenangkan milik rajanya ini sedikit demi sedikit membawa kembali sebuah senyuman di wajah sedihnya.

"R-rajaku... Hiks... T-terima kasih... Terima kasih... Atas kesempatan kedua yang ku berikan padaku untuk sekali lagi melayanimu dengan sepenuh jiwa ku ini..." Ucap Lancelot dengan senyum senang miliknya, walaupun masih ada air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk matanya, ia tak memperdulikannya sama sekali. Dengan sedikit bergetar, Lancelot mengangkat tangan kirinya, dan menggunakannya untuk mengelap air matanya dengan sedikit kasar.

'A-aku kesatria, kenapa aku menangis? Bahkan di hadapan rajaku... Ughhh... Ini memalukan...' Batin Lancelot dengan wajahnya yang sedikit merona karena malu.

Melihat Lancelot yang sudah kembali tenang, Arthuria melepaskan pelukannya dan menegakkan tubuhnya, senyuman indah kembali menempel di wajah anggunnya. Arthuria mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Lancelot untuk membantunya berdiri, yang tentu saja langsung di sambut oleh Lancelot.

Setelah ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, Lancelot kembali mengalihkan matanya kearah tempat pertarungan yang kini telah berubah total menjadi medan perang, tak lama Lancelot memutar kepalanya kearah Merlin.

"Merlin... Bukankah sebaiknya kita menghentikan mereka? Ini... Sudah melewati batas bukan? Kenapa kita hanya melihat saja?" Lancelot kembali bertanya, wajah tampannya tampak cemas dengan keadaan Master mereka.

Merlin yang ditanya hanya melirik kearah Lancelot lalu kembali melihat kearah peperangan di depan matanya, perlahan sebuah senyum tipis muncul di bibir merah mudanya.

"Ara?... Lancelot... Kau tahu? Kau terlalu cepat cemas seperti itu... Master kita... Dia itu mantan roh pahlawan, dan juga jangan lupakan bahwa ia adalah pahlawan terkuat dimuka bumi... Yang bagaimana caranya ia kembali menjadi manusia aku tak tahu sama sekali... Tapi... Apakah kau merasakan sesuatu yang berasal dari tubuh Master?" Tanya Merlin tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya sedikit pun. Lancelot yang kurang mengerti maksud dari Merlin kembali melihat kearah pertempuran, ia mencoba untuk merasakan sesuatu yang dikatakan oleh Merlin, tapi setelah cukup lama mencoba ia tak merasakannya sama sekali.

'Aneh... Biasanya aku dapat merasakan aura apapun yang keluar dari tubuh seseorang... Tapi ini kenapa? Kenapa aku tak bisa melakukannya?' Batin Lancelot bertanya-tanya, Lancelot memutar kepalanya, matanya langsung bertemu dengan kedua permata hijau rajanya. Melihat ekspresi bingung dari kesatrianya, Arthuria sedikit tersenyum ketika melihat wajah Lancelot yang menurutnya agak lucu.

"Aura yang berada disekeliling Master... Itu aura suci... Amat suci... Tapi aku tak tahu apa itu..." Lancelot kembali memutar kepalanya kesamping ketika ia mendengar Merlin berbicara, Merlin sekarang tengah menganggukkan kepalanya sambil memegang dagunya.

"Memang... Menurut cerita legenda dan sejarah yang ada... Master... Memang anak dari seorang raja dan seorang dewi... Tapi, ia punya hubungan buruk dengan para dewa dan dewi dari mitologinya sendiri, dan juga... Aura suci yang dimiliki para dewa dan dewi tersebut jauh, sangat jauh berbeda dari yang tertulis... Hah~... kepalaku tiba-tiba jadi sakit sekali hanya karena memikirkannya..." Ujar Merlin sambil mendesah lelah, matanya memandang Naruto dengan penuh teka-teki. Ia merasakannya, aura yang dikeluarkan oleh Masternya sangat kuat dan amat suci, tapi sialnya ia tak tahu apa itu. Merlin kembali melihat Naruto dengan tajam, sebelum nada bicaranya yang tadinya terdengar kekanakan kini berubah drastis menjadi serius, tak hanya itu raut wajahnya juga datar dan penuh perhitungan.

"Tapi yang pasti... Master... Dia belum serius sama sekali dari tadi..." Ucap Merlin pelan namun cukup kuat untuk didengar oleh telinga kesembilan orang di sekelilingnya itu. Mendengar hal itu tentu saja membuat sebagian dari mereka melebarkan mata, terkecuali Medusa yang dari awal diam tak bergeming sedikitpun, tapi tidak dengan kedua tangannya yang kini bergetar entah kenapa.

'Sungguh... Aku ingin sekali melepaskan penutup mata sialan ini...' Batin Medusa yang kini bibirnya mulai bergetar dan berkedut-kedut bagaikan benang jahit kusut.

 _ **At Naruto place**_

 _ **Wushh~**_

"Hah~... Ya ampun... Debunya banyak sekali... Ck, kurasa aku harus menyelesaikan pertarungan bodoh ini..." Ucap Naruto yang kini sedikit merasa kesal, kedua tangannya memegang kedua pedang emasnya, rantai emas miliknya mengikat dengan erat di tangan kanannya. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat keatas tubuhnya, sebauh senyuman tipis langsung muncul ketika ia melihat apa yang berada tepat diatas tubuhnya itu.

"Apa kabar? Wahai Perisai ku?" Tanya Naruto pelan kepada benda mati tersebut, yang ukurannya sungguh besar dengan ukiran-ukiran dan ornamen-ornamen indah berbentuk bunga dengan keseluruhan bagian benda itu terbuat dari perak dan ada beberapa bagian dari benda besar tersebut yang berwarna dan mengeluarkan aura ungu.

"Terima kasih... Karena kau melindungiku dari bahaya sekali lagi... Sekarang, kau boleh kembali..." Ucap Naruto pelan sambil menyentuh perisai raksasa tersebut dengan tangan kanannya, tak lama perisai raksasa tersebut bersinar terang layaknya mengerti maksud dari tuannya tersebut, melihat itu Naruto sedikit melebarkan senyumnya.

"Kembalilah... Aku akan memanggilmu lagi jika aku butuh bantuan dan perlindungan darimu..."

 _ **Sringgg!**_

 _ **Serr~**_

Perisai raksasa itu bersinar terang setelah tuannya selesai berbicara, lalu memudar dan menghilang menjadi debu-debu emas yang tertiup angin. Naruto masih melihat debu-debu emas tersebut sampai debu-debu tersebut menghilang dari pandangannya, senyum tipisnya masih melekat di wajahnya walaupun itu tidak dapat dilihat karena begitu tipisnya senyuman miliknya itu.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, ia mengingat kembali sehari setelah ia berteman dengan Enkidu. Ia masih mengingatnya dengan amat sangat jelas layaknya itu hanya berlalu kemarin saja padahal hal itu sudah lama, amat sangat lama sekali.

" _Ingatlah Gilgamesh, Temanku... Senjata-senjata mu itu... Harta kekayaan milikmu, mereka semua berharga... Jadi perlakukan mereka sebaik-baiknya... Jika kau memperlakukan mereka semua layaknya kau memperlakukan diriku ini... Bagaikan teman, rekan... Bukan sebagai senjata yang hanya digunakan untuk meneteskan dan menumpahkan darah saja... Yakinlah, wahai Rajaku... Mereka semua akan menolong dirimu dalam keadaan apapun..."_

Ya, ia mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas. Walaupun waktu itu Naruto tidak mendengarkan ucapan temannya sama sekali karena waktu itu ia hanyalah raja muda yang masih kebingungan, dan jujur waktu itu ia sedang sibuk memikirkan sesuatu yang lain sehingga ia tidak mendengarkan ucapan Enkidu. Naruto sedikit mendengus geli ketika mengingat kembali dirinya waktu itu yang menjawab ucapan dan nasehat dari temannya itu dengan seadanya.

" _Huh? Enkidu?... Kau bicara apa barusan... Aku mendengarnya tapi, tidak terlalu jelas... Jadi bisa kau ucapkan sekali lagi?"_ Jujur saja jika waktu bisa dibalikkan, Naruto ingin sekali memukul kepala dirinya sendiri yang masih muda itu, dan Naruto mengingat apa reaksi dari Enkidu, ia hanya tersenyum manis, lalu pergi ke kamar miliknya, dan setelah itu ia tak mau berbicara dengan dirinya selama beberapa minggu dan mengunci dirinya sendiri di dalam kamarnya, dan jika boleh jujur, itu pertama kalinya Naruto merasa panik dan kebingungan akan sikap temannya itu yang tiba-tiba berubah seperti itu.

"Heh~... Dan kini aku baru sadar jika waktu itu dia sedang marah padaku... Hahaha... Konyol sekali..." Gumam Naruto pelan pada dirinya sendiri sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Naruto yang kini terlarut dalam pemikirannya sendiri tidak melihat jika ada ribuan pasukan yang berlari kencang kearahnya.

 _ **Drep!**_

 _ **Drep!**_

 _ **Drep!**_

"Huh? Apa itu?" Gumam Naruto yang merasa terganggu dengan suara ratusan hentakan kaki yang terdengar tiap detiknya, Naruto memutar kepalanya kearah suara pengganggu itu berasal, seketika raut wajahnya yang tadinya terlihat senang mengkerut seketika.

"Ah... Sial..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Trank!**_

 _ **Trankk! Trink!**_

 _ **Buakh! Brakh!**_

"Geh! Sial! Banyak sekali!" Naruto terus menghindari dan membalas serangan-serangannya datang kepadanya, kini ia terlihat sedikit frustasi, bukan karena ia tak bisa melawan, tapi karena prajurit-prajurit yang sedang mengelilinginya ini tidak memberikan dirinya celah sedikitpun untuk bisa keluar dari kurungan mereka.

'Dan juga... Sejak kapan pertarungan kecil tadi bisa berubah sedrastis ini?!' Batin Naruto berteriak sambil terus melihat sekelilingnya dengan tajam, Naruto tetap waspada walaupun sekarang prajurit-prajurit ini diam di tempat dan tidak maju untuk menyerangnya, Naruto tahu jika ia hanya perlu mengajar semua prajurit ini karena mereka semua hanyalah manifestasi dari cara kepemimpinan Iskandar sebelum dirinya menjadi Servant, tapi ia tak mau tertusuk tombak-tombak yang dibawa oleh mereka.

'Dan ya... Itu tak membuatku mati tapi... Tetap saja itu sakit, dan semuanya Noble Phantasm rank-E... Grr... Rider... Akan ku balas kau nanti...' Naruto menggeram dalam hatinya, matanya melihat jauh kebelakang, lebih tepatnya ia sedang mencari keberadaan Rider yang sejak ia bertarung dengan para prajurit pengganggu ini, ia tidak melihatnya sedikitpun. Dan kalau soal Lancer, ia sudah melihat pemuda biru itu jauh dari tempatnya berada sekarang, yang melihat dirinya dengan pandangan cemas, sama seperti kesepuluh pahlawan lainnya.

'... Sepertinya aku harus memberitahu mereka jika mereka semua sudah hidup kembali, sama pergi diriku... Tapi, tentu saja setelah aku menyelesaikan urusanku dengan Rider...' Naruto memutar kepalanya dari tempat pahlawan-pahlawan itu berkumpul, mata merah tajamnya kembali melihat kesegala arah, tak lama kemudian ia melihat kepulan debu pasir tebal yang meluncur deras kearahnya berada, matanya menajam ketika tahu siapa yang datang padanya.

 _ **Syuut!**_

"!"

 _ **Sett!**_

 _ **Sritt!**_

Merasa ada bahaya yang datang, Naruto berusaha menghindari serangan dadakan yang menuju kearahnya dengan melompat ke samping, tapi karena refleknya yang terlalu lambat merespon, sebuah tombak panjang berwarna coklat dengan sukses melukai pipi kanannya.

 _ **Tap~**_

"Hmm?" Merasa perih di pipi kanannya, Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya yang masih menggenggam erat pedang emasnya, saat tangannya menyentuh permukaan pipi kanannya, Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan kental mengalir keluar dari pipinya sendiri, ia pun menggerakkan ibu jarinya untuk sedikit mengelap benda yang mengalir tersebut, Naruto lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk melihat apa yang mengalir dari pipinya.

"Dia... Melukaiku..." Ucap Naruto pelan saat ia melihat cairan kental berwarna kuning keemasan di ibu jari tangan kanannya. **[15]**

'Begitukah... Rider... Kau mau aku serius? Baiklah, akan ku tunjukkan padamu apa yang terjadi jika aku sedikit 'serius'...' Batin Naruto sambil sedikit menyeringai, sebuah seringai yang tipis, sangat tipis, dengan mata merahnya yang kini terlihat semakin mengintimidasi.

Naruto mendekatkan kedua pedang emasnya pada ujung gagangnya.

 _ **Ctank!**_

Setelah kedua pedang itu menyatu, dari kedua bilah tajam pedang itu keluar sebuah cahaya yang memanjang dan menyatu satu sama lain membentuk sebuah tali busur. Naruto memegang tali busur tersebut lalu menariknya dengan pelan.

Naruto memandang tajam kepulan debu yang masih berdiri terus merengsek maju kearahnya, Naruto berucap pelan.

"Servant Rider, aku memuji apa yang telah kau lakukan, apa yang kau impikan, aku menghargainya... Tapi... Apakah kau tak sadar, wahai pejuang? Bahwa mimpi akan hilang... Jika sang pemimpi terbangun? Aku tahu bahwa kau unggul dalam 'mimpimu' ini... Tapi ingatlah wahai raja para penakluk..." Naruto menjeda ucapannya, ia semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada busur emasnya itu, dan menarik tali busur miliknya semakin kencang.

"Aku tidak diberi gelar raja para pahlawan ataupun pahlawan pertama tanpa sebab! Maka dari itu! Akan ku tunjukkan padamu apa yang akan kau dapatkan jika aku sedikit 'serius'! _My sword of the end! Enki! Show him the true end of the world!_ " Naruto berteriak kencang, seteoah ia selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya sebuah lingkaran emas dengan pola-pola dan relic sihir muncul di tengah-tengah busurnya dengan bagian tengah lingkaran tersebut terlihat dua sayap emas, tak lama sebuah anak panah yang terbuat dari cahaya murni muncul, Naruto mengangkat busurnya dan mengarahkannya keatas langit.

" _Face the Heavens! The flames of destruction are filled! This is the moment of reckoning!_ _ **Utnapishtim**_ _!_ " **[16]** Naruto berteriak kencang saat merapal mantranya, setelah selesai, ia melepaskan busur panahnya.

 _ **S-yuuutt!**_

 _ **Whuuushhh!**_

Tepat setelah anak panah emas itu meluncur dari tempatnya, angin yang amat kencang langsung tercipta dan mendorong apapun di depannya, termasuk para prajurit tempur yang kini terlihat berterbangan kemana-mana. Anak panah emas itu terus meluncur deras kearah langit dan menembusnya.

 _ **Sringg!**_

 _ **Wooommmm!**_

Tak lama setelah menembus langit, sebuah sinar yang amat terang muncul dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda raksasa yang seluruh bagiannya terbuat dari cahaya emas.

"Lihatlah... Rider... Bagaimana aku membawakan padamu bencana besar yang dialami dunia kita dahulu..." Gumam Naruto sambil melihat lekat lekat benda raksasa yang kini meluncur deras ke tanah.

"Dan kuharap kau tidak mati... Orang sekuat dirimu akan sangat membantu ku suatu hari nanti..."

 _ **Ini Rider Place**_

 _ **A few minutes before Naruto get attacked...**_

Dan, jika kau bertanya kenapa Rider tertinggal oleh para prajuritnya, biarkan dirinya sendiri yang menjawabnya.

"Oh ayolah! Kenapa kalian cepat kelelahan seperti ini?! Apa yang terjadi pada kalian?!" Tanya Iskandar khawatir pada kedua banteng perangnya yang kini terlihat kelelahan dengan tubuh kedua banteng itu yang terlihat bergetar, dan itu membuat Iskandar bingung, mereka berdua banteng yang sudah menjadi roh sama sepertinya, jadi mereka tidak akan cepat lelah seperti ini.

'Ini aneh... Kenapa mereka berdua cepat sekali kelelahan seperti ini... Aku tahu berada di _Reality marble_ akan menguras mana mereka... Tapi dampaknya tidak separah ini... Tunggu... Ada yang janggal disini, aku yakin itu...' Batin Iskandar sambil terus mengelus pundak kedua banteng hitamnya, berusaha meringankan rasa lelah yang mereka alami. Iskandar memutar kepalanya kearah prajurit tempurnya yang sudah mendekat kearah Naruto, ia kembali melihat kedua banteng hitamnya.

"Apa kalian masih sanggup berlari? Aku tak ingin memaksa kalian berdua, jadi kalian tak perlu memaksakan diri..." Sebelum ucapannya selesai, Iskandar terdiam karena kedua bantengnya hanya mengeluskan kepala mereka kepada tubuh besarnya, Iskandar terdiam sebelum sebauh senyuman lebar muncul di wajahnya.

"Hahahaha! Kalian memang rekanku yang setia! Baiklah! Mari! Kita maju dan hadapi master kita!" Ucap Iskandar sambil menepuk pelan pundak kedua banteng tersebut yang hanya dibalas dengan geraman halus dari keduanya.

Iskandar kembali menaiki kereta perangnya, matanya kini melihat Naruto yang bertarung dangan para prajuritnya, senyumannya kini kembali berubah menjadi seringai lebar miliknya. Ia terus menunggangi kereta perangnya kearah Naruto yang bertarung dengan ribuan prajuritnya, dengan meninggalkan gumpalan debu pasir tebal di belakangnya.

"Ahahahaha! Aku datang Maste-... Huh? Apa itu?" Iskandar seketika berhenti tertawa ketika melihat Naruto yang kini memegang sebuah busur emas yang mengeluarkan sebuah anak panah yang terbuat dari cahaya terang.

"Energinya... Energi sihirnya sangat kuat... Apa ini? Itu... Apa itu Noble Phantasm miliknya?!" Iskandar semakin mempercepat laju kereta perangnya, menurutnya dari apapun anak panah itu tercipta, ia tak ingin benda itu mengenai targetnya.

"Ayo lebih cepat! Haa!"

 _ **S-yuuutt!**_

 _ **Whuuushhh!**_

Iskandar membulatkan matanya ketika anak panah tersebut terlepas dari tali busurnya, terbang dan meluncur deras kearah langit putih ciptaan dari mimpi miliknya.

'R-reality marble milikku... Di tembus begitu saja?!' Batin Iskandar kaget ketika ia merasakan jika alam mimpi miliknya ditembus begitu saja dengan mudahnya.

"I-ini-ini...Ha-hahahaha... Hahahaha! Wahai Raja para pahlawan! Kau memang pantas untuk menjadi Master ku! Hahahaha! Luar biasa!" Iskandar kini tertawa keras, ekspresi terkejutnya tadi tergantikan oleh ekspresi kesenangan, matanya kini menatap Naruto yang berdiri dengan gagahnya dengan pengakuan dan rasa hormat.

 _ **Sringg!**_

 _ **Wooommmm!**_

Tepat sesudah Iskandar tertawa keras, langit dunia mimpinya bersinar terang, Iskandar yang masih mengendarai kereta perangnya menengadahkan kepalanya keatas dan menatap langit yang kini bersinar terang. Langit mimpi ciptaannya kini dipenuhi oleh aksara-aksara sihir kuno yang tidak dimengerti sama sekali olehnya. Dan dari aksara-aksara sihir kuno itu keluar benda raksasa yang lebih mirip seperti anak panah yang berukuran diluar akal sehat.

"... Itukah kekuatan sesungguhnya kedua pedang emasmu itu? Master?... Aku sungguh terkesan..." Ucap Iskandar pelan sambil menarik pelan tali kendali kedua banteng perangnya.

 _ **Drap!**_

 _ **Drap!**_

 _ **Drap..**_

 _ **Drap..**_

Tak lama kereta perang yang di tarik oleh dua ekor banteng hitam tersebut mulai berhenti, Iskandar yang masih tetap berdiri di kereta perangnya tersenyum tipis.

"Ya... Untuk apa aku harus melanjutkannya?... Dari awal aku memang sudah kalah bukan?... Haha..." Ucap Iskandar dengan tawa pelan yang meluncur darinya. Matanya kembali melihat kearah Naruto yang kini membalas tatapannya, kedua mata mereka bertemu, dan Iskandar dapat melihat jika Masternya juga mengakui dirinya.

'Ha-hahaha! Master! Aku menerimamu! Dengan ini! Aku! Iskandar, sang raja para penakluk! Mengakui jika kau! Raja para pahlawan! Raja dan pahlawan pertama yang berjalan di muka bumi! Adalah raja sejati! Raja teragung dan terkuat!' Dengan batinnya yang berteriak kencang, Iskandar tersenyum lebar sambil merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar.

"Hahahaha!"

 _ **At another Servant place**_

 _ **When Naruto get attacked..**_

"Ini sudah keterlaluan! Kita harus menghentikan Rider dan dunia mimpi ciptaannya ini!" Lancelot berteriak keras sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada pedang suci miliknya, mata ungunya menggelap, tapi belum sempat ia mengambil satu langkah, sebuah suara yang familiar menghentikannya.

"Lancelot, tenanglah... Tetaplah disini..." Lancelot memutar tubuhnya untuk bertatap mata dengan sang pemilik suara yang tak lain adalah rajanya sendiri. Lancelot mengambil langkah mundur, tapi matanya masih terus melihat Naruto yang kini diserang ribuan pasukan milik Iskandar.

" _My King_... Kenapa kau melarang ku... Ini semua... Bukankah sudah keterlaluan untuk bisa disebut pertarungan biasa?" Tanya Lancelot dengan nada meminta, ia ingin tahu apa alasan rajanya melarangnya untuk menghentikan Iskandar.

Arthuria hanya tersenyum kecil ketika Lancelot bertanya kepadanya, mengalihkan matanya dari Medan perang kearah kesatrianya yang paling setia, Arthuria pun menjawabnya dengan pelan.

"Lancelot... Apakah kau tidak menyadarinya dari awal jika Master... Sama sekali tidak serius dalam pertarungan ini... Dan, lihatlah... Bahkan dalam keadaan tertekan sekalipun ia tetap terlihat tenang..." Ucap Arthuria sambil menunjuk Naruto yang kini mulai mendorong balik ribuan pasukan yang menyerangnya.

Lancelot mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh rajanya, dan kini ia malah semakin bingung.

"Jadi... Jika Master memang tidak berniat untuk bertarung dari awal... Kenapa ia menerima tantangan dari Lancer?" Tanya Lancelot kepada Merlin yang malah bersenandung kecil sambil duduk di tongkat sihirnya yang dengan ajaibnya dapat melayang, tapi sepertinya ia pertanyaannya tidak di gubris sama sekali oleh penyihir putih tersebut karena kelihatannya pahlawan berkelas Caster tersebut terlalu menjiwai apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang.

"Hmm~ hm~ hm~mm... Hmm?... Lancelot? Ada apa ? Kenapa kau terus melihatku seperti itu?" Merlin akhirnya meresponnya, tapi bukannya jawaban tapi malah sebuah pertanyaan lain yang meluncur dari penyihir bunga tersebut.

"... Hah~... Aku bertanya padamu... Tapi sepertinya kau tidak mendengarkan tadi... Jadi kurasa aku tak perlu bertanya lagi..." Balas Lancelot sambil menghela nafas lelah, Merlin yang mendapat jawaban tidak bergairah dari Lancelot pun bingung.

"Err... Maaf?" Ucap Merlin sambil menggaruk kepala putihnya yang tidak gatal, tak lama matanya kembali melihat kearah Naruto yang kini menyatukan kedua pedang emasnya menjadi sebuah busur panah.

"Jika kau bertanya kenapa Master menerima tantangan dari Lancer... Itu karena harga dirinya sebagai pahlawan juga kesatria memaksanya..." Jawab Merlin dengan nada seriusnya, yang membuatnya di tatap lekat-lekat oleh Lancelot.

'Jadi... Dari tadi dia memang mendengarku... Tapi mengabaikanku... Merlin... Tega sekali kau...' Batin Lancelot miris sambil terus menatap Merlin yang kini juga mulai merasa risih karena terus ditatap olehnya.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu Lance? Kau tahu itu membuatku agak risih..." Merlin menjeda ucapannya, ia balas menatap Lancelot tajam sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya.

"Atau kau berencana melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak padaku? Huh! Maaf saja, aku tidak tertarik dengan pria sepertimu." Ucap Merlin sambil membuang wajahnya kesamping agar tidak melihat Lancelot.

 _ **Twitch!**_

Lancelot yang dituduh tidak-tidak oleh penyihir putih ini tentu saja kesal, terbukti dari munculnya perempatan di dahinya.

"Heh! Siapa juga yang tertarik padamu! Dasar ubanan!" Ejek Lancelot sambil menunjuk wajah Merlin.

"A-apa kau bilang?! Ubanan?! Beraninya kau! Rambutku berwarna perak! Perak!" Merlin berteriak dengan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu dan juga rasa kesalnya, Lancelot yang di teriaki oleh Merlin hanya mendengus dan menyeringai senang.

" Lalu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku terus memanggilmu seperti itu? Uban~..." Lancelot kembali mengejek Merlin sambil sedikit bersenandung diakhir kalimatnya.

 _ **Blusshh!**_

Wajah Merlin memerah, bahkan warna merah diwajahnya jauh lebih merah daripada cabai yang sudah matang. Dengan urat-urat di dahinya yang sudah menegang keluar, Merlin berteriak kencang tepat di wajah Lancelot.

"D-diam! Dasar kau tukang NTR!"

 _ **Jlebhh!**_

"Ukhuk!" Lancelot langsung terjatuh ketanah sambil memegang dada kirinya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba terasa sakit setelah mendengar hinaan dari Merlin.

'A-apa ini... S-sakit sekali... A-aku... M-menyerah...' Batin Lancelot lemah dengan diatas kepalanya muncul gumpalan awan hitam.

"... Pfft..." Arthuria yang dari awal melihat tingkah kekanakan dari dua orang yang amat dikenalnya ini nyaris tertawa jika ia tidak menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kalian... Sudahlah... Hentikan tingkah kekanan kalian itu..." Ucap Arthuria sambil mengelap setetes air matanya yang ingin jatuh akibat menahan tawa miliknya tadi.

"Hmp!/Huh!" Tapi yang ia dapatkan hanyalah dengusan kesal dari dua orang yang kini saling memalingkan wajah mereka kearah berlawanan.

"Hah~... Astaga... Sudahlah... Bisakah kalian berbaikan sa-"

 _ **S-yuuutt!**_

 _ **Whuuushhh!**_

"Huh?" Arthuria langsung menghentikan ucapan yang ingin keluar dari bibirnya ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara membahana diikuti oleh sebuah cahaya terang yang meluncur kearah langit.

"Apa itu?" Arthuria bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, tapi entah karena gumamannya yang cukup keras untuk didengar atau pendengaran dari Merlin yang tajam, Merlin menjawabnya pertanyaan rajanya walaupun ia tahu jika pertanyaan itu bukan untuknya.

"Sepertinya itu adalah Noble Phantasm milik Master, Arthuria-sama... Tapi... Energi sihir dari anak panah yang di tembakkan oleh Master tadi... Sangat besar... Bahkan melewati parameter A-rank..." Bisik Merlin pelan agar hanya Lancelot dan Arthuria saja yang dapat mendengarnya, bukan ia tak ingin para pahlawan lain tidak mendengar ucapannya, tapi agar para pahlawan lainnya tidak panik.

'Tentu saja... Siapa yang tidak panik jika ada sebuah Noble Phantasm yang melewati parameter A-rank?...' Batin Merlin sambil menghela nafas, mata ungunya menatap tangan putih mulusnya yang kini bergetar setelah ia merasakan besarnya tekanan Prana yang dihasilkan senjata milik Masternya.

'I-itu... Terlalu besar... A-aku harus melakukan sesuatu!' Batin Merlin panik saat ia melihat benda raksasa yang mirip seperti anak panah turun ke permukaan dunia mimpi milik Rider dengan perlahan. Setelah berfikir cukup keras, tak lama kemudian sebuah ide cemerlang muncul di otaknya.

'I-itu dia! Dengan begitu kami semua tidak akan menerima dampak serangan tersebut!' Setelah selesai berkutat dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Merlin mulai menggenggam erat tongkat sihir miliknya, mata ungunya terpejam erat, mulut mungilnya mulai merapal mantra miliknya.

"T-tunggu! T-tunggu aku!" Tapi sebuah teriakan membuatnya menghentikan perapalan mantranya, kelopak matanya terbuka untuk melihat siapa yang berteriak kepadanya, tak lama manik ungu miliknya melihat sang Servant Lancer yang kini terengah-engah di hadapannya.

"Lancer? Ada apa?" Merlin pun bertanya kepada sang Prajurit tombak tersebut yang kini sedang berusaha untuk menstabilkan nafasnya yang memburu, tampak keringat yang membasahi wajah sang Servant Lancer.

"A-aku datang kemari karena merasakan tekanan sihir penghancur milik master yang terlalu besar... M-maka dari itu... Hah... Aku datang kemari untuk mencari perlindungan... Hah... Hah... K-kau pasti punya mantra pelindung bukan? Caster?" Ucap Cú panjang lebar walaupun ia harus menjeda beberapa kata-kata miliknya karena rasa sesak yang ia rasakan.

'I-ini aneh... Aku tahu kalau sebuah Reality Marble bisa membuat Servant manapun cepat lelah termasuk penggunanya sendiri... Tapi ini konyol... Kenapa aku cepat sekali kelelahan seperti ini... Master... Kau pasti punya penjelasan tentang ini... Jadi... Jika urusan mu selesai... Akan ku paksa kau memberitahukannya padaku...' Batin Cú yang kini merasa kebingungan bercampur rasa kesal, mata merahnya kembali melihat sang penyihir bunga di hadapannya yang masih belum merespon pertanyaannya.

"A-ah... I-itu... Ya, aku punya sebuah sihir pelindung... Tapi kalian semua harus berada dekat dengan ku... Karena dari itulah, kalian semua... Merapatkan..." Ucap Merlin yang menggulirkan bola mata ungunya dari Cú kearah para pahlawan lainnya. Tak butuh waktu lama, semua pahlawan yang berada di sekelilingnya mendekat kearahnya, merasa sudah cukup. Merlin pun melanjutkan kembali rapalan mantranya.

" _Let me tell you the story about a glorious king. The inner sea of planet."_ Merlin meneruskan rapalan mantranya, perlahan-lahan udara di sekitarnya mulai berkumpul dan menyelimuti dirinya dan kesepuluh pahlawan lainnya.

" _The platform of the great watchtower. From the edge of faraway paradise, you all shall hear my words. Your stories shall be full of blessing, My King."_ Udara yang berkumpul mulai mengeluarkan aura keunguan diikuti dengan muculnya kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar yang ikut berterbangan mengelilingi mereka, Arthuria yang mendengar dengan jelas rapalan mantra dari Merlin tersenyum, dengan pelan dan halus sebauh kata pun keluar dari bibirnya.

"Terima kasih... Merlin..."

" _Let only those without sin pass, O' Garden Of Avalon!"_ Merlin mengakhiri rapalan mantranya dengan menghentakkan tongkat sihirnya ketanah.

 _ **Tak!**_

 _ **S-ringggg!**_

"U-uahh t-terang sekali!" Setelah Merlin menghentakkan tongkatnya ke tanah, sebuah sinar terang muncul secara tiba-tiba yang langsung diikuti oleh teriakan membahana dari Cú yang terkejut.

 _ **Zapp!**_

Tak lama sinar terang tersebut meredup, Cú yang tadi berteriak kencang karena terkejut, membuka matanya perlahan. Setelah kedua kelopak matanya terbuka, sebuah pemandangan yang amat indah langsung menyapa mata merahnya.

"I-ini... Apa ini?" Cú tergagap, tak hanya dirinya saja yang terdiam maupun merasa kagum dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Ini... Adalah Noble Phantasms milikku, Lancer... _Garden of Avalon..._ Menara pantau ini akan melindungi kita semua." Jawab Merlin yang kini membuka tudung putihnya, kini terlihat bahwa kedua telinganya berbentuk seperti kelopak bunga.

Mendengar jawaban halus dari Merlin, tentu saja membuat Cú semakin kagum dengan penyihir putih di hadapannya ini, Cú kembali melihat kesekelilingnya yang kini telah berubah drastis.

'Begitukah... Ha-hahaha... Ternyata memang benar ya... Jika orang kuat hanya akan menarik orang-orang kuat yang lain... Master... Pahlawan macam apa kau ini?' Batin Cú sambil kembali melihat kearah medan peperangan yang kini sebagian besar telah berubah total menjadi taman bunga raksasa dengan di pusatnya berdiri kokoh sebuah menara putih berkilau dengan hiasan-hiasan berwarna ungu yang terlihat begitu megah.

"Ini luar biasa... Caster... Aku mengakuinya..." Ucap Cú pelan sambil tertawa kecil, Merlin yang mendengar pujian yang berasal dari pahlawan tombak tersebut ikut tersenyum.

"Ah... Terima kasih banyak, Lancer... Tapi sebaiknya kau memanggilku dengan namaku saja..." Ucap Merlin halus dengan tersenyum lebar pada akhir kalimat miliknya. Cú mengangkat alisnya heran saat mendengar permintaan yang menurutnya aneh dari pahlawan sihir ini, tapi ia hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli.

"Ah... Baiklah... Kalau begitu kau bisa memanggilku dengan namaku juga... Merlin..." Cú tersenyum miring sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan ibu jarinya, Merlin hanya mengangguk senang saat Cú membalas permintaanya dengan senang hati.

"Hai~... Aku mengerti... Kalau begitu kita berteman kan? Cú-san?" Tanya Merlin sambil mengulurkan tangan kecil dan halusnya kepada Cú yang terlihat sedikit tersentak dengan permintaan lain darinya.

"E-eh? A-ah... Ah... Y-ya... Kita teman..." Ucap Cú gugup sambil membalas uluran tangan Merlin.

"Yay! Aku punya teman baru! Arthuria-sama! Lihat, aku punya teman baru lagi!" Kali ini image Merlin yang sebelumnya penyihir penuh kebijaksanaan serta wibawa, berubah drastis dengan tingkahnya yang kini seperti anak kecil berumur lima tahunan.

Arthuria yang sedari tadi terus melihat Merlin hanya tersenyum halus.

"Aku melihatnya Merlin, aku melihatnya... Kau memang hebat..." Ucap halus Arthuria sambil menyentuh pundak Merlin yang kini semakin melebarkan senyumannya.

"Arthuria-sama... Terima kasih...hehehe" Ucap Merlin senang, sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Ano... Caster-san?"

Merasa terpanggil, Merlin membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil dirinya, seketika mata ungunya bertemu dengan dua buah bola mata indah bermanik seperti dirinya, tengah menatapnya dengan gugup.

"U-uuhhh... Apa kau juga mau jadi temanku?" Ucap gadis tersebut sambil mengulurkan tangan mungilnya, dari sudut pandang Merlin, gadis di hadapannya ini cantik, ia akui itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, sebuah senyuman lebar muncul di wajah Merlin.

"Tentu saja! Namaku Merlin, seapa namamu? Gadis-san?" Tanya Merlin sambil berjabat tangan dengan gadis didepannya ini, gadis tersebut agak terkaget dengan respon mendadak dari penyihir bunga ini.

"A-ah... N-namaku A-astolfo, s-salam kenal Merlin-san." Ucap Gadis -Astolfo- tersebut dengan gugup, yang hanya membuat senyuman lebar Merlin semakin mengembang. **[12]**

"Ah~... Kau tak perlu sekali itu... Kita ini teman bukan? Jadi kau tak perlu gugup seperti itu, Asto-chan." Ucap Merlin sambil merenggangkan kedua tangannya.

 _Hug!_

"A-ah?!"

Astolfo menjerit terkejut ketika meerlin dengan tiba-tiba memeluk dirinya, sedangkan sang pelaku hanya tersenyum lebar sambil tertawa bebas.

"Hehehe... Asto-chan! Suki~ Desu~."Merlin memeluk erat tubuh Astolfo yang berukuran sama dengan dirinya, sambil mengelus pipinya dengan pipi gadis malang yang kini mulai mengeluarkan asap dari kedua telinganya.

 _ **Blusshh!**_

"E-eh? Eh?!" Hanya itulah respon dari Astolfo, Sembalun gadis malang itu pingsan di pelukan Merlin yang masih belum menyadari bahwa gadis yang dipeluknya itu tengah pingsan.

 _Sweatdrop..._

"..."

Arthuria, Cú, Scáthach, Lancelot, dan Nero, beserta tiga pahlawan lainnya hanya memandang kejadian tersebut dengan pandangan datar-yang-sedatar-datarnya. Dan sekali lagi, Medusa hanya diam tak bergeming bagaikan patung dan tetap berdiri di tempatnya tanpa bergerak sedikit pun.

Arthuria yang terlebih dahulu sadar dari kejadian yang di akibatkan oleh magis keparcayaanya sendiri pun hanya mendesah lelah, ia tak habis pikir dengan sikap Merlin yang sangat tak terduga ini, terkadang sangat bijaksana dan serius tapi di lain sisi bisa berubah layaknya bocah berumur lima tahunan. Menatap malas sang penyihir bunga tersebut, Arthuria pun berdehem pelan untuk menarik perhatian sang magus.

"Ehem... Merlin..." Panggil Arthuria pelan,matanya terus melihat Merlin yang masih asyik mengelus pipi putihnya dengan pipi milik Astolfo.

Merlin mengentikan kegiatan yang tengah ia lakukan saat rajanya menanggulangi dirinya sambil memandang serius -beserta malas- kepada dirinya.

"... Arthuria-sama? Ada apa?" Dan pertanyaan umum keluar dari mulut mungilnya, ia tak tahu kenapa rajanya menatapnya seperti itu, tapi yang ia tahu adalah bahwa berat dari gadis di pelukannya ini memberat, bahkan tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"... Apa kau tidak sadar jika gadis yang kau peluk itu sedang pingsan?" Dan jawaban tanpa basa-basi rajanya membuat Merlin langsung mengalihkan kedaulatan matanya kearah wajah Astolfo.

1 detik.

2 detik..

3 detik...

"Ahhhhh! Asto-chan! Kau kenapa?! Bangunlah, kumohon!" teriak Merlin panik sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Astolfo dengan ganas, bahkan tubuh tak sadarkan diri Astolfo terlihat terguncang kesana-kemari.

"O-oi... Oi... H-hentikan itu... K-kau akan melukainya jika seperti itu..." Entah kenapa, Cú merasa menyesal ketika ia menerima pertemanan dari Merlin, dan kini ia merasa ngeri terhadap sang pahlawan sihir tersebut. Cú menelan air liurnya sendiri saat melihat 'perhatian' Merlin pada teman-temannya.

 _Glup~_

'Demi seluruh Dewa-Dewi Irish... T-tenaganya... Dia k-kuat.' Entah karena insting atau apa, Cú dengan cepat memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang tiba-tiba merasa kedinginan.

 _Shiver~_

'Seumur hidupku... Baru pertama kalinya aku merasa menyesal...' Batin Cú sambil membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya di kemudian hari jika Merlin berada di dekatnya.

'S-sial...'

Berbeda dengan reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh Cú, Arthuria malah semakin facepalm dengan tingkah Merlin yang semakin membahayakan Astolfo.

"Merlin... Sudah lah hentikan it-"

 _ **Booomm!**_

 _ **Whuurrrlll!**_

Belum sempat ia menegur Merlin, sebuah suara ledakan besar diikuti oleh suara air yang bergemuruh menghentikan niatnya, matanya langsung tertuju kearah datangnya suara, kedua mata biru beningnya seketika terbuka lebar.

"I-ini... Kenapa aku bisa melupakan bahwa Master mengeluarkan Noble Phantasm miliknya..." Gumam Arthuria sambil menggertakkan giginya, tak adanya dirinya, semua orang di sekelilingnya juga terlihat terkejut. Bagaimana tidak, sebuah tsunami besar datang entah darimana, menyapu bersih apapun yang berada di jalurnya dengan amat cepat, dan dapat dilihat bahwa tsunami itu tidak berhenti sama sekali.

 _ **Blar!**_

 _ **Bwuushh!**_

 _ **Swoosshh!**_

"!"

Arthuria semakin melebarkan matanya ketika tinggi tsunami tersebut jauh, jauh lebih tinggi dari pada menara pertahanan milik Merlin.

'Ini berbahaya!' Batin Arthuria panik, dengan sepontan iapun berteriak pada pahlawan lainnya yang masih terlihat membeku ditempat mereka berdiri.

"Semuanya! Bertahan!" Dan satu perintah mutlak itupun langsung menyadarkan semua pahlawan dari keterkejutan mereka.

 _ **Dhuasss!**_

 _ **Krak-!**_

 _ **Krak!**_

 _ **Pyaar!**_

Dan kaca pelindung menara itupun pecah, membiarkan air penuh tekanan mana masuk dan menhempaskan semua yang orang yang berada di puncak menara tersebut.

'U-unghhh, a-aku harus bertahan... Asto-chan, sadarlah.' Batin Merlin yang kini menahan tubuhnya serta Astolfo dengan tongkat miliknya dengan susah payah. Lancelot, Arthuria, Cú, dan yang lainnya tak jauh berbeda, mereka kini dipaksa menahan tubuh mereka sambil menahan nafas mereka, dan hal itu tidaklah mudah mengingat debit air yang mendorong mereka datang dalam jumlah yang amat banyak.

'U-ughh... I-ini gila! A-apa-apaan ini!?' Batin Cú frustasi, yang kini menahan tubuhnya dengan tombak merah miliknya.

'M-master! Kau menang! Kau menang! Jadi hentikan ini, apa kau berniat membunuh kami semua?!' Batinnya berteriak. Jujur saja kini ia menyesal untuk yang kedua kalinya, jika saja ia tidak menantang Masternya dari awal semua ini tak akan pernah terjadi.

'A-aku memang pembawa masalah!'

 _ **Back to ... Where?**_

Gurun gersang yang tadinya menjadi tempat pertempuran dua raja legendaris, kini telah berubah total menjadi lautan luas, tak ada yang satupun daratan terlihat sedang mata memandang kecuali sebuah menara putih tinggi yang kini terlihat rusak berat, dan ditengah-tengah samudra luas itu terlihat dua manusia yang saling berhadapan, yang satunya masih berdiri tegap, satunya lagi meringkuk sambil menahan berat tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Melihat raja para penakluk yang kini tak lagi berdaya, sang raja para pahlawan pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sang penakluk.

 _Clep_

 _Clep_

 _Clep_

Suara basah dan juga becekpun tercipta ketika kedua kaki yang terselimuti emas murni itu melangkah, menciptakan riak air di setiap langkahnya. Sesampainya dihadapan Iskandar, Naruto memandangnya dengan datar sambil tetap membawa busur emasnya.

"Jadi... Apa kau mengakui kekalahanmu? Wahai raja para penakluk? Kau seharusnya tahu, bahwa dari awal kau akan tetap kalah... Tak peduli aku memanggil pasukannya atau tidak, karena aku tidak bisa dikalahkan hanya dengan Noble Phantasm seperti itu..." Ucap Naruto datar, ia bukannya berniat angkuh atau apapun, tapi ia hanya berucap yang sesungguhnya. Hei, apa kau tidak merasa kesal jika kau tidak berniat berkelahi, tapi malah dipaksa untuk melakukannya? Apa yang kau rasakan? Kesal? Itu yang kini ia rasakan. Menghela nafasnya lelah, mata merahnya kembali bergulir melihat Iskandar yang kini masih tersedak oleh air yang memaksa masuk ke saluran pernafasannya.

"Uhuk! Uhukk! K-kau! Uhuk! M-menang, wahai raja para pahlawan, aku mengakuinya... He-heheh-Uhuk! H-haha... Dengan ini... Aku menerimamu sebagai masterku..." Ucap Iskandar sambil sedikit terbatuk-batuk, walaupun begitu, ia tetap saja tertawa kecil. Mendengar ucapan Iskandar, tentu saja membuat Naruto sedikit penasaran.

"Hmm? Apa maksudmu? Menerimaku sebagai masterku? Bukankah seharusnya seorang _Servant_ akan langsung patuh kepada Masternya ketika mereka terpanggil?" Tanya Naruto sedikit tertarik, ia menerka-nerka jawaban apa yang akan diberikan sang pahlawan penunggang di depannya ini.

"A-ah... I-itu... Uhuk! Ha-ha-ha... Kau tahu bukan? Seorang raja tak akan pernah tunduk pada raja lain kecuali- Uhuk! Salah satu dari mereka kalah? Itulah yang kulakukan, aku menguji dirimu..." Jawab Iskandar jujur, ia masih meringkuk sambil berusaha mengeluarkan sisa-sisa air yang masih berada di paru-parunya.

"Begitukah? Jadi... Kau mengujiku untuk tahu seberapa jauh kekuatanku? Apa aku benar?" Tanya Naruto sekali lagi, matanya melihat kesekelilingnya, seketika matanya terkunci pada sebuah menara putih besar yang setengah bagiannya terendam oleh air.

'... Sepertinya... Akan terlalu berlebihan...' Batin Naruto sweatdrop, kini ia merasa khawatir dengan keadaan rekan pahlawannya. Kaki milikku bergerak kearah menara tersebut, sebelum suara dari Iskandar menghentikan dirinya.

"K-kurang lebih seperti itu... Tapi... Apa aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Iskandar yang kini sudah berdiri walaupun kedua kaki kekarnya masih bergetar hebat, ia masih merasakan tekanan prana yang amat kuat menggangu fungsi dari organ-organ tubuhnya.

'U-ugh... T-tubuhku sulit sekali untuk digerakkan, seluruh sendiku kesakitan... Haha... Sungguh Noble Phantasm yang sangat mengerikan...' Batin Iskandar sambil melihat dengan seksama busur emas milik Naruto, Naruto yang tahu jika Iskandar melihat senjatanya membiarkannya begitu saja.

"Apa itu?" Ucap Naruto singkat yang langsung membuyarkan lamunan Iskandar, Iskandar mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Naruto tepat dimatanya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau memanggil para pahlawan dari dunia lain, apalagi kau tidak menggunakan satupun katalis?" Tanya Iskandar penasaran, ia tahu, salah satu syarat memanggil seorang Servant harus menggunakan katalis ataupun benda peninggalan milik pahlawan tersebut, tapi saat ia terpanggil, Iskandar tidak melihat satupun katalis di lingkaran ia dipanggil.

Naruto memandang lekat-lekat Iskandar, mata merahnya terus beradu pandang dengan mata coklat kemerahan milik Rider.

"... Akan ku jawab pertanyaanmu itu nanti... Lebih baik kita pergi ketempat para pahlawan lain." Ucap Naruto pelan sambil melangkahkan kakinya kearah menara putih yang lumayan jauh dari tempatnya, meninggalkan Iskandar yang masih terdiam sebelum akhirnya mengikuti dirinya dan hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan.

 _ **At the watch tower...**_

Banyak kata yang dapat mendefinisikan keadaan puncak menara pantau milik Merlin saat ini, tapi hanya dua kata yang paling cocok, yaitu hancur dan berantakan. Di tempat itu kini banyak tubuh yang tergelatak lemah milik para pahlawan yang Naruto panggil, kebanyakan dari mereka tak sadarkan diri, dan salah satu dari mereka kini sekarang sedang meringkuk dan berusaha menormalkan kembali nafasnya yang terganggu akibat air yang memaksa masuk ke jalur tenggorokannya.

"A-arkh... Uhuk! K-kuh!... Sial, dadaku sakit sekali..." Cú yang kini sedang berlutut sambil mencengkram dada kirinya yang berdenyut, mata merahnya melihat kesekelilingnya, seketika ia berdecih kembali.

"C-cih! Master... Apa kau berniat membunuh kami?" Ucap Cú lemah, karena pita suaranya kini terasa berat akibat mana yang dipaksa masuk ke tubuhnya.

"Maaf... Kurasa aku terlalu berlebihan tadi... Tapi sungguh, aku tak berniat melakukannya sedikitpun..." Sebuah suara yang cukup ia kenal membuatnya menolehkan matanya kearah salah satu jendela yang kini telah hancur total, sebuah siluet seseorang yang kini berdiri gagah sambil memandangnya datar, tapi Cú melihat jika ada secercah pandangan khawatir di kedua mata merah darah itu.

"Wah... Tempat ini benar-benar kacau..." Dan satu suara baru yang beberapa waktu lalu ia kenal membuatnya mengalihkan matanya kesamping, mata merah miliknya langsung melihat siluet Sang raja penakluk, yang berdiri tak jauh dari siluet pertama.

"Lancer... Bagaimana keadaan mu?" sebuah pertanyaan yang meluncur dari Masternya membuat pikiran Cú buyar.

"Huh? Ah... A-aku baik-baik saja... Tapi, aku tak yakin dengan keadaan yang lain." Jawabnya sambil melihat kebelakang tubuhnya, Naruto yang kini masih berdiri di jendela menara tinggi itu hanya mengikuti arah yang Cú lihat, dan sebuah helaan nafas lelah pun meluncur dari mulutnya.

'Hah... Sudah kuduga... Aku terlalu berlebihan...' Batin Naruto, matanya lalu berpindah ke Raja penakluk yang berada tepat di sampingnya.

"Rider... Bisakah kau mengeluarkan kita semua dari Reality Marble ciptaan mu ini?" Sejauh pertanyaan yang lebih mirip sebuah perintah tersebut membuat Iskandar menoleh kearahnya, tanpa mengucapkan apapun, ia mulai membatalkan 'dunia' miliknya itu.

 _ **Sringgg!**_

Sebuah sinar yang membutakan mata tercipta, setelah cahaya tersebut redup,kini tak ada lagi sebuah lautan luas yang membentang sejauh mata memandang, tidak, yang ada hanyalah sebuah area pegunungan luas yang sebagian hutannya hancur dan di pusatnya terdapat menara putih tinggi yang hampir rubuh.

Merasa cukup dengan apa yang dilakukan Rider, Naruto pun mengangkat satu tangannya kesamping.

 _ **Sring!**_

Sebuah lubang kecil berwarna emas muncul di udara kosong, memuntahkan sebuah kantung kecil berwarna kecoklatan sebelum akhirnya hilang secepat kemunculannya, dan itu tentu saja membuat Cú ataupun Iskandar memandang hal tersebut dengan tertarik, karena mereka tak hanya merasakan besarnya mana yang dimiliki lubang kecil itu, tapi juga divinity dan juga melihat kekuatan lain yang 'Master' mereka miliki.

'Master... Seberapa kuat dirimu?' Batin kedua orang tersebut bersamaan.

Kantung kecil yang tadi dimuntahkan oleh lubang kecil tadi, kini berada ditangan kiri Naruto yang memandang dengan lekat benda itu sebelum melemparnya pelan kearah Cú.

 _Pluk!_

"H-huh?" Cú yang tak mengerti maksud Naruto memberikan kantung tersebut hanya bergumam sambil melihat aneh kantung tersebut sebelum kembali melihat Naruto.

"Buka kantung itu, di dalamnya ada ramuan yang bisa menghilangkan efek dari _Utnapishtim_ , makanlah... Lalu berikan pada yang lain." Dan kata-kata yang keluar dari Naruto, membuat Cú dengan cepat membuka dan mengambil isi dari kantung tersebut yang berisi benda berpendar berwarna hijau kecil, lebih kecil daripada biji kacang hijau membuatnya tak yakin untuk menelannya, matanya melihat ragu kearah Naruto.

"... Aku tahu bentuknya aneh... Tapi percayalah padaku... Itu ramuan ampuh... Makanlah." Ucap Naruto meyakinkan Cú yang kini te ia memandang benda kecil di tangannya, dengan keberanian yang tiba-tiba muncul, Cú langsung menegak benda kecil itu.

 _Glup!_

 _ **Degh!**_

Tak lama setelah ia menelan benda kecil itu, Cú merasakan sebuah energi besar yang mengalir dengan cepat ditubuhnya, dan menyembuhkan dirinya. Naruto yang melihat Cú sedikit tersentak, mengangkat kembali suaranya.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apa kau merasa lebih baik?" Tak ada jawaban dari pahlawan tombak tersebut selain sebuah anggukan kecil darinya, merasa cukup dengan respon Cú Naruto berkata lagi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu berikan pada yang lain."

"Baik."

 _ **Skip...**_

Dan setelah menunggu cukup lama agar pahlawan lainnya siuman, kini semua orang tersebut berdiri dihadapannya, menunggu jawaban darinya atas pertanyaan Iskandar yang ajukan tadi.

"Baiklah... Jika kalian bertanya kenapa aku bisa memanggil kalian semua tanpa katalis apapun dari legenda kalian... Akan ku tunjukkan satu benda yang _mungkin_ kalian _amat_ kenal." Ucap Naruto dengan nada serius sambil menekankan pada kata 'mungkin' dan 'amat'. Naruto mulai menutup matanya, ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya kedepan tubuhnya, dan beberapa cahaya-cahaya kecil nan terang mulai berkumpul di tangannya.

Sari sudut pandang para pahlawan, mereka semua dapat merasakan energi suci yang amat besar berkumpul pada satu titik, dan itu adalah orang dihadapan mereka, saat cahaya itu selesai berkumpul, cahaya itu mulai menampakkan bentuk sesungguhnya, semua pahlawan disana tercekat saat melihat benda yang berada di genggaman sang raja para pahlawan.

"I-itu..."

"T-tak mungkin..."

"Holy Grail! Bagaimana mungkin?!"

Mendengar teriakan-teriakan yang berasal dari dua belas orang yang mengelilinginya, membuat Naruto membuka matanya.

"Ini... Benda yang kugunakan untuk memanggil kalian semua..." Ucap Naruto pelan, Merlin yang kini telah siuman maju melangkah kedepan, ia sudah terlihat sehat walaupun tubuhnya masih terlihat bergetar.

"Tapi, bagaimana mungkin? Bagaimana m-mungkin kau bisa mendapatkannya?" Tanyanya dengan sedikit berteriak, Merlin tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, sebuah relic suci dan legendaris yang menjadi perebutan dalam perang yang melibatkan para pahlawan kini berada tepat di depan matanya.

Naruto yang menjadi sasaran teriakan dari Merlin tetap tenang, matanya tetap menatap datar.

"Perlu kau ketahui... Benda ini juga merupakan alasan bagaimana aku bisa ke dunia ini..." ucap Naruto singkat, tapi ia tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk para pahlawan lain berbicara ketika ia melanjutkan kembali ucapannya.

"Saat aku kalah dalam peperangan, jiwa ku tidak kembali ke _Thrones of Heroes_... Melainkan ke ruang hampa tanpa ujung... Tapi entah kebetulan atau apapun itu... Aku terpanggil kembali... Tapi bukan sebagai Servant, namun sebagian makhluk hidup kembali... Dan ini, benda ini... Merupakan kesepakatan yang aku buat dengan pemanggilku..." Ucap Naruto panjang lebar dengan wajahnya yang masih pasif, matanya melihat raut wajah terkejut dari dua belas orang di depannya ini berubah menjadi raut penasaran.

"Kesepakatanmu dengan pemanggilmu?... Memangnya siapa dia?" Tanya suara yang baru Naruto dengar, mata merahnya bergulir kearah pria berambut ungu yang ia lihat saat pemanggilan.

"Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaan darimu... Bolehkan aku tahu namamu?" Tanya Naruto sedikit tertarik, ia ingin tahu siapa pahlawan di depannya ini, sebenarnya ia tak perlu bersusah payah menanyakan siapa orang didepannya ini karena ia bisa saja menggunakan Sha Nagba Imuru untuk mengetahuinya, tapi ia lebih memilih cara ini.

"Namaku Lancelot Du Lac... Kesatria danau dari kerajaan Camelot, Servant Saber... Salam kenal Master." Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, sekarang ia tahu siapa kesatria berzirah perak didepannya ini, dan sekarang menebak-nebak siapa wanita di sampingnya itu.

'Seluruh kesatria di kerajaan Britania semuanya adalah lelaki... Tak ada satupun wanita di jajaran mereka... Jadi... Hanya ada satu tebakan yang tersisa... Wanita ini orang yang memiliki jabatan lebih tinggi dari pria ini... Tapi apa? Raja?... Heh~... Menarik sekali... Seorang raja wanita yang terekam dalam sejarah sebagai lelaki... Sungguh... Menarik... Menetahui bahwa raja Arthur sebenarnya adalah wanita tulen.' Batin Naruto sedikit tersenyum tipis, ia tak habis pikir, betapa konyolnya sejarah yang tergambar dalam buku dengan yang sesungguhnya.

Melihat Naruto yang berkutat sendiri dengan pemikirannya, membuat beberapa para pahlawan menjadi tidak sabaran. Dan kali ini, Merlin lah yang mengangkat kembali suaranya.

"A-ano... Gil-san, bukankah aku akan menjawab pertanyaan dari Lancelot?" Dan pertanyaan yang meluncur dari bibir mungilnya sukses membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Huh? Ah... Ya kau benar, baiklah... Jika kau ingin tahu siapa pemanggilku... Itu adalah Tuhan dunia ini..." Ucap Naruto singkat, tapi respon yang ia dapatkan tak seperti yang ia kira.

"A-apa!?" Dan teriakan membahana dan nyaring pun terdengar, dan teriakan itu berasal dari Merlin yang kini terlihat kembali terkejut.

Merlin merasa kali ini jawaban yang diberikan oleh pahlawan agung di hadapannya ini sangat mustahil.

"Itu mustahil! Untuk apa pencipta dunia ini memanggilmu?!" Naruto yang kembali jadi sasaran teriakan Merlin tak bergeming sedikitpun, ia hanya mengangkat tangan kirinya yang kini tak mengenggam apapun, busur emasnya kini sudah menghilang, kembali ke tempat penyimpanannya, sebagi isyarat untuk Merlin menenangkan dirinya.

"Tengangkan dirimu... Wahai penyihir bunga... Alasan ia memanggilku adalah karena pada saat aku terpanggil, dunia ini sedang dalam peperangan..."

Dan jawaban kali ini menarik perhatian dari wanita yang sebelumnya ia lamunkan.

"Perang? Peperangan apakah itu?" tanya wanita berambut pirang itu.

Naruto menatap wanita itu sebentar, sebelum menatap langit yang kini mulai berwarna jingga, ia yakin jika mereka berada disini lebih lama, maka para makhluk supernatural akan datang ke tempat mereka berada, apalagi para dewa dan dewi yang menurutnya hanya akan membuatnya muak.

"peperangan antar tiga fraksi... Tenshi, Dai-tenshi, dan Akuma... Mereka berperang... Sebenarnya... Yang memulai pernah adalah kalangan iblis dan malaikat jatuh... Tapi karena peperangan bodoh yang mereka ciptakan memakan terlalu banyak korban dari kalangan manusia... Maka Tuhan pun turun tangan dengan mengirimkan para malaikatnya... Tapi bukannya reda, perang itu malah semakin memanas... Hingga diri-Nya memanggilku untuk membantunya..." Naruto menjeda ucapnya untuksulit menarik nafasnya, bercerita terlalu panjang bukanlah gayanya lagi, mengingat sifatnya yang jauh berbeda dengan dirinya dahulu. Saat ia ingin kembali melanjutkan ceritanya, wanita tersebut memotong ucapannya.

"Dan aku tebak... Bantuan yang kau maksudkan adalah menghentikan perang yang kau maksud ini bukan?" Tebak wanita itu yang dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Kau benar... Tapi... Setelah pernah usai... Tuhan... Ia menghilang, sedangkan _anak-anaknya_ berfikir jika dirinya telah _mati_..." Ucap Naruto sambil menoleh kearah lain.

"... Maksudmu? Ia mengabaikan dunia ini begitu saja?" Tanya wanita itu sekali lagi, wanita itu mulai berfikir, betapa kejamnya sang pencipta jika ia meninggalkan para makhluk ciptaannya tanpa kasih-Nya begitu saja.

Naruto yang mengerti arah percakapan yang dituju wanita itu memuatr kepalanya menghadap wanita itu.

"Tidak... Dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu... Aku amat yakin akan hal itu... Ia hanya menghilang, untuk mengetes apakah para manusia, masih mempercayainya, walaupun ia tidak ada... Tapi aku yakin... Ia ada disana, sedang memantau dan memperhatikan para makhluk-Nya."

"..." Wanita itu hanya terdiam, ia terlihat mencerna semua kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh raja yang legendanya jauh lebih mahsyur daripada dirinya, tak lama sebuah senyuman indah merekah di bibir ranumnya.

"Begitukah?... Kurasa... Itu bisa diterima..."

Naruto tak berkomentar apapun, ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekitar yang, melihat dampak dari 'pertarungannya' yang membuatnya sedikit menyesali pilihannya kali ini.

'Hah~... Ibu Ninsun... Maaf... Kurasa kali ini aku melakukan sesuatu yang kau larang...' Batin Naruto sambil mengingat wajah cantik ibu keduanya saat tersenyum kearahnya.

Mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya kearah para pahlawan lain, Naruto kembali mengangkat suaranya yang menarik perhatian mereka semua.

"Dan aku ingin memberi tahu kalian semua satu hal..."

 _ **Jderrr!**_

Naruto berhenti ketika sebuah suara petir menggelegar di langit membuatnya menengadah keatas langit, matanya menajam ketika ia melihat sebuah gumpalan awan hitam besar datang ke arah mereka.

'Cih! Sial... Aku terlalu membuang-buang waktu... Para dewa-dewi pengganggu itu mulai berdatangan kemari...' Batin Naruto sedikit menggeram, para pahlawan lainnya yang sebelumnya mendengar ucapan darinya mengabaikan begitu saja kilatan petir yang menyambar.

"Hal apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya Merlin yang kini sudah tenang walaupun ia terlihat mendapat sakit kepala akibat informasi yang diterimanya.

Naruto yang masih melihat gumpalan awan hitam tersebut terlihat sedikit kesal, sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Merlin dengan nada yang sedikit membuat sang penyihir bunga tersentak.

"Kalian semua... Bukan lagi roh... Kalian hidup... Sekarang kita pergi... Ada tamu tak diundang yang datang..." Ucap Naruto dengan wajahnya yang mengeras, dan reaksinya itu membuat semua pahlawan menegang bukan karena ucapannya tapi karena tekanan kekuatannya yang sedikit menguar membuat mereka sedikit tidak bisa bernafas.

"Kita pergi!" Dan dua kata itulah yang mereka dengar sebelum sebuah sinar terang menelan mereka semua, dan setelah sinar terang itu menghilang, Naruto dan kedua belas pahlawan yang dipanggilnya tak lagi terlihat ditempat itu. Dan tepat setelah Naruto menghilang awan tebal yang dilihatnya tadi berhenti tepat di area Naruto bertarung.

 _ **Jderrr!**_

 _ **Blarr!**_

Awan hitam tersebut memuntahkan sebuah kilatan cahaya berwarna biru terang turun ketanah dengan sangat cepat, menghasilkan ledakan dan debu yang membumbung tinggi akibat petir yang menyambar permukaan tanah.

Saat debu-debu yang membumbung itu mulai menipis, terlihat sebuah siluet seseorang yang merasa didalam kumpulan debu tersebut.

"Hmm... Ini aneh... Aku yakin energi perisai yang amat kukenal berasal dari daerah ini, tapi... Kemana energi itu menghilang..." Gumam siluet itu tanpa berniat sedikitpun untuk menyingkirkan debu-debu yang mengelilinginya, saat debu-debu yang berhamburan itu menghilang, kini tampaklah tubuh tinggi besar diselimuti pakaian berwarna putih bersih, dengan rangkaian bunga dibeberapa bagiannya, Tubuh tinggi itu terlihat mengintimidasi, mata berwarna emas yang melihat kesekelilingnya dengan tajam, dan rambut pirang panjang yang melambai-lambai mengikuti hembusan angin. Orang tersebutpun akhirnya mendecih kesal saat ia tak menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari.

"Sial! Sepertinya aku terlambat... Tapi... Siapapun yang memiliki Sacred Gear itu... Aku akan menemukannya, ya... Pasti..." Gumam pria tersebut pada dirinya sendiri, pria tersebut mengangkat kepalanya menghadap awan hitam diatas kepalanya dan memandang awan tersebut tajam.

 _ **Jderr!**_

Sebuah petir besar menyambar temapt pria itu berdiri, tapi bukannya menghindar sebelum petir itu menyambar, pria itu malah menerima sambaran petir itu begitu saja. Pergi secepat ia datang, pria itu kini tak lagi terlihat. Yang tersisa darinya hanyalah kawah kecil dengan pusat berwarna kehitaman akibat petir ciptaanya.

 _ **Flashback end**_

Lamunan Naruto berhenti saat ia merasakan jika tkasi yang ditumpanginya berhenti. Matanya langsung melihat sekeliling, memastikan apa taksi yang ia tumpangi berada di tempat yang benar, setelah beberapa saat memeriksa dan tempat ia berada sekarang memang tempat yang ia tuju Naruto pun mulai merogoh kantung jaketnya.

 _Prak!_

"Huh?" Supir yang melihat jumlah uang yang diberikan padanya hanya terbengong, ia melihat Naruto dengan wajah kikuk.

"M-maaf t-tuan... Tapi uang yang anda berikan terlalu besar... Saya tidak punya kembaliannya..." Ucap supir tersebut gugup.

Naruto memandang datar supir tersebut, siapa bilang ia mau kembalian? Ia memang ingin memberikan uang yang saat ini tengah ada digenggamnya.

"Siapa bialng aku mau kembalian? Ini, ambillah... Aku tak peduli dengan kembalian darimu..." Ucap Naruto sambil melempar yang berjumlah satu juta yen tersebut tepat di pangkuan sang supir yang terlihat kaget.

"T-tapi tuan-"

"Ambil saja! Jangan membuat moodku semakin memburuk, pergilah... Cari penumpang lain... Kau hanya akan membuang buang kesempatanmu untuk mencari nafkah jika kau membuang-buang waktu mu disini..." Ucap Naruto sambil melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari taksi tersebut, samar-samar ia dapat mendengar ucapan terima kasih yang terus di ucapkan dari mulut supir taksi tersebut.

'Ambillah... Ambil uang tersebut untuk mengobati penyakit anakmu...' Batin Naruto pelan, saat ia pertama kali menaiki taksi tersebut, ia tanpa sengaja melihat isi pikiran dari supir taksi tersebut. Ia sedikit tersenyum tipis saat kembali mengingat kebaikan yang ia lakukan.

"Hah~... Naruto... Kau baru saja menyelamatkan satu keluarga... Kerja bagus..." Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia terus melanjutkan langkah kakinya ke tampat tujuannya.

 _ **Skip**_

"..."

'... Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres pada rumahku...' Batin Naruto yang kini berdiri tepat didepan sebuah gerbang berwarna perak, matanya terus melihat rumah dihadapannya, rumah selebar 20 meter dengan dua tingkat dan atap berwarna merah terang terlihat seperti rumah konglomerat, lengkap dengan halaman yang luas yang berisi kolam renang dan sebuah Dojo, rumah yang ia bangun dengan banyak masalah, biaknya karena para makhluk supernatural. Tapi karena ia harus terus mengganti nama, tidak, ia tidak mengganti nama marganya, ia hanya mengganti nama keduanya, sekarang identitasnya di dunia manusia adalah Arashi Uzukaze, nama yang agak aneh mengingat Naruto menggabungkan kedua nama marga ayah dan ibunya, tapi itu pilihannya.

Kembali ke awal, kini ia masih terus berdiri di depan pintu gerbang rumah yang lebih pantas di sebut mansion mewah, sebelum akhirnya mendorong pintu gerbang tersebut, ia berjalan pelan kearah pintu besar berwarna merah yang menjadi pintu masuk ke rumahnya, tapi samar-samar ia dapat mendengar keributan di dalam.

"... Aku benci jika firasatku benar." Ucapnya pelan.

 _ **Cklek.**_

Naruto pun memutar pelan gagang pintu merah tersebut, saat pintu tersebut terbuka dan memperlihatkan apa yang terjadi di dalam rumahnya, tak ayal membuat Naruto membatu.

"..."

"..."

Tak hanya dirinya dua belas orang yang berada di dalam rumahnya juga berhenti, menatap dirinya dengan mata mereka yang membulat. Naruto? Sekarang ia mengeluarkan aura pekat dengan bahunya yang bergetar, matanya kembali berwarna merah dengan poninya uang membayangi kedua matanya, memberikan kesan menyeramkan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

"A-apa... Apa... Apa yang kalian lakukan pada rumahku!"

Dan satu teriakan membahana yang bahkan dapat didengar oleh para tetangga pun mewarnai hari yang indah itu... Setidaknya.

 _ **Skip**_

 _ **At night time, at dinner.**_

Dan disinilah ia sekarang, duduk tenang sambil memakan semangkuk besar makanan tercintanya untuk menenangkan dirinya, tunggu, apa aku bilang tadi semangkuk? Jika ia maka aku menariknya, karena tepat disampingnya kini terlihat tumpukan mangkuk yang menggunung.

Naruto yang terlihat tenang meresapi rasa dari ramen yang sudah lama ia rindukan terlihat begitu damai, berbeda jauh dengan beberapa orang yang kini terlihat berkeringat dingin di belakangnya. Ya merekalah yang 'memporak-porandakan' isi rumahnya. Bagaimana ia tidak marah jika isi rumahnya banyak sampah kemasan makanan ringan yang berserakan dan berkeliaran. Ayolah, ia hanya pergi keluar negeri beberapa minggu saja, dan saat ia kembali, rumahnya terlihat bagaikan habis diterjang badai.

 _Tak!_

Setelah selesai memakan habis ramen yang ia santap sampai kuahnya tak tersisa sama sekali, mendesah pelan tanda dirinya puas.

"Sekarang... Bisa kalian jelaskan padaku... Bagaimana rumahku ini bisa penuh sampah seperti tadi?" Tanya Naruto tanpa berbalik dengan serius yang membuat empat orang dibelakangnya merinding seketika, kenapa hanya empat orang saja? Karena delapan orang yang tersisa tidak ikut membuang sampah sembarangan, malahan mereka mengingatkan empat orang ini untuk membersihkan sampah-sampah bekas makanan yang mereka makan.

"A-ah... Itu boss... A-ahahaha..." Sebuah ucapan gugup dari Cú yang kini tubuhnya basah kuyup akibat lelehan keringatnya sendiri, saat ia menerima kabar bahwa 'boss'-nya ini akan segera pulang, tentu saja ia dan ketiga orang di sampingnya ini langsung panik, mereka semua buru-buru membersihkan tumpukan sampah yang menggunung di semua tempat, dan saat 'boss'-nya melihat tumpukan sampah yang mereka coba bersihkan. Mereka dipaksa bergotong royong membersihkan sampah-sampah itu sampai malam, bahkan sebagai hukuman tambahan mereka tidak dapat makan malam.

'A-ah... Sial... A-aku lapar...' Batin Cú sambil menangis meratapi perutnya yang bergetar minta jatah.

Naruto yang mendengar gumaman tidak jelas dari Cú, terlihat kembali kesal, terbukti dari alisnya yang berkedut.

"Ck! Cepat berikan aku alasan kenapa kalian membuang sampah sembarangan seperti itu?!" Sebuah pertigaan kiri tercetak jelas di dahi Naruto, membuat keempat orang dibelakangnya semakin panik.

Tapi salah satu dari mereka mendapat ide cerdas, dengan cepat ia mengangkat suaranya, mencoba untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dan ketiga temannya ini dari amukan orang dihadapan mereka.

"K-kaichou... Tadi pagi... Kami mendapat kunjungan..." Ucap Lancelot dengan embel-embel yang membuat Naruto agak tenang, sebenarnya pun Naruto agak bingung, sejak kapan mereka memanggil dirinya seperti itu.

'Oh... Ya... Benar... Saat aku bilang aku tak ingin di sebut atau dipanggil dengan sebutan Master... Tapi kenapa malah jadi seperti ini?' Batinnya, Naruto mengkesampingkan pikirannya dan kembali fokus pada ucapan Lancelot.

"Lalu? Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Naruto sambil memangku kepala pirangnya dengan kedua tangannya yang menyatu, ia sekarang sangat persis seperti boss mafia yang sedang marah besar akibat anak-anak buahnya melakukan kesalahan.

"Mereka dari pemerintahan Jepang, mereka melakukan pengecekan kependudukan tadi siang, mereka datang dan mencatat 'siapa' di sunah ini yang 'terlihat' belia... Mereka mencatat namamu Kaichou..." Ucap Lancelot panjang lebar, dalam hati ia berteriak senang karena bisa mengalihkan perhatian bossnya ini pada topik lain.

"Lalu?" Tanya Naruto singkat, ia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh para petugas sensus itu. Baginya namanya ini akan segera ia ganti lagi beberapa tahun kedepan.

"Mereka mencatat namamu untuk masuk kesekolah SMA Kaichou..." Ucap Lancelot sambil tersenyum senang dirinya yakin jika bossnya ini senang dengan berita yang ia sampaikan. Tapi reaksi Naruto tak seperti yang ia harapkan.

'What!?' Batin Naruto kaget, hal yang paling ia ingin hindari di dunia ini selain dewa dan Dewi adalah sekolah, bukan karena pelajarannya yang akan menguras otak, tidak, dia bisa saja menyelesaikan pendidikan disana hanya dalam waktu satu bulan saja dengan segala macam pengetahuan yang terselip di otaknya. Yang ia jauhi dari sekolah adalah para guru dan murid murid perempuan yang akan melihatnya dengan tatapan predator.

"A-apa kau bilang!?"

Dan... Sekali lagi... Sebuah teriakan membahana dan memilukan mewarnai malam indah yang penuh bintang di langit.

 **Chapter 4**

 **End**

 **Author note :**

 _ **Krik~ krik~...**_

 _ **Ok, jika ada yang bertanya kenapa tadi author tiba-tiba marah... Lihat saja di kolom komentar, ada satu reader yang komentarnya agak membuat saya terhina... Tapi ya sudahlah... Masa bodoh...**_

 _ **Dan juga kalau ada yang bertanya kenapa adegan pertarungannya gak serius... Itu karena...**_

 _ **1 : chapter ini sesi perkenalan tokoh-tokoh dari dunia fate universe**_

 _ **2 : Naruto gak niat bertarung.**_

 _ **3 : Saya juga gak niat buat nulis adegan berantem**_

 _ **4 : Karena saya lagi ngebut nulis ni fanfic karena ini malem tahun baruan.**_

 _ **Saya rasa 4 alasan itu sudah cukup...**_

 _ **Dan juga ini daftar-daftar Noble Phantasm yang digunakan pada chapter ini.**_

 _ **Name : Rho Aias**_

 _ **Type : Shield**_

 _ **Rank : B (B+ jika menggunakan wujud aslinya)**_

 _ **Range : none**_

 **Maximun number of target : None (1 for user)**

 **(Penjelasan lebih lanjut cari di type moon)**

 _ **Name**_ **:** _ **Gáe**_ _ **Bolg**_

 _ **Type**_ **:** _ **Anti**_ **-** _ **Unit**_

 _ **Rank**_ **:** _ **B**_

 _ **Range : 2 – 4**_

 _ **Maximum number of target : 1**_

 **(Penjelasan lebih lanjut cari di type moon)**

 _ **Name : Ionian Hetairoi**_

 _ **Type : Anti-Army**_

 _ **Rank : Ex**_

 _ **Range : 1 – 99**_

 _ **Maximum number of target : 1000 people**_

 **(Penjelasan lebih lanjut cari di type moon)**

 _ **Name : Gordius Wheel**_

 _ **Type : Anti-Army**_

 _ **Rank : A+**_

 _ **Range : 2 – 50**_

 _ **Maximum number of target : 100 people**_

 **(Penjelasan lebih lanjut cari di type moon)**

 _ **Name : Enki**_

 _ **Type : ?**_

 _ **Rank : Ex**_

 _ **Range : ?**_

 _ **Maximum number of target : ?**_

 **(Penjelasan lebih lanjut cari di type moon)**

 _ **Name : Garden of Avalon**_

 _ **Type : Anti-Unit**_

 _ **Rank : C**_

 _ **Range : 1 – 5**_

 _ **Maximum number of target : (Saya naikkan jumlahnya, jadi jumlah orang yang bisa di tampung tergantung Merlin sendiri.)**_

 **(Penjelasan lebih lanjut cari di type moon)**

 _ **Name : Shield of the Gods**_

 _ **Type : Shield**_

 _ **Rank : ?**_

 _ **Range : ?**_

 _ **Maximum number of target : ?**_

 **(Penjelasan lebih lanjut cari di type moon)**

 **Dan ini daftar-daftar pahlawan yang dipanggil Naruto :**

 **1 : Arthuria Pendragon**

 **2 : Iskandar**

 **3 : Cú Chulainn**

 **4 : ?**

 **5 : ?**

 **6 : Lancelot of the Lake**

 **7 :** **Nero** **Claudius** **Caesar** **Augustus** **Germanicus**

 **8 : Scáthach of Dun Scaith**

 **9 : ?**

 **10 : Medusa**

 **11 : Astolfo**

 **12 : Merlin**

 **(Nama yang belum diketahui akan diperkenalkan di chapter selanjutnya)**

 **Penjelasan lebih lanjut.**

 **[1] Bayangkan saja pakaian casual Gilgamesh Proto.**

 **[2] pakaian Armor of Nintungga punya Gil proto.**

 **[3] Di chapter selanjutnya bakal diperkenalkan.**

 **[4] pakaian perang milik Iskandar saat pertama kali dipanggil.**

 **[5] Arthuria versi dewasa, dengan sifatnya yang juga dewasa, akan lebih mudah jika dia seperti itu.**

 **[6] Armor milik Lancelot versi Saber.**

 **[7] Pakaian tempur milik Scáthach.**

 **[8] Baju Tempur Cú saat perang Holy Grail ke 4.**

 **[9] Ya, Saya buat Merlin jadi wanita, ada masalah?**

 **[10] Akan diperkenalkan di chapter selanjutnya.**

 **[11] Pakaian tempur Medusa di Holy Grail ke 4.**

 **[12] Sama, saya buat Astolfo jadi perempuan... Jangan pandang saya seperti itu... Menurut saya akan lebih mudah jika ia jadi perempuan.**

 **[13] Rho Aias yang sedikit dirubah wujudnya.**

 **[14] Naruto menyebut segala macam mantra sebagai Aria.**

 **[15] Saya buat darah Naruto berwarna emas, sebagai tanda dia punya divinity setara atau lebih dari dewa karena darah dari ibunya dan Holy Grail yang bersemayam di tubuhnya.**

 **[16] Saya singkat saja pelafalannya... Dan juga kekuatannya saya tingkatkan.**

 **Dan sepertinya hanya itu sajalah yang bisa saya sebut kan untuk saat ini... Dan Minna-san...**

 **Please**

 **R &R**

 **And...**

 **Happy new year everybody!**

 **Author Undying08**

 **Out.**


End file.
